Send Me An Angel
by Lunagarden
Summary: Post Advent Children : Yazoo survit à l'explosion et Vincent le retrouve. La Shinra lui offre l'opportunité de se reconstruire avec l'aide de Vincent, inconscients des surprises que le jeune homme leur réserve. Plusieurs pairings au cours de l'histoire. Yaoi YazooXReno prévu pour plus tard.
1. Angels falls first

Ma première fan fic ici publiée, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eut à l'écrire :)

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment: Bleach - 01 On The Precipice Of Defeat

Father Into your hands I commit my spirit

Father Into your hands, why have you forsaken me?

In your eyes, forsaken me

In your thoughts, forsaken me

In your heart, forsaken me

Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

(System Of A Down Chop Suey extrait)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Angels falls first**

Rage. Douleur. Haine. Son cœur se pourfendit en voyant son petit frère de désintégrer dans les bras de son ennemi. Celui qui leur était ennemi que frère. Cloud.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force et combattant la faiblesse qui faisait faillir son corps affaibli et agressé par la pluie corrosive de la Rivière de la Vie, il leva son arme, rendue soudainement bien lourde. Au prix d'un effort inhumain, il tira sur le traître. Voir son ennemi tomber à genoux à la force de l'impact le combla, mais juste pour quelques instants. Il voulait le voir mort au même titre que Kadaj. Il savait au fond que ça ne ramènerais pas son petit frère des morts, mais le savoir vengé le gratifia quelque part. Son arme tomba de sa main. Le fait de tenir encore debout était en soit un exploit vu sa faiblesse croissante. Lui et Loz se désintégraient peu à peu sous la pluie. Mais au moins ils partiraient en ayant vengé leur petit frère.

Ce moment de victoire fut de courte durée, car Cloud s'était relevé, tenant fermement son épée et pivota, la mâchoire serrée pour ravaler de force la douleur de ses blessures.

En un dernier acte de pur suicide, lui et Loz concentrèrent les Matérias qu'ils s'étaient équipés, mains tendues à leur ennemi qui fonçait vers eux, épée levée et prête à s'abattre sur eux.

Il s'en suivit une explosion où rien d'autre n'existait sinon un bruit assourdissant, des cris et une douleur profonde et agonisante. Il s'en suivit une vague de froid, puis il eut l'impression de léviter. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le blanc. Il se sentit comme figé dans le temps. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui. Où était-il ? Où étaient ses frères ? Il avait bon essayé de capter leur présence tout ce qu'il ressentait autour de lui n'était que la solitude, le vide.

- Encore un. Tu crois qu'il s'est perdu ?

Fit une voix masculine près de lui, elle n'était pas loin de ressembler à celle de Cloud.

- Ce n'est pas sa place ici.

Cette fois c'était une voix féminine. Elle était douce et chaleureuse.

- Tu crois qu'il cherche ses frères ?

Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front et se raidit au contact, du moins dans son inconscient, il n'aimait pas être touché par des étrangers. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières mais celles-ci restaient obstinément closes.

- Il va retourner. Elle vient de me dire qu'il doit repartir.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça risque d'être un choc…

La voix de l'homme trahissait l'inquiètude.

Un rire doux parvint à ses oreilles.

- Je suis sûre qu'il sera bien.

La voix douce de la fille lui sembla plus près cette fois.

- Retourne sur terre Yazoo, ta place n'est pas ici…

Il se sentit tomber, comme absorbé dans un précipice. Il se préparait mentalement à sentir le choc brutal de son corps chuter contre un sol dur, de sentir sa respiration couper brutalement à l'impact, sentir ses os craquer de l'intérieur dû à l'encontre de la force gravitationnelle. Mais au lieu de cela, à l'encontre de la peur qui avait figé ses sens et préparé son corps au pire de l'éventuelle chute, tout ce qu'il sentit fut la douce caresse d'une fine pluie sur son visage et quelques parties de son corps, son long manteau déchiré par endroits exposait sa délicate peau meurtrie aux éléments.

Il essaya de se forcer d'ouvrir les yeux, juste un peu, mais il s'en trouvait incapable. Il essaya d'ordonner à ses muscles de bouger mais une douleur lancinante traversa tout se corps et il se raidit, sa respiration se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge sur le coup.

Un rauque inarticulé s'échappa de sa gorge quand il se força à bouger. Il était surpris de pouvoir faire marcher ses cordes vocales avec ses muscles aussi raidis par la douleur et le froid. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent au prix d'un effort surhumain et constata avec une certaine peur que sa vision était voilée, pour ce qu'il pouvait discerner il devait se trouver dans les ruines de Midgar. Il avait du mal à respirer, chaque souffle d'air qu'il inspirait avec beaucoup de difficulté lui parvenait comme un sifflement à ses oreilles.

Son odorat redevenait peu à peu fonctionnel et il percevait l'odeur familière de la mako mélangée à une odeur plus âcre, celle du sang. Etrange, malgré l'endroit où il avait atterrit après l'explosion, pourquoi son corps était humide et sentant... la mako ? Les fines gouttes de pluie lui fournirent la réponse. Des images choc de l'explosion lui revinrent en mémoire. Cloud. Kadaj. Loz. L'explosion. Puis ces voix étranges dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur quand il essaya de se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Tôt au tard, quelqu'un finirait par le trouver et il n'était pas apte à fuir ou même à se défendre.

Il réussit difficilement à s'extirper hors des gravats et à se trainer dans un abri sous le béton brisé, il se traina jusqu'à une paroi mi-écroulée où il se recroquevilla, genoux fléchis contre son torse, ignorant les protestations de ses blessures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait autant la douleur. Il avait eut son lot lors de son plus jeune âge. Les entrainements forcés, les combats exhaustifs pendant des heures et si ce n'était que ça… les scientifiques lui imposaient des injections pour le fortifier physiquement que mentalement, sans se soucier de la souffrance que cela causait. Son corps était à présent brisé, libérant la douleur refoulée de tant d'années passées à la brider…

Il avait d'autres soucis à se faire en dépit de ses blessures. Il était seul. Il ne sentait plus le lien de ses frères et cela l'effrayait. C'est comme si le lien qui les unissait avait été brutalement rompu.

Avec un choc il réalisa la situation : il était seul, blessé et vulnérable.

C'est alors qu'il entrevit un mouvement à travers le voile flou qui recouvrait sa vue.

Il ne pouvait pas clairement le voir, mais il sentait une menace s'approcher dangereusement de lui. C'est quand il perçu vaguement l'aspect squelettique et les grognements caractéristiques des Shadows Creepers qu'il sentit la peur s'emparer de lui.

* * *

Je sais un peu court pour le premier chapitre, mais promis vous serez gâtés pour le suivant.

Please dites-moi si vous avez aimé :)


	2. Innocence

Voilà comme promis un chapitre plus long, enjoy :)

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment: Woodkid Iron HQ xEllsMusic

_Il est bien plus difficile de démontrer l'innocence d'un innocent que de défendre un coupable._

_ Maria Teresa Di Lascia (Passage dans l'ombre)_

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Innocence**

Yazoo tenta de se redresser, mais la bête sentant sa faiblesse et aguichée par l'odeur âcre du sang s'approcha d'avantage. Yazoo était en proie à un danger et il n'avait comment se défendre. Malgré sa vue voilée il essaya de fixer la créature, alors que sa main chercha à retirer son Velvet Nightmare de son fourreau, avec une grimace de douleur il y parvint mais son arme glissa de son étreinte, rendue bien trop lourde dans son état de faiblesse actuelle. Il tâta alors le sol, ses doigts tendus comme des pattes d'araignée essayant de ramasser un quelconque objet pour lui tenir office d'arme. Ses mains tombèrent sur quelque chose de coupant qui entailla sa paume en une large balafre. Yazoo ravala bien mal le cri de douleur et l'odeur de sang frais ne fit qu'aiguiser les sens et l'appétit vorace de la bête.

La main tremblante et refoulant la douleur ressentie, il prit ce qui lui semblait être un gros morceau de pierre et la lança mollement contre la bête qui la renifla par curiosité une fois tombée devant elle. Maudissant intérieurement contre son état de faiblesse et les circonstances, il ferma les yeux formulant une prière silencieuse et combattit les larmes. Non. Il n'allait pas pleurer. S'il devait mourir, nul ne pourrait dire qu'il l'avait fait en pleurant comme un enfant dévoré par la peur.

La bête se lécha les babines, le regard brûlant de convoitise et sans prévenir sauta sur sa proie.

* * *

Vincent revint dans les ruines de Midgar. Il ne savait expliquer la raison qui le menait à y revenir. Ce lieu, où Cloud avait mené son dernier combat, recelait d'une lourde atmosphère. Un lieu qui a été encore témoin de la fin d'un cauchemar. La quête de Kadaj et ses frères. Puis, le retour de Séphiroth.

Son jugement et sa longue expérience ne pouvait pas blâmer ces trois jeunes gens pour leurs actes de folie. En dépit de leur âge mûr, ils étaient des enfants ayant grandi trop vite. Il avait passé son temps à les espionner à leur insu, à leur base, la Capitale perdue. Malgré leur innocence, leurs desseins étaient moins purs. A force de les écouter et entrevoir leurs actions, ses soupçons que la Calamité agissait à travers eux ne prêtait plus aucune marge au doute. Encore une fois, la Planète failli courir à sa perte. Et aux prix de vies innocentes, elle fût à nouveau sauvée. Oui. Aux yeux de Vincent, les trois argentés étaient innocents. Le seul démon à blâmer était cette chose tombée du ciel et qui a causé tant de morts, tant de mal et de souffrance depuis deux mille ans. Jénova. Elle profitait de la faiblesse, de la vulnérabilité, des doutes pour se glisser et manipuler celui qui était malheureux de correspondre à ces critères, alors à des enfants innocents qui sans doute n'avait rien connu d'autre que la souffrance, l'abandon et l'isolement. Il refusait l'idée que les trois jeunes hommes soient des esprits surgis de la partie la plus corrompue de la Rivière de la Vie. Ils agissaient et se comportaient comme les gens normaux, avaient les mêmes besoins émotionnels et physiques. Des orphelins, que de part leur nature étrange et meurtrière, étaient des êtres fascinants. Mais pourtant, ils devaient bien venir de quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva devant de ce qui restait de l'ancien QG de la Shinra. Encore un endroit imprégné de douloureux souvenirs…

Ses sens surdéveloppés captèrent l'odeur âcre du sang qui le fit grimacer légèrement et me mit sur ses gardes. Il était commun que cette odeur soit un signe avant-coureur d'un potentiel danger, il dégagea sa cape de côté, prêt à mettre la main à son arme au cas il serait attaqué par des créatures attirées par l'odeur.

Il s'avança prudemment dans les ruines et entendit un grognement. Il sortit son arme et en avançant à la source du bruit, il réagit à la seconde où il vit un Shadow Creepers sauter sur une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur à moitié démoli.

Un coup de feu retentit dans les ruines puis le silence revint. La bête se désintégra en une poussière noire et Vincent eut une vue plus précise sur l'étrange profil dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Lorsqu'il reconnut la longue chevelure argentée et soyeuse, il dut se faire violence pour y croire, et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'un des argentés. Celui qui était appelé Yazoo par ses frères.

C'était celui, de son point de vue, le plus délicatement constitué et il ne trouvait guère étonnant qu'en vu de son délicat physique, soit celui qui ait adhéré aux armes à feu. Yazoo était très rapide, extrêmement agile et mortellement dangereux dans ses attaques. Il l'a put le constater au combat à la Capitale Perdue, puis face à Reno des Turks, non y a pas très longtemps.

Mais le jeune homme recroquevillé devant lui était loin de ressembler à celui qu'il avait connu. A présent il n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Il grelottait dans l'air glacé, son long manteau à moitié déchiré par endroits et aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. La peau qui en était exposée était constellé de blessures encore à vif et de marques de brûlures, du sang mélangée à de la poussière maculait sa peau opaline et ce qui restait de son manteau.

Beaucoup de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Encore sous le choc, mais surtout bouleversé par son état, Vincent s'avança vers le jeune homme blessé. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, malgré le manque de clarté des lieux, il pouvait le constater par la couche rougeâtre qui tâchait la pierre. Il lui fallait des soins urgents, même quelqu'un d'un organisme aussi puissant que le sien ne résisterait pas à une telle perte de sang. L'état de vulnérabilité de l'argenté serra le cœur de Vincent et il n'était pas le genre à abandonner quelqu'un à la mort de cette façon pour des préjugés.

Quelque part, il était même être soulagé de l'avoir sauvé à temps de la créature.

Vincent s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Tu m'entends?

Yazoo redressa la tête et cligna faiblement des paupières. Ses yeux félins aux longs cils étaient nébuleux et avaient perdu tout leur éclat, comme si la vie quittait peu à peu son corps.

Lorsqu'il reconnut Vincent, il eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'un faible gémissement de douleur. Il n'avait pas oublié l'homme à la cape rouge qui s'était interposé entre son frère et Cloud à la Capitale Perdue.

Vincent d'un geste lent, pour ne pas l'effrayer, lui tend la main.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Tu peux te lever ?

Yazoo essaya de parler, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche se fut un faible gémissement qui en sortit. Vincent soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je vais t'aider à te lever.

Cauteleusement, il lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever, mais le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber par terre. Avec regret, Vincent ne pouvait que constater qu'il ait une de ses jambes disloqué ou, dans le pire des cas, cassé. Et que probablement il était plus sage de le maintenir allongé, mais cet endroit n'était pas sûr. L'odeur de sang qui planait dans l'air attirerait d'autres prédateurs et il n'était pas en position de les combattre avec un blessé à sa charge. Sans parler des patrouilles de sécurité qui trainaient encore dans le secteur pour éloigner tout civil qui s'approcherait trop des ruines.

Yazoo, en un gémissement à peine audible.

- Laissez-moi…

La souffrance était perceptible dans sa voix. Il haïssait cela, mais il était incapable de parler autrement. Montrer sa faiblesse était un signe d'arrêt de mort, il en a eut la malheureuse expérience quelques instants auparavant, il ne voulait plus répéter son erreur.

Vincent secoua lentement la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser le jeune homme livré à lui-même. Il avait déjà péché par négligence dans le passé et ne recommencerait pour rien au monde.

L'argenté le repoussa mollement du bras en essayant de s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

- Laissez-moi… Ne me touchez pas…

Vincent s'écarta sans protester. Il pouvait comprendre le dégout évident que ce jeune homme avait pour le contact des autres, une conséquence due au lavage de cerveau de Jénova. Le contact d'un étranger, la chaleur d'une peau étrangère à la leur est la pire souillure qu'il existait à leur égard.

En le regardant bouger pour s'éloigner, Vincent frissonna à la vue de la balafre qui lui zébrait le dos, le manteau y étant déchiré en deux, ainsi que le léger débardeur en dessous. Pourtant, s'il devait soigner le jeune homme, il fallait bien qu'il le laisse le toucher…

Sans prévenir, Yazoo s'affaissa de côté, évanoui. Vincent s'accroupit à nouveau auprès de lui, dégrafa sa cape puis s'en servit pour le recouvrir avec. La température tombait rapidement le soir dans ces ruines et le jeune homme était glacé jusqu'aux os, amoindrissant ses chances de survies de minute en minute…. Vincent lui frictionna les bras en prenant garde à ne pas trop insister sur ses blessures.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marche mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule solution.

Il alla prendre son téléphone cellulaire, petit cadeau de Cloud pour qu'il n'aie plus d'excuses de ne plus donner de nouvelles de lui alors que lui-même n'en faisait pas autant, mais arrêta son geste en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que s'il appelait Cloud, la première réaction de celui-ci serait sans doute violente et que lui-même se remettait de son récent combat, l'appeler ne serait pas si sage que ça. Il soupira car l'idée de composer le numéro de Tseng ne lui ravissait pas plus, blessé ou non, Tseng ne pardonnerai pas ce qu'ont lui a fait subir Kadaj et ses frères. La seule solution serait de le soigner lui-même mais hélas pour lui, il n'avait rien d'approprié pour le faire sur lui. Il rangea l'arme qui était à coté de lui dans son holster et serra l'argenté contre lui en tentant d'ignorer le gémissement plaintif que celui-ci laissa échapper au mouvement. Puis décida de l'amener au plus vite à Healing Lodge.

Il se remit sur pieds, Yazoo enroulé dans sa cape et le tenant fermement contre lui, mais tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop le malmener dût de ses blessures. Il regarda une dernière fois Yazoo dans son étreinte et d'une détente de ses jambes, il disparu dans les airs.

* * *

Reno s'affala sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et adressa à Rude un de ses sourire à la façon renard qui lui était si particulier.

Rude n'aimait pas quand son comparse souriait comme ça, c'était un signe avant-coureur pour les ennuis.

- …Quoi ?

- Je me demandais…

- Non.

Le coupa de court Rude, sachant que c'était une idiotie d'avance, mais il connaissait le tempérament et l'obstination de son comparse. Reno avait élargit son sourire. Pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

- Arrête de jouer les défaitistes !

- J'évite simplement les ennuis.

Reno poussa un soupir déchirant regardant le plafond.

- On s'emmerde… On a rien à foutre depuis qu'on a fini les recherches.

Rude observa son comparse et secoua la tête.

- Quand tu n'as personne à qui botter les fesses, tu deviens casse-pieds.

Reno ricana.

- C'est toujours mieux que garder la tête d'un macchabé dans une boîte.

Il grimaça.

- Elena t'as dis quelque chose avant son départ ?

- Non.

Reno se redressa.

- C'est presque à ce niveau d'ennui que je regret-

- Ne le dis pas.

Reno le regarde, son sourire de renard de coin.

- Faut avouer que ces salauds nous ont poussé jusqu'à la limite. Perso, j'ai pris mon pied à chaque instant.

- Et c'est reparti…

Il secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos, posant son regard dehors. Attendre pendant des heures et dans l'ennui total lui était indifférent. Mais Reno n'avait pas son pareil. Il détestait le calme et commençait bien assez tôt à faire l'idiot si quelque chose ne captivait pas son attention assez longtemps pour calmer l'agitation bouillonnante qui astiquait sa petite cervelle.

- Pourquoi le patron vient encore ici ? Il est guérit de ces foutues géostigmates, non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui poser la question toi-même.

Reno ricana.

- Tseng est déjà avec lui.

- Alors pose-lui la question.

Reno secoua la tête avec un sourire idiot et s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé.

- On devrait demander des vacances au patron.

Rude secoua la tête. Bien sûr il n'était pas surpris. Reno aimait faire la fête. Il ne se passait pas un seul instant dans sa petite tête de colibri qu'il ne pense pas à s'amuser. D'un autre côté, il savait que son comparse n'avait pas tort. Les choses étaient devenues calmes. Les gens contaminés par les géostigmates étaient guéries et la vie reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal.

- Costa del Sol.

Rude se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit qu'on irait à Costa del Sol. Tu sais, se faire bronzer au soleil, se faire servir des cocktails par des jolies serveuses et tout.

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée pour lui exposer d'avantage son affolante poitrine. Il aimait exposer son torse glabre, provoquant les regards de la gente féminine et même du sexe masculin. Il en ressentait une fierté de captiver l'attention des autres avec son allure virile et sauvage.

- C'est vrai quoi, regarde ! Je suis presque aussi pâle que ces trois...

Rude leva sa main pour le taire.

- J'ai compris ton point de vue…

Reno ricana encore.

- Allez merde, Rude. C'est pas en parlant des morts qu'ils vont revenir à la vie !

Rude lui afficha une expression vide. Reno grimaça.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit. N'empêche qu'on devrait nous faire cette petite fleur.

Des cris affolés se firent entendre et les deux Turks se regardent, soudain aux aguets u danger. Une infirmière à bout de souffle entra dans la petite salle, ses traits démontraient la panique.

- Je vous en prie, il faut que vous veniez !

Grimaçant, Reno se mit sur pieds et suivi l'infirmière avec Rude.

* * *

Vincent essayant d'occulter l'inquiétude de sa voix. Yazoo avait remué légèrement en gémissant dans son étreinte.

- J'ai besoin de vôtre aide. C'est une urgence.

- Vous savez qui il est ? Et vous voulez qu'on le soigne, après ce qu'il a fait !

Vincent, soudain d'une voix glaciale.

- N'avez-vous pas fait un serment de médecin jurant soigner toute personne qui en a besoin ?

Le médecin sembla soudain déstabilisé, débattant sur ce qu'il devait faire. C'est quand il posa le regard vers les Turks qu'il s'adressa à Vincent d'une voix ferme.

- Demandez-leur leur avis et on en reparlera.

Reno arriva à la hauteur de Vincent en se demandant pourquoi l'ex-Turk avait crée une vague de panique dans le personnel de la clinique, ce fut quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui, une personne dont il avait juré de ne plus revoir dans sa vie enroulé dans sa cape et pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, inconscient qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait et lâcha un juron.

- Oh putain de merde !

Vincent ne le laissa pas le temps d'encaisser le choc et lui demanda de l'aide.

- Reno, dis à ces médecins de le soigner. Il est gravement blessé.

Reno porta sa main à son EMR, bien décidé d'épargner aux médecins le calvaire de tuer l'argenté d'eux-mêmes.

- Je vais t'aider ouais. A en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il leva son bras prêt à frapper. Vincent recula d'un pas, il ne pouvait qu'esquiver le coup, mais avec Yazoo dans ses bras il ne pouvait espérer que pouvoir fuir avec sa charge avant de Rude ne s'y mette aussi.

Reno était prêt à frapper quand une main ferme retint son geste. Il regarde derrière lui. Rude lui retenait l'avant bras.

- Merde Rude, tu fous quoi ?

Comme pour toute réponse, la voix de Tseng se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Reno rangea son EMR quand son supérieur se fraya un passage entre lui et Vincent.

- Un des shrarbés a survécu et Vincent veut le faire soigner !

Tseng ignora les pleurnicheries de son subalterne et demanda à Vincent des explications.

Vincent lui relata brièvement les conditions donc il avait retrouvé Yazoo et quand il eut fini, Tseng demeurait silencieux.

Vincent soupira et ferma les yeux. Oui, il savait. Il savait ce que le Chef de Turks pouvait ressentir devant Yazoo. Lui-même avait trouvé la jeune Elena et Tseng dans un état tout aussi pitoyable et les avait soignés au mieux de ses capacités. Il pouvait bien imaginer les horreurs qu'ils avaient subies aux mains de Kadaj et ses frères.

- Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, Tseng.

Il essaya de plaider.

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour en finir?

Il y avait de la rancune dans la voix du chef des Turks.

Vincent regarda le jeune homme inconscient dans son étreinte et son cœur se serra.

- Il va mourir si on ne fait rien.

- Il ne mérite pas moins.

Fit Reno qui se ramassa un coup de coude de Rude.

Vincent le regarda un instant et poursuivit.

- Et tout le monde perdra une inépuisable source d'information au sujet de ce qui s'est passé.

Il eut un silence glacial. Vincent savait que c'était osé de sa part d'exiger de lui qu'il porte secours à l'un de ses bourreaux.

- Tseng, si je tenais compte du fiel qu'Avalanche nourrissait pour les membres de la Shinra, crois-tu que j'aurais hésité à te sauver Elena et toi ?

Un brin de panique passa dans les beaux yeux de Reno, même lui n'était pas assez fou pour parler comme ça à son supérieur, quoique après 4 ou 5 verres… Nah ! Toujours pas assez suicidaire.

Vincent savait que c'était un coup bas. Mais Tseng ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le genre à se baser sur ce genre de concepts, mais il trouvait injuste que Tseng veuille du mal à quelqu'un qui agonisait dans ses bras et que n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent aux yeux de l'ancien Turk.

- Désolé, mais tu me dois bien ça.

Vincent n'aimait pas le fait de devoir demander un tel service à Tseng, bien qu'ils soient amis.

Il entendit un soupir venant de Tseng, qui semblait hésiter.

- J'ai une dette envers toi, c'est vrai…

- Alors ?

Quelques instants de silence passèrent, bien trop longs au goût de Vincent qui savait que chaque instant qui passait les chances de survie de Yazoo s'affaiblissait. Il sentit le corps du jeune homme trembler irrépressiblement, il entrait en état de choc.

- Tseng !

Tseng soupira à nouveau et ordonna aux médecins de le prendre à leurs soins. Des petits cris de terreur parmi le personnel se firent entendre, mais il n'y avait guère le choix maintenant.

Quand on emporta l'argenté, le médecin adressa à Tseng et Vincent un regard sceptique.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites…

* * *

Derrière une vitre teintée, Vincent et Tseng observaient la chambre dans laquelle on avait installé Yazoo. Une infirmière, contrôlant sa peur, s'affairait cauteleusement à son chevet, pansant ses blessures tout en vérifiant de temps à autre sa température et son rythme cardiaque. Son état général s'était stabilisé lorsque son corps avait repris sa température normale.

Tseng, surpris.

- Tu avais raison, Vincent. Comment a-t-il pu survivre à des blessures pareilles ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. Je pense que c'est la mako qui coule dans ses veines qui l'a maintenu en vie.

Tseng acquiesça.

- Il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu sans transfusion de sang. Heureusement que vous étiez compatibles tous les deux.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

Vincent acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Oui en effet…

Malgré sa rapidité de déplacement, il lui a fallu faire plusieurs arrêts. Les blessures de Yazoo avaient cessé de saigner mais sa respiration s'était faite irrégulière et rapide et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il avait presque cru le perdre à son arrivée devant la clinique. Le refus des médecins de le soigner et la confrontation avec Turks n'avait pas aidé. Quand à la perfusion de sang, les complications n'en restaient pas là, le groupe sanguin de l'argenté était d'une souche rare, heureusement pour lui que celui de Vincent en faisait partie.

- Merci, Tseng.

- Vu comme ça, il n'a pas l'air bien méchant.

Rufus les rejoignit. Il était curieux de voir de plus près le ''protégé'' de Vincent.

- Comment il va ?

Vincent se tourna vers lui.

- Il n'a pas toujours repris conscience.

Rufus observa le jeune homme et sembla pensif.

- Rufus. Je sais qu'en dépit ce que ses frères ont fait, je tiens à vous remercier pour le laisser se faire soigner.

Rufus se tourna vers lui.

- Il aura le traitement adéquat à ses besoins, ne vous en faites pas.

Tseng, qui avait suivi la conversation en silence, fronça les sourcils un peu surpris par l'attitude clémente de son patron. Il était doué pour interpréter l'attitude de Rufus d'habitude, voilà qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment prendre son soudain comportement vis-à-vis d'un ennemi mortellement dangereux que Yazoo. Peut-être étai-ce dû au choc de le revoir ? Il chassa cette idée d'une geste las de la tête.

Vincent acquiesça et regarda le jeune président s'éloigner.

Tseng prit le carnet de diagnostic qui relatait l'état de l'argenté.

- Cinq côtes cassées, fractures de la clavicule et du poignet gauche, une jambe disloquée, un poumon perforé, diverses brûlures superficielles et des hémorragies dues à des blessures ouvertes, pas de séquelles internes...

- Sans parler qu'il s'est fait attaquer par une de ces créatures qui ont surgit à Edge.

Tseng leva ses yeux du carnet.

- Pourtant il semblait avoir le contrôle sur ces créatures…

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'en vu de son état, elle s'est retournée contre lui. Mais je ne saurais dire si Yazoo l'avait invoqué pour le protéger ou elle est apparue à l'odeur du sang…

Tseng posant le diagnostique sur la petite table près de lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il va mettre des semaines, voire des mois, à s'en remettre. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu le coup jusqu'ici.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à Tseng qui fixait le nouveau patient.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Vincent. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi Rufus le prenne en charge pour les soins, alors je n'imagine même pas la réaction d'Avalanche et de la WRO...

- Je leurs dois des explications c'est vrai…

- Je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit vivant, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on l'exécute. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

Vincent soupira.

- On ne sais pas comment il a survécu à l'explosion.

Tseng se tourna vers l'ancien Turk.

-Nous n'avons pas trouvé aucune trace de lui où ses frères après l'explosion et tu dis que tu l'a trouvé pas loin du lieu de l'explosion ?Qui te dis que ce n'est pas Jénova qui-

Vincent, objectant quelconque soupçon qui mettrait le jeune homme en danger.

- C'est un innocent, Tseng. Qui puis est, incapable de se défendre. Tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un dans cet état ?

- Vincent, blessé ou non, malheureusement, il représente un danger potentiel…

Vincent tordit sa bouche en un rictus dégouté. Il pouvait comprendre la position de Tseng. Lorsqu'on était Turk, on devait mettre les sentiments de côté et exécuter les ordres, même si celles-ci impliquaient à ôter la vie d'innocents. Il avait néanmoins espéré que Rufus Shinra aie un changement de cœur en concernant le jeune argenté. Ne cherchait-il pas lui-même à expier ses fautes envers la Planète ?

- Ecoute, Vincent. Je ne connais pas les intentions de Rufus envers ton protégé. Mais s'il l'aurait voulu mort, crois-moi qu'on ne serait pas ici entrain de débattre sur la question.

Vincent hocha la tête, pensif.

- Alors, je dois le considérer en sécurité entre vos mains ?

Tseng détourna son regard de la vitre.

- Je crois que tu peux le considérer comme ça, pour l'instant. En attendant, il sera surveillé par notre département. J'ai déjà donné l'ordre à Reno de venir.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de la réaction du Turk rouquin à la vue de Yazoo quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Il reposa son regard envers la forme endormie. Il avait suivi les médecins pour garder un œil sur Yazoo. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance mais il sentait que c'était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Yazoo s'était légèrement agité lorsqu'ils l'avaient débarrassé de ses vêtements déchirés et plongé dans un bain d'eau chaude, le but était non seulement de laver son corps du sang et de la poussière mais aussi des impuretés imprégnées sur son corps. A présent, il se reposait. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient épars sur le traversin et son visage angélique révélait expression sereine. On l'avait relié à un moniteur cardiaque et à un électroencéphalogramme. Un des médecins avait plâtré un de ses avant-bras, maintenu droit par une attelle et remis la jambe en place puis affermi avec des bandages.

L'infirmière à son service s'occupait de lui avec mille précautions, malgré la crainte qu'elle avait à son égard, elle prenait garde de ne pas lui infliger d'autres blessures en étant trop brusque ou en ayant un geste de panique à la moindre réaction du jeune homme.

- Tu as vu comme Reno a réagit en le voyant qu'est-ce qui te qu'il n'aura pas une autre réaction violente ?

Tseng le regarde avec un semblant d'inquiétude mêlée à de l'amusement.

- J'en doute que notre jeune ami soit en état de causer trop de dégâts.

Vincent qui ne semblait pas pour autant rassuré.

- Je préfère rester et le surveiller moi-même.

- Je ne t'empêcherais pas de le faire, mais Reno suivra tout de même les ordres que je lui ait assigné.

Le Turk en question s'approcha des deux hommes, son regard grimaçant légèrement à la vue du jeune homme endormi de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Content de te revoir Reno.

Le jeune Turk tourna son regard vers Vincent, bien conscient que l'ancien Turk ne l'avait pas salué en mesure de politesse mais en une subtile menace à peine voilée.

Reno lui adressa un acquiescement concis et se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Je suis là boss.

Tseng acquiesça et tourna vers Vincent qui ne quittait pas le rouquin des yeux.

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Rufus. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin.

Vincent acquiesça à son adresse en rapportant son regard vers Yazoo.

Tseng regarda une dernière fois Reno, lui adressant un de ses regards menaçants dont il avait le secret _''Fait l'idiot et j'aurais deux mots à te dire en privé_''. Reno se passa la main sur sa crinière, un geste nerveux, avant de reprendre son air décontracté et assuré habituel.

Tseng observa la réaction de son second et sembla satisfait, le message a été saisi. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Vincent et quitta la pièce.

Reno jura dans un souffle et prit place dans un des inconfortables bancs de la pièce.

* * *

Please donnez-moi votre opinion que cela ravisse ma petite muse inspiratrice (car elle m'a boudé durant un bon moment xD et pas envie qu'elle me reffasse le coup)

J'attends de les lire avec impacience :)


	3. Humanité

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

Musique du moment : Groove Coverage Million Tears [HQ]

_Être un homme, c'est bien.__  
__Mais il y a encore mieux : être humain._  
**Jules Romains**

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Humanité**

Vincent eut un faible sourire, sentant l'autre homme mettre ses distances. Pas qu'il méprisait Reno, au contraire, il appréciait ce côté indomptable mais néanmoins professionnel du rouquin, mais pour le moment, l'important à ses yeux était d'assurer la sécurité de Yazoo.

Reno remua dans sa position, maudissant le manque de confort dans cette petite pièce. Il préférait de loin le sofa de la salle d'attente du bureau de Rufus, au moins son dos ne souffrait pas le calvaire !

Reno observa la silhouette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Yazoo semblait dormir paisiblement, les médecins l'avaient sans doute mis sous sédatifs pour calmer la douleur. _''Vu comme ça, il est presque… mignon.''_ Il secoua vigoureusement la tête _''Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?''_. Il soupira. Mais son regard s'adoucit en observant le jeune homme endormi à nouveau _''C'est tout ce qui reste de toi, Séphiroth ? Un clone au corps brisé et meurtri ?''._ Il grogna comme dégouté, non pour Yazoo, mais pour le fait que toute cette guerre était liée à une personne déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Il se leva, incapable de rester encore une seule seconde sur l'inconfortable chaise. Il fit quelques pas vers la vitre teintée et appuya un bras contre elle, son visage presque touchant la glace. _''Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est seul ? Ils semblaient si proches les uns des autres, comme de vrais frères... ils se battaient comme s'ils pouvaient lire les pensées de chacun''_.

- Je me demande s'il sait que ses frères sont morts.

- Il doit s'en douter. Du moins pour Kadaj. Mais pour Loz…

Vincent secoua lentement la tête.

- Je me demande ce que le Patron va faire de lui. Genre le tuer maintenant serait hors de question maintenant qu'on essaie de lui sauver la vie.

Reno se donna un coup mental _''Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi je m'en soucie ?''_. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement et grogna entre les dents.

Vincent bougea un peu de sa position. Reno le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se demanda vaguement quel intérêt l'ancien Turk a eut de sauver Yazoo d'une mort certaine. Il lui a semblé être un type à part, si coupé de tout de ce qu'il entoure. Même dans le passé, les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, il ne pouvait saisir la raison qui l'a poussé à rejoindre Avalanche. Ok, ce type en était après Hojo pour venger Lucrécia, une scientifique dont il était amoureux à l'époque où il était chez les Turks (il était tombé par hasard sur des rapports sur lui il y a deux ans) c'est tout ce qu'il voulait non ? Pourtant il a suivi Cloud jusqu'au bout, venant affronter Séphiroth au fond du Cratère Nord, le fils de cette femme qu'il a été amoureux.

Reno se frotta le visage de sa main libre et porta son regard sur Yazoo. Ok, ça commence à sentir les romans à l'eau de rose, mais hé sérieusement ?

Il était forcé à admettre que ce type était un homme rempli de mystères et pourtant agissait comme un ange gardien sans réel but et préjugés. Il a tout d'abord suivi Cloud jusqu'à la défaite de Séphiroth, ensuite il a sauvé et soigné Tseng et Elena alors qu'ils étaient des ennemis et maintenant, il vient de sauver la vie du seul survivant du trio infernal.

Il regarda à nouveau Vincent du coin de l'œil. Quelque soit sa motivation, il lui fallait admettre que ses actions parlaient plus pour lui que son indifférence au monde extérieur.

* * *

Yazoo haleta quand il reprit conscience et étouffa un cri de douleur quand celle-ci le frappa de plein fouet. Il força à ses muscles de se relaxer et ralentir sa respiration. La lumière brillante environnante agressa cruellement ses yeux et essaya de s'en protéger avec son bras libre. Ses côtes brisées protestèrent et il fut contraint à reposer son bras et fermer ses yeux.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et il ouvrit à demi ses yeux. Il reconnut le Turk rouquin. Celui qu'il avait combattu avec son frère. S'il était en sa présence cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Reno s'adressa à l'infirmière de service et se tourna à nouveau vers l'argenté. La jeune femme partie, il pouvait avoir une meilleure approche avec le jeune homme.

Reno s'approcha deux pas et s'arrêta à bonne distance du lit. Il était un peu nerveux, mais se força à ne pas le montrer. Sa priorité était de surveiller et de ne pas provoquer Yazoo en cas de réveil. Il ne tenait pas à avoir un meeting privé avec Tseng et encore moins avec un type à la cape rouge et aux allures de vampire sorti tout droit d'un cercueil du sous-sol du manoir Shinra sur le dos.

Yazoo l'observa quelques instants, essayant de comprendre son langage corporel, il a senti le Turk légèrement nerveux. Il ne saurait dire, ses pensées étaient brouillées et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Les sédatifs sans doute…

- Où je suis… ? Où sont mes frères ?

Sa propre voix sembla faible à ses oreilles. Il essaya de se redresser mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une douleur lancinante qui lui traversa tout le corps.

Reno se figea pour quelques instants. Il avait oublié combien la voix de l'argenté était suave et claire. Une voix sensuelle qui séduirait  
n'importe qui.

Reno fit un pas en avant et lui tendit le bras, inquiet mais tout de même nerveux de devoir s'approcher plus qu'il ne faut de Yazoo.

- Hey ! Reste couché, t'es vraiment en un sale état, mec.

Mais Yazoo n'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'obstina à essayer de se redresser malgré les protestations de ses côtes cassés et de la douleur qui devenait de plus insupportable.

- Où sont mes frères ?

Reno passa sa main dans sa crinière rousse d'un geste nerveux et jura entre les dents. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout ! Vincent a vraiment mal choisit son moment pour filler dieux sait où ! Il savait que s'il n'immobilisait pas le jeune homme au plus vite il finirait par se blesser encore plus. Il secoua la tête vivement et pris une décision.

Reno appela l'infirmière et celle-ci vint accompagnée d'un médecin. Les trois immobilisèrent le jeune homme avec des sangles. Yazoo se débattait et menaçait de se blesser vraiment quand le médecin décida de lui injecter un sédatif pour calmer l'agitation du jeune homme. Au moment où il allait enfoncer l'aiguille dans une veine de son bras, Vincent arriva et l'empêcha en lui saisissant le bras, l'arrêtant au mouvement.

- Ça ira, je vais rester avec lui. Vous pouvez tous sortir. Je m'occupe de lui d'ici.

Reno jeta à Yazoo un regard navré mélangé avec de la pitié avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de l'infirmière et du médecin.

Yazoo observa le nouveau venu avec méfiance et hostilité. Il haletait à l'effort de se débattre contre les sangles qui l'immobilisait.

- Yazoo, calme-toi. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Vous êtes celui qui m'a secouru.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Oui. Mon nom est Vincent Valentine.

Un court silence s'en suivi que Yazoo brisa.

- Où sont mes frères ?

Vincent l'interrogea du regard, certainement il devrait s'en souvenir, mais après tout, le choc a dût être violent pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Il regarda le jeune homme en expectative, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il décida de lui dire.

- Ils n'ont pas survécu. Kadaj… a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Loz…

Il secoua lentement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus quand il vit le changement d'expression dans le visage de Yazoo. Ce qu'il vit dans ses traits lui serra le cœur d'une douleur bien connue : celui de la perte, la haine et le deuil.

Il laissa le temps le jeune homme d'encaisser la vérité. Il était quelqu'un de patient et précipiter quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et vulnérable comme l'était à l'instant Yazoo n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, surtout quand celui-ci semblait autant souffrir.

Soudain Yazoo sembla se souvenir. L'explosion, les cris… une douleur lui pourfendu le cœur et la poitrine où c'était dû à l'effort de se débattre contre les liens, probablement les deux, lui coinçant la respiration dans la gorge et il ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer et ignorer la douleur.

Il combattit les larmes, il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Loz était celui qui pleurait, lui… il gardait ses émotions pour lui, enfouis au plus profond dans son être. Souvent Loz le reprochait d'être froid, de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Mais c'était faux, il ressentait tout au même titre que lui, mais au lieu des larmes, c'était un masque d'indifférence qui surgissait à la place.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Yazoo secoua la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis… navré pour tes frères, sincèrement navré.

Yazoo se sentit soudain vide et arrêta de se débattre. Il avait perdu toute volonté.

Peu lui importait ce qu'ils voulaient faire de lui, il n'avait plus rien à présent. Ceux qu'il avait connut toute sa vie l'ont laissé seul. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Les gens qui l'ont secouru pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Ils pouvaient le torturer, il ne résisterait pas au violent traitement. Ils pourraient le tuer, cela lui épargnait cette violente douleur qui déchirait chaque partie de son être. Sans ses frères, la vie elle-même était un vide. Alors pourquoi endurer ce supplice ? S'il aurait un moment où la Mort était si appellative, ça serait maintenant.

* * *

Reno fronça les sourcils quand il vit Yazoo cesser de se débattre. Il était assez surpris du soudain comportement soumis de l'argenté. Toute combativité avait quitté son corps comme il se résignait à la pire éventualité. Il détesta ce qu'il voyait.

Qu'était devenu le sourire sarcastique qui courbait de ses lèvres angéliques ? Qu'est devenu la lueur malsaine et malicieuse dans ce regard félin lui affichait derrières ses cheveux argentés, alors que sa voix douce et calme formulait des mots qui blessaient profondément son orgueil de Turk au point de l'aveugler d'une rage absolue? Qu'est devenu l'arrogance spontanée de ce jeune homme lui affichait lorsqu'ils ont combattu ensemble ?

Reno ne décela rien de tout ça avec le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir était une jeune personne meurtrie, en deuil et volonté brisée.

* * *

Vincent s'avança envers le jeune homme et défit doucement les sangles. Il s'attendit peut-être à une réaction de l'argenté en le faisant, mais non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir était la soumission et la souffrance dans son regard.

D'un geste doux, il tira une mèche de cheveux argenté des yeux du jeune homme et lui tourna le visage vers lui. Cette fois-ci, Yazoo ne repoussa, ni sursauta au toucher.

- Ça va aller. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yazoo resta silencieux. Son regard évoquait tant de choses, tellement d'émotions : la peur, la haine, la confusion, la souffrance et la trahison.

Vincent eut un pincement au cœur. Si jeune et déjà si imprégné par une ruée de sentiments si déchirants. Sentiments que Vincent ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il tira doucement le jeune homme vers lui et le serra doucement. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas eut de protestation. Vincent n'était pas de mots réconfortants, mais il savait que Yazoo avait besoin d'une présence en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui lui procurerai un peu de réconfort. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'argenté succombe dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le bureau de Rufus était toujours aussi somptueusement décoré. Il fallait admettre que malgré le coup que la compagnie avait souffert au cours des deux derniers ans, Rufus Shinra n'avait pas perdu son goût en matière de décoration.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé pour ce jeune homme, Rufus ?

Rufus le regarda, il était bien conscient de ce que l'ancien Turk attendait de lui.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Ne pas le tuer serait un commencement.

Rufus fronça les sourcils, un peu irrité. Tuer Yazoo n'avait jamais été question, même si l'idée l'avait frôlé en un premier temps quand il l'a vu, mais il avait alors choisit de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, le temps que le jeune homme guérisse de ses blessures. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'idées non plus. Reno lui avait fait parvenir que malgré ses blessures, Yazoo avait gardé son tempérament belliqueux. Mais pourrait-on lui en vouloir étant donné l'endroit et par qui il était constamment sous surveillance ?

- Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de donner l'ordre de l'exécuter.

Rufus soupira et regarde Reeve, en s'attendant que le chef de la WRO lui donne une idée quand à Yazoo.

- Comment cela a put nous échapper ?

Il s'était levé et commencé à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

Reno le suivi du regard et donna une explication comme quoi son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner à ce moment précis.

- Bah au même temps, tout ça s'est passé si vite. Entre la mort de vôtre père, la poursuite de Séphiroth, le réveil des Armes, la chute du Météore, votre convalescence et puis les trois gugusses qui débarquent à la poursuite de la tête d'un macchabé congelé depuis 2000 ans rien d'étonnant que même ce genre de détail nous échappe, patron.

Rufus le regarde d'un air étonné, se demandant si le cerveau de Reno ne se mettait à fonctionner que dans les circonstances les plus insolites.

Reno remarquant les regards interloqués qui étaient posés sur lui.

- Quoi ?

Vincent à Rufus.

- Rufus, j'ai l'intention de parler de Yazoo à Cloud.

Rufus secoua légèrement la tête.

- Il ne va pas apprécier vôtre découverte.

- Il est le seul parent que Yazoo a en ce monde.

Reno grimaça.

- Je le plains d'avance.

Vincent ignora le commentaire du rouquin et attendit la réponse de Rufus.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Le garder avec vous, n'amènera à rien et cela peut éventuellement le rendre plus agressif.

Fit Vincent en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi pas le raisonner et le faire travailler pour Shinra ?

Fit Reno distraitement. Rufus tourna sa tête vers le jeune Turk, soudain intéressé.

- Je parie qu'une fois sa colère passé et qu'il voit les opportunités présentées à lui, il pourrait devenir un membre estimé des Turks.

Continua Reno en se grattant derrière la tête et fronçant les sourcils comme il considérait déjà cette idée.

- Il n'est pas con. Il peut nous être utile. Faut juste le convaincre, c'est tout.

Vincent se tourna vers Rufus.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Rufus exploita cette possibilité en profondeur et haussa un sourcil à Reno, un rien ironique.

- Oh ? Et qui exactement va le convaincre d'une telle chose, Reno ? Toi ?

Reno déglutit, regrettant d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Il a eut sa part avec cette histoire de Jénova et encore plus avec ses trois psychopathes de fils. Des fois, il se damnait quand il mettait les pieds dans le plat au point de s'attirer des ennuis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut arrêté par un ordre direct.

- En fait, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas veiller à ce que Yazoo soit bien traité et dès qu'il est apte à parler, utilise tes dons pour le convaincre à rejoindre nos rands. Compris Reno ?

Reno jura intérieurement.

- Oui, patron.

Reno traversa le bureau et quitta la pièce, jurant intérieurement. Il n'était pas le genre à discuter avec l'ennemi. Il était du genre assassin furtif et s'y faisait avec. S'il avait put, il s'aurait donné un coup pour fermer sa grande gueule et garder ses réflexions pour lui, mais le mal était fait. Rude lui a toujours averti que sa langue effilé ne lui causerait que des ennuis, faut croire qu'il avait raison… comme toujours.

Tseng secoua légèrement la tête et la releva quand Reeve s'adressa à Rufus.

- Mes hommes ont trouvé des rapports concernant Yazoo dans des archives de l'ancien QG de la Shinra.

- Que disent ces rapports ?

- Pour la plupart ce sont des résultats d'expériences sur Yazoo et ses frères.

Vincent se tourna vers Reeve.

- Est-il possible d'en voir le contenu de toutes ces archives ?

Reeve acquiesça.

- Oui, je vais demander à ce qu'on les rapporte au plus vite.

* * *

Un autre cauchemar le fit sortir de son sommeil. Il avait encore rêvé de la pluie corrosive qui l'avait rongé après la défaite de Kadaj. L'image de son petit frère se désintégrer dans les bras de Cloud le hantait constamment. Mais il finissait par sombrer à nouveau dans un état semi-comateux. Il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver des années arrière et de revivre de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même dans le futile espoir de ne plus se rappeler. Des années de peur, de douleur. Des années où il subissait l'ambition des scientifiques à la recherche du parfait soldat. Ces maudis scientifiques qui testaient sur lui leurs expériences et qui observaient les résultats derrière leur écrans d'ordinateur alors que lui et ses frères souffraient le martyre. Son corps en avait souffert, il avait atteint sa limite physique et mentale.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le Turk rouquin, les médecins avaient sûrement jugé plus prudent de le maintenir constamment endormi.

Il soupira en se forçant à émerger de son rêve, il n'en pouvait plus des cauchemars, cela l'épuisait et le rendait encore plus anxieux que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Il pouvait juste espérer que les médicaments soient moins efficaces lors qu'il serait parfaitement conscient.

* * *

Vincent rejoignit le Dr. Rui qui parcourait la fiche de l'argenté et vérifiait elle-même les perfusions qui maintenaient Yazoo endormi. Reeve l'avait présentée en l'occurrence du meeting avec président Rufus. La jeune femme semblait vraiment prendre le cas de Yazoo très à cœur, sans doute qu'elle voyait la science comme un moyen de rendre le monde meilleur et non l'inverse. Vincent avait sentit de la sympathie envers la façon qu'elle côtoyait les gens autour d'elle.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il se réveille de temps à autres ce qui est bon signe, mais durant ses phases de sommeil il s'agite tellement qu'on est contraint de le mettre sous sédatifs.

- Vous pensez que c'est Jénova qui en est la cause ?

La jeune femme se tourne franchement vers lui.

- Difficile à dire, il se pourrait simplement qu'il souffre des troubles psychologiques dû à son récent traumatisme et à la perte de ses frères.

Vincent eut le sentiment que la jeune femme en pensait bien plus au fond. Contrairement aux médecins qui soignaient Yazoo, le Dr. Rui considérait l'argenté comme un être humain.

Shalua se tourna à nouveau vers l'argenté et le caressa maternellement la joue.

- Dors, mon ange, je promets de revenir te voir bientôt.

Vincent eut un sourire et lorsque les deux sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver dans une petite salle d'observation. Healing Lodge n'était pas bien grand mais disposait d'une dizaine de chambres, chacune équipée avec du matériel dernier cri fourni par la W.R.O. Les salles d'observations comme celle-ci étaient destinées aux médecins et aux infirmiers, qui devaient garder un œil sur l'évolution des géostigmates de leurs patients.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça avec vos patients ou c'est juste avec Yazoo ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'expression grave.

- Je ne sais pas ce quel est vôtre opinion envers ce jeune homme, Mr. Valentine.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Vincent.

Shalua eut un vague sourire aux lèvres, avant de se corriger.

- Vincent.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Yazoo est un être humain comme vous et moi, à la seule différence peut-être qu'il a été élevé, maltraité et torturé de la façon la plus horrible qui soit et au pire degré de cruauté depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce qui aux autres semble le fruit d'une expérience d'un scientifique fou, moi j'en vois une malheureuse victime des circonstances.

- Je n'en suis pas loin d'en penser moins que vous, Shalua. C'est moi qui l'a amené ici pour qu'il reçoive les soins quand je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines.

Cette remarque sembla adoucir les traits de Shalua.

- Je suis juste content qu'au moins certaines personnes le voient tel que vous.

Continua Vincent.

Shalua eut une petite rougeur aux joues que Vincent trouva au demeurant très ravissant.

- Je ne peux que supposer ce qu'a du endurer ce pauvre chaton…

Elle secoua la tête.

Vincent, lui, en eut une légère grimace.

- J'en sais trop moi-même.

Shalua lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien.

Un bref silence s'installa que Vincent brisa.

- J'ai une question que certainement vous pourrez me répondre.

Shalua leva les yeux du dossier de Yazoo et le regarda curieuse.

- Oui ?

- J'ai remarqué que ses blessures guérissent très vite vous en connaissez la raison ?

Shalua regarda le jeune homme endormi de l'autre côté de la vitre avant de poser son regard sur l'ancien Turk.

- Les cellules Jénova sont la cause de la régénération des tissus endommagés. Il est surprenant de voir comment ces cellules réagissent dans l'organisme de leur hôte. C'est très impressionnant et au même temps troublant.

Shalua regarda sa montre avant de poser son regard sur l'ancien Turk.

- Je suis désolée, je serais bien restée avec vous pour en discuter d'avantage mais je dois retourner à mon travail. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'état de Yazoo.

Vincent la regarda s'éloigner et se tourne vers la vitre, où derrière Yazoo dormait dans un sommeil paisible. Au bout d'un moment d'observation silencieuse, il soupira et prit son cellulaire de l'une de ces poches. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait ignoré les appels insistants de Cloud. Il était à présent temps de lui fournir quelques explications…

* * *

Tifa se tenait au bar, servant les clients et lui adressait par moments des sourires timides. Soulagée, mais surtout heureuse que Cloud tienne à son engagement de rester au 7ème ciel avec elle et les enfants. Il était assis à table et observait avec quel enthousiasme Marlène et Denzel lui montrait leurs dessins fait sur le moment. Il flattait leurs œuvres mais en ayant quelque peu l'esprit ailleurs.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Kadaj et ses frères ? Une semaine, tout au plus ? Maintenant il ne désirait qu'une chose, prendre un peu de repos en compagnie de Tifa et les enfants. Son esprit était enfin en paix. Il ne sentait plus la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur. Les quelques mots qu'Aerith lui avait dites avant de disparaitre y étaient pour beaucoup de choses. Il pourrait enfin à penser à un avenir sans que l'ombre de Séphiroth le hante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Vincent à qui il n'avait plus de nouvelles malgré ses tentatives de communication.

La sonnerie de son cellulaire le fit légèrement sursauter, l'arrachant à sa torpeur. Il décrocha sans consulter l'écran de l'appareil.

- Oui ?

_« - Cloud ? C'est Vincent, il faut que je te parle. »_

Cloud fût un peu surpris et au même temps soulagé. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Vincent n'était pas du genre… bavard, mais quand même. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de lui parler enfin il daignait à l'appeler !

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te parler ?

Vincent d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

_« - Je sais…. Disons que j'ai eut un contretemps. »_

Cloud devint soudain tendu.

- Un contretemps ? De quel genre ?

Vincent sembla silencieux de l'autre côté.

- T'es où ?

_« - A Healing Lodge. »_

Cloud se crispa, pour que Vincent s'y trouve c'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Vincent… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_« - Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment… J'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »_

Cloud jeta un regard à Tifa qui avait remarqué sa posture crispée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Vincent parût hésiter.

_« - Vraiment… c'est mieux que tu viennes demain. Ça sera plus simple pour expliquer. »_

- Non, tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir tout de suite pour tirer ça au clair.

_« - Cloud, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber et ce que j'ai… on a à te montrer prendra du temps.»_

Cloud tiqua.

- ''On'' ?

_« - Oui. Rufus Shinra y est aussi concerné. »_

- Et tu me demandes d'attendre jusqu'à demain, alors que Rufus y est aussi mêlé ?

Il se força à se calmer. Le fait que Vincent en fasse tout un mystère sur la raison de son appel avait de quoi l'inquiéter, mais sachant à présent que Rufus Shinra y était pour quelque chose lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Je veux bien prendre le risque, Vincent. Je préviens Tifa et les enfants et je te rejoins.

Il raccrocha et il se leva. Tifa l'avait rejoint, le visage tendu.

- Cloud, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Vincent.

Il se tourne vers elle.

- Il est à Healing Lodge.

Quelque part, il espérait que ce que Vincent avait à lui montrer ne soit rien de grave mais à entendre son ton préoccupé il craignait que ce soit le cas…

* * *

Vincent soupira en rangeant son cellulaire. Il était conscient qu'il mettait son ami en une position délicate mais il fallait qu'il le mette au courant de la situation de Yazoo. Il vit Shalua revenir avec plateau de nourriture qui était sans doute pour Yazoo. Il put constater que le jeune homme était à demi-réveillé quand la jeune femme l'avait rejoint dans la chambre.

- Comment on se sent aujourd'hui mon chaton ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se relever mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en posant son bras valide pour le maintenir allongé.

- Non, non, non, chaton. Tu es encore trop faible pour essayer de te lever.

Yazoo dévia son visage et fit geste de repousser la jeune femme.

Shalua soupira.

- Voyons, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.

Yazoo lui lança un regard méfiant et craintif.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait apaisant.

- Je m'appelle Shalua Rui et je suis vais m'occuper de toi pendant ta guérison.

Yazoo ferma les yeux en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller. Il sentit une main lui caresser la joue et la chassa avec un geste las de sa main.

Yazoo rouvrant les yeux et les tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ne me touchez pas…

Shalua eut un faible sourire.

- Alors soit un gentil garçon et fait-moi le plaisir de manger les bonnes choses que je t'ai apporté.

Yazoo dévia son visage quand la jeune femme lui amena la cuillère remplie de soupe à sa bouche.

- Je ne veux pas de votre nourriture et ni de votre pitié.

Shalua posa la cuillère et soupira.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Tu as besoin de te nourrir pour récupérer, chaton.

- Ne me dites pas quoi faire.

L'expression de Yazoo se tordit en un rictus agressif quand il remarqua la personne qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme. Il a fallu un moment à celle-ci pour le remarquer et tourner sa tête vers la source de la colère de Yazoo.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, doc ?

Fit Reno se tenant à distance du lit.

Shalua le regarda quelques instants puis se tourna à nouveau vers Yazoo.

- Non, tout va bien.

Reno toisa l'argenté d'un air critique.

- J'en aie pas l'impression.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva avant de se tourner franchement vers le jeune Turk.

- Reno, c'est bien votre nom ?

L'interpellé acquiesça en jetant un regard à l'argenté avant de le reposer sur la jeune femme.

- Il est déjà assez délicat de l'aborder et votre présence ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

- J'ai des ordres du patron. Je dois le surveiller en permanence.

- J'aurais deux mots à dire à Rufus à ce sujet.

Reno leva les deux mains en reddition et secoua la tête.

- À vous de voir, doc. Moi, je fais ma part et croyez-moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à lui de devoir jouer les nounous à un psychopathe comme lui, blessé ou pas.

Shalua dut faire un effort considérable pour maintenir son calme. Rufus allait vraiment trop loin. S'il voulait que Yazoo reste en soi maintenu sous contrôle et qu'il demeure tranquille, la meilleure façon était de ne pas lui imposer la présence de ses hommes, hors c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait.

- Je vais aller lui parler, la moindre des choses soit que vous ne provoquiez quelqu'un qui est incapable de se défendre. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Reno alla protester mais Shalua le coupa en plein élan d'une voix plus autoritaire.

- J'ai dit : me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Ouais, doc. J'ai pigé.

- Et pour vous, je suis Dr. Rui ou à défaut, Shalua quand je jugerais que vous en serez digne de m'appeler tel quel.

Sur quoi, elle sortit de la chambre à pas pressés.

Reno la voyant partir comme ça, siffla.

- Je plains d'avance le patron…

Il se tourne vers l'argenté.

- Mouais…

Son regard se posa sur le plateau de nourriture.

- Ta nourriture.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Je voulais juste aider.

Yazoo d'une voix agressive.

- Alors ne le faites pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Ecoute, ça serait plus rapide et plus facile pour tout le monde si tu coopérais un peu plus !

Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi irrité, mais l'argenté testait vraiment sa patience et c'était un truc qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil qui rehaussa curieusement la beauté de son visage.

- Je préfère mourir de faim que de coopérer avec vous et votre genre.

Reno se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver un moyen pour que l'argenté l'écoute. Il soupira en passant une main sur sa chevelure en bataille.

- Ok, mec. Je vais être honnête, que tu choisisses d'écouter ou pas. Le président veut tu nous rejoignes et travailles pour la Shinra.

Reno s'attendit à une vive réaction de la part de l'argenté, mais il fut accueilli à la place part un regard calme et posé, qui était en quelque sorte plus énervant qu'un éclat violent. Il plissa les yeux sous cet étrange regard et regarda ailleurs.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu es seul, affaibli et bien des gens te veulent pour mort. Ça serait pas mieux d'oublier le passé et recommencer une nouvelle vie ? Alors penses-y.

Reno eut pitié de l'argenté, bien qu'il ne l'avouait ouvertement. Il voyait une solitude inhumaine dans ces yeux démoniaques. Non, c'était au-delà de la solitude, c'était l'isolement d'un point de tourment et cette vision torturée pourfendit le cœur de Reno.

Yazoo amena une main pour se poser sur ses côtes. Il grimaça, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous la douleur silencieuse. Dans le passé, il aurait rit et tiré sur le Turk. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il simplement oublie ? Ses frères, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu avait disparu et il était seul. Tout ce qu'i lui restait était des souvenirs amers et de cicatrices visibles.

Shinra lui donnait l'opportunité de se reconstruire, peut-être, c'était le seul moyen. Il n'avait plus rien et d'une certaine façon, le suicide ne semblait plus aussi attrayant comme il l'avait été avant. Non. Rien n'était plus pareil et il ferait un effort pour sa vie et si cela signifiait rallier avec l'ancien ennemi alors ainsi soit-il.

Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers le Turk et donna un concis acquiescement fatigué de sa tête.

- Bien. J'accepte.

Reno eut du mal à y croire et dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas sauter de joie. Finalement Yazoo n'était pas si cinglé que ça…

- Shinra sera content de l'apprendre.

Yazoo lui lança un regard acerbe, mais resta silencieux.

- Ça sera mieux pour toi et pour la compagnie, sinon encore pour Avalanche. Ta nourriture refroidit.

Yazoo lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comment ça aussi pour Avalanche ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il bougea doucement de sa position, ses mouvements étaient lents et prudents. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Reno le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, un peu confus.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour ce genre de service ?

Yazoo acquiesça.

Reno regarda autour de lui, en grattant sa pommette tatouée, Shalua était allée esquinter son patron et Vincent l'avait surement suivie pour limiter les dégâts. Il aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Il savait pertinemment que Yazoo n'était pas capable de se nourrir.

- Ah ouais, c'était Shalua qui te…

Néanmoins, il atteignit le plateau et soigneusement l'installa comme il fallait devant Yazoo, notant que seule la soupe était chaude.

Yazoo senti ce qui allait arriver et essaya de toucher son propre visage, mais il s'avéra être une tâche très pénible et il cria doucement, gémissant dans sa misère.

Reno lui adressa un regard aimable et embarrassé. Il souleva la cuillère et la mena aux lèvres douces de l'argenté, en le regardant dans l'expectative.

Les joues de Yazoo brûlaient de honte. C'étaient vraiment des jours sombres s'il en été venu à cela, être nourri par un Turk. Il ouvrit tout de même la bouche et accepta la soupe.

Peu à peu, Reno nourri l'argenté, éternellement reconnaissant pour le silence réciproque.

Vincent, qui était revenu entre temps, les observa derrière la vitrine. Quelque part se demandant s'il devait entrer dans la pièce et chasser le Turk ou rester là à les observer. Il opta pour la deuxième option, mais il ne put contenir le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Please lassez-moi vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est apprécié et ça encourage à continuer à écrire :)


	4. Les démons du passé

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

Musique du moment : Bleach - 12 Nothing Can Be Explained [Vocal Version]

«Plains ceux qui ont peur car ils créent leurs propres terreurs…»

**S. King**

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Les démons du passé**

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Vincent en retenant un petit rire.

- Je savais bien que ça te surprendrait.

Cloud ferma les yeux et se pinça la base de son nez, se forçant à se calmer. Tifa l'avait fait entendre raison la veille et il était resté la nuit avec les enfants. Mais le matin venu, il s'était levé et s'était pressé de se préparer pour partir, sans prendre le petit déjeuner que Tifa lui avait préparé. Il avait passé une nuit presque blanche en se demandant ce en quoi Rufus était de mèche avec Vincent, ce qui avait en quelque sorte renforcé sa mauvaise humeur. Tous les deux connaissaient bien Healing Lodge, car c'était dans cet hôpital privé que la plupart des victimes des géostigmates étaient soignés. Il leur arrivait de temps à autre de rendre visite aux orphelins qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de demeurer au 7ème Ciel à cause de leur grave état. Mais ce temps était révolu. Mais à voir la personne étendue dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, Cloud eut l'impression de revivre un ancien cauchemar.

Il soupira, consterné.

- C'est pas vrai…

Il s'approcha du lit avec prudence, le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil profond et apparemment paisible.

Vincent le regarda faire.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines de Midgar, pas loin du lieu de l'explosion il y a quelques jours. Il état blessé et mort de froid… et pour peu, une de ces créatures, les Shadows Creepers allait le tuer si je n'avais pas intervenu à temps.

Cloud regarda Vincent dans les yeux, confus. Il plaisantait, non ? C'était une mauvaise blague, forcément ! Cet homme était un esprit, une simple réminiscence de la conscience de Séphiroth. Il n'était même pas fait de chair et de sang!

Du moins, c'est ce que Cloud croyait avant de l'avoir vu allongé là, meurtri. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, preuve qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

- Il était censé l'être.

Il laisse échapper un long soupir, essayant d'encaisser la réalité des faits.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vincent ? C'est impossible que… que…

Il repris son souffle.

- Qu'il ait survécu à l'explosion !

Il n'avait pas oublié les représailles à la fin de son combat contre Kadaj. L'éclat du coup de feu résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et la sensation de la balle traverser son corps déjà meurtri semblait soudain refaire surface. Ce jeune homme et son frère avaient provoqués l'explosion de la tour Shinra en voulant l'emporter avec eux dans la mort. Il n'avait pas pu survivre à ça. C'était impossible !

Vincent pouvait discerner l'angoisse et la confusion dans le regard de son ami, mais il lui devait faire comprendre que quel qui soit le passé de Yazoo, il n'a pas put le laisser mourir.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Qui qu'il soit, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Personne ne le mérite…

Cloud d'un ton passablement irrité.

- Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler !

Vincent, la voix devenue soudainement froide.

- Et tu m'aurais empêché de le faire soigner ? J'ai eut ma part de ce genre de préjugé avec les médecins quand je suis entré ici pour le faire soigner.

Voyant que Vincent avait agi que par bon sens, sa colère et sa frustration retomba aussitôt.

Cloud baissant son regard.

- Non, je…

Vincent avait raison. Aussi dangereux qu'il soit, il avait sans doute le droit de vivre…

- Cloud, je sais que le revoir t'a fait un choc, mais doit-on vraiment le juger ?

Cloud mena son regard au sien, pris au doute.

- Je suis juste… Cette explosion aurait dû le tuer. Comment a-t-il survécu?

- Je ne sais pas. Des recherches ont été faites dans les ruines, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui ou de son autre frère après l'explosion.

Cloud soupira.

- J'y étais Vincent et je suis revenu, tu l'as pu constater, non ? Je me souviens d'avoir entendu la voix d'Aerith et de Zack et après il y a eut cette sensation de chute libre. Et ensuite de m'être réveillé dans l'église du Secteur 5.

Cloud secouait la tête comme s'il avait s'agit d'un rêve incohérent, mais pourtant il savait que cella avait été réel.

Cloud se tourna vers Vincent qui considérait ses mots.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Il était… sous le choc. Et apprendre que ses frères n'avaient pas survécu l'a anéanti. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis.

- S'il lui est arrivé la même chose que moi, on devrait le prendre pour un bon signe non ?

Vincent le regarda dans les yeux.

- Peut-être…. Mais pourquoi uniquement lui ? Kadaj était parti en paix, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ses frères ne sont pas revenus comme lui ?

Cloud lui adressa un regard évident.

- C'est quelque chose qui dit respect à la volonté de la Planète, comme l'aurait dit Aerith.

Un silence s'installa que Cloud brisa en se passant les mains sur le visage.

- Y a anguille sous roche avec Rufus.

- Il ne lui veut aucun mal.

- Il peut bien mentir, tu sais…

- Non. Rufus a été formel.

Cloud sarcastique.

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il nous cache quelque chose, je te signale.

- Pourtant je t'assure qu'il en est rien.

Cloud reporta son attention sur le jeune homme assoupi et laissa échapper un soupir de dépit. Son bras droit était posé nonchalamment sur son flanc et par moments ses doigts bougeaient par réflexe. Par les faibles gémissements à peine audibles, il pouvait constater que le jeune homme manifestait quelques signes de conscience.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui…

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre qu'il se soit totalement rétabli.

Vincent lui désigna d'un geste ses bandages.

- Il montre des signes de réveil de temps à autre, comme tu peux le constater. Parfois, il s'agite dans son sommeil à tel point que les médecins sont forcés de le mettre sous sédatifs…

- Et si c'était Jénova ?

Vincent se tourna vers lui.

- Tu viens de dire que s'il lui est arrivé la même chose que toi, que c'était la volonté de la Planète.

Cloud grimaça et Vincent soupira.

- Laissons-le se reposer, j'essayerai de lui parler quand il se réveillera.

Cloud croisa les bras.

- Mouais…

Shalua entra dans la chambre et accueilli les deux hommes avec un sourire aimable.

- Bonjour Vincent.

Elle se tourna vers Cloud.

- Et Mr. Strife je présume ?

- Appelez-moi Cloud.

- Cloud. Je suis Dr. Shalua Rui, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Shalua.

- Ravi de vous connaitre.

Vincent se tourne vers Cloud.

- Shalua est une des meilleures scientifiques de la WRO, elle est ici pour s'occuper personnellement du rétablissement de Yazoo.

Cloud sembla un peu surpris, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un aurait assez de courage pour s'approcher de si près de l'un des argentés, endormis ou pas.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas peur de vous exposer comme ça ?

Shalua regarda Yazoo avec un sourire attendrit puis retourna son regard vers Cloud.

- Oh Non. Regardez-le dormir, il est aussi doux qu'un chaton.

Elle ajouta avec humour en désignant du menton Yazoo.

Vincent ne put freiner un rire. Cloud la dévisageait abasourdi par l'assurance de la jeune femme.

Shalua se tournant vers Vincent.

- Rufus m'a demandé vous faire savoir qu'il vous attend.

- Rufus l'a déjà ajouté au programme ?

Shalua soupira.

- Oui. Il a chargé Reno de convaincre Yazoo et si nous n'avions pas eut à nous absenter hier soir pour dire ma façon de penser à Rufus, il n'aurait pas forcé la main à Yazoo.

Vincent à Shalua.

- Je suis certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour ce que j'ai pu remarquer, Yazoo peut être très obstiné.

Shalua soupira, apparemment las et en manque d'arguments.

- La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit…

Puis d'un geste de la main.

- Allez sortez. Je dois l'examiner. La dernière chose que ce pauvre chaton a besoin en ce moment est de vous voir tous les deux.

Cloud grimaça au sobriquet donné à Yazoo par Shalua.

- ''Chaton'' ?

Vincent eut un faible sourire.

- Nous reviendrons plus tard.

Cloud suivi Vincent hors de la chambre et montèrent à l'étage supérieur où l'on avait aménagé le bureau de Rufus.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rufus tout le monde était présent mis à l'exception de Cloud et de Vincent.

Reno baillant de plus belle.

- Putain… ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir avoir encore quelques heures de sommeil…

Rude d'une voix bourrue.

- Arrête de faire ton sale gosse.

Reno lui montrant les traits noirs sous les yeux.

- Mais regarde les cernes que j'ai sous mes yeux ! C'est pas super appeling pour les filles !

Rude lui leva le poing, menaçant.

- Si tu continue à faire l'idiot, t'auras raison de te plaindre avec un œil au beurre noir.

Reno lui écarquilla ses beaux yeux aigue-marine à la façon d'un chiot battu.

- T'oserais frapper ton pote ? Ton meilleur ami ?

- Ouais et je-

Tseng, le coupant dans son élan.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Rufus le gratifia du regard. Reno et Rude devenaient pires que chien et chat quand ils se lançaient dans une chamaillerie sans fin, mais il ne pouvait nier la qualité de leur travail.

On frappa à la porte et il ordonna d'entrer.

Vincent entra le premier, suivi de Cloud.

Rufus se leva et salua Cloud avec un frêle sourire courtois.

- Content de te revoir, Cloud.

Cloud porta son regard envers Rufus puis vers les Turks.

- Toujours aussi bien entouré. Je m'aurais personnellement passé de cette visite forcée.

Son regard se posant sur Reno.

- Toi, je m'en serais bien passé par contre.

Reno roulant des yeux.

- Autant pour moi, blanc bec.

Tseng le menaça du regard et Reno y répondit avec un ricanement entre ses dents.

Rufus se racla la gorge, il était conscient que Cloud était toujours méfiant à son égard et que cela était loin d'être une visite de courtoise. Il prit place sur sa confortable chaise et invita Cloud à faire de même, mais celui-ci refusa d'un geste.

- Tu dois surement te douter pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

Cloud ramena son attention vers Rufus et croisa les bras.

- Malheureusement.

- Cloud, la situation est aussi inconfortable pour moi que pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

- Que nous devons prendre part quand à l'intégration de Yazoo.

Rufus regarda Vincent brièvement et ramena son regard sur Cloud avant de poursuivre.

- Il y a certaines choses à son sujet que nous avons découvert.

Il sembla très mal à l'aise et regarda à nouveau Vincent. Shalua lui avait assuré qu'elle serait présente pour les explications des rapports ramenées par Reeve, mais que pour l'instant elle n'était toujours pas là.

- J'ai demandé à Reeve d'inspecter les niveaux inférieurs des ruines de Midgar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

- Des rapports des expériences élaborées clandestinement par Hojo.

Un frappement à la porte capta son attention.

- Entrez.

Shalua entra dans le bureau avec un faible sourire.

- Qu'en est-il de Yazoo ?

Shalua le regarda toujours maintenant son sourire.

- Aussi doux qu'un chaton ne peut l'être. Il s'est rendormi quand je suis partie.

Reno roula des yeux.

- Je sais bien qu'il en a les yeux, mais delà l'appeller chaton...

Tseng menaçant.

- Reno...

Rufus soulagé de l'entendre.

- Bien, content de l'entendre. Pouvez-vous initier à la réunion ?

Tseng et Elena se raidirent légèrement au mot ''réunion''. Le mot leur était trop chargé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Certainement.

Shalua alluma l'écran qu'on avait fait installer avant le meeting.

- Ceci est une des vidéos des expériences clandestines dirigées par Hojo. Le sujet, ici dans la vidéo, est un des trois frères du projet Neo-Jénova. Vous le connaissez le sujet au nom de Yazoo.

Yazoo se trouvait sanglé comme un animal dans une chaise de contention et observait d'un air agressif un scientifique qui s'approchait de lui avec une seringue remplie d'un quelconque produit à titre expérimental.

Des exclamations choquées et des jurons retentirent quand le scientifique vida le tout dans une veine jugulaire du jeune homme, ignorant le cri de douleur infligé par le liquide injecté.

Reno grimaça.

- Merde et moi qui déteste les piqures.

Rude lui asséna un coup de coude.

Shalua poursuivi ses explications toujours en étant à la fois explicite et concise, mais cela ne sembla pas être assez claire pour Reno qu'à un passage il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Elena.

Reno : Toi qui as dû apprendre par cœur « l'encyclopédie médicale pour petite filles sages » à force de suivre la saga Dr. House. C'est quoi ces injections qu'on lui fait ?

Elena, le dévisagea avec un air glacial.

- Des anabolisants renforcés au mako et autres produits chimiques.

- Tu ne peux pas être un tantinet plus claire ?

Elena soupira, maudissant l'ignorance donc son collègue faisait preuve des fois.

- Laisse tomber c'est pas pour ton niveau d'intelligence.

Shalua leur montrant quelques séquelles des combats auxquels étaient soumis les trois frères.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater les résultats furent impressionnants et comblèrent au-delà les expectatives de Hojo.

Reno croisa les bras.

- Je trouve assez surprenant que les scientifiques qui s'occupaient d'eux se sont sortis vivants durant tout ce temps vu les tueurs qu'ils ont formés. T'as vu leur force ! Difficile à dire lequel des trois est le plus fort !

Cloud soupirant.

- Tu veux qu'on compare ? Loz m'a jeté une moto à la figure en équilibre sur un bras et à la seule force des jambes.

Reno lâchant sarcastique en décroisant les bras.

- Yazoo m'a précipité du haut d'un immeuble à la seule force d'un coup de pied. Ce type est un morceau chewing-gum doublé d'un marteau-pilon !

Rude ajustant ses éternelles lunettes noires.

- J'en sais quelque chose, je te signale que tu as atterri sur moi.

Cloud soupirant.

- Pour une fois que ce n'était pas sur moi…

Elena se tourna vers Shalua.

- Mais comment se sont-ils échappés ? Et surtout de quels laboratoires ? Le département scientifique se trouvait bien au niveau le plus élevé de la Shinra, n'est-ce pas ?

Rufus fut le plus prompt à répondre à cette question.

- L'ancien bâtiment Shinra recelait de nombreux étages inférieurs, la plupart des laboratoires pour la recherche scientifique et quelques autres secteurs pour le développement d'armement. Mais au fil des années, ces niveaux ont été condamnés. Quiconque avait connaissance de ces niveaux avait accès à une technologie presque aussi fiable que celle d'aujourd'hui.

Vincent tordit sa bouche en un rictus méprisant.

- Un endroit rêvé pour les expériences monstrueuses bien dignes de Hojo.

Reno croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ça explique toujours pas comment ils ont mis les voiles sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Cloud qui sembla plongé dans ses réflexions répondit à sa question.

- Le météore.

Reno se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? Ok, ce truc a failli démolir toute la ville mais…

- Je te parle des explosions qui ont suivi dans le bâtiment. Ça paraît logique qu'une fois que les explosions ont atteint les niveaux inférieurs, que le système de sécurité ait failli et permis leur fuite.

- Woah et tu as trouvé ça tout seul !

Cloud le fusilla du regard.

Reno fronça les sourcils, en croisant les bras.

- Ouais mais on les aurait quand même remarqué ! Genre, c'est pas tout le monde qui se promène de tout cuir noir vêtu et ayant des cheveux argentés.

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Vu la panique qui régnait même un Bahamut passerait inaperçu, alors nos trois jeunes amis…

Reno grimaça.

- Ok. Un point pour toi, mais où ont-ils passés tout ce temps depuis ?

Tout le monde lui adressa un regard évident.

Reno secoua la tête, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question.

- Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Shalua secoua la tête quand son bip vibra dans sa poche.

-… Pardonnez-moi.

- Shalua ? Tout va bien ?

Rufus sembla tout d'un coup anxieux, même affaibli il nul ne pouvait prédire les réactions de Yazoo.

Shalua acquiesce et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Yazoo vient de se réveiller, je descends le voir.

Elle se tourne vers Vincent.

- D'ici, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'espère uniquement que vous prendrez tous la bonne décision quant à Yazoo.

Vincent se redressa, la rassurant d'un faible sourire.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle tourna son regard vers Rufus et Cloud et sortit de la pièce.

Vincent se tourna vers Cloud, celui-ci avait l'air absent, sans doute imaginant les pires atrocités que Yazoo et ses frères avaient souffert aux mains des ces scientifiques.

Tseng se leva et observa tout le monde du regard avant de briser le lourd silence qui régnait d'une voix las.

- Je crois qu'une pause s'impose avant qu'on parle de ce qui est vraiment important.

Rufus acquiesça.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Sur quoi tout le monde quitta le bureau, les mines sombres et encore choqués par les récentes révélations.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut :)

Ah oui, désolé pour les fans de Cloud (j'avoue laisser mon côté sadique parler plus fort et faire un massacre sur le héro en herbe de ff7 xD)

Je vais essayer (pas de promesses) que dans les prochains chapitres d'être un peu plus gentille envers Cloud (pfff pas fun pour moi snif lol) mais bon on y fait avec :)

Please laissez-moi vos commentaaires ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à vous faire parvenir la suite de ma fanfic :)

Bibizes calines ;)


	5. Liens de sang

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, trèes long chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

Musique du moment : Final Fantasy 8 Soundtracks - 23-Timber Owls

Les liens du sang ont une force étrange, et dans les malheurs il n'y a rien qui vaille l'affection d'un parent. - Andromaque

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Liens de sang**

- Mouais. Bienvenu dans l'antre des savants fous…

Reno croisa les bras en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une des tables du labo, tout en faisant gaffe aux instruments scientifiques qui trainaient dessus. Il balaya la table en question, c'était un vrai bazar, il y avait des fiches, des rapports, des pipettes vides, un ordinateur allumé qui affichait une série de calculs et tableaux de tout genre._ ''C'est presque aussi chaotique que mon bureau'', _il fit en retenant un petit rire.

Reno détestait les labos et encore moins trainer dans les pattes des médecins, surtout quand il a été forcé par Tseng. Ok, son boss lui a demandé d'aller les chercher les dossiers sur Yazoo et de ses frères fraichement livrés par les agents de la WRO, mais quand même ! Il détestait les labos, qui sait quel genre de conneries et expériences les gens y font !

Son regard se posa sur les dossiers en question ramenées par le Département de la WRO et les résultats d'analyses de sang de Vincent et de Yazoo faits pour la dite transfusion de sang. Il les prit sans autre forme de cérémonie et les analysa de plus près. Autant y jeter un coup d'œil innocent, non ? Reno avait de quoi aimer son boulot. Etre un Turk était faire partie d'une équipe d'élite d'une organisation de l'espionnage par excellence et des opérations clandestines. Cela vous donnait des avantages plutôt cocasses : comme recevoir les gadgets de technologie de pointe avant même d'arriver aux mains de la WRO à savoir les montres cameras, les horloge-réveils caméras, les stylos caméra, mini caméras glissées dans un paquet de chewing-gums ou bien dans un paquet de cigarettes (Reno en est fan)... Ou le fameux micro ''mouchard ''. Ou encore la prise PS/2 reliée au clavier d'un ordinateur pour capter et enregistrer chaque mot tapé... La liste en était longue et cela faisait le bonheur de tout Turk qui se respecte.

La WRO dépendait à présent de leurs services pour des missions de reconnaissance ainsi que les services de renseignements. Les Turks étant donc un organisme destiné à la centralisation des informations et des renseignements et aux missions plus délicates sur le terrain.

Il ne comprenait rien au charabia scientifique mais quand il arriva sur une note du médecin en avalant une gorgée de café (oh douce caféine) et tomba sur…

Reno cracha le café avant de lâcher un juron qui fit tourner tous les regards des présents sur lui.

- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Quand il réussit à reprendre son souffle, il prit les dossiers et fila ignorant les protestations des médecins.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Yazoo observa la jeune femme revenir et dévia le visage. Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon se laisser examiner, vu son état il n'était même pas capable de se nourrir lui-même. La révolte lui bouillonna le ventre en se rappelant l'évènement de la veille. Jamais il n'était tombé si bas… en un sens il était soulagé que ses frères ne le voient pas comme ça…

- Bonjour chaton, comment on se sent, aujourd'hui ?

Yazoo l'ignora, il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça.

Shalua pris place au bord du lit et lui chassa une mèche des cheveux mais tout ce qu'elle reçu fut un regard glacial pour son geste.

- Je comprends que tu sois méfiant, mais je ne te veux aucun mal, chaton.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler cela.

- Quoi, ''chaton'' ? Tu préfèrerais ''poussin'', ou-

Yazoo la coupant d'une voix agressive.

- Je ne préfère rien du tout. Arrêtez de me donner des surnoms comme si j'étais une personne normale.

- Et tu n'es pas une personne normale ?

Yazoo se raidit, pris au dépourvu. Aucun humain ne l'a traité de la sorte. Pour les scientifiques, il était un spécimen, une expérience, rien de plus. Pourquoi était-ce différent pour cette femme ?

Shalua se leva et prit le petit chariot de la nourriture.

- Bon. Je suppose que cette humeur grincheuse vient du fait que tu n'as encore rien avalé n'est-ce pas, chaton ?

Elle posa le plateau sur ses genoux et remplit une cuillère avec ce que se pouvait définir comme des céréales en bouilli avec du miel et du lait.

Elle amena la cuillère aux lèvres boudeuses de Yazoo et attendit qu'il se décide à accepter la nourriture.

Au bout d'un court instant, Yazoo soupira et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, acceptant la nourriture.

Après de quelques cuillérées, Shalua s'adressa à lui avec une voix douce pour l'apaiser.

- Je suis navrée qu'on t'impose de rester sur constante surveillance.

Yazoo la regarda comme elle poursuivit.

- Je suis contre la façon dont les hommes de Rufus travaillent, mais disons que tu ne rends pas la tâche facile.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sous-entendu.

- Mais autant voir ceci comme une nouvelle opportunité, ils ne sont pas si méchants qu'ils ont l'air.

- Ils sont surtout des imbéciles.

Shalua pouffa.

- Ouh… _Touché_.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Non. Tu verras qu'en les connaissant un peu plus, ils sont quand même des gens bien.

A peine qu'elle avait prononcé les derniers mots qu'un Reno filait à toute allure comme la façon qui lui fit rappeler quand il s'enfuyait de Bahamut lors de leur combat à Edge, hurlant à son patron comme un possédé.

- PATRON ! PAAAAAAAAAATROOOOOOOONNNNN !

Yazoo haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

- Des gens bien, vous dites ? Ça promet…

Shalua soupira et secoua la tête, accablée.

* * *

Reno ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau de Rufus.

- Patron ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je viens de trouver !

Celui-ci se leva, un tantinet irrité de la façon qu'il a été brusquement dérangé.

- Reno, c'est quoi ces manières ? Qu'est que t'as à traverser tout le bâtiment à hurler comme ça?

Le jeune Turk se recomposa et lui remit le fondement sa découverte.

- J'ai trouvé ça au labo avec les rapports sur Yazoo. Vous savez les tests sanguins que les médecins ont faits pour trouver quelqu'un de compatible avec celui de Yazoo ?

Le jeune président acquiesça.

- Oui, Tseng m'en a parlé.

Reno regarda Vincent.

- Bah figurez-vous que Vincent était le seul compatible, mais qu'en plus de ça, il y a le même dans les rapports d'expériences.

Rufus soudain perplexe.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Reno sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- Euh… que Vincent est probablement le père de Yazoo… ?

Il avait prononcé lentement chaque mot de peur de voir l'ancien Turk lui tomber dessus comme le Météore sur la ville.

Vincent sembla sous le choc.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Reno se recroquevilla légèrement, Vincent ne lui faisait pas peur loin de là… Ok. Il lui faisait un peu peur là, mais qui pouvait le plaindre ? Ce type avait le don de foutre les jetons même à un macchabé !

Reno se mit sur la défensive, mort de trouille, mais sur la défensive quand même !

- C'est écris dans les rapports !

Rufus tendit les rapports à Vincent qu'il prit d'un geste lent. Plus d'une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Vincent lisait minutieusement le contenu de ces rapports. Reno avait bon être patient, ce qui n'était déjà pas son point fort, attendait que l'ancien Turk enfin confirme ses soupçons.

Vincent eut enfin une réaction. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de les ouvrir.

- Alors ?

Reno n'a pu s'empêcher de demander, sa curiosité parlant plus fort.

Vincent se tourna vers Rufus, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

- Il est…

Il commença.

- Vincent ?

Vincent fit quelques pas et s'affala sur une des chaises du bureau et resta fixa devant lui, dans le vide.

-Putain… Si ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois l'imperturbable Vincent Valentine dans un tel état.

- Reno !

Lui cria le jeune président.

L'interpellé rentra sa tête dans les épaules.

Rufus rejoignit Vincent et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Turk, guettant une réponse. Il était inquiet, pour que Vincent Valentine soit bouleversé à ce point, la nouvelle a dû être un choc.

- Vincent ?

Enfin Vincent eut une réaction. Il regarda Rufus de ses yeux carmin et bougea ses lèvres.

Vincent : Il est mon fils…

Rufus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing au ventre.

- Ton fils ? Yazoo ? Tu es sûr ?

Vincent lui passa les rapports.

Rufus les parcouru à son tour et sembla presque autant sous le choc que l'ancien Turk.

- Oh bon sang…

Il se recomposa et se tourna vers Reno.

-Appelle Tseng et Shalua. Qu'ils viennent ici au plus vite.

* * *

- PATRON ! PAAAAAAAAAATROOOOOOOONNNNN !

Cloud fronça les sourcils comme il se servait un café de la machine dans le corridor, en voyant Reno foncer dans les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à courir comme un dératé celui-là ?

Rude secoua la tête.

- Aucune idée et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Cloud se tourna vers le grand Turk chauve.

- Ça doit être pénible de l'avoir sur le dos, non ?

-…

Cloud voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il prit place sur une des chaises de plastique distribuées dans le corridor. Il soupira en passant sa main libre sur le visage.

- Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ?

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, c'était plus une question formulée à voix haute que autre chose.

Cloud regarda Rude en biais.

- Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Rude secoua la tête.

- Pas à moi. Mais il a déjà parlé avec Reno.

Cloud en regardant devant lui.

- Je parie que ce n'était pas une heureuse retrouvaille.

Rude ajusta ses lunettes noires.

- Il a peur, c'est pourquoi il est si agressif.

Cloud acquiesça.

- On ne le serait pas moins. Je veux dire, il est seul, vulnérable et entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Rude se tourna franchement vers L'Ex-SOLDAT.

- On ne lui veut aucun mal.

Cloud regarda Rude d'un air sceptique.

- Mouais, c'est toujours ce que vous, les Turks, dites avant de revenir avec des renforts et prendre de force ce que vous voulez. Pas étonnant que Kadaj en avait après vous.

Rude ajusta sa cravate, si Reno l'aurait vu faire aurait compris que cela était un signe avant-coureur comme son comparse était un soit tantinet énervé ou embarrassé, mais dans ce cas-ci, il était un tantinet énervé.

Cloud reposa son regard sur le sol.

- Quoi qu'il en soit… Il faut bien prendre une décision quand à Yazoo.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rufus, tout le monde observait la jeune scientifique en silence pendant qu'elle étudiait les récents rapports ramenés par Reno, quelques instants plus tôt.

Vincent contemplait le sol d'un air absent, surement cherchant le lien qui le reliait au jeune homme qu'il a sauvé quelques jours plus tôt et hospitalisé ici même.

Reno, lui, regardait Vincent, puis Shalua, refoulant l'envie de rejoindre celle-ci pour en savoir plus. Il était agité, il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il détestait rester planté là à attendre que la réponse survienne, alors que c'est son boulot de dégotter les infos et de les transmettre.

Tseng observait Reno du coin de l'œil, bien tenté de le mettre en place. Il avait senti de loin son agitation et cela le rendait insupportable. D'un autre côté, il était inquiet pour Vincent, apprendre comme ça que le jeune homme qu'il a sauvé d'une mort certaine est son fils, il ne pourrait que trop imaginer le choc, surtout quand on prend compte les récents événements liés à l'argenté.

Son regard se posa alors sur Rufus, celui-cachait son visage dans ses mains, incapable de regarder les gens en face de lui. Tseng le prit un peu en pitié, imaginant très bien ce son patron devait ressentir. Après tout c'était Shinra qui avait financé ce fou de Hojo pour ces recherches.

Au bout ce qui sembla une éternité pour certains, Shalua baissa les rapports et se tourna vers Vincent.

- Il est bien votre fils. Les résultats d'analyse de sang ne fait que confirmer ce que disent ces rapports.

Elle leur montra les feuilles en question et relata le passage qui confirme les résultats.

Shalua : « Filiation du sujet neo-Jénova Yazoo : Lucrécia Crescent x Vincent Valentine; projet nº1547836N-J, progression satisfaisante.»

Reno en resta bée, Vincent, lui, ferma les yeux brièvement avant de se lever et faire quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce.

Shalua eut le cœur serré comme elle relata en détail le contenu spécifique expérimental qui visait les techniques de combat de Yazoo, ses progrès et le programme d'entraînement intensif et régime spécifié à ses besoins.

Tseng suivit du regard Vincent, il était difficile de savoir ce que l'ancien Turk ressentait à l'instant. Il y avait comme un mélange de fierté mélangé au dégout de ce que son fils avait enduré aux mains de Hojo.

Reno, tirant Tseng de ses réflexions.

- En gros, les points forts de Yazoo sont la vitesse et agilité, mais en ayant tout de même une capacité de combat au corps à corps similaire à Kadaj. Le fait qu'il soit un tireur hors-pair est une capacité innée qu'ils ont aiguisée avec les entrainements exhaustifs pour but d'exploiter au maximum chaque capacité dans n'importe quelle situation au combat.

Shalua acquiesça.

- Oui, malgré sa frêle silhouette, il a presque la même capacité de combat que son jeune frère. Si nous devions les comparer en termes de forces, Loz gagnerait sur ses frères cadets à juste titre. De l'autre côté, Yazoo et Kadaj sont presque à égalité.

Elle fronça les sourcils comme elle lit pour elle-même quelques passages sur les frères de Yazoo et cite à voix haute ce qu'elle crut être le plus significatif.

- «Nous suivons les progrès des autres spécimens et attendons les résultats du développement complet des caractéristiques séléctionnés de leurs géniteurs. Filiation du sujet neo-Jénova Loz : Lucrécia Crescent x Angeal Hewley; projet nº 6815472N-J, progression satisfaisante. Filiation du sujet neo-Jénova Kadaj : Lucrécia Crescent x Genesis Rhapsodos; projet nº9563217N-J, progression satisfaisante.»

Rufus en un soudain éclat.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment est-ce possible ! Lucrécia n'était-elle pas morte à cette époque ? Elle n'était pas morte en couche ?

Il se tourna vers Vincent.

- Toi-même Vincent, tu avais été… éliminé par Hojo, comment… comment…

Il fut incapable de terminer la phrase tellement que le choc de telles nouvelles était au-delà de la logique.

- Je l'ai été.

Le corrigea froidement Vincent.

- Hojo s'est servi de mon corps pour implanter Chaos en moi. C'est ce qui m'a changé, c'est pourquoi je suis… en vie, sans vraiment l'être.

Shalua porta sa main valide à la poitrine et ferma son œil, à la fois bouleversée et dégouté d'un tel niveau de manque de respect donc Hojo faisait preuve envers ceux de sa propre espèce. C'était à se demander si Hojo était un génie sans cœur qui a perdu la raison, ou un fou dangereux doté d'une intelligence peu commune, probablement les deux à la fois. Elle se força, néanmoins à se reprendre et poursuivre les explications des rapports d'expérience.

- Les échantillons d'ovules chez le Dr. Lucrécia Crescent, ont été pris lors du premier projet Jénova.

Shalua regarda Vincent, le cœur serré de voir un tel homme tel que lui à ce point bouleversé.

- Pour ce qui est des échantillons du géniteur, je suppose que Hojo les as pris lorsqu'il vous a…

Elle se racla la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Lorsqu'il s'est servi de vous comme cobaye pour ses expériences.

Elle regarda Rufus, ne pouvant supporter d'avantage le regard meurtri de Vincent.

- Pour les géniteurs de Loz et de Kadaj, obtenir des échantillons n'était pas si difficile que ça, étant donné les examens qu'ils devaient se soumettre régulièrement.

Vincent se cacha le visage dans ses mains, encore ébranlé par la nouvelle.

Un fils… Il en a toujours rêvé. Un rêve qui est devenu presque une obsession comme l'amour qu'il avait pour Lucrécia. Un rêve qui a été déchiré quand elle a refusé son amour et s'est tourné vers ce monstre de Hojo. L'homme qui a initié ce cauchemar, l'homme qui a tant déchiré de vies et causé tant de souffrances. L'homme qui a presque amené destruction et chaos en jouant avec les cellules d'une entité qui a décimée à elle seule le peuple Cetra de la surface de la Planète. Et voilà que ce même homme a réalisé un des rêves les plus chers de Vincent Valentine. Un fils… Il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir heureux ou l'inverse. L'idée que son fils ait été le fruit d'une expérience à même titre que lui, Séphiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack et Cloud, le révulsait. Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en euphorie. Yazoo. Il était là. En vie. Son fils et celui de Lucrécia, sa regrettée bien-aimée. Rien que cette réalité remplissait son cœur d'une affection presque douloureuse.

Shalua repris son bip et s'excusa d'un regard à Rufus qui compris.

- Merci pour tout Shalua.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que je dois garder ceci confidentiel ?

Rufus regarda Vincent du coin de l'œil et acquiesça.

- Oui, pour le moment, je vous remercie encore.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce ayant regardé Vincent une dernière fois.

Une fois la porte refermée, Tseng osa enfin s'adresser à Vincent, l'inquiétude résonnant dans sa voix.

- Vincent ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Tseng lui semblait lointaine et il se força à regarder le leader des Turks.

- Je vais bien.

Sa gorge était si serrée, il était surpris qu'il ait réussit à dire ces quelques mots tenant compte l'émotion qui serrait sa poitrine comme un étau.

Reno fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça ne m'en a pas l'air. Genre t'es déjà pâle d'habitude mais là…

Tseng rabrouant son second.

- Reno...

Un lourd silence s'abattu sur tout le monde. Un silence bien trop insupportable pour Reno qui le brisa bien à sa façon.

- Bon on fait quoi alors ? Je veux dire, ok, Vincent est le père de Yazoo, Cloud est son frère, même si je le plains de ce côté-là, parce qu'entre avoir un père aussi sinistre qu'un vampire et un boulet d'Ex-SOLDAT, je préfère encore le vampire.

Tseng soupire, bien tenté de coller à son subalterne toute une journée de corvée à remplir des rapports, sachant pertinemment que Reno avait horreur de ça.

- Reno…

Reno haussa les épaules, pénard.

- Quoi ? Je voulais juste alléger l'ambiance, boss.

On frappa à la porte, pour quelques instants tout le monde sursauta. Tseng échangea un coup d'œil à Reno et l'incita à ouvrir la porte avec un geste concis de la tête.

Reno laissa un soupir de soulagement en laissant Elena et Rude entrer.

- Putain ! Rude, tu tombes à pic !

Rude interrogea Tseng du regard, celui-ci leur fit signe de prendre place.

- Nous avons des nouvelles à vous faire part.

Rude regarda Elena qui haussa un sourcil, aussi amusée qu'intriguée.

- Et pourquoi je sens que c'est le genre de nouvelle qu'on doit cacher à Cloud ?

Reno se tourna vers la blonde.

- C'est surprenant que pour une blonde t'est bien plus intelligente que lui.

Elena haussa un sourcil.

- Je me demande si je dois prendre ça pour un éloge.

Le rouquin ricana.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas en vouloir à Cloud de ne pas avoir un cerveau assez ouvert pour les blagues les plus sophistiqués ?

Elena roula des yeux.

- Oh. Je me sens flattée…

Rude secoua lentement la tête comme il échangea un regard avec Tseng.

Rufus se racla la gorge.

- Nous avons des nouvelles informations concernant Yazoo et ses frères.

Reno se tourna vers son partenaire.

- Accroche-toi à ton siège vieux, ça va être un choc.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Cloud observait Yazoo via le moniteur de surveillance des infirmières. Shalua était avec lui et lui changeait cauteleusement les bandages. Il avait frémit quand il vit la balafre à demi-guérie que le jeune homme avait au le dos. _''Il devait avoir un mal de chien avec cette blessure… pour ne pas parler des côtes cassés''_. Les gestes du jeune homme étaient lentes et calculées, à maintes reprises il le vit grimacer en serrant les dents, refoulant la douleur à chaque mouvement. Vu l'entendue de ses blessures, Yazoo ne serais pas remis complètement avant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Ennemi ou non, l'idée de le laisser aux mains de la Shinra ne le plaisait pas et comprenait à présent pourquoi Vincent avait fait appel à lui. Il avait besoin de lui pour garder un œil sur Yazoo, sinon le protéger des plans tordus que Shinra planifiait pour l'argenté.

Il soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Probablement il allait devoir en parler au reste d'Avalanche. Il voyait déjà la réaction de Barret et Cid, les deux seraient les premiers à s'opposer que Yazoo reste en vie. Tifa et Rouge XIII seraient d'avis partagés sans pour autant le vouloir mort. Yuffie ? Mis à part être trouillarde, insupportable et voleuse, elle n'aurait aucun avis quand à Yazoo. Ah si peut-être, le cuisiner pour récupérer ses précieuses Matérias. A part les Matérias il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait à cette peste de chipie.

Il fronça les sourcils comme il vit Shalua passer la main sur le visage de Yazoo et celui-ci s'en dévier légèrement. Des petits gestes de tendresse comme on en fait pour calmer un petit animal effarouché. Car aussi dingue que cela puisse paraitre, Yazoo n'avait plus l'air d'un redoutable assassin, mais d'un fragile animal blessé. Un animal blessé ayant été abusé par une entité extraterrestre qui ne lui a amené que la mort de ses frères et être tombé en disgrâce entre les mains des gens les moins recommandables de toute la surface de la Planète.

Il soupira à nouveau, _''dans quel pétrin que je me suis encore fourré… ?''_.

* * *

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Je m'y oppose.

- Pourquoi? Cloud va finir par le savoir tôt ou tard. Et Yazoo ? Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises que tu es son père, Vincent.

Vincent regarda le jeune président d'un air sérieux.

- Cloud n'a pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite. Quand à Yazoo, je le lui dirais quand j'estimerais qu'il soit prêt à l'apprendre. Il vient de subir un grand choc émotionnel, comment penses-tu il réagira s'il apprend que je suis son père ?

Reno se grattant sa pommette tatouée.

- Perso j'aurais flippé grave apprenant que mon paternel était un vampire sorti tout droit du sous-sol du vieux manoir Shinra.

Vincent lui lança un regard acerbe, mais ne répliqua pas.

- Reno, dehors !

Fit Tseng en pointant la porte du doigt.

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- J'ai dit : DEHORS !

Reno marcha jusqu'à la porte et regarda son chef par-dessus son épaule avec son regard de chien battu.

-J'y vais mais… je reviens.

- DEHORS !

Le jeune Turk ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sorti sans demander son reste.

Rude secoua la tête, _''Quel con, mais quel con…''_.

Elena eut un petit rire nerveux qui fut réprimandé par son supérieur.

- Pardon, c'est nerveux…

Rufus prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Vincent.

- Bien. Parfait. Je vais jouer selon tes règles Vincent, mais en échange je veux que tu me garantisses que Yazoo ne se mettra plus en quête des restes de Jénova.

- Je te porte garant qu'il a nul intension de le faire. Je crois qu'il a compris qui était vraiment Jénova et ce qu'elle a fait à lui et à frères.

Rufus regarda ses Turks d'un air concerné et le reposa ses yeux sur Vincent. L'ancien Turk pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Rufus, c'était une réaction toute légitime. La poursuite de Séphiroth, le Météore, Kadaj et ses frères, le retour du Cauchemar… tout cela était encore très récent et personne ne s'en est sorti indemne. Celui qui dirait que Rufus ne soucie pas du sort de ses hommes aurait tout faux à son égard. Rufus était un des leurs, ils étaient une famille en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait pas de masque d'indifférence entre eux. Derrière leur attitude froide et détachée, il y a un être humain, un cœur qui battait, qui se déchirait, pleurait, qui connaissait la joie et la peur. Chacun d'eux pouvait regarder dans les yeux de l'autre et d'y voir, non un assassin de sang froid, mais une personne qui a pleuré après le premier meurtre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voyaient les Turks comme des assassins à la botte d'un homme bien plus cruel encore. Pourtant, seul quelqu'un comme eux sait combien ce concept est erroné. Et Vincent le savait. Rufus n'était pas comme son père. Le lien qu'il partage avec ses hommes est essentiel pour que ni lui ni ses Turks ne perdent pas leur humanité, c'est un outil aussi nécessaire que leur arme principale. Hors aucun Turk ne sort désarmé.

Rufus incapable de soutenir le regard perçant de Vincent, dévia son visage.

- Vincent…

Vincent s'approcha du jeune président et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un geste qui prouva que l'ancien Turk tiendrait parole.

- Je suis de ton côté, Rufus. Je comprends tes craintes, mais si tu me concèdes ton vote de confiance, alors fais-le aussi pour Yazoo.

Rufus regarda Tseng qui acquiesça en silence.

Rufus tourna son regard vers l'ancien Turk et acquiesça.

- Bien. Je lui concède mon vote de confiance. Reste à espérer que je ne vienne pas à le regretter.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire.

- Je le formerais de façon à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes exigences.

Rufus eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Vincent… il a botté les fesses à Reno, il l'a jeté du haut d'un immeuble, a failli éjecter Rude de l'hélico duquel il a manqué les tuer en faisant écraser l'appareil.

Il regarda Rude qui tira nerveusement sur sa cravate quelque peu embarrassé, avant de regarder à nouveau Vincent avant de poursuivre.

- Et, étant donné qu'il est le fils d'un Turk, un très bon Turk qui puis est, dont il a hérité les excellentes talents, je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'un quelconque entrainement.

Vincent acquiesça un rien flatté.

- Je tiens tout de même à suivre son intégration. Cela le mettra plus en confiance et en conséquence nous y gagnerons tous.

Rufus se permit un sourire franc envers Vincent comme celui-ci retira sa main de son épaule.

- Je l'espère sincèrement. Il y a eut assez souffrance comme ça, il est temps de regarder devant soi et construire un avenir meilleur. Il est plus que temps de laisser nos différents de côté et d'unir nos efforts pour la réhabilitation de la Planète.

Vincent acquiesça. Tseng échangea un regard entendu avec Rufus, tandis qu'Elena adressa un sourire timide envers Vincent et Rude lui adressa un concis acquiescement de la tête.

* * *

Rufus prenant place derrière son bureau, lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus à Vincent.

- Bien. Il est temps de parler sur l'avenir de notre jeune protégée.

Cloud soupirant.

- Quel avenir Yazoo peut avoir? Sans parler de lui trouver un endroit où il puisse rester.

Reno tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Et pourquoi pas le prendre avec toi au 7ième Ciel ?

Cloud sursauta, surprit par la suggestion de Reno. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque avenir ! Après ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne lui permettrait jamais. Même lui avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il soit en vie…

Cloud échangea un regard avec Vincent.

- C'est peut-être une bonne idée.

- De quoi ?

- Garder Yazoo avec toi, Tifa et les enfants. Oh, juste pour un temps.

Il se dépêcha d'ajouter en voyant l'air abasourdi de Cloud.

- Tu sais ce que ça représente ? Il est dangereux, Vincent !

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

- Tu trouves ? Il n'a même pas essayé de m'attaquer, dans les ruines… Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin d'une présence réconfortante auprès de lui.

Tseng le regarde incrédule. Pourquoi Vincent lui confie son fils alors que…

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par la réponse de Cloud.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse Tifa seule avec lui !

Vincent secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais…

Cloud comprit alors de qui il voulait parler.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui… ? Tu as perdu la tête ! Il me haït !

Reno y ajoutant du sien.

- Il n'est pas le seul, t'inquiète.

Tseng menaçant.

- Reno…

Reno eut un ricanement idiot.

Vincent secouant légèrement sa tête.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression…

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'en chargerais pas, toi ?

Fit Cloud se tournant vers son ami.

Reno se tourna vers Vincent, les yeux aussi incrédules que ceux de Tseng.

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu t'en charges pas ? T'es son p- _Outch!_

Rude lui assena un coup de coude si violent que son comparse se plia en deux en se tenant côté.

Vincent fit mine d'ignorer le dernier commentaire.

- Parce que je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui est familier. Quelqu'un de sa famille, en quelque sorte… Cloud, tu es pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère.

Reno grimaçant encore du coup donné par Rude.

- Prévenez-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs de condoléances.

- Reno, je t'aurais prévenu.

Le rabroua Tseng qui ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard interrogateur à Vincent, celui-ci lui fit comprendre du regard, d'attendre pour les explications.

Cloud sembla soudain pensif. Un frère ? Cloud n'avait jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle et il pensait que les argentés l'appelaient ainsi par ironie. Et même s'il se trompait, il ne voulait pas avoir l'un d'eux sous sa responsabilité. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'aucun d'entre eux n'agissait de son propre chef. Si Cloud avait pu changer cela, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se sentait peut-être proche d'eux. Il avait même l'impression qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille…

Mais il savait que Yazoo lui rappellerait sans cesse son passé. Et il n'imaginait pas quelle serait la réaction de Tifa et de ses amis. Qu'ils soient une nouvelle fois impliqués là-dedans à cause de lui le répugnait.

Vincent essayant de rassurer Cloud.

- Je sais que c'est difficile et dangereux, mais selon moi, il va avoir besoin d'un environnement favorable à son bon rétablissement. Cet hôpital lui évoque les souvenirs de son passé qui le hantent malgré lui, c'est pour cela qu'il s'agite dans son sommeil et devient agressif envers le personnel.

- Tu penses qu'être auprès de nous pourrait empêcher Jénova de refaire surface?

Vincent observa Cloud, il était visible que son ami était soucieux de savoir si la Calamité les menaçait encore. Rufus et les Turks semblaient tout aussi inquiets en perspective.

- Va savoir… Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais… tu sais comme moi qu'elle s'en prend uniquement aux individus seuls et faibles et qui ont déjà beaucoup souffert.

Cloud ne pouvait pas nier que Vincent avait raison sur ce point. Il connaissait la méthode de Jénova. Sa façon d'agir. Elle brisait la volonté de ses hôtes pour mieux les contrôler. Cloud lui-même en avait fait les frais il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle s'infiltrait par la moindre brèche dans la personnalité des gens et ensuite… elle était libre de les faire agir à sa guise.

Il était plus qu'évident pour Cloud que Yazoo serait plus dangereux en restant seul ici qu'en demeurant au bar avec lui. Avoir Yazoo sous sa surveillance et celui de Vincent, il serait en mesure de prévoir un signe avant-coureur de danger au cas où Jénova referai surface. Tifa ne serait sans doute pas d'accord au début, mais la connaissant elle finirait par comprendre et viendrait à accueillir Yazoo mais les enfants…

Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de s'occuper d'orphelins, deux ans plus tôt et Yazoo en était un, en quelque sorte… jeune homme mais orphelin quand même.

Cloud soupirant.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Reno roulant des yeux.

- Euh non… c'est pas ton fort réfléchir.

Cloud dans un éclat.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con !

Reno répondant sur le même ton.

- Tu ne fais rien pour faire penser le contraire !

Tseng mettant fin à leur chamaillerie.

- Ça suffit !

Il se tourne vers Reno.

- Encore une remarque désobligeante de ce genre et c'est une semaine collé au bureau à remplir des rapports de mission que tu as en retard.

Reno alla ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais la referma de suite. Il n'était pas assez dingue pour répondre à son boss. Presque suicidaire dans ses missions mais pas assez pour confronter son boss, ah ça non !

Le silence retomba sauf les animosités. Cloud et Reno s'échangeaient des regards assassins au grand agacement de certains.

Rufus se tourna vers l'Ex-SOLDAT, espérant compter sur son assistance.

- Cloud.

Cloud le regarde.

- Je sais que prendre Yazoo sous ton aile est peut-être trop demandé, mais comme je l'ai suggéré à Vincent avant ton arrivé, je voudrais t'aider dans cette tâche.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous avons suggéré à Yazoo d'intégrer l'unité des Turks et il a accepté.

Il regarda Vincent quelques instants avant de reposer son regard vers lui et ajouta.

- Ta participation dans son intégration dans la société serait la bienvenue.

- Yazoo chez les Turks ?

Rufus acquiesça.

- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit : j'ai une dette envers la Planète et je compte bien faire de tout mon possible pour la rembourser et cela donnera aussi à l'occasion à Yazoo de se reconstruire.

Reno croisant les bras.

- C'est toujours mieux que moisir chez toi à rien faire. Yazoo aura une vie et accessoirement rendra service à la Shinra pour reconstruire un avenir meilleur. Tout le monde y trouve son compte, du moins dit comme ça.

Rufus se tourna vers le Turk avec un faible sourire.

Cloud regarda Vincent qui acquiesça.

- Bon, autant essayer. Mais, il faudra attendre qu'il soit plus au moins remis de ses blessures pour le déplacer, non ?

Vincent acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Bien, cela laissait à Cloud le temps d'en parler à Tifa et aux enfants. Accessoirement, il cherchera de son coté un endroit où vivre avec son fils. Il ne voulait pas imposer la présence de Yazoo chez son ami, de peur que les autres membres d'Avalanche ouvrent les hostilités envers le jeune homme.

Cloud se tournant vers Vincent.

- Autant que j'aille lui parler, puisque vous me forcez un peu la main aussi.

Reno tordit sa bouche en un rictus sarcastique mais s'abstint de commenter.

Vincent posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Vas-y seulement, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Reno voyant le blond quitter la pièce.

- Eh bien… Ça promet. On parie combien que le héros en herbe va tout foirer ?

Rufus soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Tseng s'abstint de tout commentaire, Elena roula des yeux et Rude tira nerveusement sur sa cravate refoulant l'envie de soulager un peu de sa frustration sur son abruti de comparse.

Après quelques instants de silence, Tseng se tourna vers Vincent.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Vincent soutint le regard du chef des Turks.

- Fais-moi confiance Tseng, j'agis pour le bien de tous.

Reno roula des yeux en croisant les bras.

- Sans déconner ? En envoyant Yazoo en pâture à requins chez Cloud ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler, tout de suite, toute la bande de bras cassés et les laisser en faire qu'une bouchée de ton fils ? Très élégant ton sens de paternité, vieux.

Vincent se tourna vers Reno, haussant un sourcil.

- Oh ? J'ignorais que tu te souciais autant pour Yazoo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reno, tu t'es pris d'affection pour lui, dernièrement ?

Reno sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et réagit au quart de seconde.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que voulais dire ! Tu crois qu'ils vont se gêner de menacer quelqu'un qui a perdu autant que eux, si ce n'est plus ? Yazoo n'a rien fait de suspect sous ma supervision. Au lieu de ça, il est terrorisé et semble vraiment confus quant à ce qu'il va devenir et faire de lui-même, comme si son seul but avait été de vivre et de mourir pour Jénova. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, qu'ils sont partis, il est le seul laissé derrière pour être le seul blâmé. Je trouve ça terriblement injuste et la façon dont certains abrutis d'Avalanche vont se comporter vers lui, n'aide pas sur mon opinion sur ta décision.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur sa crinière, l'envie de fumer une cigarette se faisant pressante. Il était donc le seul à se rendre compte que Vincent jetait son propre fils dans la gueule du loup ?

Vincent fit deux pas vers Reno et le regarda dans les yeux. Reno soutint son regard, à grand mal, mais il se força à le faire.

- Il ne sera pas en danger, je resterais à veiller sur lui constamment.

- Il y a intérêt, Vince. Il a beau avoir été mon ennemi, je ne suis pas cruel au point de lui vouloir encore plus de souffrance qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Vincent acquiesça et se tourne vers Rufus qui sembla surpris avec l'inquiétude que son subalterne vouait quand à Yazoo.

- Je suis soulagé de voir que tes hommes prennent à cœur cette affaire.

Rufus toujours le regard posé sur Reno, qui refoulait bien mal le besoin de la nicotine.

- J'en suis moi-même étonné, en effet…

Vincent eut un faible sourire et quitta la pièce.

Reno jura intérieurement en sentant Rude poser une main sur son épaule, pour le calmer.

Tseng échangea un regard sous-entendu avec lui et Elena. Oui en effet, le retour de Yazoo avait bouleversé tout le monde, même le cœur de l'indomptable Reno.

* * *

OUUUF! Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut :)

Voila j'ai essayé de pas trop massacrer Cloud (même si j'ai une dent contre lui) mais je promets rien pour les autres hein :)!

Oui je sais il y a des faits discutables sur ce chapitre comme Genesis etre le père de Kadaj et Angeal celui de Loz, c un peu bizarre ou même érroné mais hé! C'est pas une fanfic pour rien xD!

Please laissez-moi vos commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à vous faire parvenir la suite de ma fanfic :)

Et une dernière chose, si vous avez une critique à me faire quand à cette histoire, faites-le dans le limite du respectable, tiens pas à aller me pendre (je déconne xD)

Bibizes calines ;)


	6. De la haine et des regrets

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Sail Awolnation HD

_O__n remarque que le malade a dans l'âme des blessures à vif, mais on redoute d'y toucher, de peur d'augmenter sa souffrance.-Anonyme_

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**De la haine et des regrets**

Shalua avait finit de lui changer les bandages de sa jambe quand elle sentit Yazoo devenir soudain tendu.

- Qu'est que tu as tout à coup, chaton ?

Elle lève son visage vers Yazoo et suit son regard. Yazoo affichait une expression agressive mélangée à de la peur. Sa réaction n'était pas dirigée envers Vincent mais vers l'autre homme qui s'approcha un peu plus du lit pour mieux le voir. Cloud.

- Yazoo ?

Yazoo lui afficha une mine agressive, ses instincts prédateurs prenant le dessus malgré son état de faiblesse.

- Meurtrier.

Vincent s'était approché de Yazoo dans l'intention de le calmer mais Shalua étant la plus proche le rassura en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qu'il chassa d'un geste vif de l'épaule.

- Meurtrier.

Il avait la gorge serré et il ravalait à grande peine l'émotion qui menaçait de déborder par les yeux. Tant de haine, tant de rage il ressentait envers ce traître!

Shalua échangea un regard avec Vincent, qui lui observait la réaction des deux hommes attentivement.

- Yazoo, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire du mal.

Cloud essayait de s'adresser au jeune homme meurtri avec autant de précaution que possible. Il s'était attendu à ce que Yazoo l'accueille de cette façon, mais il espérait qu'en se montrant doux, il désamorce la colère et la peur de l'argenté.

Yazoo, les yeux brûlants de colère.

- Menteur. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. Le sang de Kadaj et de Loz ne t'ont pas suffit ?

Il avait à peine senti l'étreinte réconfortante que lui procurait la main de Vincent, qui s'était alors mis à côté de l'argenté. Mais sa colère était si intense qu'il était aveuglé par ce qui l'entourait.

Cloud n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Il pouvait comprendre la colère. Son regard se rempli d'un type connu de la douleur.

- Si je pouvais... J'aurais fait revenir Kadaj. Il était une marionnette abusée. Rien de plus. Tous les trois l'étiez. Je suis désolé. Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour arranger les choses. Malheureusement, ce quelqu'un fût moi.

Yazoo serra furieusement les mâchoires, la peur et la colère traçant les traits de son visage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Vincent qui se tenait près de lui, sa main toujours serrant doucement son l'épaule.

- Cloud est venu te voir pour savoir comment tu allais. Il a été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais survécu à l'explosion et-

- Il regrette d'avoir fait le travail à ''moitié'' ?

Le coupa agressivement Yazoo.

Vincent adressa un regard navré à Cloud. Yazoo montrait des signes comme quoi il ne perdrait pas de son agressivité de sitôt.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu personnellement. Je n'avais aucune raison de te tuer, _toi_…

Yazoo eut un rire sans joie et amer. C'était pourtant lui qui avait commencé les hostilités. Lui qui avait levé son épée pour porter le coup fatal alors que Loz et lui étaient sur le point de succomber. Et Kadaj… il avait vu son petit frère mourir dans les bras de ce traître.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ce douloureux souvenir et ravaler les larmes qui voulaient immerger de ses yeux. Quand il fut certain, qu'il ne laisserait pas paraitre la moindre émotion sur son visage, il rouvrit les yeux.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Il eut un moment où Cloud ne supporta plus d'avantage et le brisa.

- Je compte te ramener chez moi pour quelques temps.

Yazoo se retourna brusquement ignorant les protestations de ses côtes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Cloud sentit la haine et la peur crépiter dans le regard de Yazoo.

- Je refuse.

- Yazoo je resterais avec toi et ce n'est que provisoirement.

Le rassura Vincent, en pressant gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

A ce moment là, Yazoo comprit qu'il n'avait qu'un souhait : se reposer et oublier. Penser à la mort certaine de Kadaj et Loz et à la disparition de Jénova lui brisait le cœur encore plus qu'avant, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Le reste l'indifférait… Cloud et les Turks pouvaient bien faire de lui ce qu'ils désiraient.

Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur le traversin, déviant son visage de Cloud et ferma les yeux. Il voulait se reposer. Dormir. Il se sentait si fatigué, si fatigué.

Cloud posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yazoo qui sursauta légèrement à son contact. Yazoo bougea son épaule pour s'écarter de son contact et grimaça sous le geste. Le regard de Cloud s'attrista que Yazoo refuse son contact et retira sa main, à contrecœur.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et quitte la chambre suivi de Vincent.

Shalua laissa échapper un soupir de dépit et quitta la chambre à son tour pour retrouver Cloud et Vincent discuter un peu plus loin.

- Eh bien. Je m'attendais à une réaction un peu plus violente, mais je suis soulagée que ça se soit plus ou moins bien passé.

Cloud se passa les mains au visage.

- Mouais, le pire est encore à venir. Je dois encore en parler à Tifa et aux autres.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

Cloud se tourna vers Vincent et soupira.

- Vincent… Tu sais que Barret et Cid sont loin d'être aussi indulgents que toi.

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Venant de toi je suis sûr qu'ils ne tenteront rien contre Yazoo.

- Il y a aussi Marlène et Denzel. Tu crois que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que Barret monte sur ses grands chevaux ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, je resterais avec lui tout le temps. Il n'y a plus aucune excuse pour t'empêcher de l'accueillir.

Cloud roula les yeux.

- Je sens que je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge…

* * *

- Barret et Cid vont péter un câble.

S'exclama Tifa en retenant un petit rire nerveux. Cloud roula des yeux. Il avait tout raconté à Tifa. Pourquoi Vincent ne répondait pas à ses appels, son meeting à Healing Lodge avec Rufus et la décision prise quant à Yazoo. Il la suivit du regard comme elle montait à l'étage préparer la chambre pour Yazoo et vu Vincent revenir vers lui avec un faible sourire et Cloud soupira, il était sûr et certain que Vincent avait tout écouté depuis sa cachette.

- Il t'arrive d'être moins sournois ?

Vincent s'appuya contre le mur et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude…

Cloud secoua la tête, évidement il savait que Vincent avait fait partie des Turks dans le passé, il ne fallait pas le blâmer pour des habitudes qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et, qui puis est, leur avait sauvé la vie à bien de reprises.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'avoue que sans tes talents on n'aurait pas sorti de certaines situations dans par le passé.

- C'est pourquoi, l'idée de recruter Yazoo chez les Turks n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Tu le crois vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas tu vois…

Vincent haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne fais pas confiance à Rufus. Qui sait ce qu'il prétend vraiment faire de lui.

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Il n'y aura pas de souci de ce côté-là.

Ce fut le tour de Cloud de hausser un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Vincent lui afficha un sourire qui n'était pas loin de lui rappeler celui Reno quand il s'apprêtait à jouer un mauvais tour.

- Vincent ?

Vincent se décolla du mur en riant doucement.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a pas de souci de ce côté-là.

Cloud laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Pourquoi je la sens mal, hein ?

- Tu ne devrais pas.

Cloud croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Mouais, ça me rappelle ce qu'une certaine miss rebelle me répétait sans cesse il y a deux ans de ça et j'ai vu les résultats…

Vincent se contenta de maintenir son sourire. Oh bien sûr il savait qu'il faudrait une dose de patience pour apprivoiser le caractère belliqueux de Yazoo et lui faire accepter la situation, mais il était certain qu'il y parviendrait. Apprendre qu'il était le père du fils de Lucrécia l'avait choqué et il failli demander à Rufus de le mettre exclusivement sous sa garde, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop protecteur. A la place, le former au sein des Turks et avoir constamment Yazoo sous sa surveillance autant du côté de la Shinra que d'Avalanche était une meilleure idée. Même si Yazoo était le plus calme et le plus pondéré des trois frères, il avait cependant un fort caractère et ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Mais il était prêt à prendre sur lui, même si la tâche s'avérait difficile.

* * *

Rufus regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, quand il entendit un léger tapotement à sa porte. Sans se retourner, il ordonna d'entrer pour laisser passer le Directeur du Département administratif de la recherche. Tseng, à son habitude observa Rufus en silence, attendant que celui-ci se tourne et lui demande de faire son rapport, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Tout est prêt ?

Tseng acquiesça.

- Oui. Ils attendent vos ordres pour poursuivre la transition.

Rufus acquiesça et pris place derrière son bureau. Il espérait que cela soit une bonne idée, mais le manque de confiance de Cloud était visible et Vincent lui avait assuré que c'était la meilleure solution. En un sens, il avait beaucoup à faire pour conquérir la confiance d'Avalanche et si confier Yazoo, même dans cet état de faiblesse, pourrait en un sens l'aider, il le ferait. Une autre raison l'avait poussé à le faire, cependant. Il voulait être certain d'effacer de leurs pensées l'idée qu'il voulait faire du mal à Yazoo, chose facile à dire qu'à faire apparemment.

- Monsieur ?

Rufus leva son regard vers Tseng, réalisant que celui-ci attendait toujours ses ordres.

- Ah oui. C'est bon Tseng, dis-leur qu'ils peuvent poursuivre. Qu'ils restent dans les environs un premier temps et qu'ils me mettent au courant de la situation. Ça sera tout, Tseng. Merci.

Tseng acquiesça et quitta le bureau.

Rufus regarda par la fenêtre. Oui. Il avait un long chemin à parcourir...

* * *

Tifa ouvrit la porte et s'en écarta laissant passer un Rude chargé de ce qui ressemblait à première vue d'un jeune homme enroulé dans plusieurs draps et inconscient. Cloud s'étrangla à la vue de Yazoo dans cet état et s'adressa à Reno qui se tenait juste derrière son comparse.

- Mais… c'est QUOI ça ?

Reno lui affichant un sourire railleur.

- Ça mon pote, c'est ton cadeau !

Rude lui passa Yazoo non sans trop de délicatesse dans ses bras.

Cloud tenant fermement le jeune homme dans ses bras, faisant attention à ses côtes cassées et à sa jambe.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais le surveiller !

Reno lui adressa un de ces sourire renard.

- Panique pas, blondie. Je viendrais tous les jours pour assister la Miss Dr. House administrer les soins qu'il a besoin.

- Et s'était nécessaire de l'apporter comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait venir sans être inconscient ?

Reno croisa les bras.

- Tu veux rire ? Tu sais le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le mettre KO sans que Shalua le sache et l'amener chez toi sans que personne ne pose trop de questions ?

Il observa Yazoo, cette fois, un peu plus sérieux et ajouta.

- Je te conseille de l'installer, le voyage n'a pas été des plus confortables pour lui. Shalua viendra ce soir pour le voir et nous, on reste dans le coin pour le surveiller.

Sur quoi, il sortit du bar avec son comparse lui talonnant le pas.

Cloud secoua la tête, abasourdi.

- Quelle bande de crétins…

Tifa posa sa main sur son épaule et regarda le jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule.

- Allons l'installer en haut dans la chambre. Je suis sûre que ça sera plus confortable pour lui de se réveiller dans un lit qu'enroulé dans des draps comme une saucisse.

Tifa s'engagea dans les escaliers la première, suivie de Cloud et Vincent. Arrivant dans la chambre que Tifa avait rangée pour Yazoo plus tôt, Cloud déposa Yazoo doucement sur le lit et commença à défaire les draps, pour révéler le corps mince et flexible de l'argenté.

Pendant que Tifa l'installait plus confortablement sous les draps de son nouveau lit, Cloud prit Vincent un peu à part pour lui demander des explications.

- Bon, Vincent c'est quoi ce délire !

- Disons que j'ai demandé à Rufus de nous laisser Yazoo plus tôt que prévu.

- Et tu ne m'a rien dit !

- Toi-même tu viens de dire que tu ne faisais pas confiance à Rufus Shinra et plus tôt il reste avec toi, mieux sera pour nous tous.

Cloud soupira et passa une main sur ses cheveux.

- Vincent…

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Rufus et encore moins de devoir retourner à Healing Lodge tous les jours pour voir comment va Yazoo. Ici, il aura les mêmes soins et tu pourras veiller sur lui et de ce fait, il s'accoutumera à nous avoir constamment près de lui.

Cloud après réflexion, concéda avec un soupir.

- D'accord tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tout de même. Tu aurais pût le dire plus tôt !

Vincent eut un petit rire gêné.

- Désolé, j'avoue que je m'y suis pris à la dernière minute.

Ce qui était en partie vrai, mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer la vrai raison de sa décision. Il voulait avoir Yazoo au plus vite sous sa surveillance. Il voulait veiller sur lui, il était de son devoir de le faire.

- Je resterais pour t'aider avec Yazoo, c'est vraiment la moindre de choses et ça évitera que Barret s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison de le craindre.

Cloud regarda Vincent les yeux plissés, un rien soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi Yazoo est-il si important à tes yeux Vincent ?

Etait-ce si évident ? Vincent se contenta d'esquisser un frêle sourire et répondit avec un haussement de ses épaules.

- Faut-il une raison pour l'aider, Cloud ? La vie de Yazoo fut un mensonge jusque-là et il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible pour retrouver un sens à son existence.

Cloud encore un peu dubitatif.

- Mouais, pas faux.

Tifa passa par eux.

- Je vais parler aux enfants de Yazoo. J'espère qu'ils le prendront la nouvelle bien mieux que Barret.

Vincent regarda Cloud, celui-ci soupira.

- On vient avec toi, autant commencer par eux.

Vincent eut un petit rire et les suivit.

Après s'être assuré que les enfants avaient compris la situation, Cloud s'arrêta au pied de la porte et observa Yazoo toujours endormi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé accueillir un des frères de Kadaj chez lui, mais le destin joue bien des tours… il regarda Vincent qui avait l'air préoccupé pour Yazoo, _''Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse autant chez Yazoo, hein Vince ?''_. Vincent était un homme solitaire et peu bavard, le voir si inquiet pour quelqu'un, à plus forte raison pour un ancien ennemi tel que Yazoo avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un.

Tifa revint dans la chambre et s'agenouilla au chevet de Yazoo.

- Ils lui ont administré quoi comme sédatif ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est inconscient.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit et observèrent l'argenté un moment.

- Mmm, c'est un peu étrange en effet.

Tifa caressa le front de l'argenté quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, rendues lourdes par la fatigue.

Tifa, un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça y est ! Il se réveille ! Bonjour, Yazoo !

Yazoo commençant.

- Où… ?

Il s'arrête, sa gorge lui faisant trop mal pour continuer, les lèvres sèches s'ouvrirent et de fermèrent dans la confusion.

Tifa eut un petit rire et avisa un verre d'eau qu'elle lui porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Là.

Il avala péniblement puis grimaça, probablement en raison du mauvais arrière-goût de tous les médicaments qu'on lui avait fait prendre jusqu'à maintenant. Voyant qu'il faisait une nouvelle tentative à parler, Cloud soupira et alla lui parler mais Vincent fut le plus prompt à réagir.

- Tout va bien, Yazoo. Tu es chez Cloud. Voici Tifa.

Yazoo avait à peine tourné son regard émeraude vers la jeune femme, qu'un Barret furibond accompagné d'un Cid tout autant furax, apparurent devant l'entrée de la chambre en jurant comme un corps de garde.

- Où il est cet enfoiré !

Tifa se leva et se retourna pour leur faire face. Yazoo avait sursauté et la panique était visible dans son regard. Vincent et Cloud se mirent devant l'argenté en guise de protection.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça dans toute la maison ?

Barret grinça des dents.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai entendu Marlène et Denzel parler du gars que la Shinra t'a ramené il y a une heure !

Tifa commençant.

- Calme-toi Barret, Cloud il-

- Tu sais le danger qu'il représente ? Pourquoi diable est-il encore en vie !

La coupa Cid, aussi furibond que son ami.

- Si tu prenais juste la peine d'écouter je…

Essaya d'expliquer Cloud mais Barret ne voulait rien savoir et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers eux en tenant son bras armé prêt à s'en servir.

- Non. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Vincent et Cloud se préparèrent à empêcher leur ami de commettre un acte injuste quand Marlène entra en larmes dans la chambre et repoussa son père.

- Arrête papa ! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Arrête !

Les petits bras fragiles arrêtèrent plus facilement dans son élan l'ancien chef d'Avalanche que les muscles de Vincent et Cloud.

Il s'accroupit aussitôt pour serrer sa fille adoptive contre lui.

- Pardon, princesse, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais ce salopard, il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Il menaça Yazoo qui essayait de se redresser pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

- C'est quoi cette blague, Vince ?

La fillette regarda Cid et son père, pleurant de plus belle.

- Arrête ! Tu comprends rien ! Yazoo n'a rien fait ! Il n'est pas méchant !

Barret cligna des paupières, abasourdi.

- Que… quoi ?

Vincent s'agenouilla à son tour à la hauteur de la fillette.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Marlène ?

Au fond, il savait que la petite Marlène disait la vérité. Yazoo n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il a juste eut un mauvais passé.

La petite fille se tourna vers lui, les yeux ruisselants.

- C'est lui qui m'a amené près de vous, après que tu aies sauvé Cloud dans la forêt. Il s'est assuré que son frère ne l'ait pas remarqué et je vous aurais pas retrouvé !

Yazoo ravala un cri de douleur quand il essaya de se redresser et Tifa se tourna vers lui pour l'aider à s'assoir.

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Il n'est pas méchant !

Cria encore la petite fille et Barret soupira, il avait beau haïr le gars, il n'allait tout de même pas le tuer de sang froid devant sa fille, il n'était pas fou à ce point !

- D'accord, je ne le tuerais pas.

Il se lève et planta son regard sur celui de Cloud, menaçant.

- Mais t'as intérêt à garder un œil sur lui, Cloud. Un regard de travers sur les enfants et je me charge moi-même de le faire rejoindre ses frères et la chtarbée venue de l'espace de retour dans la Rivière de la Vie !

Il jeta un dernier regard menaçant à Yazoo avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie de sa fille et de Cid.

Vincent se tourna vers Cloud et ce dernier soupira en secouant la tête.

- On aurait dû les prévenir en fin de compte.

Cloud haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

- Pour tous les voir débarquer comme à l'instant et se lancer en une tuerie envers un innocent ET blessé par-dessus le marché ?

Vincent acquiesça, puis tourna son visage vers Yazoo qui à présent semblait moins tendu.

- Ça va aller Yazoo. Personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.

Cloud lui jeta un regard surpris. Jamais il n'avait entendu tant d'inquiétude dans cette voix qui d'habitude était si distante et égale. Définitivement, Vincent lui cachait quelque chose.

Yazoo se laissa aller contre le traversin et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, la fatigue apparente sur son visage. Il se sentait fatigué. Cette agression l'avait épuisé. Il s'y était déjà attendu, aux yeux du monde il était coupable pour ses actes et cela n'allait pas changer tant qu'il serait en vie. Un monstre voilà ce qu'il était pour ces humains. A cet instant, il regrettait ne pas être mort avec ses frères. Ils étaient sont seul réconfort, sa seule famille. Sans les faux semblants de Cloud qui l'a recueilli en pitié et sous prétexte de conscience. Il ferma les yeux. L'image du visage de Loz et son sourire naïf et le visage de Kadaj l'épiant malicieusement derrière ses cheveux argentés avec un sourire espiègle, lui revint en mémoire. Il sentit une douleur insupportable lacérer son cœur tel un chancre.

Tifa se racla discrètement la gorge et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu dois avoir faim, après avoir été forcé à dormir et toute cette tension. Je vais te chercher un petit quelque chose, ça te dit ?

Yazoo ne tourna pas sa tête. Il acquiesça brièvement. Il n'avait même plus la force de se dégager du contact indésirable que ces gens lui offraient.

Tifa retira sa main et se tourna vers Cloud et Vincent.

- Je descends alors. Tu me dis si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Cloud acquiesça et s'assit au pied du lit.

- Ça va aller ?

Yazoo acquiesça et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse seul, qu'on le laisse se reposer. En l'espace d'un instant, il regretta la tranquillité de l'hôpital, mais enfin de comptes c'était presque la même chose qu'ici. Peu importe où il serait, il aurait toujours quelqu'un à le surveiller en permanence, surtout un certain Turk aux cheveux roux…

Vincent décroisant les bras.

- Cloud, laissons-le se reposer. Le voyage jusqu'ici a été pénible et… cet incident avec Barret n'a pas facilité la transition.

Cloud acquiesça et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Yazoo avant de se lever. Il quitta la chambre, mais Vincent s'attarda quelques instants avant de faire de même. Yazoo porta son regard vers la porte entre-ouverte avant de le tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant peu à peu la fatigue reprendre le dessus et s'endormi.

* * *

Vincent se réfugia dans une des chambres vides de la maison pour réfléchir calmement. Depuis que les orphelins ont été guéris des géostigmates, beaucoup ont trouvé un nouveau foyer et les chambres, autrefois pleines, se sont vidées très vite. La vie reprenait son cours dans le bon sens.

Vincent prit place dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et se plongea dans ses réflexions. Le fait d'apprendre que Yazoo était son fils l'avait certes beaucoup choqué, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment qu'il ressent à présent.

Avoir son fils à ses côtés et prendre soin de lui, réchauffait son cœur. Même si la menace que représentait Jénova n'était pas écartée, il avait le pressentiment que Yazoo ne tomberait plus dans ses filets.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Yazoo…

Il sourit.

Il y avait une chose qu'il ne pourrait cependant pas encore avouer ouvertement, mais qui n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Rufus et de ses Turks, il aimait Yazoo. En se remémorant le visage de son fils en train de dormir, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme ressemble trait pour trait à la femme qui hante son cœur en permanence. En y regardant de plus près, tout en Yazoo lui rappelait sa regrettée aimée, les yeux, la forme du visage, certaines attitudes, qui à présent étaient si évidentes et si caractéristiques de Lucrécia.

Vincent eut un petit sourire en sentant son cœur se serrer. Oh combien il luttait à présent pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau, de sentir cette partie de lui si près de lui. Il était étrange et douloureusement agréable comme il venait de ressentir de telles choses, se demandant si c'est ce qu'un père ressent envers son fils, il ne saurait pas vraiment le dire. Lui et son père avaient été très proches, mais en vue de leur mutuel travail à la Shinra, ils avaient fort peu de temps pour se retrouver…

Vincent rouvrit les yeux, la mélancolie traçant son regard. Serait-il un si bon père pour Yazoo ? Est-ce que Yazoo l'accepterait comme tel ? Il ne le saurait le dire. Son fils était, certes adulte, mais en rien cela empêche l'instinct paternel de le dominer comme à cet instant.

Vincent laissa échapper un long soupir. Il avait tant de choses à faire pour son fils, tant d'épreuves à surpasser… mais il était prêt à y faire face. Il devait faire comprendre à Cid et à Barret que Yazoo n'était plus un danger, qu'il avait juste été, au même titre de Cloud, une malheureuse victime de Jénova. Convaincre ses amis que son fils méritait une chance était une chose, mais qu'en était-il du monde extérieur ? Il savait comment les gens allaient réagir en sachant qu'un des argentés qui avait tant semé le chaos avait survécu. Il savait que Yazoo serait victime de leur colère et rancune. Rufus lui-même en payait les frais pour ses actes passés, mais avec sa collaboration et le financement pour la WRO, sa réputation regagnait peu à peu la bonne grâce aux yeux du peuple. En serait-il de même pour Yazoo ? Lorsqu'ils verront le jeune homme sensible et réservé qu'était Yazoo, lui pardonneront-ils ses actes passés ? Il fallait espérer. Pour le moment, il y avait plus important. Il devait veiller sur lui et chercher à le connaitre, trouver un moyen de transpercer cette carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait et découvrir le superbe jeune homme qui est Yazoo.

A cette pensée, Vincent se leva et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre celle où dormait Yazoo. Le cœur déjà serré d'émotion de se retrouver près lui.

* * *

Et voilà! La suite peut-être ce mercredi ;) En attendant laissez-moi un petit commentaire ça me rassurera que j'écris pas dans le vide lol ;) Je taquine... presque :)

bibizes calines et patience pour le prochain chapitre :)


	7. Sous surveillance

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, trèes long chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill

_« Celui qui se sent surveillé devient cent fois plus paranoïaque et dangereux que celui qui l'est réellement. »_

_de Jean Dion[+] _Extrait du journal québécois Le Devoir - 16 Septembre 1999

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Sous surveillance**

La nuit était tombée quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme en blouse blanche accompagnée de Reeve, Reno et Rude. Tifa se trouvait derrière le bar et les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Ah Reeve ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit !

Reeve lui rendit le sourire à mesure qu'il approchait du bar, Shalua et les Turks sur leurs talons.

- Comment ça va, Tifa ?

Tifa roula des yeux.

- Du mieux que je peux, surtout pour éviter Barret et Cid d'aller tuer Yazoo pendant son sommeil.

Shalua sembla un peu choquée et échangea un regard inquiet avec Reeve qui la rassura d'un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shalua. Vincent est avec lui en permanence, il ne risque rien.

Il se tourna vers Tifa qui dévisageait curieusement Shalua.

- Voilà Shalua de la WRO, elle sera ici pour soigner Yazoo.

Tifa afficha un sourire à Shalua.

- Enchantée de vous connaitre. Je suis Tifa Lockheart. Vous êtes donc médecin ?

Shalua rendit son sourire à la jeune femme.

- Cela fait partie de mes fonctions tant que je ne suis pas coincée dans un labo à raboter avec des pipettes et donner des coups de scalpels.

Tifa eut un rire.

- Avec de l'humour à ce que je vois !

Shalua acquiesça.

- Oui, mais en ce moment je me dédie à un petit chaton un peu effarouché qu'on a soit disons kidnappé à mon insu…

Elle avait tourné le regard vers Reno et son comparse qui lui répondirent avec un sourire un tantinet amusé qu'idiot.

Tifa cligna des yeux au sobriquet.

- ''Chaton'' ? Vous parlez de Yazoo?

Shalua reporta son regard vers Tifa.

- Oui, Yazoo.

- Il est à l'étage, il dormait quand je suis remontée pour lui donner un petit quelque chose à avaler. Cloud et Vincent sont avec lui.

Shalua adopta une expression sérieuse.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Yazoo est très méfiant et même blessé, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Il vient de subir un énorme choc émotionnel et a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Tifa sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher et de se retrouver toute seule. Elle pouvait que trop bien comprendre l'inquiétude de Shalua pour Yazoo et pourquoi Cloud a voulu le prendre avec lui au 7ième Ciel.

- Je comprends. Ici, il sera entre de bonnes mains. Cloud semblait très inquiet pour lui, il n'était pas tranquille de savoir Yazoo entre les mains des Turks.

- Hé ! Pour ton information, les ''Turks'' en question sont de vôtre côté !

Lui cria Reno qui suivait leur entretient depuis son coin.

Tifa soupira en secouant la tête et lui répondit.

- Reno, ce n'est pas que je veuille être méchante, mais Cloud a ses raisons d'être méfiant de Rufus.

Reno roula des yeux.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions être inquiet pour Yazoo. Je m'étonne de ne pas voir l'Amiral Highwind flanqué de son pote écologiste jouer aux osselets avec les restes de Yazoo.

Tifa eut un raclement de gorge gêné qui parla plus qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Reno fronça les sourcils et jura en croisant les bras.

- C'est pas vrai… Putain, le blond n'en pas manque une, puis c'est nous qu'il traite de boulets ! Il est où Vincent ? En haut ? Je monte lui dire deux mots à Monsieur-Il-n'y-a-pas-de-soucis-de-ce-coté-là.

Il décroisa les bras et fit un pas en direction des escaliers quand Rude lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

- Une minute, Reno.

Reno regarda son comparse par-dessus son épaule comme Rude s'adresse à Tifa.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tifa soupira.

- Barret a tout de suite mal pris la nouvelle quand Marlène lui avait dit qu'on avait accueilli Yazoo. Lui et Cid sont montés dans la chambre au moment où Yazoo s'était réveillé et…

Tifa sembla mal à l'aise et Reno jura encore.

- Génial. On dirait que tout l'univers n'a pas fini de foutre que des claques au gamin en ce moment. Fais chier !

Sur ces mots, il sortit dehors dans la claire envie de fumer une cigarette.

Tifa sembla surprise de la réaction de Reno. Elle ne le savait pas si concerné avec le bien être de l'argenté.

Elle interrogea Rude du regard, celui-ci secoua lentement la tête.

- Ne pose pas la question. Depuis que Yazoo a été retrouvé, il agit bizarrement.

Reeve haussa un sourcil, un rien sarcastique mais garda ses pensées pour lui et se tourna vers Tifa.

- Tifa, est-il possible que le Dr. Rui reste ici pour quelque temps pour veiller sur Yazoo ? Il a vraiment besoin de son assistance au vue de son état de santé.

Tifa lui adressa un sourire ravis.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Dès que j'aurais le temps j'irais préparer une des chambres vides à l'étage.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire gratifiant.

- Merci de votre compréhension, vraiment.

Tifa vit la jeune femme se diriger vers l'escalier et l'apostropha.

- C'est la chambre au fond du couloir sur la droite.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire par-dessus l'épaule et monta, sa mallette en main. Tifa par contre se tourna franchement vers Reeve, le regard farouche et déterminé, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Alors c'est quoi toute cette histoire de Rufus avec Yazoo?

Reeve tourna son attention vers la jeune femme, se raclant légèrement la gorge. Il n'était pas prêt de sortir des lieux sans avoir craché le morceau…

Rude de son côté sorti rejoindre Reno. Il y avait quelque chose qui inquiétait son partenaire et il était décidé à le cuisiner le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il concède à lui avouer.

* * *

Reno tira sa deuxième cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée et ferma les yeux avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. _''Sérieusement, vieux… C'est quoi ton problème ? Ok. Le gamin traverse une mauvaise passe, mais c'est nullement tes oignons ! Ton boulot, c'est de le surveiller et faire le rapport à Tseng et basta ! Des situations comme ça t'en a vu des tonnes et toute aussi dramatiques ! Yazoo c'est juste un boulot comme un autre pour le moment, laisse le reste s'en charger le héros en herbe et l'aspirant Dracula s'occuper de son gamin comme il l'entend !''_.

Reno ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel nocturne en portant à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres, _''Pourquoi te soucier, au fond, hein ? C'est vrai quoi ! Dans une semaine, tout au plus, il reviendra tout aussi cul pincé et arrogant que dans tes souvenirs.'' _Reno grimaça sachant au fond de lui, que rien ne sera plus pareil pour Yazoo. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder dans ses yeux. Cette solitude qui pourfendait son cœur, cette peur qu'il se forçait de cacher derrière ce masque d'indifférence, même celui-ci se brisait dans son sommeil. Durant les heures qu'il avait passé à le voir dormir, il a été témoin pour la première fois des larmes de l'argenté. Le jeune homme appelait ses frères dans un murmure étranglé par des sanglots retenus et ça… ça avait remué profondément Reno. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère est morte quand il avait 15 ans. Il avait vécu dans les rues de Midgar durant quelques temps avant de se voir engagé dans l'armé et, quelque temps après, s'est fait recruter chez les Turks. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Rude est comme un frère pour lui depuis ce temps-là.

Un bruit capta son attention à côté de lui et il tourna la tête en sa direction, _''quand on parle du crâne d'œuf…''_, il fit avec un sourire espiègle en voyant Rude le rejoindre avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Yo, Rudo. Alors, miss gros roploplos t'as flanqué encore à la porte ?

Rude tordit sa bouche en un rictus. Reno savait qu'il avait un petit faible pour Tifa et n'en manquait pas une pour l'astiquer à sa façon.

- Arrête de faire le sale gosse et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça quand on parle de Yazoo ?

Reno afficha une expression qu'il voulu désintéressé.

- Y a rien Rudo, pourquoi je me soucierais d'un gars qu'on a cru mort avec ses psychopathes de frères et l'autre taré de Général ?

Rudo croisa les bras. Reno jura intérieurement, _''Et merde, il va pas lâcher le morceau ce con.'' _Reno se racla la gorge et passa une main sur ses cheveux.

- La vérité, Reno. Un truc te chiffonne et astique le peu de matière grise qui est encore en marche dans ton crâne.

Reno soupira, _''Ok. Il a marqué un point.''_.

- Ok, arrête de la ramener, Rudo. C'est Yazoo ok ? Je trouve que c'est une connerie ce que Vincent fait. Imagine la réaction du gosse quand un Barret furibond et un Cid tout aussi enragé entrent en trompe dans sa chambre, alors qu'il vient de reprendre conscience et de ce fait blessé et vulnérable comme il l'est à l'instant ? Putain, il vient de perdre ses frères, pleure leur mort en silence et se retrouve déjà dans le collimateur de deux enragés d'Avalanche !

Rude retira ses lunettes noires (chose rare) et regarda Reno dans les yeux.

- Donc tu as peur pour lui ?

Reno lui adressa un regard acerbe.

- Merde, non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ? Va demander un lait-fraise et va baver devant ta miss Cocktail Paradise, vieux, parce ça a l'air de te ramollir le cerveau !

Sur quoi il finit sa cigarette et rentre à l'intérieur en jurant entre les dents. Rude remis ses lunettes noires et lissa soigneusement sa veste noire et ricana doucement.

- Ça va être quelque chose quand Yazoo intégrera les Turks, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Il eut encore un petit rire et rentra à l'intérieur.

* * *

Shalua trouva facilement la chambre, elle était plongée dans une confortable semi-obscurité. Cloud était assis à son bureau, sobrement éclairé par une lampe et Vincent était appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre et regardait Yazoo dormir.

Shalua se racla la gorge et salua les deux hommes avec un sourire.

- Bien le bonsoir messieurs.

Cloud se leva pour l'accueillir tandis que Vincent avait tourné son regard vers elle.

- Ah vous êtes quand même venue.

Shalua roula de l'œil comme quoi le jeune homme avait douté, mais au fond il avait peut-être raison de cause.

- Oui et je suis désolée d'être venue si tard.

Vincent se décolla du mur.

- Vous avez pris le nécessaire ?

Shalua acquiesça.

- Oui, j'ai pris aussi des sédatifs en cas de nécessité.

Vincent posa son regard vers Yazoo, inquiet.

- Il ne s'est pas montré violent à son réveil.

Shalua un peu ironique.

- Avec ce que les Turks lui ont administré comme tranquillisant ? Même un Bahamut enragé serait réduit à un inoffensif oisillon.

Vincent avec un faible sourire.

- Il faut avouer Shalua, que Yazoo montre ses griffes malgré son état de faiblesse.

Shalua soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut aussi le comprendre…

Elle posa son regard sur la forme endormie devant elle et étira un sourire.

- Bien. Je vais lui faire sa perfusion, ça devrait le requinquer un peu.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et posa sa mallette sur la table de chevet. Elle sortit une sorte de porte perfusion rétractile et l'installa au pied du lit. Elle sortit ensuiteun garrot, des compresses stériles, un désinfectant, du sparadrap déjà découpé en trois bandes de cinq à six centimètres, une aiguille et une épicrânienne.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses préparatifs et soupira. Elle devait réveiller Yazoo pour éviter qu'il se réveille brutalement et ne se blesse par inadvertance. Souriante, elle posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de l'argentée et le secoua gentiment dans son sommeil.

- Yazoo ? Allez, ouvre-moi ces beaux yeux, chaton.

Reno, qui avait fini par les rejoindre, observait la jeune scientifique, attentif au moindre signe avant-coureur de danger, du moins en apparence. Vincent qui observait le jeune homme depuis son arrivé remarqua que le jeune Turk n'avait d'yeux que pour Yazoo. Il était intéressant de voir comment Reno réagissait depuis un moment vis-à-vis de Yazoo.

Doucement, les paupières s'ouvrirent révélant de grands yeux félins. Yazoo eut un mouvement de recul, mais reconnaissant la jeune femme, ses muscles se détendirent. Il porta sa main libre pour nettoyer toute trace de sommeil de ses yeux, un geste qui mimait presque celui d'un chat qui faisait sa toilette. Shalua fut tellement attendrie par ce geste si innocent et au demeurant si mignon, que ça la fit rire doucement.

D'un autre côté, Reno damna intérieurement Yazoo pour être si attirant alors qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial ! _''Innocent. Innocent comme jouer avec le feu…''_ Il secoua la tête et se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, doc ? Je veux dire… Dr. Rui ?

Elle dispensa le Turk d'un geste de la main.

- Non, merci, Reno.

Reno passa la main sur sa crinière évitant le regard de Cloud.

- Ok. Je descends rejoindre Rude.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Yazoo qui l'observait en silence et quitta la chambre.

Shalua rapportant l'attention de Yazoo sur elle.

- Yazoo je vais te faire une perfusion, d'accord ? Reste tranquille et ça ira vite chaton.

Elle lui souri, sachant pertinemment que ça le rassurerait.

Yazoo soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà noir. Malgré la sieste, il se sentait fatigué et sentir la présence constante de Cloud et de Vincent dans la chambre n'aidait pas vraiment. Il préférait de loin le calme de l'hôpital.

Shalua l'installa plus confortablement dans une position demi-assise en accumulant les traversins derrière son dos et commença à lui faire la perfusion.

Une fois cela fait, Shalua caressa légèrement le visage de Yazoo et le sentit se raidir. Elle s'attrista de voir le jeune réagir de la sorte mais elle pouvait comprendre et par conséquent, elle ne força rien.

Elle se leva et au moment ou elle se tourna Reno revenait avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Euh, Tifa m'a demandé de monter ça pour Yazoo.

Elle s'avança vers le Turk et au moment de lui prendre le plateau des mains, Vincent le fit à sa place.

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

Shalua ne protesta pas.

- Bien, comme vous voulez. Je vais préparer sa médication alors.

Vincent acquiesça et se prépara à nourrir le jeune homme quand il se retourna vers les autres.

- Ça va aller, Cloud. Tu peux rejoindre Tifa et les enfants en bas.

Cloud sembla sortir d'en pleine réflexion et acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce en silence. Reno, lui, resta encore quelques instants avant de faire de même. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon.

* * *

Yazoo soupira quand il vit Vincent revenir avec lui. En un sens, il se sentait soulagé maintenant que Cloud soit parti ainsi que le Turk. Il n'aimait pas leur façon de le regarder. Leurs regards allaient de la pitié, compassion et une curiosité qui n'était pas loin de lui faire rappeler comme les gens le regardent étrangement due à son apparence.

Il observa Vincent comme celui-ci s'installa près de lui avec le plateau de nourriture. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais il n'osait pas refuser la nourriture qu'il lui était apporté. Son regard tomba sur les cachets de médicaments que Shalua sortait de sa mallette et grimaça légèrement.

- Voilà ce que Yazoo doit prendre Vincent.

Lui dit Shalua comme posa un petit récipient en plastique à moitié rempli de comprimés en tous genres. Yazoo lui adressa un regard méfiant que la jeune femme aperçu et auquel elle répondit avec un petit sourire navré.

- Je sais chaton, mais c'est pour que tu puisses mieux supporter la douleur et mieux te reposer.

- Alors donnez-moi une Matéria de Soin, si c'est pour me voir sur pieds.

Shalua eut un petit rire et agita un doigt devant son nez.

- Non, non chaton. Tu n'es pas en mesure d'utiliser de Matéria et je suis contre de toute façon.

Yazoo dévia son visage un rien boudeur, une bouille si craquante qui fit rire la jeune femme et ému le cœur de Vincent.

Shalua à Vincent, avant de fermer sa mallette.

- Je vais aller m'installer dans la chambre d'à côté, vous me dites si vous avez besoin d'aide d'accord ?

Vincent la remercia et quand la jeune femme quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, celui-ci sembla un peu plus mal à l'aise. Cela ne se voyait pas extérieurement mais il était nerveux. Il était là, seul avec son fils et s'apprêtait à le nourrir comme on le fait avec un nourrisson. Yazoo avait toujours son visage tourné dans l'autre sens, sa longue chevelure cachant son expression boudeuse. Vincent ne pouvait qu'imaginer cette charmante petite bouille qui l'a fait rappeler celle de Lucrécia quand elle était un peu contrariée, à l'instant où Shalua lui avait gentiment refusé sa demande. Certes Yazoo avait une excellente maîtrise des Matérias, mais dans son état actuel cela lui aurait consommé trop d'énergie pour un résultat tout au moins acceptable. Il était plus prudent de rester aux méthodes les plus classiques, même si le processus s'avérait plus lent.

Vincent se racla légèrement la gorge et Yazoo tourna son visage vers lui. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avaient perdu un peu de leur hostilité et dévisageaient Vincent d'un air à la fois curieux et craintif.

- Comment tu te sens Yazoo ?

Yazoo pencha sa tête de côté, comme s'il cherchait à discerner l'ancien Turk et répondit de sa voix douce.

- Bien… je crois.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, comme s'il se sentait un peu confus par la situation.

Vincent eut un faible sourire, il pouvait discerner la confusion et le débat qu'il y avait dans la tête de Yazoo. Lui et ses frères ont vécu toute leur vie en isolement total, coupés du monde et dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Certes les scientifiques leur avaient fourni une éducation plus ou moins basique, mais cela en revenait presque au même. Yazoo était comme un enfant à qui on faisait découvrir le monde pour la première fois. Mais le pire dans cette situation, c'était que Jénova avait sût tirer profit et aiguisé leur méfiance et leur crainte envers les humains en leur répondant avec mépris et violence. Cela allait prendre du temps de montrer à Yazoo combien les choses pouvaient être différentes de ce que Jénova lui avait raconté.

Vincent se prit à observer Yazoo et Yazoo l'observant en retour et il se racla la gorge à nouveau, prenant la cuillère et la remplissant de soupe pour se donner contenance.

-Tifa est une excellente cuisinière, j'espère que cette petite soupe de légumes te convient.

Il porta la cuillère à ses lèvres et fut ravi de les voir s'entre-ouvrir sans résistance. Yazoo l'observait toujours mais sans doute en pleine réflexion à en juger son air un peu distrait. Cependant, pour Vincent, cela lui faisait déjà plaisir que Yazoo accepte d'être ainsi nourri.

Yazoo, lui, débattait comment prendre le comportement de cet homme. Il se sentait incapable de refuser la nourriture malgré les protestations de son égo. Il haïssait qu'on le prenne en pitié, mais les agissements de cet homme avaient quelque chose de différent. C'était quelque chose de bien plus altruiste, quelque chose de plus profond ? Il se rappela les fois où il prenait soin de Kadaj quand il était blessé ou même quand c'était ses frères qui prenaient soin de lui. Cet instinct protecteur que l'on voue à quelqu'un de sa famille, le besoin de leur faire se sentir en sécurité, le comportement d'un loup protégeant les siens. Lui et ses frères entretenaient une relation fusionnelle très profonde depuis leur plus jeune âge, les cellules Jénova ne faisait que renforcer leur lien jusqu'à allant à pouvoir faire ressentir la présence de chacun et même recueillir un brin d'indice sur l'état d'esprit de chacun, comme une petite partie de leur propre essence. Mais cet homme n'était rien à Yazoo, il lui était un parfait étranger et un ennemi par-dessus tout. Quel était sa motivation de pendre soin de lui comme s'il lui était quelqu'un de familier ? Sans doute il ne connaitrait pas la réponse sans avoir d'abord posé la question. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se sentir étrangement soulagé que ça soit cette personne qui prenne soin de lui à la place du traître.

Cet homme était certes un de ses amis, mais à aucun moment il ne lui a montré signe d'hostilité. Même quand il a l'a repéré les rares fois à la Capitale Perdue en train de les espionner. Oh oui, il aurait bien pût prévenir son jeune frère qu'ils étaient observés depuis un long moment et Kadaj aurait pris les mesures pour régler le problème sur-le-champ. Mais Yazoo était un tacticien avant tout. Il observait, pondérait et prenait une décision avant de passer à l'action. Une des raisons du pourquoi il était très dangereux en plein combat. Il était venu à conclusion que l'homme à la cape rouge, Vincent, n'était pas une nuisance et que cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps précieux pour ce qui leur était vraiment important s'il venait à vouloir l'éliminer sans raison. Il était même venu à laisser la Turk blonde et son supérieur à un endroit où Vincent les trouverai facilement. Kadaj lui avait ordonné de s'en débarrasser sans vraiment préciser la façon de le faire. Il a attendu quelques instants avant de l'apercevoir s'approcher des corps meurtris des deux Turks avant de s'éloigner et de se sentir tenté de changer d'avis quand au sort des trois étrangers. Une décision qu'il a regretté brièvement quand ce même homme à présent devant lui, le nourrissant comme un enfant, s'est mêlé au combat de Kadaj et le traître. Loz a même senti son hésitation quand il a commencé à faire feu sur les deux hommes. Quand il avait compris que Vincent ne cherchait pas à blesser son petit frère mais uniquement le faire reculer afin de pouvoir prendre la fuite avec Cloud, quelque part au fond de son cerveau, il se sentit soulagé que son jugement n'ait été peut-être pas si erroné que ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit la fillette que Loz avait ramené avec lui et l'a conduite en silence dans les bois de la forêt. Il s'était arrangé pour que Kadaj ne s'en aperçoive pas et que Loz soit occupé à rassembler le nécessaire pour la mission prévue le lendemain. La fillette n'avait pas protesté quand il l'avait prise par la main et conduite jusqu'au traître et Vincent. Elle avait peur, bien sûr, mais certainement qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et quand il lui indiqua la position des deux hommes, dont il apercevait surtout Vincent, la fillette serra sa taille dans une étreinte de remerciement, le laissant à la fois perplexe que surpris avant de courir vers eux. Yazoo resta quelques instants à les regarder puis partit rejoindre ses frères dans leur base/maison.

Le lendemain, leur plan d'action était en route. Kadaj allait s'occuper personnellement du président tandis que lui et Loz allaient détruire le monument qui ornait le centre de l'actuel Edge. L'intervention des autres Turks était prévue et il n'était pas mécontent d'un peu d'action. Il avait certes trouvé amusant la façon dont ses Shadows Creepers pourchassaient les habitants de la ville qui s'étaient réunis en protestation à leurs actes, il préférait de loin narguer les laquais de Shinra. Cependant, la chose s'est agrémentée quand Kadaj avait invoqué Bahamut Sin. Alors qu'il jouait avec son adversaire, le traître était revenu avec des renforts dont l'homme à la cape rouge parmi eux. A maintes occasions, il l'observait entre deux esquives et ripostes contre son adversaire. Vincent était aussi à l'aise au combat dans les airs que sur le sol et tout aussi mortellement dangereux que lui dans ses attaques. Il s'était vaguement demandé à un moment lequel des deux aurait vite le dessus sur l'autre s'ils viendraient à s'affronter dans un combat d'égal à égal. Mais hélas ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu et il commençait à être las du combat contre le Turk rouquin. Son adversaire était certes moins rapide, moins agile et moins fort que lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine force dans ses coups. Il était surtout amusé comme il arrivait à le déstabiliser avec si peu de mots. Yazoo maîtrisait l'arrogance dans toute l'élégance de l'art, il y était naturellement doué.

Il s'était sentit tenté à maintes reprises de cesser de jouer avec le Turk, retirer sa précieuse Velvet Nightmare de son fourreau et en finir, mais il se contint de justesse. Où serait l'amusement si le jeu finirait trop vite ?

Cependant, il a bien fallu qu'il lâche son adversaire pour juste cause. Son petit frère avait eut ce qu'il voulait et l'heure du retrait avait sonné. Une poursuite endiablée s'était alors engagée : lui et Loz pourchassant Cloud, Cloud pourchassant Kadaj et le Turk rouquin et son comparse chauve les pourchassant par hélicoptère. Il était amusant à un moment donné de faire croire à ces deux idiots de la Shinra qu'ils les avaient eut lors du premier tunnel effondré. L'expression du grand Turk chauve quand il le vit arriver sur la moto, entrer avec dans l'hélico et l'expulsant avec était impayable. Et encore celle du rouquin quand il a cru qu'il lui allait tirer dessus alors que la balle avait juste atteint la manette de direction de l'hélico. De son point de vue, la situation était cocasse.

Mais il a vite perdu son sourire quand ce même rouquin, qu'il croyait enfin avoir semé, leur a tendu un guet-apens à la sortie du deuxième tunnel où lui et Loz avaient combattu Cloud en un surprenant spectacle d'acrobaties mêlés à des coups de feu et épées. Il n'avait pas réussit à tourner à temps la moto qu'il conduisait, avec son frère Loz derrière lui et éviter l'explosion. Il leur a fallu un moment pour s'extirper des décombres et soigner dans le plus court délai possible leurs blessures les plus graves pour rejoindre Kadaj. Mais leurs blessures les avaient fort bien retardés et lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au sommet de ce qui restait de l'ancien QG de la Shinra, ils arrivaient pour assister Kadaj se désintégrer en de multiples étincelles bleu-verts comme il rejoignait la Rivière de la Vie.

L'évocation de tous ces souvenirs trancha cruellement son cœur comme il tombait soudainement à la réalité, sa respiration se coinçant brusquement dans sa gorge et il toussota en avalant de travers la cuillérée de soupe qu'il avalait.

Vincent posa la cuillère et avisa un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Il fut un peu surpris quand Yazoo dévia son visage, refusant ainsi son geste et tendit sa main pour lui prendre le verre. Vincent ne s'opposa pas, mais il savait que le jeune homme allait avoir du mal à tenir un verre à moitié rempli d'eau avec sa faiblesse actuelle et se maintint prévoyant au moindre signe d'incident.

Yazoo prit le verre d'eau, luttant pour ne pas trop se montrer trop brusque. Certes il était blessé et vulnérable, mais il était quand même capable de tenir un verre d'eau pour se déshydrater. Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru, lorsque que le verre en question failli lui glisser des mains et fut retenue à temps par la main de Vincent qui sans doute prévoyait un tel incident.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard triste et navré. Et se raidit un peu dans l'attente de réprimandes pour son attitude qui ne vinrent pas. A la place Vincent, porta le verre à ses lèvres et il bu quelques gorgées du liquide. L'eau était fraiche et il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis désolé.

Vincent lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, qui sembla soulager Yazoo.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave.

Les muscles de Yazoo semblèrent se relaxer et le jeune homme le remercia d'une voix timide.

- Merci…

Yazoo peut être fier, mais il n'était pas au-dessus de remercier quelqu'un. Sa gratitude était un petit prix à payer pour vivre et la mort n'était plus l'option privilégiée en ce moment, quelles que soient les circonstances embarrassantes.

Vincent cligna des yeux de surprise et sourit. Il a pensé recevoir un silence glacial et ingrat de la part du jeune homme, mais à la place ce fut une chaleur agréable envahir son cœur en étant témoin que son fils ait ce genre de gratitude. Cela prouvait qu'il avait raison sur lui depuis le début.

- C'est normal.

Vincent posa le verre et prit le petit récipient que Shalua avait laissé avec les comprimés.

Yazoo lui adressa une sorte de regard soumis et abattu.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Vincent acquiesça en refoulant l'impulsion de lui chasser une mèche de son magnifique regard émeraude.

- Oui, Yazoo, c'est nécessaire et comme Shalua te l'a dit, il est hors de question que tu utilises la Matéria comme moyen de guérison dans ton état.

Yazoo soupira, un rien déçu et accepta les comprimés qu'il avala avec l'aide de l'eau. Il grimaça sous le goût amer de la médication et Vincent ravala un petit rire.

Vincent remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules et chassa une longue mèche de ses cheveux, lui révélant le long cou gracieux de son fils. Yazoo n'avait même pas sursauté quand il venu à le frôler accidentellement à sa jugulaire. Yazoo le regardait avec un semblant de curiosité et une légère crainte dans le regard mais cela se dissipa quand l'ancien Turk alluma la veilleuse qui trônait au-dessus du lit. Une faible lumière qui était particulièrement idéale pour rassurer les petits enfants de leurs terreurs nocturnes.

Yazoo soupira à nouveau comme le somnifère faisait son effet et qu'il se laissait aller sur le traversin, sa tête inclinée de côté, les paupières luttant pour se maintenir ouvertes et, en dessous, ses yeux devenant peu à peu ternis par le sommeil. Et lorsqu'il s'endormi pour de bon, il était purement incroyable comme son visage se détendait et devenait serein. S'il n'avait pas eut peur de le réveiller et de le surprendre sur le fait, Vincent se serait penché sur lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas encore cependant. Yazoo n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel et prendrait ce genre de comportement non seulement comme une agression mais aussi un acte écœurant en soi. Il allait donc prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Yazoo vienne vers lui en premier. Le fait que Yazoo ait accepté son étreinte à l'hôpital était déjà en soi un exploit, et vu les circonstances un signe de confiance. Il devait donc attendre afin de préserver cette confiance et y aller doucement.

Avec un soupir de dépit, il prit le plateau et se leva sans un bruit. Quand il quitta la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Shalua l'accueilli avec un sourire ému.

- Il est mignon quand il ne sort pas ses petites griffes, pas vrai ?

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiescer, le cœur serré par l'émotion.

- Oui, tout le portrait de sa mère…

Shalua perdit un de son sourire quand elle perçu une légère douleur dans le regard de l'ancien Turk.

- Cela doit être difficile pour vous… avoir votre fils juste là et de ne rien pouvoir lui dire pour le moment…

Vincent regarda la porte de la chambre avant de rapporter son regard vers la jeune scientifique.

- C'est moi qui ai choisi cette voie et je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure façon. Il n'est pas prêt à le savoir, c'est trop tôt.

Shalua lui posa sa main sur son bras et le serra légèrement puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes un homme admirable Vincent. Je prie pour que tout se passe bien lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité sur vous deux.

Vincent acquiesça, encore, cette fois sa gorge trop serrée pour dire quoique ce soit.

Shalua eut un petit rire et ajouta.

- Allons descendre, voulez-vous ? Tout le monde doit vouloir savoir ce qui se passe.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire et accompagna la jeune femme.

* * *

Cloud voyant Shalua et Vincent revenir après avoir nourri Yazoo.

- Alors ?

- Il dort comme un bébé. Je lui ait donné un léger somnifère pour qu'il puisse avoir un sommeil plus paisible.

Elle soupire et posa le plateau sur la table de l'arrière pièce du bar.

- Il aurait dût rester à Healing…

Vincent partageant son inquiétude sans trop le montrer.

- Il est simplement remué par le soudain changement, tout se passera bien.

- Vincent. Yazoo est vraiment fragilisé. Il fait tout pour ne rien faire paraitre mais il souffre énormément. Il va falloir beaucoup de patience pour parvenir à casser ce mur derrière lequel il se cache.

Vincent acquiesça, bien concerné.

- J'en suis conscient, Shalua. Mais je ne suis pas seul, loin s'en faut. Cloud, Tifa et même la petite Marlène sommes prêts à faire ce qu'il faut pour mettre Yazoo en confiance.

La jeune femme regarda Tifa et Cloud, les deux acquiescèrent leur tête de concert avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai peur que son intégration chez les Turks ne vienne à tout détruire.

Fit à nouveau Shalua en tournant son regard vers Vincent.

- Rufus m'a accordé la faveur de suivre sa progression au sein des Turks. C'est moi qui le formerai.

L'informa Vincent surprenant Shalua.

- Je ne doute pas que votre accompagnement soit très positif, mais c'est du point de vue social que je me soucie pour Yazoo.

Vincent se permit un faible sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien de ce côté-là également.

Shalua sembla perplexe l'espace d'un instant et regarda sa montre.

- Eh bien. Au moins quelqu'un semble bien sûr de lui-même.

Elle regarda Vincent.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je repasse voir Yazoo dans une heure.

Sur quoi elle s'en alla.

Cloud se tourna vers Vincent.

- Bon et maintenant ?

- Tu vas te reposer. De mon côté je vais aller veiller sur Yazoo.

Sur quoi Vincent monta à l'étage. Cloud le regarda quelques instants, incertain.

- Ça promet d'être une loooongue nuit.

Il se tourna vers Tifa qui roula des yeux.

- Va dormir, Cloud. Et ne te fais pas de mouron.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Tifa et remonta à l'étage. La nuit risquait d'être en effet très longue pour certains.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ouf, je dois dire qu'il est long ce chapitre :)

Please laissez-moi un p'tit mot, comme toujours c bon pour mon p'tit karma et pour ma coquine de muse inspiratrice que je soupçonne de vouloir me bouder :)

Prochain chapitre prévu pour ce dimanche. Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


	8. Silent sorrow

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlüna, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong

Il n'y a pas de désespoir plus absolu que celui qu'on rencontre lors des premiers instants de nos premières grandes peines, quand on n'a pas encore connu ce que c'est de souffrir et guérir, d'être désespéré et de s'en remettre. - George Eliot

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Silent sorrow**

La nuit fut longue pour les uns comme pour les autres. Surtout pour Shalua, Vincent et Cloud. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord de veiller sur Yazoo a tour de rôle, guettant le moindre danger potentiel. Au petit matin, la fatigue était visible sur leurs visages surtout chez Cloud et Shalua. Vincent était celui qui a tenu mieux pour veiller plus longuement sur l'argenté, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais.

- Voilà un café bien fort.

Annonça Tifa en posant une tasse de café bien fort devant un Cloud aux yeux bouffis.

- Tifa, la prochaine fois que j'accepte ce genre d'idée, assomme-moi.

Tifa eut un petit rire quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Reno trainé par Rude.

- Vous voulez aussi un café ?

Leur demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Reno se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Cloud.

- Ouais et bien serré. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on doit se lever de bonne heure pour surveiller la Princesse que vous gardez.

Tifa éclate de rire sachant que la ''Princesse'' dont il parlait était Yazoo.

- Appelle-le comme ça et il risque de te jeter en un vol plané du haut d'un immeuble à nouveau.

Reno grimaça et la regarda se rendre derrière le bar.

- Merde tu l'as vu faire ?

Il échange un regard gêné avec son comparse qui s'abstint de commenter.

-…

Reno tourna son visage vers Cloud, un sourire malicieux de coin.

- Alooors… ? Ça c'est bien passé cette nuit ?

- Calme.

Lui répondit l'Ex-Soldat après bu un peu de son café.

Reno eut un ricanement.

- En gros : une nuit de merde pour vous.

Cloud lui adressa un regard acerbe.

- Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas censés le surveiller aussi ?

Reno haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous débrouillez bien sans nous jusque-là non ?

Cloud alla répliquer ouvertement lorsque Shalua les rejoint.

- Qui surveille Yazoo ?

Shalua prenant place à table.

- Vincent et ne vous en faites pas, Yazoo dort comme un chaton. Je crois même que nous en faisons trop pour ce que la situation est réellement.

Reno redressant la tête.

- Pourquoi pas simplement l'attacher au lit avec des menottes et muselière à la bouche ? C'est ce que j'aurais fait, perso.

Pour quelques instants, Reno manqua de s'étrangler, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait juste de dire et de la manière dont ça pouvait être interprété. Même son partenaire Rude semblait le regarder d'une drôle de façon, lui qui d'habitude n'avait aucune expression.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

Il se dépêcha de préciser.

Tifa lui tourna le dos.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent toujours…

Reno se tourna vers Rude, cherchant son soutient.

- Rude, tu me connais ! Je déconnais, là !

Son comparse secoua doucement la tête et marcha jusqu'au bar.

Reno grogna, son visage plus rouge qu'une écrevisse trop cuite_ ''Putain, même sans Yazoo dans le coin, je pense qu'à des conneries ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête les dégâts, là !''_.

Tifa revint vers eux avec un plateau rempli d'un copieux petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

- Tifa puis-je me servir de vôtre cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Yazoo ?

Demanda Shalua à Tifa. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Oui. Je vous en prie faites comme chez vous.

Shalua lui rendit le sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment, j'apprécie. Ça ne vous dérange pas, vous êtes sûre ?

Tifa secoua la tête.

- Non, pas du tout ça ne me dé-

- LÂCHE-MOI DENZEL !

Le cri les avait fait sursauter. Cloud et Tifa se ruèrent à l'étage d'où provenaient les pleurs. Cloud retrouva les deux enfants devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Yazoo. Vincent séparait les deux enfants et pris en compte l'arrivé de Tifa et Cloud.

- Denzel ! Marlène ! On ne crie pas comme ça dans la maison ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de se reposer pour guérir !

Elle regarde nerveusement dans la chambre, espérant que Yazoo ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut à cause des enfants.

- Il dort profondément. Il est encore sous l'effet des somnifères, ne t'en fait pas.

La rassura Vincent.

Tifa tourna son visage vers l'ancien Turk. Il était incroyable comme aucune trace de fatigue n'était visible sur son visage.

Tifa lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Heureusement que tu es là Vincent.

Vincent acquiesça et lâcha les deux enfants.

Denzel saisi l'occasion pour donner de la voix.

- Marlène voulait entrer dans la chambre !

Denzel tenait fermement le bras de la fillette qui se débattait en sanglotant, son bras libre serrant une peluche.

- Je voulais juste lui poser une peluche pour lui tenir compagnie ! Il est tout seul ! Il a plus ses frères et il doit avoir peur sans eux…

Marlène sécha ses larmes et montra la peluche en question, un petit Mog bleu ciel fait dans une matière molle et particulièrement douce.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. La petite fille avait raison. Yazoo avait perdu tout ce qu'il lui était cher et cela expliquait en partie son comportement agressif. Une partie d'elle pouvait comprendre le geste compatissant de la petite fille et eut un sourire.

Tifa s'accroupit à la hauteur de la fillette et lui caressa la joue, nettoyant toute trace de chagrin.

- Marlène, nous en avons parlé hier. Tu ne dois pas entrer dans cette chambre sans être accompagnée d'un adulte.

Marlène regarda la forme endormie sur le lit.

- Mais Vincent était avec lui.

Tifa regarde brièvement Vincent avant de s'adresser à la petite fille.

- Je vais la lui remettre, d'accord ? Mais promets-moi de ne plus venir toute seule dans sa chambre.

Elle lui prit la peluche que Marlène lui tendait et la jeune femme entra aussi silencieusement que possible dans la chambre et posa la peluche sur la table de chevet. Yazoo gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Le regardant de plus près, Tifa réalisa combien le jeune homme semblait vulnérable en ce moment. Seul, blessé et toujours sous une surveillance serré.

Elle soupira et rejoignit Cloud et Vincent qui l'attendaient à l'entrée avec les enfants.

- J'ai déposé ta peluche ma chérie. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec Denzel dans ta chambre, hmm ?

La fillette acquiesça et suivit Denzel, un rien boudeuse.

Tifa regarda Cloud puis Vincent.

- On n'est pas au bout de nos peines.

Vincent pris sur lui.

- Je suis désolé Tifa. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous ennuyer avec ça. Je vais chercher un endroit où je pourrais m'installer avec Yazoo si cela devient un problème pour vous deux et les enfants.

Cloud regarda Tifa, puis Vincent.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Vincent ! Yazoo est mon frère, je suis responsable de lui, maintenant que ses frères sont morts par ma faute.

Tifa lui lança un regard plus contrarié que triste.

- Non, Cloud. Jénova est la seule à blâmer. Ils étaient tous les trois sous son influence et il fallait que quelqu'un mette un terme à leur folie.

- Tifa, je…

Elle stoppa Cloud net dans son élan en levant sa main.

- Les circonstances ont été dramatiques, mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Personne ne pouvait le faire à ta place.

- Tifa a raison, Cloud.

Celui-ci regarda Vincent.

- Yazoo t'en veut pour la mort de ses frères mais il finira par comprendre que ce qui a été fait ne pouvait être évité et que personne ne le pouvait le faire à part toi.

Cloud un tantinet énervé par la tournure de la discutions.

- Tu comptes lui faire le même speech à tout hasard ? Comme s'il n'avait pas de raisons suffisantes pour me haïr encore plus, tiens !

Vincent acquiesça, maintenant son attitude calme et posé comme à son habitude.

- Il est aveuglé par la haine et la perte de ses frères. Quand cela lui passera, il se rendra compte que c'est Jénova qui a amené ses frères à la mort et non toi.

Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et se retourna.

- Yazoo a un bon fond, il lui faut juste du temps pour accepter la situation.

Sur quoi il descendit en bas. Cloud secoua la tête en échangeant un regard avec Tifa.

- Ça promet…

Tifa roula des yeux et descendit en bas, suivi de l'Ex-SOLDAT.

A leur arrivé, Reno les interpella.

- C'était quoi ce raffut ?

Cloud reprenant sa place à table en soupirant.

- Rien, juste Marlène qui voulait déposer une peluche pour Yazoo.

Reno haussa un sourcil, bien tenté de lancer une vanne, mais Rude le devança, empêchant ainsi son comparse de se tourner au ridicule.

- Comment les enfants prennent sa présence ?

La question surpris tout le monde, surtout son comparse qui s'était tourné de sa chaise pour le regarder les yeux ébahis.

Cloud était surpris, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'un Turk, surtout le toujours taciturne partenaire de Reno avoir une telle curiosité, alors que d'habitude il ne faisait que suivre les ordres sans poser de question et éviter à son immature de partenaire de foncer tête baissée vers les ennuis, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours…

Cloud ressortant de son ébahissement.

- Euh, Marlène l'a bien pris mais Denzel a un peu de mal, encore.

Tifa adressant un regard curieux au Turk chauve.

- Il lui en veut toujours après ce qui s'est passé avec Kadaj…

Reno se gratta derrière la tête.

- Mmm… et pourquoi ça se passe mieux avec la fillette ? Elle aussi a été enlevée non ?

Vincent s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Yazoo l'avait ramenée près de nous après le combat de Cloud et Kadaj dans la Capitale Perdue. Je suppose qu'il a un meilleur fond qu'il ne veut nous faire croire.

Reno tournant vers lui un regard surpris.

- Yazoo ? Gentil ? Sérieux, c'est pas parce qu'il a la gueule d'un ange qui faut croire que ça en est un !

Vincent décroisa les bras, l'expression vide mais ses yeux trahissaient une lueur malsaine. Reno se senti très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Vincent était déjà imposant par nature, mais quand il voulait faire peur et mettre les gens mal à l'aise il y parvenait sans grand effort. Si quelqu'un parviendrait à lui faire peur comme ça, ça serait bien ce mec à l'allure de vampire… Mais là c'était différent. C'était une réaction instinctive d'un père protégeant son fils. Et il se faisait clairement une idée de ce que Vincent serait capable de lui faire subir s'il dépassait les limites.

Reno dévia son regard en grimaçant.

- Désolé. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Cloud roulant des yeux.

- Alors ça va, ils n'ont pas dû aller très loin.

Reno lui adressa une grimace.

Vincent secoua doucement la tête en prenant une posture moins rigide.

Shalua se leva, brisant l'ambiance pesante qui régnait.

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner de Yazoo.

Vincent acquiesça et suivi la jeune scientifique.

Tifa passa par Reno et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Sois gentil.

Reno lui adressa son fameux sourire renard, un rien séducteur.

- Je le suis toujours, à forte raison quand c'est si gentiment demandé et par une si jolie fille qui puis est.

Tifa roula des yeux.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es toujours le même, Reno.

Reno se tordit le nez en une moue malicieuse.

- Pourquoi je devrais ? Remarque je te garantis pas que ça soit pour mieux.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Cloud n'aima pas cette familiarité avec Tifa et le fit comprendre.

- T'as pas à surveiller Yazoo par hasard au lieu de te rincer l'œil à la moindre occasion ?

Reno haussa un sourcil.

- Oh ? Jaloux ?

Il guette son comparse par-dessus son épaule et affiche son fameux sourire renard.

- Tu devrais te méfier, Cloud. Tifa a plein d'admirateurs secrets qui seront plus que ravis de lui faire la cour.

Rude menaçant.

- Reno…

Cloud fronça les sourcils, soudain soupçonneux.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Reno lui adresse un regard un rien malicieux.

- Ça veut dire que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase que son comparse le prit par le col et le traina dehors comme l'on fait à un enfant impertinent. Reno ne manquait pas une pour faire l'idiot.

Tifa eut un petit rire amusé en secouant la tête. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient été autrefois ennemis vu la façon qu'ils agissaient en ce moment. Cela la rassurait d'une certaine façon, ça voulait dire que Rufus cherchait vraiment à aider Yazoo et à l'aider à se reconstruire.

Elle regarde Vincent remonter avec Shalua, un plateau rempli d'un copieux petit déjeuner et eut un sourire. Qui aurait pût deviner que la Shinra, la WRO et Avalanche s'unissent en commun pour venir en aide au seul survivant des argentés ? Le destin joue bien des tours.

* * *

Yazoo se réveille et aperçoit un objet à l'allure étrange déposé sur la table de chevet près de lui. Cela ressemblait à ces petites créatures ailées qu'il a eut l'occasion de croiser dans la Forêt Ancienne, lors d'une des ses explorations. Mais nulle n'avait cette sorte de fourrure. D'un geste lent et prudent, grimaçant et tentant d'ignorer la douleur de ses côtes, il tendit sa main et toucha la peluche. C'était doux et très agréable au toucher. Il se demandait à quoi servait aux gens de fabriquer de telles choses. Etait-ce une de leurs façons d'acquérir une sorte de domination sur des créatures aussi esquives que les Mogs ? Une idée ridicule, mais après tout il était dans leur nature de vouloir tout dominer, même en illusion.

- C'est un cadeau de Marlène.

Lui informa Vincent qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

Yazoo retira vivement sa main et grimaça sous la douleur due à son geste.

Vincent s'approcha de lui et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

- Doucement, Yazoo. Tu dois éviter tout mouvement brusque…

Vincent l'aida à se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable et ouvrit les volets. Yazoo grimaça comme la lumière lui agressa les yeux, Vincent les baissa un peu, de façon à plonger la chambre dans une luminosité plus douce.

Il revint vers Yazoo comme il s'accommodait à la lumière.

- Pardon, cela doit être un peu pénible après être restée longtemps forcé à dormir.

Yazoo d'une voix ensommeillée.

- J'ai eut pire…

Il se laissa aller contre le traversin et regarde par la fenêtre, déglutissant difficilement.

Vincent l'observa un instant et prit le bol de céréales en bouilli que Shalua avait préparé. Yazoo retourna la tête vers lui. Vincent sentait l'hésitation dans son regard, comme si le jeune homme retenait sa curiosité.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Yazoo acquiesça. Vincent posa le bol de céréales en bouilli et lui avisa un verre d'eau puis lui porta aux lèvres. Yazoo en bu presque tout le contenu, son regard toujours fixé au sien. Vincent posa le verre et son téléphone portable sonna. Un rien agacé, Vincent décrocha le petit appareil et le colla à son oreille.

- Oui ?

_« - Vincent ? C'est Reeve, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à WRO. »_

Vincent regarda son fils du coin de l'œil et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Reeve… est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Il ne voulait pas laisser son fils pour aucune raison au monde, même si un Bahamut enragé semait la pagaille en ville ou si même un Météore menaçait de s'écraser sur la Planète.

«_- C'est à propos du programme de ton fils.»_

Vincent soupira comme il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarder dehors.

- Reeve… toi et Rufus ne pouvez pas attendre que la situation soit plus adéquate pour en parler plus concrètement?

_«- Il n'y a pas que cela qui est en question. Nous sommes en possession de son __arme, j'ai pensé que tu voulais la récupérer ainsi que le reste de ses affaires.»_

Vincent se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur un rien suspicieux.

- Et pourquoi Rufus ne m'envois pas un de ses hommes pour ramener ses affaires ici ? Ou il y a une raison particulière pour que je vienne au siège de la WRO dont tu ne veux pas me dire par téléphone ?

Il eut un rire nerveux qui trahi le commandeur de la WRO et Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Reeve, si je soupçonne qu'on me fait déplacer pour rien, je te préviens que ça ira mal pour toi.

_«- Voyons Vince, crois-moi sur parole que ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu peux venir __tout de suite ?»_

Vincent soupira comme son regard tomba sur Yazoo. Le jeune homme l'écoutait curieusement, mine de rien.

- Bien, parfait. Je viens. Mais je ne resterais pas plus que le nécessaire.

Sur quoi, il décrocha et rangea son téléphone portable.

Il contourna le lit et vint s'assoir près de Yazoo.

- Vous n'allez pas rejoindre votre ami ?

Fit Yazoo comme Vincent prenait place à côté de lui.

Vincent secoua doucement la tête.

- Pas encore.

Il prit le bol de céréales en bouilli et en rempli une cuillérée qu'il porta aux lèvres de Yazoo. Comme la veille, Yazoo entre-ouvrit sa bouche et accepta le contenu de la cuillère.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui.

Vincent eut un sourire. Il était presque contre-nature de voir Yazoo si docile. Il savait que le jeune homme avait une sorte de manipulation séductrice, mais il ne détectait rien de cela en lui. Yazoo agissait ainsi parce qu'il était en confiance avec lui et qu'il ne le voyait plus comme un ennemi.

Il avait presque fini de nourrir son fils qu'un faible frappement à la porte se fit entendre. Vincent se tourna et vit Shalua entrer avec Rude et Reno derrière elle.

- Oh, je vois que vous m'avez devancée.

Elle posa le petit récipient en plastique et Yazoo soupira en lui jetant un regard las.

- Encore des médicaments ?

Reno croisant les bras.

- Estime-toi heureux qu'on ne t'assomme pas proprement pour te faire tenir tranquille.

''_J'aurais peut-être dû la fermer…''_, il se dit quand il reçu un regard acerbe de Shalua, auquel il répondit avec un sourire penaud.

Yazoo l'ignora tourna son visage vers la fenêtre et Shalua secoua la tête.

Vincent se lève et se tourne vers Shalua.

- Shalua, j'ai besoin d'une faveur.

La jeune femme se tourne vers lui et acquiesce.

- Oui ?

- Reeve vient de m'appeler et il semble que ça soit une urgence, pouvez-vous veiller sur Yazoo en attendant que je revienne ?

Shalua étira un faible sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je dois de toute façon rester pour lui faire la toilette et lui changer les bandages.

Vincent acquiesça.

- J'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible.

Il se tourne vers Yazoo qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Vincent : Yazoo, je promets de faire aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, perplexe et interrogateur.

- D'accord…

Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils l'air un peu confus par sa propre réaction comme il regarda Vincent quitter la chambre.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et pris les médicaments que lui tendait Shalua.

- Je reviens, chaton. Je vais te chercher une tenue de rechange.

Elle posa le verre qu'elle lui avait servi et partit à son tour de la chambre le laissant seul avec les deux Turks.

Yazoo sentait leur regard sur lui et cela commençait à l'agacer.

Reno lissa sa veste de costume noire et regarda Yazoo du coin de l'œil _''Ok vampy s'est envolé et miss Dr. House aussi, Reno des Turks est en place ! C'est le temps de briller vieux !''_.

- Alors…. Comment ça se passe, ici ?

Aucune réponse, Yazoo regardait la fenêtre.

- Hé, c'est à toi que je parle !

Yazoo daigna le regarder d'un air las.

- Ça aurait été mieux sans vous avoir sur moi.

Reno lui adressa son sourire renard.

- Pourquoi ? Tu préférais que ça soit Cloud qui te surveille ? Remarque, manque de bol pour toi, le héro en herbe est allé faire une livraison à Kalm. Ça lui prendra une plombe pour revenir et Vampy arrivera sans doute avant lui.

Yazoo soupira, irrité par le rouquin et regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Et vous faites quoi exactement ? Du babysitting ?

Reno roula des yeux.

- Ouais, appelle ça comme tu veux, babysitting ou jouer les nounous, le boulot reste le même, on doit avoir un œil sur toi et te protéger en cas de nécessité.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard acerbe.

- Je dois dire que vos méthodes laissent à désirer.

Reno ouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de répondre mais la referma, regarda son comparse qui se tirait nerveusement la cravate, regarda à nouveau Yazoo, puis à nouveau Rude en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche avant de pousser un cri frustré.

- Putain ! DIRE que j'ai eut pitié de ce… de ce… ! AAAARRRGGGG !

Énervé, il descendit en bas laissant son comparse bien perplexe. Mais Rude se tourna vers Yazoo, le jeune homme ne semblait nullement fier de l'affront au contraire, on l'aurait presque cru sur le point de pleurer. Rude savait que Yazoo n'avait fait que défendre son ego, Reno a un caractère tout aussi orgueilleux et les deux ensemble, c'est sûr, cela faisait des étincelles.

Rude vit le jeune homme tendre sa main pour prendre le verre et le prit en premier en le faisant sursauter de surprise.

- …Laisse, je le prends.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard méfiant tandis que Rude lui porta le verre aux lèvres. Shalua revint dans la chambre, un pyjama de rechange dans les mains et se dirigea vers son patient favori.

- Me revoilà chaton !

Yazoo regarda les vêtements d'un air suspicieux comme Rude reposa le verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ... ?

Shalua lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ça, chaton, c'est un pyjama que tu mettras après un bon bain.

Elle déplia le haut du pyjama pour lui faire découvrir les motifs de petits chatons jouant avec une pelotte de laine. Elle dut se mordre la langue pour ravaler un fou rire en voyant l'expression perplexe et embarrassée du jeune homme. _''Si Vincent le voyait à l'instant !''_, se dit la jeune femme comme elle alla fermer la porte de la chambre.

Elle se tourna vers Rude.

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour le mettre dans la baignoire, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Rude secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers Yazoo qui était soudain crispé.

Shalua évalua Yazoo pendant quelques instants et entra dans la salle de bain, un peu inquiète. Certes, Yazoo avait une toilette régulière quand il était à Healing, mais il était inconscient lorsque les infirmières le faisaient. Hors ici, elle ne voulait pas le mettre sous sédatif sans raison aucune.

Elle mit l'eau chaude à couler et guetta Yazoo par-dessus son épaule.

- J'ai vu Reno descendre à toute vitesse, un problème au QG ?

Yazoo montrant de sa contrariété.

- Un problème avec son cerveau et son ego je devrais dire.

Shalua soupira, _''les hostilités recommencent…''_.

- Et je ne prendrais pas de bain !

Il fit en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

Shalua se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Yazoo qui défiait Rude d'approcher de lui.

- Oh non, chaton. Tu ne vas pas sortir tes petites griffes pour si peu !

- Si peu ?

Répéta Yazoo, mi-surpris, mi-irrité. Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à me déshabiller et me mettre dans le bain comme un enfant, non ? Et encore laisser le Turk chauve me porter comme une femme en plus ! Jamais personne ne l'avait vu sans vêtements à part ses frères et les scientifiques qui s'occupaient d'eux. S'imaginer exposé à quelqu'un d'étranger l'écœurait au plus haut point ! Certes, il était faible et blessé pour le faire tout seul, mais même à ce point il avait droit à sa privacité tout de même !

- Il en est hors de question !

Il grimaça. Crier comme ça n'était pas une bonne idée, ses côtes lui faisaient déjà mal quand il essayait de respirer normalement, alors crier…

Il regarda vers la porte maudissant son état de faiblesse et en même temps le ridicule espoir de voir Vincent revenir sur ses pas. Il secoua vivement la tête, comme il chassait cette option.

Shalua soupira et tenta de le raisonner.

- Yazoo, tu n'a pas à te sentir gêné. Je suis médecin, Yazoo. Médecin. Pas un de ces bourreaux qui ont maltraité tes frères et toi dans le passé.

Le regard de Yazoo sembla s'adoucir quelque peu et Shalua continua d'une voix douce.

- Faire la toilette aux malades fait aussi partie de mon travail.

Elle voulu chasser une mèche de son regard mais Yazoo se dévia du geste et elle soupira.

- Très bien. Tu préfères donc que je te mette sous sédatifs pour le faire ? Je le ferais si tu ne me donnes nul autre choix.

Fit-elle la voix menaçante.

Pour l'espace de quelques instants, la panique, la peur, la colère passa dans les yeux de Yazoo, puis le jeune homme se laissa aller sur le traversin comme s'il abandonnait toute tentative de discussion et Shalua regretta aussitôt sa fausse bravade. Les sautes d'humeur de Yazoo et ce soudain comportement soumis n'étaient pas bon signe. Yazoo agissait comme un petit animal pris au piège et qui abandonnait la lutte voyant qu'il n'avait nulle chance de s'échapper de ses traqueurs.

Le cœur de Shalua se serra tellement en le voyant dans cet état qu'elle remercia silencieusement que Vincent ne soit pas là pour voir son fils souffrir de la sorte.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui caressa maternellement la joue. Yazoo avait perdu toute volonté au point de ne plus la repousser et cela pourfendit la jeune femme.

- Pardon, chaton. Je ne voulais pas te…

Elle respira un bon coup et continua.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien, je suis désolée. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour dormir un peu, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Yazoo ne répondit pas à sa question et dévia son visage de la jeune femme. Shalua culpabilisa et se damna intérieurement.

Elle se leva, ouvrit sa mallette et y chercha un somnifère.

Elle le tendit à Yazoo qui ouvrit sa bouche sans chercher à savoir ce qu'elle lui donnait et lui avisa un verre d'eau dont il avala quelques gorgées, toujours aussi soumis qu'un enfant fatigué.

Il ne s'en est pas fallu de beaucoup pour que le somnifère agisse et que Yazoo s'endorme. Shalua tira les couvertures jusqu'au cou et baissa les stores de la chambre. Une fois fait cela, elle sorti de la chambre avec Rude qui avait tout suivi dans le silence le plus religieux. Mais une fois dans le couloir, Rude donna de sa voix.

- Il l'est à ce point ?

Shalua lui adressa un regard navré.

- Oui, malheureusement.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras du grand Turk.

- Il faut être patient avec Yazoo. Il n'a pas offensé votre collègue pour mal.

Rude acquiesça.

- Je le sais et je suis sûr que Reno le sais également. Mais les deux ont un fort caractère et ceci pour ne pas parler de leur égo. Eviter les étincelles entre ces deux-là va être dur, surtout avec Yazoo dans un tel état.

Shalua soupira à nouveau.

- Je sais… C'est pourquoi je vais parler de cette situation à tout le monde, au moins, comme ça, ils ne prendront pas les sautes d'humeur de Yazoo au premier degré.

Rude acquiesça et accompagna la jeune femme au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ouf, je dois dire qu'il est long ce chapitre, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs :)

Please laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Note : Merci à toi Chalyna pour m'avoir rappelé pour la peluche, si tu ne me l'avais pas suggéré, la pauvre serait là dans un coin oubliée de tous xD


	9. Quand on tranche le cœur, on s'attend à

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, trèes long chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Final Fantasy VII - The Nightmare Begins

"_Il en est des plaies du cœur comme de celles du corps :  
Quand elles ont été profondes, elles se ferment quelquefois ; mais elles se rouvrent toujours._"  
Citation de Pierre-Jules Stahl ; Souvenirs d'une vieille corneille - 1841.

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Quand on tranche le cœur, on s'attend à le voir saigner**

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Le commandeur se leva de son bureau alors que Vincent inspectait chaque détail de la Velvet Nightmare de son fils. Son arme était vraiment magnifique, le moindre détail, le design en lui-même était un chef-d'œuvre.

- Et tu dis que l'arme n'a subi aucun dégât ?

Reeve acquiesça.

- On l'a juste nettoyé de toute trace de saleté, faits quelques tests dessus, tout semblait correct.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Possible que je l'essaie ?

Reeve leva ses deux mains comme quoi cela lui était égal.

Vincent braqua l'arme et tira dans la cible d'essai. Il tira en plein dans le mille et étira un sourire satisfait. L'arme frôlait la perfection. Elle avait une parfaite contre balance du recul causé par la poussé de la munition. Une arme aussi belle que meurtrière, portant bien son nom, Velvet Nightmare ou Cauchemar de Velours.

Reeve revint avec lui et lui montra le trench-coat que portait son fils quand il était rentré à Healing.

Vincent soupira.

- Il est dans un sale état…

Reeve acquiesça.

- Oui en effet. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on fasse le même, il devrait être prêt d'ici une semaine tout au plus, avec un autre de rechange.

Vincent regarda le Commandeur de la milice d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est Rufus qui a demandé à ce qu'on répare ses affaires ?

Reeve acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Oui. Comme preuve de sa bonne foi.

Il se retourna vers le secrétaire et prit une masse de papiers et les tendit à Vincent.

- Nous avons encore trouvé des documents sur Yazoo.

Il secoua la tête.

- Le reste concernant ces frères a été trop endommagé pour être visualisé.

Vincent déposa Velvet Nightmare avec délicatesse sur la table et pris les documents.

Tandis qu'il les parcourait, Reeve regarda la cible d'essai.

- Ils ne lui ont rien épargné. Même Séphiroth n'a pas eut d'entrainements et de tests aussi poussés.

Vincent déposa les documents, incapable de lire d'avantage et ferma les yeux, sentant la haine et la rage lui bouillir les entrailles.

- Ils l'ont plongé dans du mako pur durant 9 mois… à l'âge de 12 ans…

Vincent porta sa main au front, profondément choqué et avant de s'affaler sur la chaise.

- Par la Déesse…

Sa voix était à peine un murmure étranglé tant sa gorge était serrée.

Reeve compatit le choc de son ami, il aurait sans doute réagit tout aussi mal si son fils avait été victime de telles atrocités.

- Et ils ont poursuivi le même processus des années durant.

Vincent leva sa tête et posa son regard sur Reeve.

- Sait-on de quelle manière Hojo les a conçus ?

Sa gorge était serrée et il craignait de connaitre les détails que Reeve avait à lui révéler.

Reeve acquiesça.

- Ils l'ont fait naitre du ventre d'une mère porteuse anonyme… une cobaye à qui Hojo avait injecté des cellules de Jénova pour être sûr que cela renforce l'évolution du fœtus durant la grossesse. La gestation a été rigoureusement été suivie et la naissance enregistrée dans les dossiers.

Vincent le regarde les yeux aussi surpris que remplis d'horreur.

- Pardon… ?

Reeve grimaça, mal à l'aise.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, le peu de dossiers qu'on a réussit à sauver sont tout de même endommagés.

Vincent se leva de sa chaise et pris son ami par les épaules.

- Je veux les voir Reeve.

Reeve plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Vincent…

Il n'arrivait plus à supporter le regard perçant de l'ancien Turk, surtout quand celui-ci était sur le point de découvrir de telles atrocités.

- Reeve, il s'agit de mon fils ! Ne voudrais-tu pas en savoir plus s'il s'agissait du tien ?

Vincent lâcha son ami qui se passa les mains sur le visage, embarrassé et indécis.

- Bon sang, Vincent, je…

Vincent d'une voix presque autoritaire et résolue.

- Maintenant, Reeve.

Reeve soupira et retourna dans son bureau. Il prit une des fiches et l'installa dans le lecteur de son ordinateur portable et le tourna vers Vincent. Ce que vit Vincent retourna son cœur. Oh combien celui-ci regretta de ne pas avoir écouté son ami. Combien il déplora de ne pas vouloir connaitre certains détails de la vie passée de son fils et uniquement profiter de la joie de l'avoir près de lui !

Les images tremblaient sans cesse mais on y voyait clairement une jeune femme en plein travail d'accouchement dans ce qui ressemblait une salle d'accouchement improvisé. En bas de la vidéo, écrit en lettres noires s'affichait la phrase suivante : «sujet neo-Jénova Yazoo projet nº1547836N-J» et une date qu'on n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, sans doute pour le répertorier plus tard.

La jeune femme accoucha d'un beau bébé pour ensuite y laisser la vie, pourfendant le cœur de Vincent. Les scientifiques qui se sont affairés à l'accouchement, tuèrent la jeune femme de sang froid en lui injectant une substance dans ses veines et se sont débarrassés de son cadavre comme on se débarrasse d'un morceau de viande avariée, tandis que le scientifique qui tenait Yazoo dans les bras, le lavait sans délicatesse aucune et relatait le poids, taille et autres données pour sa fiche de sujet expérimental, ignorant les pleurs déchirants du bébé.

Vincent serra les bras de la chaise où il s'était laissé à nouveau tomber et fit appel à tout ce qu'il avait de contrôle de soi pour ne pas se transformer en Chaos, tellement sa rage, sa colère et sa douleur était immenses.

* * *

Reno alluma sa cigarette en jurant vertement entre les dents. Dire qu'il avait eut un semblant de compassion pour Yazoo, venant même à le défendre contre l'idée tordue du fana de vampires qui lui sert de père ! _''Il a vite retrouvé de son arrogance le gamin ! Il n'a nullement besoin de son arme et ni de ses jambes pour… et quelles longues jambes…''_. Il resta figé comme il se donna un coup mental, _''Woaouh ! Woaouh ! STOP ! C'est quoi ce genre de fantasmes vieux ?_'' Reno grogna de plus belle.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, pas qu'il y ait grand-chose dedans mais bon, c'était toujours mieux qu'être en train de fantasmer sur un ancien ennemi, arrogant et aussi belliqueux qu'un chat qu'on aurait plongé dans de l'eau froide.

- En train de ramoner, mauvaise graine ?

Reno rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son comparse, passablement agacé qu'il vienne lui faire le sermon sur un gamin devenu encore plus taré qu'avant.

- Je te dis tout de suite stop, si tu viens pour de me faire la morale.

Rude tordit sa bouche en un rictus qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Merde, Rudo, t'étais là. Tu l'a vu m'insulter sans autre forme de procès, non ?

- Il n'a fait que se défendre, tu l'as cherché aussi je te signale.

Reno grimaça, Rude avait raison, il avait fait fort en traitant Yazoo comme s'il était juste un boulot pour eux.

Il passa sa main sur sa chevelure en bataille et regarda son pote avec son regard de chiot battu.

- Il a réagit comment … ?

Rude croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'était pas bien, j'aurais même dit qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Reno passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, _''Eh merde… il pique vraiment une dépression ou quoi ?''_.

Reno d'une voix presque craintive.

- Et ensuite ?

Rude décroisa les bras et tourna la tête vers l'horizon.

- Il s'est énervé contre Shalua, il refusait qu'elle le déshabille pour son bain. Shalua en est venue à le menacer de le mettre sous sédatif et là toute combativité a cessé.

Reno le regarda un peu surpris. S'il aurait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre il aurait dit que Yazoo sombrait dans une dépression, mais peut-être était-ce juste le deuil qui le faisait réagir comme ça.

- Merde…

Reno tira une bouffé de sa cigarette à moitié consumée.

- Je suppose que Shalua veux tous nous voir à cause de ça ?

Fit Reno se tournant vers Rude qui le regardait à nouveau.

Rude acquiesça.

- On n'attend plus que toi.

Reno acquiesça, tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta par terre où il l'écrasa sous sa chaussure.

- Ok, go.

Rude rentra à l'intérieur suivi de près du rouquin. Reno ne pouvait espérer être capable de brider son orgueil dorénavant. Et oh combien il allait devoir savoir tenir sa langue. Il était pire qu'un étalon sauvage quant il en venait aux insultes et aux rétorques affutées. En comparaison, les piques de l'Amiral Cid Highwind étaient des minauderies.

* * *

Reeve avisa un verre de scotch et le tendit à Vincent. Vincent lui adressa un regard accablé et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non merci…

Reeve insistant.

- Allez, prends. Ce n'est pas pour une fois que tu bois de l'alcool que tu vas en devenir accro et ça fera du bien par où ça passe.

D'un geste las, Vincent pris le verre que son ami lui tendait et le porta à ses lèvres où il le vida sec.

- Vincent, pas com-

Trop tard.

Vincent grimaça comme il sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge jusqu'à ses entrailles et posa le verre avant de fixer devant lui d'un air absent.

Reeve buvant une gorgée de son propre verre, _''Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, au fond…''_.

- Comment peut-on être si inhumain envers ses propres semblables, Reeve ?

Reeve posa son verre et regarde Vincent d'un air grave. Il était rare de voir Vincent aussi bouleversé. Vincent était un homme bien secret, calme et très avisé. L'exemple même de la discipline et loyauté envers son travail et ses amis. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il est venu à s'ouvrir et à se confier à ses amis. Son passé était certainement encore un mystère pour la plus grande part, mais chacun avait respecté le peu qu'il leur a dit sur lui-même et son silence en vue de ce qu'il avait vécu de part son passé. Vincent était quelqu'un de discret, très réservé et de caractère noble. Il était venu à leur raconter un peu de sa vie, notamment en ce qui concernait Hojo et Lucrécia. Laissant le reste un mystère dont il valait mieux ne pas évoquer.

Apprendre qu'il avait un fils, un ennemi que Cloud avait combattu de cela presque un mois, a rouvert d'anciennes plaies qui n'étaient pas encore guéries. Malgré son calme légendaire, Vincent a toujours ouvertement montré sa haine envers Hojo. Il était tout simplement blessant de le voir une fois de plus souffrir à cause de son ennemi juré.

Reeve vint vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ancien Turk.

- Vincent…

Vincent se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table où l'arme de son fils était posée et la caressa d'un air absent.

- A-t-on une date précise de sa naissance ?

- Non. Mais avec quelques tests, on…

- Plus de tests, Reeve.

Le coupa Vincent et regarde le Commandeur par-dessus son épaule.

- Je m'oppose à qui que soit de s'approcher de lui avec une seringue ou tout autre objet médical à l'exception du Dr. Shalua Rui.

- Il faudra bien qu'on lui fasse des prélèvements pour son dossier médical et autres paperasses du genre, Vincent. Toi-même tu y as passé pour avoir une identité officielle pour la base de donnés du Siège de la WRO.

Vincent se tourna vers Reeve, une lueur farouche dans son regard carmin.

- Mon fils a passé toute son enfance, au même titre que ses frères, dans les mains de gens qui doivent servir la ''science''. Ces mêmes gens ont torturé, abusé et maltraité des enfants innocents au nom de cette même science, Reeve. De mon vivant, je ne laisserais personne faire souffrir Yazoo, personne !

Reeve déglutit péniblement. Cet éclat d'humeur était certes en inadéquation totale avec le légendaire sang froid de l'ancien turk. Preuve que cette récente découverte avait profondément, mais très profondément remué Vincent.

Reeve croisant les bras.

- Tu comptes donc en venir à l'enfermer pour sa sécurité ?

Vincent reportant son regard vers l'arme privilégiée de son fils.

- Yazoo ne supportera pas de rester enfermé entre quatre murs sans se battre ou se dépenser.

- Tu sembles bien le connaitre…

Vincent tourna son regard vers Reeve.

- Je le connais sans doute mieux que vous tous réunis.

L'ancien Turk regarde l'arme de son fils puis Reeve à nouveau.

- La réaction qu'ont eut Barret et Cid à son égard était exagérée.

Reeve soupira.

- Il fallait t'y attendre. Tu sais parfaitement que les deux ne le font pas dans la dentelle quand ils se retrouvent face à un ennemi.

- Yazoo n'est plus un ennemi, Reeve ! Il est mon fils !

- Tu leurs as au moins dit cela ?

Vincent se figea. Bien sûr il aurait pût tout leur dire, révéler que Yazoo était son fils, mais il serait obliger de rentrer dans les détails. Détails qui n'étaient pas réjouissants à entendre, ni à évoquer sans réveiller d'anciennes blessures.

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Il prit Velvet Nightmare et passa sa main sur l'arme.

- Tout comme moi, son passé le suit tel une chimère et on le jugera pour ce qu'il est et pour ce qu'il a fait.

Reeve indigné.

- Vincent, on ne t'a jamais jugé pour… pour…

Il était mal à l'aise, certes, mais montra tout de même son bras métallique, ses griffes et son apparence particulière.

Vincent eut une sorte de ricanement amer et secoua lentement sa tête.

- Parce que j'ai rejoint vos rangs avec un but en commun à votre quête de sauver la Planète. Le reste était, certes, des détails peu importants. Qu'en aurait-il été si, au même titre de Séphiroth, Kadaj, Loz ou Yazoo, j'aurais attenté à toute vie ? M'aurais-tu pas aussi jugé pour mon apparence et actes passés ?

Reeve se passa les deux mains au visage, sachant pertinemment où son ami voulait en venir. A l'époque où Vincent les avait rejoint, il leur avait dit qu'il avait fait partie des Turks, hors tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin de la Shinra était considéré comme ennemis d'Avalanche. Mais Cloud ne s'était pas opposé à prendre Vincent avec eux, et il n'avait jamais mentionné quoique soit en nature du caractère et apparence de l'ancien Turk.

Reeve grimaçant.

- Jouer franc jeu aurait été sans doute mieux que leur cacher une information si cruciale, tu ne crois pas ?

Vincent tournant le dos à son ami.

- Cela en serait venu au même : ils ne l'auraient pas accepté.

- Même sachant qu'il est ton fils ?

Vincent tourna sa tête vers lui sans mot.

Vincent :…

* * *

- Kadaj !

La silhouette de son jeune frère disparu à nouveau dans la forêt et il se remit à courir, à sa poursuite. Le brouillard devenait très intense. Il était toujours commun dans la Forêt Endormie où ils s'entraînaient quotidiennement. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que quelqu'un de normal se serait évanoui d'une chute de tension et tendit l'oreille. Il ne sentait plus la présence de ces frères. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, mais le résultat en venait au même. Le lien était brisé. Un mouvement près de lui le fit rouvrit les yeux et se mettre sur ses gardes.

- Kadaj ? Loz ?

Rien, le silence total.

Un éclair bleu capta son attention du coin de l'œil. Yazoo se tourna dans cette direction et attendit en expectative. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son aîné essayait de le prendre par surprise.

- Loz, arrête avec ça. Le brouillard ne va pas tarder à recouvrir toute la forêt et on va avoir du mal pour rentrer chez nous.

Une ombre passa près de lui, Yazoo se retourna le cœur battant. Il avait à peine sentit quelque chose lui passer par derrière. Une présence froide, pesante et menaçante.

- Kadaj, Loz ! Je vous préviens que si je vous attrape vous allez souffrir !

L'ombre passa à nouveau derrière lui et Yazoo se retourna à nouveau, sa tête et ses yeux regardant de tous les côtés. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège par une sorte de jeu morbide dans lequel il était la proie. Il ne voyait plus rien. Le brouillard avait engouffré la forêt de son voile gris et il était certain qu'il ne retrouverait plus son chemin pour rentrer.

L'ombre passa encore une fois, puis une autre. Faisant Yazoo pivoter à chaque fois, des mèches argentées suivaient fluidement ses mouvements. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et il luttait pour maintenir un semblant de calme. Sa tête lui faisait mal à fur et à mesure que le sang battait sur ses tempes. Il serra la mâchoire refoulant la rage et la peur qui le tenaillait peu à peu.

- Loz ! Kadaj !

Quelque chose le frappa violemment à la tête et il perdit son équilibre. Il tomba durement mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre comme sa main avait frôlé un bras. Yazoo se figea pour quelques instants et tâta doucement où sa main avait atterrit. Le bras en question était musclé comme celui de Loz et le tissu qui le recouvrait était aussi familier que le cuir qu'il portait. Lentement, il tourna la tête en s'attendant au pire. Sa respiration se coinça dans la gorge et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vît le visage de son aîné sans trace de vie. Sa bouche était ouverte en un cri silencieux et ses yeux, à présent démunis de toute vie, étaient écarquillés sous la stupeur. Au coin de la bouche une ligne de sang séché faisait contraste avec la pâleur de son visage.

Yazoo tendit une main tremblante pour caresser le visage de son aîné.

- Ne pleure pas, Loz…

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure tant qu'il essayait de ravaler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Il frôla à peine la peau glaciale de son défunt frère, que le brouillard se dissipa autour des deux jeunes hommes pour révéler un autre corps gisant auprès d'eux. La tête de Kadaj touchait presque celle de Loz et son corps se reposait sur le flanc. Yazoo lâcha un sanglot étranglé en voyant sa cage thoracique ouverte.

Il leva sa tête pour crier de toute son âme, mais ses cris furent étouffés par une vague de brouillard qui les recouvrit tous les trois dans un embrassement glacial et silencieux.

* * *

Shalua vida le contenu de la seringue dans une veine et pris place près de la forme tremblante de Yazoo. Elle lui caressa maternellement la joue et lissa une mèche argentée comme Yazoo se détendait à dur à mesure que le sédatif faisait son effet et ses doigts fins lâchaient prise sur draps. Elle se pencha en avant, le visage inquiet pour lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Reno se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, la petite Marlène accrochée à sa taille. Son regard était plissé comme il observait Yazoo, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits, comme il regardait Yazoo sangloter doucement dans son sommeil.

- Est-ce que Yazoo va bien ?

Lui demanda la fillette, sa voix fluette montrant une évidente inquiétude.

Le jeune Turk s'agenouilla à sa hauteur de manière à la rassurer les yeux dans les yeux.

- Oui, il va bien. Il a juste fait un mauvais rêve.

Lui répondit Reno en lui passant une main sur la tête.

Marlène regarda à nouveau Yazoo, puis le rouquin.

- Pourquoi la dame lui a fait une piqûre ?

Reno ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais heureusement pour lui, Marlène avait tendance à faire les questions et les réponses.

- C'est pour qu'il n'aie plus mal ? A cause de ses bobos ?

Reno eut un sourire embarrassé et acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est ça.

La fillette marcha jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta pour observer Yazoo de plus près. Il dormait à présent sereinement, toute trace de cauchemar envolé. Shalua s'était redressé et adresse un sourire à la fillette. Elle fût un peu surprise quand elle vit la petite fille prendre la peluche Mog et la faufiler cauteleusement sous les draps sans réveiller Yazoo. Son sourire devint encore plus attendri quand Marlène alla même jusqu'à déposer un petit baiser sur la joue avec le petit son typique de petite ventouse. Elle retint à bien mal un fou rire quand elle regarda Reno du coin de l'œil. Le Turk était bouche bée en une expression qui se trouvait entre la stupeur et l'incrédulité. Son expression était impayable.

La petite fillette revint vers lui et il se pencha vers elle, sans doute pour lui demander la raison de son geste.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Marlène haussant ses petites épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- La peluche pour le protéger des mauvais rêves et le bisou pour les bobos.

Laissant Reno bouche ouverte, la petite rejoignit sa chambre en courant et chantonnant.

Le jeune Turk tourna son visage cramoisi vers Shalua qui dû se plaquer la main pour étouffer un petit rire.

* * *

Gneeeeeeeeehh ! Trop Mignon ! Ce que j'aurais donné pour me faire petite souris pour voir cette scène dans le film xD

C'est clair j'aurais été émue par l'attitude de Marlène et je me serais plié en quatre en voyant la tête de Reno x)

Vincent qui sort ces griffes quand on parle de son fils, j'adore, pas vous ?

Sur quoi je vous laisse en suspens pour le prochain chapitre lol (ouais je sais, je suis méchante, lol)

Please laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir

Note : Encore merci à toi Chalyna pour m'avoir rappelée pour la peluche, si tu ne me l'avais pas suggéré, la pauvre serait là dans un coin oubliée de tous xD


	10. Love and Devotion

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre. Je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy the reading !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Stevie Nicks – Crystal

Nulle épreuve n'est insurmontable quand on a de l'amour et de la dévotion autour de soi. – Lunagarden (auteur de la fanfic)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Love and Devotion**

Tifa souriait comme elle servait le peu des clients qu'elle avait coutume d'avoir en début d'après-midi. Toujours aussi chaleureuse et rayonnante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en deux ans. Peut-être juste la coupe de cheveux. Avant, elle les avait très longs terminant par un lacet. Deux ans et elle était toujours aussi forte. Rude s'en souvenait bien, combien elle était forte de ses poings et ses pieds. Il en est tombé sous le charme la première fois qu'il l'a vue dans l'ancien QG de la Shinra. C'était quand Cloud avait tenté de sauver Aerith. Ils ont bien failli perdre, mais à la dernière minute ce fut eux qui avaient gagné. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis. Tseng pensait à Aerith, Elena à Tseng, lui à Tifa et Reno… il secoua la tête brièvement. Reno c'était spécial. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Un simple regard, un simple sourire et même un ange aurait succombé. En parlant d'ange justement…

Rude eut un petit ricanement en pensant à Yazoo. Il était amusant de voir Reno piquer ce genre de petite colère après le jeune homme. Voir Reno avoir ce genre de fixation était un signe avant coureur de quelque chose de plus profond que le rouquin ne voulait ou n'osait avouer tout haut. Rien d'étonnant par contre. Reno était quelqu'un de fier et orgueilleux.

Son regard tomba sur Tifa à nouveau. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment avec Cloud. Les deux restaient ensemble pour s'occuper des enfants et du bar. A présent, il était clair que Shinra n'était plus un ennemi d'Avalanche, c'était même Shinra qui finançait la WRO pour la recherche d'énergies alternatives. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il encore ?

Il allait se lever pour rejoindre la jeune femme quand il entendit son comparse grogner en descendant les escaliers. Il roula des yeux en soupirant, se demandant qu'est-ce qui a mis cette tête de colibri décervelée dans un tel état. _''__Il__ aurait pas pu trouver un autre moment pour venir cet idiot… ?_'' Se dit Rude comme il reprenait sa place sur la chaise.

- C'est pas croyable.

Reno grogna comme il prit place près son comparse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rouspéter encore?

Demanda Rude bien qu'il avait au fond un soupçon.

Reno lui adressa un regard irrité.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que je fais rien sinon me plaindre.

Rude croisant les bras.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Reno grimaça.

- Très drôle. Te lance pas dans l'humour ça ne te vas pas du tout vieux.

Reno secoua la tête.

- Sérieusement, j'arrive pas à y croire.

- Et quoi donc ?

Lâcha Rude d'une voix un peu las, comme une maman qui entend les pleurnicheries de son gamin.

- Yazoo fait un cauchemar et la petite Marlène ne trouve rien de plus naturel de lui faire une petite bise sur la joue !

Rude manqua pour peu d'éclater de rire, mais étant maître de la posture il se contenta de hausser un sourcil derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires.

- Est-ce que la gamine se rend compte qu'elle minaude autour d'un gars qui est capable de te plier en quatre en deux, trois mouvements ?

Continua Reno en grognant de plus belle.

Rude ravala un fou rire.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Reno se figea comme il regarda son comparse les yeux ébahis et la bouche ouverte, non loin de l'expression qu'il a eut quand il a vu la petite fille embrasser Yazoo.

- PUTAIN ! NON ! Jaloux de quoi ! Je fantasme pas sur les revenants aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux argentés !

Plus offusqué qu'un chat mouillé, Reno se leva et sortit dehors.

Après être sûr de ne pas être entendu par son comparse, Rude éclata franchement de rire.

Tifa rejoignit Rude avec un sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Rude tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec Marlène.

Tifa cligna des yeux.

- Ah ?

Elle regarde en direction des escaliers.

- Elle est remonté jouer avec Denzel, elle ne l'a pas dérangé j'espère ?

Rude manqua de rire à nouveau et secoua la tête comme Tifa le regarda à nouveau.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait c'est un truc assez… idiot.

- Alors c'est quoi donc ?

- A ce que m'a dit Reno… Yazoo a fait un cauchemar et la fillette lui a fait un petit bisou.

Tifa éclata de rire.

- Ne me dis pas… qu'il est jaloux de ça ?

Elle ne manqua pas de poser sa main sur son avant bras comme elle riait encore. Rude se senti tout bouillonnant à l'intérieur, mais comme toujours aucune expression était visible sur son visage.

Tifa secoua la tête encore sous les rires.

- Il faut vraiment que tu lui trouves une petite amie, Rude. Ça devient grave.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se leva pour aller servir ses clients.

Rude la regarda partir derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires. Rien que ce simple geste que la jeune femme a eut pour lui, lui fit envoler toute restreinte. Il allait tenter le coup. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il en ait le cœur net.

* * *

Reno s'adossa à un mur près de l'entrée du bar et tira une cigarette. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée avant d'expirer la fumée et regarder le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais hein, Yazoo ?

- Ça dépend… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Reno sursauta et se tourna vers Vincent.

- J'ai rien fait !

Les deux hommes se regardent quelques instants en silence.

- Euh…

Fit Reno, visiblement mal à l'aise du fait que Vincent le dévisageait d'un air presque menaçant.

- J'écoute Reno.

Reno se gratta derrière la tête.

- Rien, je te dis !

Vincent prit une attitude moins rigide et Reno sembla se détendre.

- Tu devrais aller le voir Vince. Shalua est avec lui et elle veut te parler.

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais le voir, mais si elle me dit que tu l'as encore provoqué…

Reno passa sa main sur sa crinière.

- J'ai rien fait je te dis ! Yazoo a eut une crise ok ? Demande à Rude si tu doutes autant de moi, il y était.

- Je te crois Reno. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Reno grimaça comme il regarda Vincent rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Quelque chose me dit que Reeve lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour qu'il soit avec sa tête de mauvais jours.

Il s'adossa à nouveau et tira à nouveau une bouffé de sa cigarette et l'expira.

- Ouais, c'est sûr…

* * *

Vincent traversa le bar à pas pressés, ignorant les regards des clients qui se posaient sur lui et l'expression inquiète de Tifa. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre où se reposait son fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, certain que son fils dormait de l'autre côté. La chambre était à nouveau dans la pénombre. Assise sur le lit, Shalua caressait maternellement la joue de Yazoo. Son expression était passablement inquiète et triste. Quand elle aperçu la lumière venant de l'entrée elle se tourna vers lui, observa quelques instants Vincent et tourna son visage à nouveau vers Yazoo avant de se lever cauteleusement.

Essayant de marcher le plus silencieusement possible, elle incita Vincent à sortir de la chambre pour parler avec l'ancien Turk.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se retourna.

- Reno m'a fait savoir que Yazoo a eut une crise.

Shalua laissa échapper un soupir de dépit.

- Oui et pour une petite chose sans importance.

Elle l'observa attentivement, quelque chose dans l'expression de Vincent l'alarma.

- Vincent ? Tout va bien ?

Vincent secoua doucement la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour en parler.

Shalua l'invitant d'un geste.

- Venez avec moi dans la chambre, on y sera mieux pour parler et je vous donnerais quelque chose pour…

- Ça va… Je vous assure.

Il avait beau faire pour que ça voix ne trahisse pas son état bouleversé, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Shalua secoua la tête.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Vincent. Vous n'allez pas bien ça se voit.

Elle lui prit le bras et le traîna gentiment. Vincent n'offrit aucune résistance, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un rêve, dans un très mauvais rêve.

Shalua ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui se situait juste à côté. Elle était tout aussi sobrement décorée, un lit près de la fenêtre, un bureau avec une lampe assortie, une armoire et un canapé où des peluches étaient déposées en tas près d'une autre mallette que la jeune femme avait pris avec elle.

- Asseyez-vous Vincent, je vous en prie.

Fit Shalua en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Vincent retira les peluches et les déposa sur le lit et posa par terre la mallette, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il soupira et passa les deux mains sur son visage. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un maelström cauchemardesque duquel il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Quelques instants après, Shalua revint vers lui, un verre d'eau à la main et une petite pilule blanche dans l'autre qu'elle lui tendit.

Il la regarda d'un air abattu et pris la pilule sans un mot et pris ensuite le verre d'eau dont il bu quelques gorgées.

Elle prit place à côté de lui et posa sa main sur celle qui était métallique. Par réflexe, Vincent fuit le contact et s'excusa aussitôt.

- Pardon.

Shalua eut un petit rire attendrit qui lui fit gagner un regard interrogateur de l'ancien Turk.

- Vous dites que Yazoo ressemble beaucoup à Lucrécia, mais vous deux vous vous ressemblez tout autant.

Elle avait espéré gagner un sourire timide de l'homme en face d'elle mais à la place son expression devint encore plus sombre.

- Nous avons tous deux eut notre lot de souvenirs douloureux et de tortures par le passé, en effet…

Sa voix était si amère, si… remplie de regret que la jeune femme perdit totalement de son sourire.

- Je suis désolée, Vincent. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas de vôtre faute.

La rassura Vincent.

Shalua posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de Vincent, cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas, acceptant le petit geste de réconfort.

- Vincent, qu'est-ce Reeve vous a dit pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

Vincent fixa un point fixe devant lui avant de répondre.

- Ses hommes ont réussit à trouver d'autres dossiers sur Yazoo.

Shalua regarda par terre, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Quoi exactement ?

Vincent sembla absent pour quelques instants puis il répondit avec ce qui ressemblait à de la douleur.

- La façon dont il est venu au monde… et…

Il ferma les yeux. Incapable d'en dire plus. Mais certain que Shalua avait compris.

Revoir cette scène de l'accouchement lui était un véritable supplice. Les cris de pleurs de Yazoo entre les mains de ces scientifiques résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

- Ce qu'ils lui ont fait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il termina avec une souffrance apparente. Mais il se força à bloquer cela. Il devait être fort pour son fils.

Il regarda Shalua un peu embarrassé, cela ne lui ressemblait guère de se montrer si vulnérable comme il y a quelques instants.

La jeune femme ne sembla ni embarrassé ni rien, au contraire elle semblait que trop comprendre la situation.

Shalua, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Vous permettez un conseil ?

Vincent acquiesça en silence.

- J'ai pût remarquer que vous culpabilisez sur ce qui est arrivé à vôtre fils, je sais que rien vous en empêchera de vous sentir ainsi, c'est tout à fait légitime. Nous tous… avons des sentiments et souvenirs amers et douloureux qui nous rongent de l'intérieur.

Vincent lut dans le regard de la jeune femme le regret, la douleur et la compassion.

Shalua poursuivi comme elle brisa le contact des yeux pour le poser sur ses genoux.

- Mais vous devriez vous concentrer sur ce qui se passe maintenant, Vincent. Vôtre fils est très fragile.

Elle regarda Vincent à nouveau dans les yeux, venant y ajouter un sourire timide et serra sa main dans la sienne en signe de réconfort.

- Il a tant besoin de vous. Le fait qu'il vous tolère plus que Cloud est un signe encourageant et qui l'aidera à mieux s'en sortir en occurrence de son actuelle situation émotionnelle.

- C'est pourquoi il a fait une crise ? Parce que je n'étais pas là ?

Shalua sembla pensive et acquiesça.

- Il se sent en sécurité avec vous, même s'il ne sait rien sur le lien qui vous uni.

Le cœur de Vincent fit un bond de joie. Oui, il avait conscience que Yazoo tolérait sa présence et avait un semblant de confiance en lui, mais sachant que le jeune homme ressentait une telle sécurité en sa présence était bien au-delà de ses espérances en vue du peu de temps qu'il a passé auprès de lui étant réveillé.

- Que s'est-il passé en mon absence Shalua ?

Sa voix trahi un peu le soulagement et l'émotion qui l'a envahi à cet instant.

- J'ai voulu le préparer pour le bain, mais il a catégoriquement refusé qu'on l'approche ou qu'on le touche.

Vincent acquiesça. Il savait déjà qu'il était bonnement difficile pour Yazoo de supporter un contact étranger à ceux de ses frères. Mais il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, il perde ce dégout et la peur envers les autres, mais apparemment cela était tellement incrusté dans son caractère que cela risquait de ralentir le peu de progrès qu'il a eut jusque-là.

Shalua d'une voix coupable en baissant son regard.

- J'ai essayé de le convaincre par la douceur mais cela a été tout aussi infructueux et quand je l'ai un peu faussement menacé, il a eut la pire des réactions.

- Il a cessé de se rebeller n'est-ce pas ?

Shalua acquiesça.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir aussi radicalement. Je suis désolée.

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Ne vous excusez pas, il a réagit presque de la même façon quand il a appris la mort de ses frères. Toute combativité a quitté son corps, comme s'il se résignait lui-même… à la mort.

Shalua regarde Vincent.

- Ils étaient tout pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que trop ce que c'est de voir sa seule famille disparaitre…

Vincent l'interrogea du regard et Shalua dévia son visage en secouant légèrement sa tête.

- Vous avez perdu toute votre famille ?

Shalua d'une voix étranglée.

- J'ai perdu mes parents très jeune et je n'avait plus que ma petite sœur. Les Turks l'ont emmenée comme candidate au SOLDAT il y a de cela de plus de 10 ans… Je la recherche depuis, une des raisons pourquoi je persiste à la WRO.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Shalua secoua la tête, légèrement embarrassée.

- Pardon je… c'est d'une inconvenance, je ne devrais pas mêler mes problèmes personnels alors que je suis ici pour prendre soin de vôtre fils, je suis désolée.

Elle alla se lever mais Vincent la retint fermement par la main, ce geste surpris la jeune femme qui se tourna vers Vincent.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je comprends votre persistance pour retrouver la trace de vôtre sœur et je vous souhaite de tout cœur qu'un jour vous la retrouviez.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme et Vincent se permit un sourire aimable.

- Je tiens également à remercier vôtre dévouement pour Yazoo, vous faites beaucoup pour lui, vous savez ?

Il lâcha gentiment prise de la main de la jeune femme et celle-ci agita l'autre devant elle, comme pour dissimuler sa gêne d'être ainsi flattée.

- Oh… je…. Arrêtez Vincent, je ne fais rien d'autre que mon travail.

Vincent se leva et planta son regard sur celui de la jeune scientifique.

- Non. Vous faites bien plus que cela. Vous lui donnez la tendresse qu'il n'a jamais eut de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ces frères. Vous lui montrez de l'affection, vous essayez de le mettre en confiance, vous lui montrez que les humains peuvent être différents de ce qu'il croit savoir. Et même sans l'apercevoir, vous agissez presque comme une mère à son égard…

Shalua sembla surprise aux derniers mots et Vincent, de peur de l'avoir froissée, s'excusa aussitôt.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous…

- Oh… non Vincent, c'est très flatteur, croyez-moi.

Le coupa Shalua dans son élan.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire et la jeune femme un petit rire timide.

Shalua se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Allez le voir maintenant, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus que ravi de vous voir à son réveil.

* * *

Reeve avait fini de transmettre les ordres par téléphone quand sa secrétaire s'adressa à lui via l'interphone de son bureau.

_«- Monsieur le Commandeur ? Le Président Shinra sollicite à vous voir tout d__e suite. Dois-je le laisser entrer ?»_

Reeve appuya sur le bouton de la commande et y répond.

- Oui, Sophie, laissez-le entrer, merci.

Il alla éteindre mais se pressa d'ajouter.

- Ah, et Sophie. Amenez-nous du thé accompagné de quelques confiseries je vous prie. Je sens que ce meeting va prendre un moment.

_«- Bien monsieur. Ça sera fait.»_

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant passer Rufus et son homme de main, Tseng. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts s'avança et fit geste d'entrer. Elle portait une veste bleue foncée serrée au corps et une jupe de la même couleur qui descendais jusqu'aux genoux. La secrétaire adressa aux trois hommes un sourire affable comme elle refermait la porte derrière eux.

Rufus comme il admirait le bureau de Reeve.

- Très élégant, je vois que l'argent que j'investi à la WRO est bien dépensé.

Reeve comme il invitait Rufus à prendre place devant lui.

- Rien de ceci aurai été possible sans ton aide effectivement Rufus.

Rufus prit place en regardant les affaires de l'argenté posées plus loin sur une autre petite table. La cible endommagée fut néanmoins ce qui capta le plus son attention.

- Vincent est déjà au courant pour les derniers dossiers sur son fils ?

Demanda Rufus de sa voix claire et sensuelle.

Reeve acquiesça.

- Oui.

Rufus acquiesça rapportant son regard sur le Commandeur.

- Je suppose que le choc a dût être plus terrible que le précédent.

Reeve laissa échapper un soupir.

- Oui en effet, cela l'a beaucoup remué, profondément je dois dire.

Rufus remuant nerveusement de sa position.

- On ne le serait pas moins…

Reeve observa quelques instants le jeune Président.

- Ce n'est pas de vôtre faute, Rufus. Seuls vôtre père et Hojo sont responsables de la crise actuelle.

Le regard du jeune Président sembla s'attrister d'avantage.

- C'est en partie ma faute également. J'étais le vice-président de cette compagnie, c'était de mon devoir de connaître les moindres projets en cours à cette époque.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je suppose que j'ai ouvert les yeux que trop tard…

Reeve d'une voix compatissante.

- On commet tous des erreurs, j'ai moi-même contribué à mon insu, à toutes ces horreurs. Et maintenant nous somme ici, luttant pour la rédemption de nos fautes en essayant de construire un avenir meilleur.

Rufus sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Jamais je ne pardonnerais pour ce qui est arrivé à Yazoo et ses frères, il y a rien qui lui enlèvera toutes ces années de souffrance, torture et atrocités que Hojo et ses sbires lui ont fait subir.

- Monsieur, si vous permettez mon avis…

Fit Tseng qui se tenait debout derrière Rufus.

- Oui, Tseng ?

Celui-ci alla ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand un timide frappement à la porte se fit entendre.

Reeve se levant, certain qu'il s'agissait de Sophie revenant avec le thé et des biscuits. Reeve a toujours eut un bon sens de l'accueil avec les visites, fussent-elles importantes ou de visite de courtoisie.

- Entrez, je vous prie.

En effet la jeune femme entra avec un plateau garni de petits gâteau et un service complet de thé. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau de Reeve et servi aux invités du thé. Une fois fini le service, elle s'excusa et partit.

Rufus eut un faible sourire comme il prenait sa tasse de thé en humant son contenu.

- Je devrais peut-être engager une secrétaire aussi dévouée que la tienne Reeve.

Un raclement derrière lui, le rappela que Tseng attendait qu'il l'autorise à parler.

Rufus tourna sa tête et donna signe à son homme de main de continuer.

Tseng acquiesça et pris une attitude moins crispée.

- Il n'y avait rien que vous pouviez faire à l'époque, monsieur le Président. Vôtre père vous avait écarté de la direction pour cause de vos agissements adjacents et qui avaient compromis beaucoup de ses plans au sein de l'entreprise.

Rufus eut un rire amer et ironique en posant sa tasse.

- Oui, j'avoue. Je n'approuvais en aucun cas ses méthodes de direction et je me donnais à cœur joie à les mener à l'échec lorsque j'avais l'occasion.

Il échangea un regard sous-entendu avec le chef des Turks, celui-ci se rappelait bien de cette époque. Le père de Rufus était un vrai despote et réglait par la force tout ou tous ceux qui étaient assez fous pour s'opposer à lui, même son propre fils.

Rufus prenant à nouveau sa tasse de thé.

- Mais, revenons-en à Yazoo. Comment ça se passe chez Cloud ? Il s'est bien adapté ?

Reeve eut un raclement de gorge embarrassé.

- Disons que Barret et Cid ont mal pris la nouvelle et ils ne se sont pas gênés de le montrer.

Rufus posa sa tasse un peu alarmé.

- Ils l'ont attaqué ? Blessé et vulnérable comme il l'est en ce moment ?

- Oh non, rassurez-vous. Vincent, Cloud et Tifa étaient avec lui à ce moment-là, mais cela l'a un peu ébranlé, pour tout dire.

Rufus ne sembla pas plus rassurer et se tourna vers l'Utaïen.

- Il faudra demander à Reno et à Rude de renforcer sa protection.

Reeve à Rufus.

- Vincent tient à ce qu'ils tiennent leurs distances.

Rufus se tourne vers le Commandeur.

- Je comprends sa position, mais moi aussi je suis responsable pour son fils, Reeve. La moindre des choses est de laisser mes hommes suivre leurs ordres. Et d'un autre côté, il serait bien que vous disiez un mot à l'Amiral Highwind et à Barret de tenir leurs distances de Yazoo.

Reeve haussa un sourcil, un rien surpris. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir Rufus utiliser ce ton autoritaire lorsque la situation l'exigeait et souvent c'était dirigé pour des ordres quand au sort d'Avalanche ou quand il affrontait les Armes lorsqu'elles s'étaient réveillées.

- Comment voulez-vous que je prouve ma bonne foi s'ils anéantissent mes chances de le faire ?

Reeve eut un rire nerveux tout en prenant un petit gâteau.

- Rufus, je n'ai jamais douté de votre bonne foi. La preuve est que vous vous souciez énormément pour l'avenir de ce jeune homme.

Rufus haussa un sourcil, un rien sarcastique.

- Il y en a qui prendrait ça comme de l'intérêt et non proprement à de la solidarité.

Reeve ne put freiner un franc rire.

- J'admire votre clairvoyance.

Rufus partagea son rire en secouant doucement la tête.

- Mais soyons honnêtes l'un vers l'autre Reeve. L'ancien Rufus Shinra ne serait pas là à rire et discuter avec un ennemi autour d'une tasse de thé et encore moins à se soucier pour le bien-être d'un des argentés qui a menacé la Planète encore une fois.

Reeve ravalant encore un rire.

- Oui en effet. Encore moins financer la WRO.

Rufus acquiesça.

- Oui en effet. La WRO est en effet un bon investissement. Je devrais aussi penser à reconstruire la Shinra Corp., du moins assiéger les Turks et leurs quartiers.

Reeve haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas les assiéger ici, au sein de la WRO ?

Rufus stoppa son geste à mi-chemin comme il prenait sa tasse de thé et regarda le Commandeur avec un air surpris.

- Très cordial de vôtre part, mais je tiens à ne pas mélanger les deux organisations, Reeve.

Reeve acquiesça.

- Je comprends au contraire, après tout vous aimez vôtre indépendance, c'est une qualité que j'ai toujours admiré chez vôtre personne.

Rufus eut un faible sourire, un rien flatté.

- Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider pour ce projet en échange des services que mes hommes pourraient vous fournir pour des missions délicates.

Reeve lui adressa un sourire comme si l'idée lui était déjà agréable à l'avance.

- Je serais plus qu'honoré de vous aider dans ce projet et encore à travailler ensemble.

Rufus se leva et lui tendit la main et Reeve en fit de même, geste qui conclut le traité entre les deux hommes.

- Bien. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mes hommes, il me tarde de voir la nouvelle Shinra Corp. s'élever dans une nouvelle ère.

- Moi de même, Rufus. La WRO vous doit énormément, ceci n'est qu'une faible contribution pour tout votre soutien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Rufus acquiesça et fit un signe à Tseng qui acquiesça à son supérieur.

Rufus se retournant à Reeve.

- Bien. Cela fut très agréable, mais je me dois de vous laisser Reeve.

Reeve acquiesça.

- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu Rufus et bon retour à Healing.

Rufus adressa un acquiescement concis au Commandeur et quitta le bureau suivi de l'Utaïen.

Une fois seul à nouveau, Reeve s'affala sur sa confortable chaise et activa l'interphone.

- Sophie ?

_« - Oui monsieur le Commandeur ?»_

- Passez-moi l'ingénieur Mainz et l'architecte Shaoun.

_«- Oui, monsieur tout de suite.»_

Reeve patienta de l'autre côté du fil et il sourit '_'En effet, les choses reprennent peu à peu la bonne voie.''_.

Son regard se posa sur la petite table où les affaires de Yazoo étaient encore posées et il perdit son sourire, '_'espérons qu'il en soit de même pour Yazoo…''_.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé ! Je sais l'histoire prend une petite tournure triste, mais rassurez-vous ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça lol. Je vous réserve plein et de bonnes surprises ! Mais pour en savoir plus faudra patienter, eh oui )

Please laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir


	11. Renouement des liens

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, trèes long chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

Musique du moment : Final fantasy 7 Soundtrack - Tifa's Theme

Renouer avec d'anciens ennemis comme amis contribue à une meilleure conscience de soi et une amitié sans doute meilleure, sinon au-delà. – Lunagarden (auteur de la fanfic)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Renouement des liens**

Cloud parqua sa Fenrir à l'extérieur du 7ième Ciel comme à son habitude. La livraison à Kalm avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Il pensait même suspendre son travail de livreur pour un moment. Il voulait pouvoir être avec Yazoo et être plus présent pour suivre sa convalescence. Il ne pouvait pas bonnement tout laisser à Tifa et à Vincent, et d'un autre côté il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Reno et Rude. L'un comme l'autre étaient des boulets de première et ils se disent faire partie de l'élite de leur unité.

Cloud soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas bien dormit cette nuit. Si cela devait être de cette façon tous les soirs, il ne tiendrait pas au bout de trois jours. Il allait donc prendre le risque et croire Shalua sur parole. C'est vrai que Yazoo avait dormi toute la nuit sans grande agitation, alors autant le faire bénéficier d'une présomption d'innocence. Oui, il allait donc faire confiance au jugement de Shalua et Vincent.

Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée du bar bien décidé à se donner quelques nuits de repos.

- Tifa, je suis de retour !

La jeune femme se trouvait derrière le bar comme à son habitude et était en pleine discussion animée avec Rude. Bizarrement l'ex-Soldat sentit un pincement de jalousie au cœur et se rappela des mots que Reno lui avait dit le matin-même, _''tu devrais te méfier, Cloud. Tifa a plein d'admirateurs secrets qui seront plus que ravis de lui faire la cour''_. Il secoua la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers son amie d'enfance. Tifa ne tomberais pas amoureuse d'un ancien ennemi et qui puis est, un homme comme Rude. Il n'avait rien contre le Turk chauve. Il sympathisait même un peu avec lui, il était de loin plus fréquentable que son immature de comparse c'est sûr.

Pour sa part Rude, se crispa un peu à l'arrivé de l'Ex-Soldat. Il savait que le blond n'avait aucune confiance envers Shinra et ses Turks et défendait ses amis de tout potentiel danger, mais devait-il vraiment le craindre ? Il ne faisait rien de mal au fait. Il discutait avec Tifa, sans nier toutefois les sentiments qu'il avait envers la jeune femme, et prouvait ses bonnes intensions quand au rétablissement de Yazoo. Mais une chose était sûre, l'Ex-Soldat n'avait pas changé en deux ans. _''Toujours semblable à lui-même…''_ pensa Rude comme il ajustait ses lunettes noires.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Ça a l'air d'être amusant.

Tifa échangea un regard amusé avec Rude et se tourna vers Cloud.

- Oh, Cloud. On parlait du bon vieux temps. De la poursuite de Séphiroth et des bêtises que Reno faisait entre deux. Tu n'imagines même pas tous ce que Rude m'a raconté à propos de ce qu'il a fait suite au vol du sous-marin.

Cloud grimaça. Oh oui. Il s'en souvenait. Il n'était pas maître dans l'espionnage mais les conversations qu'il a surprises entre ces deux-là étaient dignes d'un Reality Show.

Il secoua légèrement la tête chassant toute image d'un Reno en costard brillant et micro à la main en plein Show, son sourire renard de coin et les filles lui sifflant d'admiration.

- Et Yazoo, il va comment ?

Fit l'Ex-Soldat en se tournant vers Rude.

- Il dort.

Le Turk chauve se tourna vers Tifa qui comprit et ajouta.

- Cloud, Yazoo a fait une crise. Il va bien, je t'assure, il n'a rien fait de mal.

Elle se dépêcha d'ajouter en voyant son ami d'enfance se crisper.

Tifa d'une voix inquiète.

-Shalua nous a juste conseillé ne pas prendre ses crises trop au sérieux. C'est normal en vue de sa situation.

Cloud grimaça.

- Comment je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, Tifa ? Tu sais parfaitement que s'il s'en prend aux enfants on aura Barret et Cid sur le dos !

- Sa colère n'était pas dirigée envers les enfants, mais envers Reno.

Le rassura le Turk chauve.

Cloud se tourna vers lui, visiblement mécontent.

- Putain, Reno n'en manque pas une, hein ? Ok. Il a combattu Yazoo et s'est fait botter les fesses, mais merde ! Yazoo est incapable de se défendre, il pourrais pas lui foutre la paix aussi ?

Rude pris sur lui sachant que l'Ex-Soldat avait un semblant de raison, mais son comparse a sans doute compris qu'il devait contrôler son ego quand à Yazoo.

- Reno le laisse tranquille, ne te fais plus de soucis de ce côté-là.

Cloud roula des yeux, sarcastique.

- Ouais, c'est qu'on verra.

Tifa lui servant un verre.

- Cloud, sois gentil. Tu te trompes vraiment sur Reno.

Cloud lui haussa un sourcil, mais laissa son amie poursuivre.

- Ok, il est impulsif, tête brûlée et n'a pas sa langue dans la poche, mais il prend son travail très au sérieux, même s'il n'a pas l'air. Crois-tu vraiment que Vincent laisserait Reno traîner près de Yazoo s'il saurait qu'il serait une quelconque menace à son égard ?

Cloud soupira. Il devait avouer que sur ce point, Tifa avait raison, mais cela n'empêchait en rien qu'il soit pour autant un boulet.

Cloud prit le verre et obtempéra.

- Ok, c'est bon. Arrête avec le speech…

Il but le contenu de son verre et regarde en direction des escaliers.

- Je comptais suspendre les livraisons pour mieux suivre la convalescence de Yazoo.

Tifa échangea un regard avec Rude.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée, Cloud.

Celui-ci la regarde un peu suspicieux.

-Tu es en sûre ? Vu la façon dont il a réagit avec moi à Healing j'ai bien peur de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Tifa sembla compatir avec son ami d'enfance. Il était vrai que Yazoo ne perdrait pas de sitôt la haine qu'il ressent envers l'Ex-Soldat.

Elle regarda vers les escaliers. Reno était de nouveau remonté mais sans doute prenant ses distances avec la chambre où Yazoo dormait. Vincent probablement se trouvait avec l'argenté, veillant sur lui comme un ange gardien, mais n'étai-t-il pas un en fait ? Vincent a été celui qui a sauvé le jeune homme d'une mort certaine et veillé sur lui depuis, venant même à faire face à Barret et Cid pour le protéger. Oui sans doute, Vincent pouvait être vu comme tel.

* * *

Yazoo prit une profonde inspiration comme il émergeait de son sommeil. Quelque chose de très doux se frotta à son bras dénudé et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la peluche que Marlène avait déposé pour lui le matin même. Il se demandait vaguement comment la peluche avait atterrit là quand une voix s'adressa à lui.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé.

Yazoo se tendit comme il vit une silhouette bouger dans un coin et venir vers lui. La pièce était dans le noir complet, mais cela n'était pas un problème pour Yazoo, les cellules Jénova lui donnaient la capacité de voir parfaitement bien dans les conditions les plus difficiles. L'argenté se relaxa quand il s'aperçu que c'était l'ancien Turk qui venait vers lui.

Vincent remonta les stores en une agréable semi-obscurité et pris place devant son fils.

Yazoo essaya de se redresser dans une position assise mais il ne pouvait que gémir dans sa souffrance. Cette situation le fatiguait et le gênait profondément, mais il ressentit une étrange gratitude comme Vincent lui offrit une main amicale et empila deux oreillers derrière son dos pour lui permettre de rester dans une position assise confortable. Vincent put percevoir le regard gratifiant de Yazoo, quand il installa un troisième oreiller pour soutenir la tête.

- Merci.

Vincent eut un faible sourire et s'installa sur la chaise près de l'argenté.

Il eut un silence, dans lequel Yazoo regardait par la fenêtre. Vincent était quelqu'un de patient, il ne voulait pas presser le jeune homme. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Yazoo soit le premier à briser le silence.

Yazoo, son regard toujours perdu au dehors.

- Il y a-t-il une raison dissimulé derrière vôtre acte de générosité ?

Il détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre et les planta dans le regard purpurin de l'ancien Turk.

Vincent eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi douter de moi, Yazoo ?

- Le fait que je sois votre ennemi ? Que moi et mes frères avons failli anéantir ce monde avec l'aide de Mère ? Que maintenant que je suis seul et affaibli, je suis à la merci de mes ennemis.

Il vit Vincent se lever et eut un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci pris place à coté de lui sur le matelas. Il put percevoir la peur et la méfiance dans son regard, mais Yazoo ne le quitta pas des yeux quand Vincent tira la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules.

Yazoo toujours en ne quittant pas Vincent des yeux.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué…

Commença Vincent.

- Que tu ne me repousses plus quand je te touche ?

Yazoo son regard devenant plus embarrassé que irrité.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de me nourrir moi-même, comment voulez-vous que je vous repousse?

Vincent eut un petit rire, ce qui agaça Yazoo.

- Quoi ?

Vincent secoua doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer que tu me fais confiance.

Yazoo la voix quelque peu froide.

- Les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Ils sont la propre cause de leur destruction.

Vincent haussa un sourcil, soudain intéressé.

- Mmm. Je ne suis pas de ce qu'on peut qualifier d'_humain_.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Yazoo à hausser un sourcil, mais laissa l'ancien Turk continuer.

- Je l'ai été à une époque, à présent je suis ce que tu vois.

Yazoo sembla considérer l'homme en face de lui, sa tête inclinée de côté et ses yeux brillants derrière le voile argenté. Vincent lui laissa le temps de le considérer, attendant à nouveau que ce soit Yazoo qui brise le silence à nouveau. Il sentait le regard émeraude scruter chaque trait de son visage, chaque détail qui le rendait si différent des autres, les humains, il sentait Yazoo percevoir des détails que le commun de hommes ne pouvait discerner à l'œil nu.

Yazoo au bout d'un long examen silencieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme Cloud. Vous portez quelque chose… de plus fort. De plus…

Il porta sa bonne main sur son torse et ferma les yeux, comme s'il avait soudain mal. Quand Yazoo rouvrit ses yeux, une lueur plus intense brillait au fond de ses pupilles émeraude.

- Ténébreux.

Sa voix s'était faite un murmure, mais Vincent le compris parfaitement.

- Oui. Je porte en moi Chaos.

Vincent sourit, un semblant flatté par la perspicacité de son fils.

- Il est étonnant comme tu as lu cette… noirceur en moi.

Yazoo dévia son regard.

- Je ne l'ai pas lu…

Vincent le regarda, soudain intrigué.

Yazoo reposa son regard sur lui.

- Je l'ai senti…

Vincent haussa un sourcil, mais laissa Yazoo s'expliquer.

- Il est entré en conflit avec ma présence.

Il lui tendit sa main et la posa sur le torse de Vincent. Celui-ci ne repoussa pas son geste, il se sentait soudain connecté en quelque sorte avec ce contact si inattendu.

- Vous ne le sentez pas se débattre, parce qu'il est bridé, mais si c'était une autre situation, je serais entrain de mesurer ma force à une entité née de la Planète.

- Née de la Planète ?

Il observa comme Yazoo retira sa main et la reposa sur ses cuisses. Yazoo avait les yeux froncés, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas…

Yazoo secoua la tête et sembla tout à coup confus.

- Je suis désolé, je…

Il regarda Vincent.

- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais retrouvé seul dans un endroit qui vous est inconnu ?

- Comme dans le néant total ?

Yazoo acquiesça.

Vincent d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine à ses propres oreilles.

- Une fois, lorsque… lorsqu'_il_ s'est réveillé… pour la première fois.

Il vit une sorte de soulagement apparaitre dans le regard de Yazoo.

- Et toi Yazoo ? Tu t'es déjà retrouvé seul dans le noir ?

Yazoo secoua la tête. Vincent sembla un peu déçu.

- Je vois…

- Ce n'était pas… noir.

Répondit Yazoo après une courte hésitation.

Vincent le regarde.

- C'était brillant, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être… vide.

Vincent regarda Yazoo comme il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai cru être seul, mais il y avait deux personnes avec moi. Ils…

Yazoo trembla un peu.

- Ils me disaient que ce n'était pas ma place… que je devais retourner.

L'argenté regarde le plafond, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue pâle.

- Je voulais tant être avec mes frères. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me séparer d'eux, pas le droit…

Yazoo ferma les yeux et lutta contre les autres larmes qui voulaient couler de ses yeux.

- Pas le droit…

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible, se montrer si vulnérable, mais il n'avait plus le moyen de restreindre sa peine. Quand Vincent était près de lui, il sentait comme ses défenses lui faillir. De se laisser aller, mais s'était contre sa nature, il le savait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Vincent le serra cauteleusement contre lui à nouveau, comme l'autre jour à Healing. Il avait sentit la détresse, le conflit, la douleur qui régnait dans la tête de son fils. Il le serra, juste pour le rassurer.

Au bout d'un long moment, Yazoo s'était enfin calmé et demeura toujours contre Vincent. L'ancien Turk juste le tenant serré contre lui.

- Quel âge as-tu Yazoo ?

Yazoo fronça un peu les sourcils à l'étrange question mais concéda à répondre à Vincent. Il n'avait aucune raison de méfiance envers l'ancien Turk.

- 21 ans.

Vincent acquiesça lentement _''21 ans…''_.

- Tu es encore jeune. Tu as encore tant de choses à voir dans ce monde.

Yazoo chercha le contact des yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Vincent put y voir tant de souffrance, tant d'incertitudes.

- Que sera de moi, Vincent ? Je n'ai plus personne…

Vincent lui brossa une mèche en souriant faiblement _''tu m'as moi, Yazoo, mais je dois attendre que tu sois prêt à le savoir…''_.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Yazoo. Tu as Cloud. Tifa et les enfants ont déjà laissé pour claire que tu es le bienvenu dans la famille.

Il remonta la couverture sur les frêles épaules de Yazoo.

- Et je suis là également.

Il sentit Yazoo appuyer sa tête à nouveau contre son torse.

- Quand à l'avenir, rien n'est vraiment certain, n'est-ce pas ?

Yazoo acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux.

''_On dit que les humains peuvent avoir le cœur brisé, mais les monstres eux aussi peuvent sentir la douleur déchirante de la mort de leurs proches.'' _

Vincent lissant la longue chevelure de son fils.

- Shalua m'a également raconté ce qui s'est passé après mon départ.

Yazoo se raidit dans son étreinte et lui adressa un regard craintif.

Vincent le rassura avec un sourire.

- Il y a-t-il une raison particulière à avoir refusé le bain ?

Yazoo baissa son regard et y répond, sa voix passablement lasse.

- Je ne suis pas… habitué à ce genre d'attention et…

Vincent eut un faible sourire en apercevant la légère rougeur qui colorait les joues de son fils et sentit le jeune homme se détendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une question de ne pas être accoutumé à avoir de telles attentions de la part d'un étranger, mais aussi il y avait la question de la pudeur. Yazoo était certes un jeune homme réservé par nature mais les conséquences d'avoir grandi en isolement a contribué à ce que cela atteigne un niveau drastique.

- Yazoo… Shalua cherche à t'aider. Elle ne fera jamais quoique ce soit contre ta volonté, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta un peu de son fils pour le voir de face. Yazoo semblait débattre sur la question et il dévia son visage.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça…

Vincent lui tourna gentiment son visage par le menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Yazoo semblait si perdu, si confus…

- Il y a-t-il une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? Je ne t'ai pas jugé quand je t'ai trouvé ce jour-là dans les ruines de Midgar. Ce que j'ai vu c'était un jeune homme blessé ayant besoin de soins urgents et sans aucun doute d'une présence pour les jours qui se sont suivis.

- Mais je…

Commença Yazoo, mais il se fit taire par Vincent qui secouait sa tête et s'adressa à Yazoo d'une voix patiente et presque paternelle tout en essayant de ne pas trop se dévoiler.

- Tu n'a pas à te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait, Yazoo. Tu n'en es pas responsable.

Yazoo sentit son cœur se serrer et les yeux lui brûler. Serait-il possible que cet homme soit capable de lire dans l'âme des autres ? Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il parvenait à briser ses défenses et à l'apaiser.

- Vincent... Etes-vous un ange?

Si Yazoo n'avait pas l'air si sérieux, Vincent aurait ri. A la place, l'ex-Turk dégagea la mèche qui retombait sans cesse sur le magnifique regard émeraude de son fils avec un faible sourire.

- Flatteur, mais non... pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu dire que les anges ont la capacité de donner et de prendre des vies, de guérir et de rompre... Et vous semblez vous débattre avec ce côté quand il en vient à cela.

Vincent ne sut comment prendre cette divulgation. Il lui était à présent clair que son fils ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Yazoo se laissa aller contre son oreiller et regarda dehors.

- Si cela est important pour vous… je laisserais Shalua prendre soin de moi… comme elle le souhaite.

Il regarda Vincent. Celui-ci acquiesça à son attention.

- Cela n'est pas qu'important pour moi, Yazoo. Ton bien-être l'est également. Ne le fais pas si tu ne veux pas le faire. Te contraindre n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Yazoo alla ouvrir sa bouche mais Vincent l'intercepta.

- Je sais que tu as du mal à t'y habituer, que tu as peur, mais nous sommes tous ici pour t'aider et te guider Yazoo. Petit à petit s'il le faut. Nous saurons respecter ton rythme, tes besoins et tes craintes. Mais en aucun cas Yazoo…

Le regard de Vincent sembla flamber dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles carmin.

- Ne crois plus un mot à ce que Jénova peut ou pourra te dire.

Yazoo commençant, il sentait une aura pesante émaner de Vincent.

- Mais elle…

Vincent le stoppa d'un geste et Yazoo déglutit. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur de Vincent au contraire. C'était surtout parce que l'aura devenait en soi plus écrasante.

- Non, Yazoo. Je suis certain que tu sais au fond de toi-même qu'elle est la seule responsable de la mort de tes frères.

Yazoo sentit son pouls s'affoler sous la soudaine colère qui l'avait envahi. De quel droit Vincent lui imposait cet ordre ? Il ne la connaissait pas ! Il ne sait rien de ce qu'elle leur a enseigné à propos du monde. C'est elle qui a fait de lui et ses frères ce qu'ils étaient. Elle leur avait donné un but dans ce monde, un rêve auxquels ils étaient dévoués corps et âme. Et il OSE l'accuser de la mort de ses frères ? Le fautif dans leur échec a été la trahison de Cloud. C'est par sa faute que ses frères sont morts. Par sa faute qu'il est resté en arrière et, pire que tout, blessé, affaibli et dans les bonnes grâces de ses ennemis.

L'argenté voulu ardemment défendre son point de vue à la demande de son égo, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'ancien Turk l'en empêcha. Comme si quelque part dans un recoin de sa conscience il savait que Vincent avait raison. Sans Jénova, bien des choses auraient pût être différentes. Loz et Kadaj seraient encore vivants et avec lui… Pourquoi tout semblait si confus dernièrement ?

Vincent observa le regard de Yazoo quelques instants. Bien qu'il y perçu une lueur farouche de haine et colère, il y voyait aussi que Yazoo le croyait sur ses mots. Cela le rassura, néanmoins. Car ouvrir les yeux à Yazoo sur un sujet aussi délicat que Jénova était presque comparable à convaincre un aveugle qu'il pouvait voir. L'influence de Jénova était puissante et causait de graves séquelles psychologiques sur ceux qu'elle manipulait. Mais des trois, Yazoo semblait être celui qui a su garder un semblant de lucidité et de raison. Loz était un parfait outil de combat, il ne pensait à rien et obéissait aveuglément aux ordres de Kadaj dans le feu de l'action. Celui qui a été le plus sévèrement affecté par la folie étant sans nul doute le cadet du trio. Kadaj.

Le regard de Vincent perdit de son éclat et il lui adressa un sourire.

- Je sais que tu as des doutes, c'est légitime. Mais… prends ton temps pour y réfléchir Yazoo. Tu y viendras à la conclusion que seule Jénova est à blâmer pour tout ceci.

Yazoo acquiesça, ne quittant pas l'ancien Turk du regard.

- Je vais y réfléchir Vincent.

Vincent approuva d'un geste concis de la tête et chassa la mèche qui s'obstinait à cacher les beaux yeux de son fils, _''Réfléchis-y Yazoo, tu sais que j'ai raison…''_.

Vincent prenant Yazoo un peu par surprise.

- Bien. J'appelle Shalua pour le bain ?

Yazoo sembla confus un moment, mais obtempéra avec un petit ''Oui'' gêné.

Vincent se leva et observa son fils. Le jeune homme lui sembla encore plus fragile qu'avant, comme sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Intérieurement, il damna Jénova pour son influence et aux conséquences de son ambition mégalomane. Voir Yazoo si fragilisé lui perçait le cœur… atrocement.

Vincent revint vers le jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Yazoo ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il semblait avoir besoin de son contact à cet instant même. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon juste le rassurer pour l'instant ? Il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire tant de choses, ne pas encore le précipiter sur une cruelle réalité.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement comme le regret l'envahissait, _''Si innocent… si seulement j'avais su…''_.

* * *

Reno colla un peu plus son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Cela faisait un petit moment que les pas s'étaient à nouveau éloignés et qu'il n'entendait plus rien. _''Putin Vincent sait faire fort avec son fils. Un regard et hop ! Yazoo devient docile comme un chaton…_ Reno se donna un coup mental et grimaça, _''Ça y est j'ai pris la même manie que miss Dr. House. En plus Yazoo n'a rien d'un chaton… à part les yeux peut-être. Mais même comme ça un petit chat enragé est plus gérable que lui, c'est sûr !''_.

Il était tellement concentré à essayer de discerner ce qui se passait dans la chambre qu'il n'avait pas entendu Shalua arriver derrière lui.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Vu la façon que le Turk rouquin se tenait courbé en avant, elle se sentait dans la tentation de lui administrer un coup de pied bien placé au derrière et de lui faire une petite leçon de politesse dans les règles de l'art.

Elle se pencha un peu en avant et…

- On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières chez les Turks ?

Reno se redressa en manquant de peu de se cogner la tête contre la porte et se tourna vers la jeune femme, le cœur battant et les joues en feu.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Shalua haussa un sourcil. Reno grimaça.

- Ok. C'est peut-être ce que vous croyez, mais j'ai une raison valable de le faire.

Shalua croisa les bras.

- J'écoute.

- Euh…

Shalua ironique.

- Oh je vois, très concis vôtre explication.

Reno grimaça, '_'Ok. Là, j'avoue j'ai eut l'air con.''_

- En fait c'est…

Shalua secoua lentement la tête.

- Pas besoin de vous forcer à vous expliquer. Je suppose que vous ne fassiez que suivre vos ordres n'est-ce pas ?

Reno lui adressa un sourire penaud.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais là, c'est ok. Je vous laisse le terrain, doc. Euh... Dr. Shalua.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin fila rejoindre son comparse au rez-de-chaussée. Shalua l'observa comme il filait à toute allure sans manquer de le trouver très drôle malgré d'être un peu impulsif sur le système.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, frappa doucement et l'ouvrit.

- Vincent ?

Elle retrouva l'ancien-Turk serrant Yazoo et un sourire très ému apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était certes la première fois qu'elle voyait l'argenté dans les bras de Vincent.

Shalua se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention, pas qu'elle voulait interrompre ce moment au demeurant intime, loin s'en faut, mais parce qu'il fallait qu'elle procède au minimum aux soins des blessures que Yazoo avait sur lui.

- Pardon de vous interrompre… mais serait-il possible que Yazoo concède à ce que je regarde ses blessures ?

Vincent tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et acquiesça. L'ancien Turk desserra son fils et le recoucha aussi doucement qu'il en était capable pour lui épargner toute douleur physique. Son cœur se serra d'émotion quand il perçu ce brin de déception dans son regard émeraude, signe que Yazoo se sentait bien serré contre lui et que probablement il aurait voulu rester encore ainsi un moment. Mais il devait laisser Shalua prendre soin de lui au même titre que lui.

D'un autre côté, Yazoo en voulu à Shalua de venir le voir juste à cet instant et de le priver de ce contact réconfortant. Ne me laisseront-ils jamais un seul moment tranquille?

Yazoo regarda Vincent, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Plus vite Shalua finira, plus vite tu pourras être tranquille Yazoo.

Yazoo acquiesça en fermant brièvement les yeux et regarda par fenêtre. Il ne percevait pas grand-chose à par le ciel, mais rien que cela lui donnait envie de sortir, courir, sentir le vent sur son visage et lui soulever ses cheveux… la liberté. A la place de ça, il était cloué au lit et traité comme un enfant de 7 ans … cela le déplaisait quand ça en venait à Shalua, mais avec Vincent c'était différent. Il le traitait d'égal à égal, sans un surnom affectueux ou autre bêtise du genre.

Vincent eut un faible sourire aux lèvres et devinait le désir de liberté de son fils. Yazoo pouvait être un jeune homme calme, mais il aimait bouger, se dépenser comme tout jeune de son âge enfin, en un sens… Lorsqu'il espionnait Yazoo et ses frères, il ne se passait pas une journée où ces trois jeunes gens s'entraînaient, se couraient après ou affinaient leurs techniques de combat tout en s'amusant. Il s'en suivait un bain où les trois riaient en s'aspergeant de l'eau. L'ancien Turk observa le visage de l'argenté, qui était à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux, mais il pouvait clairement deviner à quoi son fils pensait en regardant par la fenêtre. Certainement Yazoo devait se rappeler le temps où ses frères et lui on profité de leur liberté, mais plus que ça, de leur présence, de leur chaleur et de leur rapprochement. Cela devait manquer horriblement à Yazoo…

- Je vais donc préparer une bassine d'eau chaude pour procéder à une petite toilette.

Annonça Shalua en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante.

Vincent se tourna vers la jeune femme, émergeant de ses pensées.

- Yazoo est d'accord pour prendre un bain. Vous êtes toujours partante Shalua ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'ancien Turk un peu surprise et lui adressa un sourire.

- Ma foi, oui bien sûr ! Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Elle se tourne vers Yazoo qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, un rien boudeur, mais sans doute plus consentant qu'avant.

- Je vais tout de suite mettre à couler l'eau du bain.

Yazoo laissa échapper un long soupir et retira la petite peluche de sous les draps. L'observa quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Vincent.

- Pourquoi j'avais ça sous les draps ?

Shalua préparant la salle de bain.

- Oh ça, c'est la petite Marlène. Elle a pensé que ça te ferait un peu de compagnie pour dormir.

Yazoo fronça d'avantage les sourcils, perplexe.

- Les humains pensent bien des choses étranges…

Shalua s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait et revins vers lui.

- Tu es également humain Yazoo.

Elle regarda Vincent en perspective avant de reposer son regard sur l'argenté.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire le contraire ?

- Parce que je ne le suis pas et n'essayez pas de me traiter comme tel.

Vincent s'avança vers son fils, celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est une question de perspective, Yazoo. A mes yeux tu as tout d'un jeune homme normal.

Yazoo ne savait plus quoi répondre, il était divisé entre l'irritation et la perplexité. Il dévia son regard de celui de l'ancien Turk avec petit ''Hmmph'' entre les dents.

Vincent eut un sourire sous-entendu avec Shalua qui répondit avec un discret clin d'œil. Vincent savait que Yazoo ne se permettrai jamais de se considérer comme ''humain'', mais avec de la patience, Yazoo viendrait à réaliser qu'il en était un, différent des autres cela va de soi, mais humain tout de même.

Shalua faisant couler l'eau du bain, espionna Vincent et Yazoo du coin de l'œil. Un sourire attendri se courba sur ses lèvres sensuelles comme ses pensées vaguaient dans des recoins de son cerveau en voyant cette scène attendrissante d'un père prenant soin de son fils malade.

- Le bain est prêt chaton.

Annonça la jeune femme en revenant vers les deux hommes.

- Je vais vite chercher des bandages supplémentaires d'accord ? Vous pouvez commencer à l'amener dans la salle de bain, je fais vite.

Vincent acquiesça et observa son fils.

- Tu es prêt ?

Yazoo retournant son regard vers lui.

- Oui…

Vincent tira les draps en arrière non trop brusquement et laissa le temps à Yazoo de lui faire signe quand il se sentait prêt à être sorti du lit.

Quand cela fût, Yazoo n'offrit aucune résistance, il laissa simplement Vincent le soutenir jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assoir sur le tabouret qui ornait au pied de la baignoire.

Vincent sembla débattre un instant, devait-il commencer à le déshabiller ou devait-il attendre que Shalua arrive ? Il eut la réponse assez vite. Yazoo lui adressa un bref signe concis de la tête et Vincent lentement lui enleva le haut de son pyjama, les longs cheveux argentés de son fils retombant fluidement sur ses frêles épaules. Vincent fixa ses yeux carmin sur le regard émeraude de son fils comme il enlevait le pantalon pyjama et Yazoo coopérait, se levant légèrement pour enlever le tissu malgré la douleur du mouvement, le laissant en sous-vêtements uniquement. Yazoo était un jeune homme très réservé et Vincent savait qu'il aurait préféré être mort que se voir ainsi exposé devant un étranger, bien qu'il ne le soit plus vraiment à son égard. Mais cela en venait presque au même et Vincent respectait cela.

Vincent se retira un peu quand Shalua revint et commença à retirer des bandages qui couvraient les blessures que Yazoo avait encore sur lui. La plus grande partie des lésions avait bien guérit et il n'y avait presque guère trace de cicatrisation pour celles qui étaient plus profondes.

Il n'y avait plus de traces de la fracture de la clavicule résultats de la guérison incroyable et rapide de l'argenté. Shalua décida donc de retirer l'attelle claviculaire définitivement et ne laisser que l'orthèse d'immobilisation du poignet.

Ses côtes étaient une autre histoire, les traces bleues foncés tirant sur le noir marquaient encore l'endroit où elles étaient encore en guérison. Yazoo gémit doucement comme la jeune femme retirait cauteleusement les bandages autour de sa poitrine et du début de sa fine taille.

Yazoo avait dévié son visage et sentait ses joues brûler. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Vincent et se sentit soulagé que celui-ci regardait ailleurs, alors il se força à se relaxer.

Shalua retira ensuite l'orthèse genou avec précaution. La dislocation de l'os n'avait pas été trop sévère et sans séquelles, Yazoo pourrait sans doute marcher d'ici quelques jours avec un peu de physiothérapie au lit d'ici-là vu la façon dont sont corps guérissait vite. Cela faisait combien de temps que Vincent l'avait retrouvé dans les ruines? Trois semaines à peu près ? Et Yazoo n'avait presque plus que la moitié des blessures qui lui avait été diagnostiqué. Oh certes les côtes allaient prendre encore un moment ainsi que son poignet. Mais sans doute dans un mois sinon plus, le jeune serait alors complètement guéri et commencerait enfin à gambader dans la maison.

Elle se leva et adressa un sourire rassurant au jeune homme.

- Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour te materner comme ça, chaton.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard à la fois embarrassé et confus, ne sachant quoi lui répondre et regarda Vincent comme celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se lever.

Vincent passa son bras derrière son dos et l'aida à se lever à nouveau. Yazoo sembla hésiter quand à la façon qu'il allait entrer dans la baignoire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour se soutenir. Il regarda Vincent en expectative et celui sembla comprendre avec un hochement concis de la tête. Yazoo se sentit soulevé et déposé doucement dans la baignoire.

L'eau était ni trop chaude ni trop tiède. Bien que Yazoo soit résistant aux températures les plus élevées, Shalua avait vérifié que celle-ci soit idéale pour un premier vrai bain depuis son entrée à Healing.

Assis dans la baignoire, Yazoo entendit Shalua parler doucement à Vincent et sentit ce dernier quitter la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- L'eau est bonne, chaton ?

Yazoo acquiesça.

- Oui.

Shalua sourit regardant la douce éponge et les bouteilles de gel de bain et de shampoing. Il y en avait trois de chaque : Lavande pour la bouteille de champoing et de gel douche, vanille pour les deux autres et pastèque pour les deux derniers.

Shalua prenant l'assortiment complet de lavande.

- Mmm ! Tifa sait vraiment comment gâter les enfants. J'adore ce petit set senteur lavande.

Elle ouvrit le gel et l'amena à son nez et le referma comme le parfum envahissait ses narines.

Yazoo la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le geste qu'avait la jeune femme lui parût aussi ridicule que familier. Il était commun des humains d'amener des choses près du nez pour les sentir, mais là ça frôlait le ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shalua rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, souriante.

- Du gel de bain senteur lavande, tu veux sentir ?

Elle lui tendit le flacon et Yazoo approcha prudemment son nez près de l'orifice d'où émanait une odeur très particulière et il ferma les yeux. L'odeur était très camphrée et relaxante. Il se souvint qu'une fois, il avait trouvé un endroit où les fleurs poussaient sans trop de mal à la Capitale Perdue. Il était étrange car, à part les arbres et les buissons rien d'autre ne semblait vouloir pousser. Mais leur odeur était différente de celle-ci. C'était plus doux et sucré. Il ne se gênait pas de les sentir à plein nez quand il avait l'occasion et même d'en cueillir pour les ramener avec lui pour les sentir plus tard. Loz n'aimait pas les fleurs. Il se plaignait que cela avait une odeur horrible et malsaine. Pour Kadaj cela lui était indifférent, mais il riait quand Loz criait de frustration à cause d'un bouquet de fleurs laissé sur ses affaires.

Shalua fut éblouie comme elle voyait un sourire illuminer le visage si sérieux de Yazoo, comme s'il se plongeait dans des souvenirs agréables.

Au bout de quelques instants, les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent et elle perdit de son sourire. Le regard de Yazoo évoquait à nouveau la douleur et la peine, tout comme il avait perdu son sourire.

Shalua en vida un peu du contenu dans l'eau et la mousse se forma aussitôt. Yazoo se sentit tenté de se laisser aller sur l'appui-tête de la baignoire, mais… en avait-il le droit ? Il était ici parce que Cloud a voulu l'héberger, mais il n'était pas encore certain de comment réagir à tout ce qu'on lui faisait.

Shalua fronça les sourcils comme Yazoo se crispait, comme s'il hésitait à s'allonger complètement dans la baignoire.

- Yazoo, tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?

Yazoo la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça.

Shalua avec un sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient, chaton ?

D'un geste doux, elle l'insinua à s'allonger et ajusta l'appuie-tête derrière sa nuque.

Yazoo laissa échapper un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, son corps s'est enfin détendu. Finalement, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité et il rouvrit les yeux. Shalua le regardait en souriant faiblement.

- Serait-il possible d'enlever tes sous-vêtements, chaton ?

Yazoo sentit ses joues rougir.

- Voyons chaton, tu as juste à lever un peu tes hanches, c'est tout. Et je te promets, je ne regarderais pas.

Yazoo acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur. Son corps se tendit à nouveau quand il sentit deux mains sous l'eau empoigner le tissu de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses joues rougir furieusement. Il leva son bassin sans trop de mal et le tissu glissa le long de ses longues jambes. Il risqua un coup d'œil envers Shalua et effectivement la jeune femme tint parole. Elle avait le regard fixé sur lui tandis que ses mains travaillaient pour retirer le tissu.

Shalua laissant tomber par terre le tissu trempé.

- Je te laisse faire trempette pendant 10 minutes après je reviens te laver convenablement d'accord ?

Yazoo acquiesça.

Shalua eut un sourire.

- Bien. A d'ici 10 minutes chaton.

Elle se leva et au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte Yazoo tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Vincent est dans la chambre ?

Shalua se retourna et lui adressa un sourire attendrit.

- Oui, chaton tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Yazoo secoua doucement la tête.

- Non. C'était juste pour savoir. Merci.

Shalua acquiesça et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir. Au moment où elle alla la fermer, Yazoo put apercevoir un bout de la cape rouge de Vincent et son visage en biais. Cela lui a suffit pour savoir qu'effectivement Vincent était toujours dans la chambre et qu'il veillait sur lui.

Yazoo se laissa aller sur l'appui-tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Pour quelques instants, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité comme quand il était avec ses frères. Avec ce doux sentiment dans son cœur, il soupira et ferma les yeux, se complaisant tout simplement de sentir son corps se relaxer à nouveau _''J'avais rien à craindre finalement…''_.

* * *

Shalua referma la porte et trouva Vincent appuyé contre la paroi juste à côté. Elle se laissa aller contre la porte avec un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Vincent d'une voix très ténue pour être sûr que Yazoo ne l'entendrait pas.

- Tout va bien?

Shalua acquiesça et lui fit signe de la suivre près de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser la chambre s'aérer un peu.

Vincent s'appuya, comme à son habitude contre la paroi la plus proche et observa la jeune femme.

- Il guérit très vite. Dans un mois tout au plus, vôtre fils sera apte à rentrer chez les Turks comme il est convenu.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Oui.

La jeune scientifique se tourna vers Vincent, inquiète.

- Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt pour ça. Il est encore très méfiant et se laisse provoquer facilement.

Vincent laissa échapper un soupir de dépit.

- Je demanderai à Rufus encore un ou deux mois de délai si possible, l'important c'est de guider Yazoo à son rythme. Lui dire crument les choses ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

L'ancien Turk regarde en direction de la salle de bain.

- J'ai bien peur que sa loyauté envers Jénova ne soit encore trop incrustée en lui.

La jeune femme sembla un peu sous le choc.

- Croyez-vous qu'il reparte à sa recherche ? Enfin je veux dire… des restes de Jénova et qu'il entame à nouveau une ''Réunion''?

Vincent retourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

- Non.

Shalua laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Car si Yazoo avait en tête de faire cela, Rufus et ses hommes n'auraient nul autre choix que l'enfermer à défaut d'une autre option moins réjouissante.

- Mais elle est tellement présente dans son esprit que cela va demander beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle cesse d'exister pour lui. Sa rééducation va être longue comme difficile et je ne serais pas étonné de recevoir quelques coups entre deux.

Vincent eut un rire rien que d'y penser.

Shalua le rabrouant gentiment.

- Vincent, soyez sérieux voyons…

Vincent eut encore un petit rire en secouant la tête. Il savait que Yazoo avait une bonne trempe et qu'il n'était pas facile de le soumettre aisément. Il l'a remarqué à plusieurs reprises lors de ses observations à la Capitale Perdue. Loz avait beau le dépasser en force, mais avant, il lui fallait mettre la main sur son agile et rapide de frère. Mais une fois Yazoo dans son étreinte, celui-ci avait beau se débattre comme un véritable démon, rien ne faisait lâcher prise Loz. Il s'en suivait un long moment où les deux se démenaient pour imposer la domination qui souvent menait à l'épuisement des deux jeunes hommes. Kadaj intervenait rarement dans leur petit jeu, mais quand il voyait que Loz allait trop loin et risquait de blesser Yazoo par inadvertance, il les séparait.

L'ancien Turk adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme.

- Soyons honnêtes Shalua, Yazoo est jeune et fort, peut-être pas autant que l'était son aîné. Mais vous et moi savons qu'il a un caractère bien trempé et qu'il défend ses idéaux corps et âme. L'orienter vers la vérité à propos de Jénova ne se fera pas sans coups et blessures.

Shalua croisa les bras en roulant de l'oeil.

- Oh, je vois… Donc je suppose que je vais devoir prendre soin de vous deux comme une bonne ''maman'' qui veille sur son chenapan de fils et le papa tout aussi capricieux ?

Elle fini avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux et un sourire pas si innocent que ça.

Vincent ne put contenir un fou rire vu la façon dont la jeune femme avait interprété la chose. En un sens c'était ce qu'il sous-entendait mais sans proprement les thermes familiers qu'elle avait employé. Il était vrai que Shalua maternait Yazoo et lui donnait ce charmant petit surnom qui agaçait visiblement son fils, cela lui semblait si naturel de s'occuper des gens avec une telle tendresse et dévotion. Oui, sans doute il était toujours bien d'avoir Shalua près d'eux, ne serait-ce que pour parler ou avoir sa présence auprès de son fils.

* * *

Ouf ! Je sais, je sais ! Trop long chapitre mea culpa xD ! C'est pas facile de s'arrêter quand on écrit avec tout son cœur et son âme et encore comme si cela était la seule raison ! Il faut avoir le doigté de savoir où, comment et quand finir un chapitre. C'est tout un art et ceux qui savent de quoi je parle me comprennent xD

Dans le chapitre suivant la fameuse scène du bain ! Eh oui Kemael tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil, enfin ! (pas que toi d'ailleurs mouhahahahaha !)

Mais encore il faudra l'attendre mouahahahahaha ! Oui je sais je suis sadique, je l'assume et je le suis ! (des fois xD).

bibizes calînes et à la prochaine ;)


	12. Démons intérieurs

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Final Fantasy VIII – 01 My Mind

« Des démons surviennent et repartent à tout moment, sans que les choses soient nécessairement perturbées par leur présence. » - Paulo Coelho

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Démons intérieurs**

Yazoo rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en entendant l'ancien Turk rire. C'était un son agréable à entendre, il n'y avait aucune malice ni fausseté. Il se surprit même à sourire en harmonie avec ce son particulier. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait Yazoo se figea. Pourquoi Vincent avait un effet si envoutant sur lui ?

Yazoo soupira et tâta doucement ses côtes, il grimaça un peu sous la douleur. Jusque-là il n'avait pas put constater lui-même les dégâts de ses blessures, mais il avait clairement trois côtes fracturées du côté droit et deux du coté gauche. Il étendit ensuite son genou, il était très raide et un peu enflé. Cela lui faisait très mal mais au moins il se mouvait. Probablement dans quelques jours il pourrait enfin marcher et se repérer. Il ne voulait pas rester chez Cloud indéfiniment et Vincent lui avait garanti que cela n'était qu'une situation provisoire, mais fallait-il le croire sur parole ? Certainement il lui faisait plus d'avantage confiance qu'à Cloud et ses amis, mais il ne saurait pas juste qu'où il serait prêt à risquer la sienne. Les humains sont perfides et arrogants de nature. Ils prennent plaisir à dominer les plus faibles et même en venir à la torture. Lui et ses frères ont souffert de leur arrogance entre leurs mains. Pourquoi Shalua et Vincent persistaient à vouloir le convaincre du contraire ? Certainement, il ne parviendrait jamais à les comprendre.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres étranges.

* * *

- Vraiment Vincent, ce n'est pas drôle.

Le rabroua encore gentiment Shalua, essayant de dissimuler le teint rose sur ses joues et ne pouvant nier que voir Vincent ainsi souriant, bien différent de l'homme toujours sérieux et tendu qu'il était jusque-là, le rendait séduisant. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Vincent avait vraiment une bonne posture et était en soi un gentleman. Des hommes comme l'ancien Turk se faisaient rares et elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir croisé une des ces rares perles.

- Allez. Trêve de plaisanteries, allons chercher des draps propres pour changer le lit. Je suis sûre que vôtre fils se sentira un peu plus confortable sachant qu'il a un ''papa'' et une ''maman'' qui le papouillent comme ça.

Vincent étirant un sourire de coin.

- Faites attention, je risquerais de prendre très au sérieux la dernière partie.

''_Cela m'aurait pas du tout gênée…''_ pensa distraitement Shalua comme elle quitta la chambre suivie de l'ancien Turk. Les deux descendirent en bas pour demander à Tifa des draps de rechange et Reno profita de leur absence pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

''_Ok. Yazoo n'est pas dans le lit, il doit donc se trouver alors…'_' se dit Reno comme il balayait la chambre du regard et tomba sur la porte amenant à la salle de bain. Il s'avança discrètement et tourna la poignée de la porte doucement pour ensuite entrouvrir la porte. Il risqua un coup d'œil rapide et entendit un petit éclaboussement d'eau. _''JACKPOT !''_ Se félicita Reno quand il aperçu Yazoo la tête callée confortablement sur l'appui-tête de la baignoire. Le jeune homme semblait si serein étendu là, les yeux fermés dans un bain mousseux aux essences de lavande. Sans que Reno s'en rende compte il imaginait l'argenté émergeant de l'eau. Oh oui… Avec sa peau parfaite, ses longs cheveux soyeux tombant en cascade sur son dos, son corps musclé bien défini, l'eau et la mousse ruisselant le long de son corps élancé, ses longues jambes… il s'imaginait bien parcourir ses flancs, caresser ses abdos bien définis tels des tablettes de chocolat. Reno eut un sourire amusé comme il entendait les filles lui faire cette remarque avant une partie sauvage de pur sexe. En parlant de fille… genre Yazoo est un mec mais faut avouer que l'imaginer avec une petite poitrine et des hanches un peu plus ressorties… hummm dans un set cuir moulant noir… _''OH PAR LA DÉESSE…''_ qu'il soit damné s'il ne l'aurait pas saisi par la taille même nu et tant pis étant un mec, il aurait pris férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que sa main glisserait dans sa longue chevelure et l'autre glisserait sur ses hanches pour se pétrir dans ses petites fesses parfaites et…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à me regarder comme un idiot ?

La voix tranchante comme un rasoir de Yazoo l'a brutalement refait tomber à la réalité et le Turk rougit à la seule idée de comme il venait d'imaginer son ancien ennemi blessé et qui puis est aussi belliqueux qu'un chat fraichement mouillé. La situation ne pouvait être que plus qu'embarrassante pour l'un comme pour l'autre étant donné que Yazoo semblait couvrir son torse comme une fille surprise dans son bain et aillant les joues presque aussi rouges que les siennes… ok c'était un peu le cas, mais il ne le savait pas aussi pudique!

Reno se retourna visiblement aussi gêné qu'embarrassé par la situation, _''OK. C'est un homme. Mais genre, pas besoin de se cacher comme une fille qui n'a jamais vu un mec de sa vie quand même ! Putain, quelle situation et en plus SUR QUI J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE FANTASMER !…''_

Reno se racla la gorge en rougissant de plus belle.

- Désolé. Je voulais pas avoir l'air de te dévisager.

S'excusa le Turk roux en fermant la porte à cause des courants d'air et aussi se donner un peu de contenance tout en se damnant intérieurement sur les pensées perverses que lui évoquaient Yazoo.

Yazoo fronça les sourcils et chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui servirait à le couvrir. Mais hélas pour lui, les serviettes étaient entreposées en piles bien trop loin de lui.

- Si tu n'a rien à faire ici ou à me dire je te prie de me laisser seul.

Ce fut autour de Reno de froncer les sourcils, _''Depuis quand il est devenu courtois lui ?''_. A croire qu'il cherchait à le chasser de la salle de bain sans vouloir l'insulter ou le frapper. _''Comme s'il était en mesure de me tabasser en plus''_ se dit Reno ironiquement.

- Je me demandais comment tu allais depuis tout à l'heure. Rude m'a fait savoir que tu… n'étais pas bien.

Yazoo regarda le Turk un peu surpris, mais consentit à lui répondre.

- Je suis effectivement pas bien, n'importe quel idiot le verrait.

Reno se figea, non vexé par le ton tranchant sur lequel Yazoo lui avait parlé mais par la stupidité qu'il venait de faire preuve. _''Ok, ce coup-là je l'ai bien mérité''_.

- Désolé.

- Pour ta stupidité ou pour être un imbécile aveugle ?

''_Ok. Là il dépasse les bornes. Il n'a pas fait long feu Mr-Chaton-tout-doux-tout-mimi.''_. Pensa Reno en retenant son égo de faire ravaler le mauvais caractère de l'argenté, mais il laissa couler, à grande peine, mais il devait le faire.

- Pour ce que tu veux.

Lui répondit Reno serrant les dents pour refouler sa frustration. Il prit la poignée de la porte et la tourna.

- Je vois…

La voix douce de Yazoo avait trahi un profond désarroi.

Reno entrouvrit la porte et se retourna un peu, pour épier par-dessus son épaule. Yazoo semblait passablement fatigué et vulnérable. Il semblait plus… humain. Rien à voir avec le combattant sanguinaire qu'il avait affronté il y a de cela moins d'un mois. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à quelqu'un de si désemparé et fragile comme l'était Yazoo en ce moment ? Son premier instinct fut de rassurer le jeune homme mais l'arrivée de Shalua et Vincent lui coupa toute initiative. Les deux étaient dans la chambre et parlaient avec animation.

- Hey.

Fit Reno en se tournant vers Yazoo et faisant celui-ci lever son visage vers lui.

- Ça va aller. Laisse Vincent et Shalua prendre soin de toi et tu verras que tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Yazoo fronça les sourcils un rien méfiant. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Turk le nargue pour le voir dans cette situation. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il lui adressa un acquiescement concis de la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Provoquer le Turk ne lui semblait plus aussi amusant qu'avant, rien de ce que ces gens pourraient lui dire ou faire n'effacerai cette souffrance qui tourmentait son cœur constamment. Enfin, si peut-être… Vincent était de loin le seul dont la simple présence apaisait son esprit. Mais il ne voulait pas dépendre de lui ni de qui que ce soit. Son égo souffrait déjà d'être traité comme un enfant handicapé. Son seul réconfort a toujours été ses frères et uniquement ses frères. Eux seuls connaissaient ses besoins et pouvaient se permettent de lui rapporter ce réconfort dont il aspirait presque désespérément. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être avec eux…

Reno sembla compatissant envers l'argenté, c'était à croire que toute combativité avait quitté Yazoo. Certes, le jeune homme avait encore riposté et blessé en soi son égo, mais avoir ce genre de comportement soumis lui était vraiment… étrange et cela ne le rassurait pas, mais pas du tout. Il se rendit compte qu'encore une fois il regardait Yazoo et que celui-ci, même si son regard était caché par ses longs cheveux, l'observait en retour dans un silence troublant.

Reno brisa le contact et se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Euh, j'y vais alors. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Yazoo lui répondit en retour avec encore un geste concis de la tête, ne quittant le Turk roux des yeux. Reno se retourna et ouvrit complètement la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la salle de bain ?

Ceci fut l'accueil que le jeune Turk reçut quand Shalua se redressa alors qu'elle finissait de faire le lit.

Reno grimaça, _''Ok, je suis dans la merde''_.

- Rien de mal, Dr. Rui. Je venais juste m'assurer que Yazoo allait bien et s'il avait besoin d'aide pour son bain.

''_Ok, j'ai l'air stupide''_ il pensa sachant que Yazoo était incapable de se laver lui-même et qu'il dépendait totalement d'une personne pour le faire et ça serait définitivement PAS de lui.

- Pardon ?

Fit la jeune femme, un peu abasourdie.

- Je suis sûr qu'il voulait s'assurer que Yazoo allait bien.

Le secouru Vincent avant de faire une pause durant laquelle l'ancien Turk jugeait Reno, d'un air critique.

- N'est-ce pas Reno ?

Reno déglutit difficilement et eut un sourire idiot qui ne dissimula pas son malaise.

- Euh ouais, Vince. C'est ça.

''_Dégage de là, vieux, ça commence à sentir le roussit !''_ Criait sa petite voix de son bon sens, qui se réveille de temps en temps, et encore pas assez souvent au goût de certains, voire même de lui-même.

Et comme si une bonne petite fée a eut la gentillesse de lui sauver la mise à cet instant précis, le téléphone portable du jeune Turk se mit à sonner.

Reno prit l'appareil de sa poche et sortir de la chambre tout en s'excusant, mais surtout en remerciant le timing de son supérieur pour l'appeler à cet instant. _''Ouf, merci. Je devrais plus me moquer de Tseng après 5 ou 6 verres, surtout après m'avoir sauvé d'une situation aussi épineuse que celle-ci.''_

Shalua roula de l'œil et entra dans la salle de bain.

- Tout va bien chaton ?

Demanda la jeune femme tout en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'argenté.

Yazoo acquiesça brièvement et Shalua grimaça d'inquiétude. A ses yeux, le jeune homme semblait si pâle, si maladif…

Ce fut au tour de Vincent d'entrer mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression inquiet de Shalua.

- Shalua ?

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers l'ancien Turk et se força à le rassurer d'un piètre sourire.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je vous assure.

Ce qui pour Vincent voulait dire : nous avons besoin de parler après.

Vincent acquiesça et lutta contre le pincement douloureux qui torturait son cœur. Lui aussi avait remarqué la soudaine pâleur de son fils et cela l'inquiétait énormément.

- Je vais attendre dans la chambre.

La jeune femme acquiesça comme Vincent se retira et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seuls à nouveau, Shalua plongea une main dans l'eau et soupira de soulagement en remarquant que l'eau était encore chaude. Elle ne voulait surtout pas ajouter d'autres soucis de santé à Yazoo.

Elle prit une douce éponge à la texture agréable qui permet un massage en douceur de la peau, idéale pour les enfants ou les gens ayant une peau plus sensible.

Shalua d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée.

- Prêt, chaton ? Je vais te laver tout doucement d'accord ?

Yazoo acquiesça encore d'un bref geste de la tête. Il n'avait en soi aucune volonté de contredire Vincent et ne serait-ce encore empêcher Shalua de le laver. Il n'avait plus envie de rien tout court. Il se sentait vide et fatigué.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Shalua plongea la douce éponge et y ajouta un peu de gel senteur lavande avant de commencer tout doucement. Tant que Shalua se concentrait à ce qu'elle faisait, Yazoo n'aurait aucune raison d'avoir peur ou même de se sentir gêné d'une quelconque façon. Elle avait fait cela pour beaucoup de malades et certainement Yazoo l'aurait fait pour un de ses frères s'ils auraient eut besoin de lui. Cela n'avait rien d'érotique, seulement nécessaire et c'était un acte accompli en silence. Enfin… Shalua avait l'habitude de dorloter aimablement ses patients, mais dans cette situation, elle sentait qu'elle devait s'abstenir. Sur une blessure qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite, comme celle sur son dos, Shalua passa son éponge dessus et Yazoo gémit doucement.

- Shh... C'était un accident, chaton...

S'excusa nerveusement Shalua.

Yazoo laissa échapper un autre petit gémissement quand Shalua repassa sur cette même blessure.

* * *

Durant tout ce temps, l'esprit de Yazoo était ailleurs, à vrai dire à quelques mois en arrière. Il se rappela comme ses frères et lui prenaient un bain régulièrement ensemble après leurs entraînements. Il revit Loz essayer de lui faire boire la tasse dans le lac devant leur maison coquillage, sans pour autant tenter de le noyer. Kadaj sermonnait Loz et intervenait quand il voyait que le jeu allait trop loin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de rivalité entre eux, chacun respectait sa place et son rôle. Mais entre frères il était normal que des fois des petites chamailleries éclatent, cela va de soit. Des fois Loz dépassait les bornes et Kadaj le remettait à sa place plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Des fois, Yazoo intervenait quand Kadaj se laissait trop emporter et calmait les animosités. C'était tout lui. Il agissait comme une sorte d'arbitre entre son aîné et son cadet quand la chose semblait prendre des proportions exagérées. Mais il les aimait comme ça. Loz le grand sensible et Kadaj, son petit tyran de petit frère. Ils étaient une partie de lui et lui une partie d'eux. Un tout qui se complétait. A présent il était seul et avec ce sentiment inachevé de son être.

Il sentit les mains délicates de la jeune femme lui masser la tête et laver ses longs cheveux. Une sensation agréable qui lui fit rappeler encore de doux souvenirs et qui à présent lui infligeaient une autre douleur tout aussi insupportable. S'il avait été son égo et ce qui restait de sa posture il aurait éclaté en sanglots tant que la souffrance était grande. Mais il se força à brider cette douleur. Personne ne le verrait pleurer, encore moins les gens qui s'occupaient de lui dans le cas présent.

* * *

Shalua avait finit de le laver et le rinça avec de l'eau propre. Elle se leva et…

Elle se tourna vers la porte, indécise d'appeler Vincent pour l'aider d'ici ou essayer toute seule. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal dût à sa prothèse et donc se résolu à appeler Vincent.

Shalua à Yazoo.

- Je reviens, chaton.

Yazoo acquiesça à peine comme la jeune femme appela l'ancien Turk de la porte entre-ouverte. Quelques instants plus tard Vincent apparut et écouta attentivement les instructions que la jeune femme lui soufflait à l'oreille. L'ancien Turk acquiesça et vint vers l'argenté avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

Vincent à Yazoo, tandis que Shalua ouvrait un énorme drap de bain, sans doute pour y enrouler Yazoo sitôt sortit de l'eau.

- Yazoo. Je vais t'aider à te lever. Juste, laisse-toi faire et ça sera rapide.

Il ajouta en voyant son fils se raidir et une rougeur colorer ses joues.

Vincent attendit que Yazoo se fasse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer pour pouvoir le sortir de la baignoire. Yazoo prit une inspiration et acquiesça.

L'ex-Turk échangea un regard avec Shalua et acquiesça de concert avec celle-ci avant de lever son fils de la baignoire. Aussitôt Yazoo se retrouva debout que la jeune femme le couvrit avec le drap de bain, au grand soulagement de l'argenté.

Vincent le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le posa aussi délicatement que possible sur le lit.

Shalua les rejoins avec d'autres draps secs et s'engagea à la partie la plus délicate. Sécher Yazoo, l'habiller un minimum et lui appliquer les soins nécessaires à ses blessures.

Elle adressa un regard à Vincent qui comprit tout de suite.

- J'attends dehors. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

La jeune femme lui adressa un frêle sourire.

- Soyez-en sûr Vincent.

Vincent se tourna vers son fils et eut encore un pincement au cœur.

- Yazoo.

Le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête.

- Oui ?

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure, mais il était certain que Vincent l''avait entendu. L'ancien Turk s'agenouilla devant lui et planta son regard purpurin sur celui de l'argenté.

- Je sais que cela te gêne beaucoup et que la situation te met mal à l'aise, mais… pourrais-tu faire un tout petit effort et laisser faire Shalua ?

Il vit les joues de son fils devenir un peu plus cramoisi comme le jeune homme luttait contre sa gêne.

Finalement Yazoo acquiesça en déglutinant difficilement.

Vincent eut un faible sourire et fut bien tenté de lui caresser ses longs cheveux humides, mais il refoula cet impulsion. Yazoo était déjà assez crispé comme ça et son geste serait vraiment déplacé vu la situation.

- Ça sera vite fait Yazoo tu verras.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien Turk se redressa et ayant posé un dernier regard sur Yazoo puis sur Shalua, il quitta la chambre.

Quand il se retrouva dans le couloir, il se laissa s'affaler contre la porte et ferma les yeux luttant contre l'envie de serrer Yazoo contre lui et de le rassurer. Il lui était difficile mais il devait apprendre à Yazoo à perdre sa peur et son dégout du contact des autres. Cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de patience, mais c'était une étape aussi difficile que nécessaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Yazoo ne flanche pas. Mais il avait le léger pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils depuis un moment. Devait-il essayer de faire avouer Yazoo ce qui n'allait pas ou devait-il attendre qu'il le lui dise ? Il avait peur que son fils ne sombre dans un état de totale indifférence à ce qui lui entourait, cela aurait dit que Jénova aurait plus de probabilités de le reprendre et ceci il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il n'avait pas sauvé son fils pour le perdre à nouveau.

Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu la petite Marlène qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Yazoo va bien ?

Lui demanda la fillette.

L'ancien Turk posa un genou à terre et la rassura d'un faible sourire.

- Oui, Marlène. Il va bien. Shalua est en train de prendre soin de lui.

La jeune fille sembla soulagée de l'entendre.

- Tifa m'a dit de venir vous demander si elle devait préparer le goûter pour Yazoo.

L'ex-Turk prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Shalua allait prendre un moment avec son fils, peut-être pouvait-il se permettre d'accompagner la petite Marlène en bas ? De toute façon, il était presque certain que Shalua n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour le moment et que si Yazoo montrerait des signes de violence, il serait alerté par le bip sonore que Shalua lui a gentiment offert quand ils étaient descendus en bas pour les draps du lit.

- Je descends avec toi pour lui faire savoir, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

La petite Marlène sembla ravie et rejoignit Tifa en bas en courant. Vincent se remis debout et soupira. Il ne voulait pas alarmer les autres et il devait leur cacher ses inquiétudes de père quand à Yazoo. Jamais il ne s'attendait à ressentir une telle fierté et en même temps tant d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un de sa chair et de son sang, même à peine rencontré et adulte. Mais une chose était certaine, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son fils lui donnait la force nécessaire pour le sauver de la Calamité des Cieux en personne s'il le fallait !

Enhardi, il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa haut la tête, fier et prêt à tout pour son fils.

* * *

- C'est entendu, chef.

Reno éteint son téléphone portable et regarde son comparse .

- Tseng veut qu'on serre un peu plus la surveillance de Yazoo au cas où Cid et son pote écolo reviennent nous payer une visite de courtoisie.

Le Turk rouquin grimaça comme s'il avait mordu dans un fruit amer et Rude croisa les bras. Il connaissait de loin le mauvais caractère de ces deux-là et Yazoo ne serait pas à l'abri des leurs représailles sans une protection adéquate, surtout dans son état.

- On veillera pour que tout se passe en douceur.

Reno lui adressa un sourire de coin, un sourire renard prédateur qui signifiait qu'un peu de bagarre était loin de lui déplaire.

Rude n'avait pas son pareil. Il était conscient que si les animosités éclataient, ça serait préjudiciel autant du côté de Yazoo que pour Shinra, et ça, c'était à éviter coûte que coûte. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison, il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu de confiance qu'il avait gagné de Tifa. Avoir réussit à engager une conversation avec la jeune femme était déjà en soi un exploit bien qu'il n'est pas du genre 'bavard' et Tifa semblait vraiment sympathiser avec lui. Il sait que son travail est prioritaire mais il aurait souhaité avoir une chance avec l'amie d'enfance de l'Ex-Soldat. _''Si seulement ces deux idiots d'Avalanche ne venaient pas tout gâcher…''_ se dit Rude sans apercevoir tout de suite le regard à la fois malicieux et curieux de son comparse.

- Quoi ?

Fut enfin le Turk chauve à son comparse.

- Tu pensais à Miss Gros Roploplos, avoue… !

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et non, je ne pensais pas à elle.

Reno élargit son sourire et Rude soupira en refoulant l'envie de l'assommer proprement.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ? Je doute que ça soit à Yazoo et à ses 'zolis yeux'.

- Je n'ai pas à le faire, tu t'en charges déjà tout seul.

Reno écarquilla ses beaux yeux aigue-marine.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Je m'intéresse pas aux mecs Rude, même s'il a moins d'un mois j'ai cru combattre une fille ! Tss ! De loin ou de près, il ressemble à une, mais pour ce qui est du reste oublie !

Le Turk rouquin sortit une cigarette de sa veste, la porta aux lèvres, l'alluma et tira une bouffée.

- Je les préfère avec plus de poitrine, moins de testostérone et bien plus dociles. Alors ne viens pas supposer que je fantasme sur un gars qui ne correspond à aucun de ces critères, parce que c'est pas le cas !

Le Turk chauve se congratula comme il savait que Reno allait réagir de cette façon. Voir son comparse offusqué pour si peu était en soi une situation amusante.

- Je n'ai jamais rien supposé, Reno.

Reno lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

- Ouais… vu la façon dont tu as abordé le sujet, on ne dirait pas.

Rude regarda en direction de l'entrée du bar.

- Je faisais référence à sa sécurité. Tu sais comme moi que Yazoo n'est pas en position de pouvoir se défendre au cas où les hostilités éclateraient. Après Vincent, tu es celui qui a une meilleure approche avec lui.

Reno tira encore une bouffé de sa cigarette et acquiesça, pensif. Vu comme ça, il devait admettre que Rude avait raison. En dépit de leurs échanges fleuris, Yazoo avait un semblant de tolérance à son égard. L'idée de seconder Vincent dans sa protection avait donné un semblant de fierté au jeune Turk.

Reno adressant un sourire réjoui à son pote tout en passant son bras autour des larges épaules de son comparse.

- Oh, Rude… ! J'aime quand tu me prends par les sentiments !

''_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…''_ se dit Rude fuyant l'étreinte plus qu'embarrassante, mais au demeurant touchant, de son écervelé d'ami.

- Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur. Tu vas de ton côté rêvasser sur ta Miss Cocktail Paradise et moi je vais aller mâter le fauve qui sert de fils à Mr. Vampy.

Reno jeta le reste qui manquait de sa cigarette et rentra à l'intérieur du bar. Rude de son côté sembla pensif un instant avant de faire de même. Chacun ayant ses démons à combattre de son côté, comme on dit.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Enfin un autre beau chapitre terminé! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite prévue pour ce dimanche. Je fais toujours de mon possible pour les avoir fait en temps et en heure pour votre plus grand plaisir :)

Please laisse-moi un p'tit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

bibizes câlines !


	13. Holding my Thoughts in my Heart

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Final Fantasy VIII – 16 – Fragments of memories

Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

(Extrait Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Holding my Thoughts in my Heart**

Tifa leva la tête de ce qu'elle faisait en apercevant Vincent arriver et lui fit signe d'approcher. La jeune femme se trouvait dans l'arrière pièce du bar et préparait un plateau rempli de sandwichs.

- Vincent, par ici.

L'ancien Turk la rejoignit en lui adressant un faible sourire. Une odeur agréable de petits fours à peine sortis envahi son odorat et étira d'avantage son sourire.

La petite Marlène rejoignit Vincent et lui tendit un petit plat où de petits gâteaux étaient assortis.

- Prends-en un et goûte-le Vincent !

L'ancien Turk obtempéra avec un sourire en prenant place à table.

- Merci, Marlène c'est très gentil.

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire comme l'Ex-Turk se régalait.

- Mmm… cannelle, noisette et…. chocolat, c'est correct ? C'est très bon. Tu les as fait toi-même, Marlène ?

La fillette gloussa en acquiesçant.

- Tifa m'a aidée aussi. C'est pour Yazoo, tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

Vincent passa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille sentant son cœur bondir de joie et se serrer d'émotion. Voir que la petite fille avait ce genre de tendresse envers son fils l'émouvait profondément.

Vincent acquiesçant doucement.

- J'en suis sûr.

La petite fille bondit de joie et posa le petit plat sur la table et sortit de la cuisine, sans doute pour aller chercher Denzel pour le goûter.

- Elle aime beaucoup Yazoo, on dirait.

Fit l'amie d'enfance de Cloud avec un sourire affable. Vincent se tourna vers elle.

- Oui, il semble que oui.

Le visage de Tifa devint sérieux néanmoins.

- Vincent ? Tu crois que Cloud a raison de se méfier quant à Rufus ?

Vincent secoua doucement sa tête.

- Non, Tifa. J'ai longuement parlé avec lui à propos de Yazoo et à aucun moment, je n'ai éprouvé une quelconque raison de soupçon.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute mais elle était resté tout de même prudente quant à toute cette histoire. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance dans le jugement de Vincent.

Tifa d'une voix plus enjouée.

- Comment va Yazoo au fait ? Je sais qu'avec Reno, il y a encore des étincelles mais…

- Les deux sont comme chien et chat et d'eux-mêmes, ils trouveront un terrain d'entente. Mais entretemps, je ne serais pas surpris de les voir essayer de s'entre-tuer.

Vincent eut du mal à freiner un petit rire et Tifa le regarda surpris. Il était certes rare de voir Vincent rire et encore plus d'avoir ce genre d'humour.

- Vraiment, Vincent. On dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à rendre la vie difficile à Reno.

Vincent tourna son visage vers la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil.

- Reno s'attire tout seul les ennuis, Tifa. Il a nul besoin de qui que ce soit pour ça.

Tifa éclate franchement de rire.

- Ouh… _Touché_ !

- Alors on s'amuse comme des fous et on ne m'a pas invité ?

Claironna la voix enjouée de Reno quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il failli néanmoins se figer quand il aperçu Vincent.

Tifa eut un fou rire en remarquant l'expression craintive de Reno quand il aperçu l'ancien Turk.

- Reno, Vincent ne va pas te mordre !

Reno tournant son visage vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il n'a pas l'air d'un vampire pour rien je te signale !

Vincent secoua doucement la tête.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Reno. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'en suis pas un.

''_Presque autant que Yazoo a l'air d'un ange mais c'est un véritable démon déguisé''_, pensa Reno en prenant place près de l'Ex-Turk. _''Mmmm ! Des petits gâteaux !'' _fit Reno en tendant la main vers le petit plat avant de recevoir un coup de cuillère de bois qui fit reculer son geste.

- Aïe !

- Pas touche ! C'est pour Yazoo !

Reno regarde Tifa les yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez quoi à le materner comme ça ? Déjà Marlène s'est pas gênée à lui faire un bisou et maintenant ça ! Pendant que vous y êtes, racontez-lui une histoire pour s'endormir ou une autre bêtise du même genre !

Tifa échangea un regard perplexe avec Vincent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu serais pas jaloux de Yazoo par hasard ?

Le Turk rouquin vira à l'écarlate et se leva.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous passé le mot ou quoi ? Et jaloux de quoi, d'abord ?

Il demanda en regardant Tifa et Vincent tour à tour.

Tifa un rien malicieuse.

- Oh je ne sais pas… peut-être de n'avoir personne pour te faire un câlin ou te faire un petit bisou quand tu fais un cauchemar ou encore…

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Pour tout dire, il n'y a pas une seule fille qui résiste à mon bad boy sex appeal, ok ? Je n'ai aucun souci de ce côté-là.

Fit le rouquin en boudant légèrement comme son égo avait pris un coup.

Tifa lui tendit le plat en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Allez prend un petit gâteau, je ne vais pas te laisser languir en attendant qu'une de ces mesdames viennent te prendre dans les bras pour te câliner.

Tifa ne put freiner un petit rire comme Reno grimaça, un tantinet vexé.

- Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle

Il prit le petit gâteau et roula des yeux comme Tifa riait gentiment de lui.

Vincent eut un sourire amusé en observant le rouquin. Serait-il le seul à s'apercevoir que Reno avait une sorte d'attachement envers son fils, le genre d'attachement qu'on ne veut pas avouer tout haut ou approfondir de peur des réponses qu'on allait découvrir ? Il était bien curieux de savoir ce que cela allait donner une fois que Reno réaliserait ses vrais sentiments envers Yazoo. Vu les circonstances, le jeune Turk ne se rendait encore compte de rien et sans doute prenait ses réactions quant à l'argenté pour de la compassion, mais qu'en serait-il si cela venait à se développer en quelque chose de plus sérieux ? De plus profond ? Il ne saurait pas le dire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était certes amusant de voir Reno réagir comme un adolescent voulant nier le début d'une amourette.

* * *

Shalua sécha doucement les cheveux de Yazoo, souriant faiblement comme elle sentait Yazoo se détendre sous le doux massage. Vincent savait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Yazoo, cela lui semblait si spontané. Il était presque dur à croire que cela ne faisait que peu de temps que l'ancien Turk avait fait connaissance de son fils. Les instincts paternels sans doute… elle-même avait agit comme une mère envers sa petite sœur après la mort de ses parents, le fait qu'il en soit de même pour Vincent lui paraissait pas si étrange que ça finalement. Il était tout simplement émouvant de voir un homme tel que lui sourire et rempli de fierté quand il pensait ou regardait son fils. Elle était certaine que malgré les remords qui hantaient le cœur de l'Ex-Turk, Vincent serait un bon père et il le montrait déjà en étant toujours aux aguets au moindre signe de vulnérabilité de son fils.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'argenté l'observait le long du processus d'un œil curieux et qui après une courte hésitation lui posa une question assez inattendue.

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

Shalua retomba à la réalité et rougit légèrement.

- Oh, je… rien, chaton. Je pensais à beaucoup de choses agréables, pour tout dire.

Elle brossa la longue chevelure de Yazoo et s'étonna comme celle-ci brillait et devenait soyeuse quand traitée avec soin. Ses cheveux étaient déjà naturellement beaux et doux mais là cela eut l'effet de les rendre plus soyeux que d'habitude. Les cheveux de Vincent seraient-ils aussi soyeux que ceux de son fils ? Shalua se figea mentalement et se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

- Tu as vraiment de magnifiques cheveux Yazoo. Tu en prends régulièrement soin avec un shampoing spécial ?

Yazoo fronça les sourcils à l'étrange question. Un shampoing ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Il n'avait jamais rien utilisé de spécial pour ses cheveux. Ils étaient naturellement soyeux et rarement il utilisait quoique ce soit pour les remettre en place.

- Non, je… ils sont toujours comme ça.

Pourquoi cette curiosité ? Shalua ne devait pas s'occuper de mes blessures au lieu de me poser des questions aussi superflues que ridicules ?

Il sentit Shalua les attacher par derrière et eut un mouvement de fuite, mais la jeune femme le rassura en se penchant en avant.

- Shhh… Shhh… N'aie pas peur, je les attache uniquement pour un instant, chaton. J'ai besoin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de tes blessures.

Yazoo se força à se relaxer en sentant ses joues brûler. Jamais on lui avait attaché les cheveux ainsi, il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à certain Turk roux avec cette longue queue ridicule qui lui descendait le long du dos. Il devait admettre que cela lui allait très bien, mais … il lui faisait penser à un carnivore à poil rouge et museau pointu avec des yeux crépitant de malice qu'il avait eut l'occasion de croiser dans les vastes prairies de la Région du Glaçon, à la sortie nord de la Capitale Perdue. Comment les humains appelaient-ils cet animal, au fait ? Loup ? Non, ce n'était pas ça…

- Comment appelez-vous ce petit carnivore à la fourrure rousse, aux oreilles pointues dressées et à la queue longue et touffue ?

Demanda Yazoo sans trop bouger.

- Le renard ?

Lui répondit Shalua avec un semblant de curiosité dans la voix.

Oh Oui, c'est ça, renard.

Yazoo acquiesça comme Shalua détacha le drap de bain mouillé et le baissa au niveau de la taille. Yazoo se sentit un peu un exposé mais bloqua cette sensation en se concentrant sur ses pensées.

Oui. Reno, lui faisait sans cesse penser à cet animal. Turbulent, impulsif, malin, joueur et tout aussi bon combattant en dépit d'être moins fort que lui. Il devait avouer que Reno l'avait intrigué la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Tapotant son épaule avec son bâton métallique, son sourire de coin arrogant, pareil à celui d'un renard sûr de son coup, son allure confiante et relaxe rehaussée par l'exposition de son torse à demi-révélé, comme pour provoquer d'en montrer d'avantage. Il était incroyable comme quelqu'un comme Reno pouvait être si captivant et exaspérant en même temps.

- Ça va brûler un peu, chaton.

Yazoo fléchit le dos sous la brûlure du spray désinfectant qu'appliquait la jeune femme. La brûlure commença à s'affaisser et il se relaxa, son corps s'accommodait rapidement aux effets des antibiotiques, un effet acquis et renforcé en ayant été exposé à de la mako pure depuis son jeune âge pour accélérer la régénération et la guérison de son corps. Les Matérias étaient juste un petit plus qui accéléraient le processus et c'était avec un petit soupir de dépit qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire usage à l'instant.

Shalua vint lui faire face et lui adressa un faible sourire comme elle tâta cauteleusement ses côtes cassées. Yazoo gémit doucement en essayant d'ignorer la brûlure qui persistait sur ses joues. Mais la jeune femme travaillait vite et bien. Elle examina sa respiration avec l'aide d'un stéthoscope et commença à appliquer les bandages qui allaient encore une fois lui couvrir tout le torse jusqu'au niveau du début de sa taille.

Yazoo soupira. Combien cette situation allait-elle durer ? Avec une Matéria il se serait remis de ses blessures en une semaine, sinon moins, et là on lui imposait des méthodes primaires et inadéquates à ce qu'il était habitué.

Shalua prit le haut du pyjama avec le mignon motif des petits chatons et l'interrogea avec un faible sourire.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de porter cet accoutrement ridicule, Yazoo acquiesça.

La jeune femme l'habilla en refoulant un fou rire comme le jeune homme rougissait à n'en plus finir.

- Oh, Yazoo… Tu es trop mignon dans ce pyjama.

Fit Shalua en enlevant d'un geste rapide l'élastique qui maintenait la longue chevelure du jeune homme attachée. Les longs cheveux se sont remis naturellement en place avec une fluidité si gracieuse qu'il semblait tout simplement divin.

Yazoo dévia son visage, comme s'il cherchait à ce que ses cheveux cachent son expression boudeuse.

- Je ne suis pas supposé être ''mignon'' comme vous dites.

Shalua haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire de coin.

- Oh ? Et tu es supposé être quoi, à part un beau jeune homme timide et très doux quand enfin, il décide de rentrer ses petites griffes ?

Yazoo lui adressa un regard presque aussi incrédule que perplexe. Elle se moquait de lui, non ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il était loin de trouver cela drôle.

Yazoo répondant avec sa voix douce mais au ton sombre.

- Un assassin. Une machine à tuer crée par des gens comme vous.

- Sornettes. Ne dis pas de bêtises, chaton.

Shalua balaya d'un geste les mots sombres du jeune homme et se concentra sur la partie la plus sensible de son travail.

Pendant que la jeune femme débattait sur le processus, Yazoo devina le motif de son hésitation et soupira. Il préférait de loin une semaine d'entrainement forcé à ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver. Cela devait être fait tôt ou tard, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être exposé de cette façon. C'était vraiment une situation qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas traverser. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Vincent et se força de le mettre en application, aussi pénible que cela lui pouvait être…

- Allez-y… Faites.

Shalua lui adressa un petit sourire apaisant.

- Je promets de faire vite, chaton.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit et prit une serviette propre.

- Ne sois pas aussi crispé, Yazoo ce n'est pas bon pour toi, chaton.

Mais Yazoo avait déjà fermé les yeux, comme ne voulant pas savoir ce à quoi il s'exposait en laissant la jeune femme faire à sa guise.

Il sentit le tissu sécher ses longues jambes, mais toutefois évitant d'être trop brusque avec son genou enflé puis remonter vers la zone la plus délicate. Il se crispa d'avantage dans l'attente de ce contact tellement redouté. Il entendit Shalua soupirer profondément et attendit.

- Voyons Yazoo, essaye de te relaxer et, s'il te plait, écarte tes cuisses...

Facile pour elle de lui demander ça ! Ce n'était pas elle qui exposait son intimité à un étranger et, qui puis est, du genre opposé. Il sentit encore une fois ses joues lui brûler atrocement et s'il était capable de se redresser et de fuir à cet instant, il l'aurait fait sans tarder dans la seconde ! Quelle humiliation…

Yazoo déglutit difficilement en écartant doucement ses cuisses et sentit le tissu moelleux sécher ses parties.

Shalua refoula un fou rire en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de l'argenté monter d'un cran. Elle devinait l'envie du jeune homme de se lever et fuir à toutes jambes de la chambre. Mais elle se composa. Elle devait agir de la façon la plus neutre possible pour ne pas gêner Yazoo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle nettoya avec douceur la zone intime et avisa un caleçon de rechange. En étendant le tissu, elle tiqua. Yazoo avait des hanches vraiment étroites, plus qu'à l'ordinaire des jeunes hommes de son âge. Elle soupira se disant qu'il fallait que cela fasse l'affaire pour le moment. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moment pour faire un peu de shoping et acheter des vêtements adaptés à la silhouette de l'argenté. L'idée de le voir dans des vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Yazoo sentit la jeune femme glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes et leva ses hanches de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'enfiler complètement. Une fois habillé du caleçon, Il soupira, jurant intérieurement qu'une fois remis de ses blessures, il irait tuer quelqu'un, à main nues si nécessaire, pour se livrer de cette humiliation qui lui resterais sans doute coincée dans son égo pour un moment. _''Je suis tombé bien bas…''_ se dit Yazoo en sentant Shalua administrer de la pommade sur son genou enflé et y faire un léger massage. Il serra les dents refoulant la douleur. Son genou lui faisait très mal comme elle le plia et déplia doucement.

- Je sais chaton, ça fait mal. Mais d'ici quelques jours, tu pourras marcher. Mais en attendant je dois te faire ce petit exercice pour que les muscles travaillent un peu.

Yazoo avalant à bien mal la douleur.

- Avec une Matéria, je n'aurais pas eut besoin de ça.

Shalua d'une voix patiente.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé de ça, chaton. Pas question de te laisser utiliser de la Matéria dans ton état.

Yazoo lui lançant un regard glacial.

- À la place, vous prenez un malin plaisir à me malmener et à me traiter comme un enfant.

Shalua laissa échapper un long soupir et regarda Yazoo dans les yeux.

- Tu sais ce qu'il risquerait d'arriver si je te laisse faire à ta guise, chaton ? Tomber en comateuse, tu sais ce que c'est ? Un état proche du coma et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Tu n'as pas assez de force pour tenir ne serais-ce un verre d'eau, alors te guérir avec une Matéria…

Elle secoua patiemment la tête.

- Je sais que la situation te fatigue, te met mal à l'aise, mais c'est la seule façon approprié pour ta guérison.

Yazoo tourna son visage vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, las et en manque d'arguments. Il avait comprit que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter. Dans un tel état, comment pouvait-il se défendre ? Il était à la totale merci de ses ennemis, de ces humains. Il dépendait entièrement d'eux à présent et il était obligé de s'y plier, aussi humiliant que cela pouvait être. Son seul réconfort était de penser que lorsqu'il aurait assez récupéré, il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit, disparaître. Peu lui importait le pacte qu'il avait avec Shinra. Il voulait la liberté, pas être bridé comme un chien de guerre. Lui et ses frères avaient assez vécu aux caprices de Shinra, leur obéissant au doigt et à l'œil comme un toutou obéissant. Ils l'avaient toujours fait parce qu'il y avait toujours la menace de mort comme sentence au moindre regard de travers. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait eut l'audace de refuser un ordre. Il devait tuer un SOLDAT 2ème Classe avec une arme à feu standard. Ce jour-là, le but de l'exercice était d'évaluer sa capacité de réaction de meurtre en tuant de sang froid un humain fait de chair et de sang. Pas un monstre. Pas un animal. Un humain, ni plus ni moins. Et il avait refusé de le faire. Mauvaise décision. L'un des scientifiques qui supervisait l'exercice pris Kadaj et menaça son petit frère d'une seringue dont le contenu était un poison mortel agissant dans le métabolisme comme un acide. La mort était rapide mais avant on sentait le sang se glacer et devenir plus froid que de l'eau. Quel autre choix avait-il sinon pointer le pistolet vers le SOLDAT qui le jugeait presque d'un air amusé, comme s'il doutait qu'un gamin de 13 ans arrive à bien viser et encore à oser le tuer avec une balle ? Il était bien ignorant. A l'âge de 6 ans, il était déjà mortellement dangereux. Il s'entrainait déjà en simulation avec son frère aîné. Tuer le SOLDAT était pour lui un exercice comme un autre, sauf avec un vrai humain. Alors il visa bien haut, ignorant les protestations de Kadaj et tira. Le SOLDAT tomba raid mort. Une balle entre les yeux. Satisfait, le scientifique lâcha Kadaj, mais son petit frère le regardait avec un dégoût mélangé à de l'horreur dans les yeux avant de le frapper de ses petits poings contre son torse en pleurant et lui criant dessus. _«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?»_ C'était la question qu'il lui posait entre ses sanglots. La seule chose qu'il put lui répondre à ce moment-là, fut qu'il a dût le faire pour leur survie. Le reste, c'était les autres qui décidaient. Agir de profil bas malgré leur force dépassant tous ces scientifiques, leur permettait de survivre et avoir le futile espoir, que l'enfer qu'ils vivaient, prenne un jour, fin.

Il fut ramené à la réalité quand il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue et ouvrit ses yeux. Son regard las se posa sur le visage inquiet de Shalua puis le retourna vers la fenêtre. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne lui serait permis la liberté à nouveau.

Shalua avait observé Yazoo quand il avait cessé toute tentative de discussion. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait émaner du jeune homme lui serrait le cœur. Yazoo avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de la mort de ses frères.

Shalua essayant d'adopter une voix douce et rassurante.

- Yazoo, je ne veux que ton bien, chaton.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de l'argenté elle soupira et remis avec précaution l'orthèse du genou avant de lui enfiler le pantalon assorti du pyjama.

Yazoo se laissait faire, indifférent aux petits signes discrets de réconfort que la jeune femme lui donnait. Elle l'aida à se redresser et à se recoucher sous les draps frais. Il n'avait même pas réagit quand celle-ci posa sa main sur son front en quête de température.

''_Yazoo, ne te laisse pas aller comme ça, chaton… '' _Fit Shalua en installant une pile de traversins derrière son dos et sa tête pour une position plus confortable.

- Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim.

Fit Shalua lui caressant maternellement la joue.

Yazoo acquiesça brièvement, son regard ne quittant le ciel, au dehors. La jeune femme se redressa, rangea le reste des bandages dans sa mallette et sortit de la chambre, le cœur serrée. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Vincent. L'attitude de Yazoo ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle sembla un peu surprise de ne pas trouver Vincent à l'attendre dans le couloir, sans doute était-il descendu pour une bonne raison. Soupirant, elle laissa la mallette dans sa chambre et elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers. Espérant que le comportement de Yazoo soit juste dut au deuil ajouté au changement et non autre chose de plus grave.

* * *

Cloud émergea de la remise avec une caisse remplie de pièces mécaniques pour sa moto. Il eut un semblant de sourire en apercevant tout ce monde assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

- A quoi est dût cette petite réunion ? Vous semblez bien animés.

Tifa se tourna vers son ami d'enfance en passant un sandwich à Rude qui avait fini par les rejoindre pour le goûter.

- Juste une petite collation entre amis. Tu nous rejoins Cloud ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il pouvait considérer Rude et son crétin de partenaire comme des 'amis'. Une idée qui lui paraissait aussi ridicule qu'improbable et pourtant Tifa les côtoyaient comme tels. Il supportait les deux Turks, parce que Vincent faisait en soi une sollicitation non formulée à haute voix. Mais c'était tout. Il n'était pas le genre à se faire de nouvelles amitiés et sûrement pas avec les laquais de Rufus Shinra.

L'Ex-Soldat déposa dans un coin la caisse qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras et soupira en allant laver ses mains avant de ramener une chaise pour s'installer à table avec ses amis.

- Shalua est avec Yazoo ?

Demanda l'ami d'enfance de Tifa à l'ancien Turk.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Elle est avec lui, oui.

Cloud prit le sandwich que Tifa lui tendit.

- J'ai pensé à suspendre les livraisons pour suivre le rétablissement de Yazoo. Je ne veux pas tout remettre à Shalua ou même à toi et Tifa.

Reno stoppant son en-cas à mi chemin de sa bouche.

Reno : Mais on s'en sort très bien sans toi, blondie. Aucun soucis de ce côté.

Cloud adressa un regard acerbe au rouquin.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne trouve rien à faire de sa journée, c'est facile à dire ça.

Reno se figea et tordit sa bouche en un rictus agressif. Rude, déjà prévoyant de sa réaction, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, lui imposant le calme.

- Nous avons nos ordres et on fait en sorte de les suivre. Ce en quoi elles concernent et la façon dont nous les exécutons ne regardent que nous et Rufus Shinra.

Lui informa sur un ton neutre, le Turk chauve. Reno adressa à Cloud un sourire de coin, un rien arrogant. Rude n'avait pas besoin d'insultes ou d'une toute autre façon violente pour défendre son point de vue ou même son travail. Certains pourraient le croire indifférent, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Comme Tseng, Rude étudiait cauteleusement la question des deux côtés. C'était une des raisons pourquoi qu'il avait été assigné comme partenaire de Reno. Il était la tête et Reno les jambes. Bien que dans la majorité des cas, il n'arrivait pas toujours à empêcher son écervelé de comparse de foncer la tête la première dans les ennuis sous le coup d'une colère ou une toute autre impulsion.

Reno échangeant un regard sous-entendu avec Vincent.

- A quoi bon suspendre les livraisons, au fait ? Yazoo ne supporte pas de voir ta tronche de cactus et encore moins tolérer ta présence. Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas une faveur et lui foutre la paix ?

Cloud lui affichant un faible sourire venimeux.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était de même avec toi, Reno.

Reno eut un ricanement qui sembla agacer le blond.

Reno : Oh, tu crois ? Ne te trompe pas, Cloud. Yazoo et moi, on a nôtre façon de s'entendre. A moi, il ne m'en veut pas d'avoir tué ses frères. Peut-être de lui avoir fait éclater une bombe dynamite à la gueule, mais c'est certainement moins grave que ce que tu as fait.

Rude, voyant que son comparse poussait le jeu un peu trop loin, décida d'intervenir. Cloud serrait les poings et ses yeux émanaient une colère farouche contre le rouquin.

- Reno. Ça suffit.

Reno se leva et jugea froidement l'Ex-Soldat.

- Peu importe ce que tu décides, mais je te conseille de prévenir Monsieur l'Amiral Highwind et l'autre abruti qui lui sert d'armoire à glace de tenir leurs distances de Yazoo.

- C'est une menace ?

Fit l'Ex-Soldat refoulant l'envie de sauter à la gorge du Turk rouquin.

Reno lui adressa son sourire renard de coin en le dévisageant à la façon d'un prédateur.

- Venant de moi, c'est un conseil amical.

Sur quoi il quitta la pièce en cédant le passage à Shalua qui venait de la direction opposée. La jeune femme observa le Turk remonter les escaliers et secoua la tête avant de rejoindre la table.

Shalua prenant place sur la chaise de libre en soupirant.

- Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez tous avec toute cette hostilité ?

Cloud roulant des yeux, un rien sarcastique.

- Quand cet abruti de rouquin gagnera en soi, un peu plus de jugeote dans ce qui lui sert de tête ?

- Cloud, arrête. Ce n'est pas dans cette ambiance malsaine que Yazoo aura une chance de se rétablir.

Le tança Tifa comme elle jugeait la mine inquiète de Shalua.

- Un problème avec Yazoo, Shalua ?

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement comme tout le monde la dévisageait, surtout Vincent qui était le plus concerné.

- Ah ? Non, non. Il va bien. Je vous assure.

Se pressa de rassurer tout le monde la jeune scientifique, même si Vincent n'y crut pas un seul mot. Il savait qu'elle était descendue pour le chercher et lui parler de son fils.

- Je suis descendue pour lui apporter un petit quelque chose à manger. Le pauvre chaton n'a rien mangé de toute la journée.

Elle se força à rien faire paraître de son inquiétude, la situation était déjà assez délicate.

Tifa n'insista pas et lui proposa un sandwich que la jeune scientifique accepta avec un faible sourire.

- Je lui aie préparé un léger en-cas, avec toute cette médication qu'il prend, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas manger trop lourd.

Lui informa l'amie d'enfance de Cloud. Shalua lui adressa un sourire soulagé comme la jeune femme lui montra le plateau préparé pour Yazoo il y avait deux sandwichs simples, une pomme, un yaourt (surement en deuxième option pour le fruit), du jus d'orange et le petit plat garni de petits gâteaux.

- C'est Marlène qui a insisté pour lui faire des petits gâteaux. J'espère qu'on n'en fait pas trop, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal après avoir trop mangé.

Fit la jeune femme en rougissant, répondant au regard amusé de la jeune scientifique.

- Non. C'est parfait.

Répondit Shalua avec un tendre sourire.

- Je lui apporterais le goûter d'ici un moment. Là, il se repose un peu, le bain l'a un peu épuisé.

Tifa échangeant un regard concerné avec Cloud.

Tifa : Oh…

Shalua secoua doucement la tête et la rassura, bien consciente que Vincent se retenait à grande peine d'aller voir son fils.

- C'est normal. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée, tout ceci est nouveau pour lui. Il n'est pas accoutumé à avoir tant d'agitation autour de lui et avoir toute cette attention. Mais petit à petit, il s'y fera. Il faut juste être patient.

Tifa et Cloud semblèrent soulagés de l'entendre et cela apaisa Shalua. Cela lui déplaisait de leur occulter certaines choses, mais elle ne voulait pas les alarmer pour autant. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu le sourire discret que Vincent lui adressait et cela calma le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur. Elle avait vraiment une tendresse particulière envers Vincent et sembla être surprise de la découvrir, au fur et à mesure, à chaque instant avec l'ancien Turk. La vie réserve bien des surprises aux moments les plus inattendus.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un beau chapitre de fini !

Un peu sombre, je vous l'accorde, mais qui termine sur une note plus légère et un léger soupçon de que notre chère Shalua sois tombée sous le charme du beau et très mystérieux Vincent Valentine (nah, oubliez je vais pas vous le dire si c'est le cas lol).

Soyez patients et appréciez les bonnes choses à goutte à goutte, elles ont une meilleure saveur )

Prochain chapitre en principe ce mercredi, jusque-là enjoy xD

Please laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir

Bises câlines !


	14. Sweet Moments

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Oh Land - 08 White Nights

Aux petits bonheurs on trouve, parfois, la tant désirée paix intérieure. – Lunagarden (auteur de la fiction)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Sweet Moments**

Reno ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Yazoo et regarda par l'embrasure. Yazoo semblait assoupi, du moins en apparence. Ses yeux félins étaient clos, son avant bras gauche était nonchalamment posé sur son flanc alors qu'il était confortablement installé en une position demi-assise. Oui. Sans doute dormait-il. Sans trop faire de bruit, le Turk rouquin entra et referma discrètement la porte derrière lui. Veillant à ne pas réveiller l'argenté, il prit la chaise du bureau et s'installa dans un coin. D'habitude, il aurait horreur de veiller ainsi sur quelqu'un ou simplement de devoir attendre dans l'ennui le plus total. Mais c'était particulier avec Yazoo. C'est comme si l'argenté attirait l'attention sur lui, certes, il avait déjà une apparence en soi différente des autres gens, mais c'était aussi dût à autre chose. Il y avait beaucoup de question sur Yazoo qu'il se posait depuis un moment, surtout depuis l'instant que son regard s'était posé sur Yazoo la première fois. Avant Kadaj, il n'avait pas vraiment idée à quoi ressemblaient ses autres frères et quand il s'est retrouvé en face de Yazoo et de Loz, il a bien cru qu'il se trouvait face à une fille. C'est vrai quoi ! Grand, mince, longs cheveux argentés soyeux et tombant gracieusement sur les épaules, des yeux émeraude à la fine pupille comme ceux d'un chat et un visage aux traits délicats qui aurait fait envier les anges, petite bouche courbée en un sourire fade et malicieux… Comment ne pas être séduit face à cet ange déchu de tout cuir noir vêtu, hein ? Sérieusement ? Reno soupira, _''Ok. Je deviens dingue. Et le pire, c'est que c'est LUI qui me rend dingue !''_. Il ne pouvait pas nier la beauté du jeune homme qui se trouvait endormi face à lui. Mais c'était surtout sa personnalité particulière qui titillait sa curiosité. Yazoo était difficile à cerner. Il était tellement différent de ses frères. Loz avait la larme facile et ressemblait à un gamin de 5 ans dans le corps d'un adulte. Kadaj était bipolaire, changeant d'humeur d'un moment à un autre comme une femme, et sans doute, le plus agressif et psychopathe du trio. Yazoo, lui, c'était une énigme. Il le savait calme, tacticien dans ce qui venait à ses attaques et maîtrisant l'arrogance avec finesse.

Mais suite à ce que lui avait dit Vincent, surtout à propos de Marlène, son attitude envers la fillette l'avait intrigué. Genre, pourquoi avoir ramené la fillette près de Cloud et Vincent après le combat de celui-ci, hein ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Le rouquin tira sa tête en arrière en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il se revit face à Yazoo, dans le centre d'Edge, la façon dont il esquivait ses coups, ses mouvements fluides et gracieux quand il ripostait toujours avec ce sourire suffisant du coin des lèvres. Yazoo avait une grâce féline qui était en soi rehaussé par son regard malicieux et froid. Oui. Yazoo pouvait être comparé comme tel, à un chat. Enigmatique, calme et si fort et si agile que c'était purement sensuel de le voir bouger, même en plein combat.

Reno rouvrit les yeux et tourne sa tête vers ''le chat'' en question. A présent, le corps meurtri, blessé et laissé en arrière, Yazoo ressemblait à un chaton blessé. Le Turk rouquin eut un faible petit rire. Ok, il admet. A force d'entendre tout le temps le petit surnom que Shalua donnait à Yazoo, il a fini par adhérer à cette image que la jeune femme se faisait de lui. Mais en un sens, elle n'avait pas tord. Même quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Yazoo évoquerai ce genre d'image à l'esprit, celui d'un félin énigmatique, calme et arrogant.

Ce fut un choc de le revoir à Healing, surtout blessé comme il l'était et inconscient dans les bras de l'ancien Turk. La première chose qui refit surface fut la haine et la colère, animée par l'envie meurtrière de le tuer. Mais il fut obligé de bloquer cela, parce que Rufus avait ordonné à ce que les médecins le soigne et confié à Tseng les ordres de surveillance quand a Yazoo. C'est vrai qu'il a eut en soi du mal à accepter ça au début, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Certes, cette envie de tuer Yazoo remontait à chaque fois que le jeune homme lui répondait de façon impétueuse, mais sa colère et sa frustration retombait aussitôt en le voyant si vulnérable comme il l'était en ce moment. _''Putain, Yazoo. Quand je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, j'ai envie de te rassurer. Et quand j'ai envie de te rassurer, tu fais en sorte de me donner envie de te tuer. Pourquoi t'es si compliqué à saisir, bon sang ?''_, se demanda Reno en souriant vers la forme endormie qui était autrefois son ennemi. Ouais. Il pouvait confirmer que Yazoo était un salaud bien difficile à approcher, '_littéralement_'.

Il secoua lentement la tête en ayant un petit rire, son doux regard aigue-marine sur l'argenté, _''Tssss, presque aussi adorable qu'un chaton une fois endormi, c'est sûr''_.

* * *

- Encore merci pour le goûter, Tifa. C'est vraiment très gentil.

Remercia encore Shalua à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, tenant le plateau de nourriture pour Yazoo. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle s'était attardée et voulait remonter dans la chambre pour veiller sur Yazoo et lui donner ce petit casse-croûte avant de le laisser se reposer. Ensuite, elle devait impérativement parler avec Vincent sur le comportement de son fils et elle savait que l'inquiétude du père de ce dernier était réciproque.

- Ne vous gênez pas de me demander quelque chose, surtout. Je serais plus que ravie de vous aider.

Tifa débarrassant la table avec l'aide Rude. Cloud était redescendu dans la cave chercher des pièces de rechange pour la moto et Rude avait profité de la brèche pour aider la jeune femme.

Shalua lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de remonter les escaliers suivie de près par Vincent.

Tifa eut un semblant de curiosité en voyant l'ancien Turk la suivre comme ça. Il n'avait pas quitté Shalua des yeux durant tout le goûter et c'était presque de même pour cette dernière. Sans parler de cette rougeur aux joues que la jeune femme essayait à grand mal de dissimuler quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Tifa eut un petit rire comme elle soupçonnait la jeune scientifique d'avoir le commencement d'un béguin pour le très mystérieux Vincent Valentine.

- Tu en penses quoi de toute cette histoire, Rude ?

Demanda distraitement, l'amie d'enfance de Cloud comme elle lavait doucement la vaisselle.

Rude se figea de l'intérieur, pris de surprise que la jeune femme s'adresse à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, c'était le cas, mais avant, ils étaient ennemis et le 'speech' se faisait, alors à cette époque, avec leurs poings et leurs armes.

- De quoi exactement ?

Demanda le Turk chauve, en s'efforçant de maintenir une posture neutre même si de l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade du simple fait que la jeune femme s'était retournée vers lui et lui adressait un sourire aimable.

- Que Yazoo rejoigne vos rangs. Si c'est une bonne idée.

Rude prit son temps pour répondre à la question. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Dernièrement tout était arrivé si vite et avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu et sans ajouter le choc d'apprendre que Yazoo était le fils de Vincent. En clair, il n'en savait rien.

- Ce n'est qu'une option que nous lui avons proposé, il pourra toujours rejoindre la WRO si Reeve consent à l'accepter.

Ce qui en soi était vrai. La proposition faite par Rufus était une option comme une autre, mais si Yazoo changeai d'avis quant à ce dernier, Reeve était toujours d'accord pour le prendre à la WRO.

Tifa se retourna pour continuer la vaisselle.

- Mmm. Vincent semble vraiment enthousiasmé que Yazoo rejoigne les Turks, en tout cas.

Rude ne voulant pas trop dire.

- Ce n'est pas si désagréable qu'il y paraît. En fait, beaucoup de gens nous voient comme une équipe d'assassins, alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans la réalité.

Tifa se retourna à nouveau vers lui avec ce même sourire.

- Je te crois sur parole. Vincent nous a beaucoup parlé en quoi consiste le travail des Turks. Ça doit être difficile de vivre avec cette image négative causé par le père de Rufus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, des fois, je dois l'avouer.

- Peut-être pas autant que de devoir surveiller constamment Reno pour l'éloigner des bêtises, supporter ses railleries ou ses crises d'ado transi amoureux, ah ! Ah !

Termina Tifa avec un fou rire, se rappelant encore comme Reno s'offusquait facilement quand ils parlaient de Yazoo.

Rude se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Le rire de Tifa était une musique à ses oreilles et il devait admettre qu'il voulait l'entendre à chaque fois qu'ils se parleraient.

- C'est un sale gosse, mais il est doué dans son boulot.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'est vrai, Reno était pire qu'un gamin, mais il était très bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Raison pour laquelle il était en second après Tseng.

- Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Yazoo est vraiment entre de bonnes mains.

Fit Tifa lui adressant un discret clin d'œil avant de finir sa vaisselle. D'un autre côté, Rude tira sur sa cravate en se tournant légèrement, voulant cacher la rougeur qui s'était installé sur ses joues. _''Par la déesse, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil… ! C'est moi maintenant qui ai l'air d'un adolescent transi amoureux et non cet décervelé de Reno…''_ Il se força à reprendre sa posture, mais il en était incapable. A chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune femme, il sentait ses joues cuisantes à cause de ce simple clin d'œil. _''Mince, je fais comment maintenant, si l'autre idiot qui lui sert d'ami d'enfance remonte de la cave ?''_ Rude se racla légèrement la gorge et s'excusa en sortant, trouvant pour excuse qu'il devait aller parler d'un truc urgent avec Reno. Excuse qui, aux oreilles de Tifa sonna un peu faux comme elle avait remarqué la rougeur que le Turk chauve avait aux joues. Elle ne dit rien mais trouva sa réaction maladroitement charmante.

- Halala… Il en arrive des choses dans cette maison.

Elle pouffa remémorant Rude tout rouge. Elle avait le léger soupçon que le partenaire de Reno avait toujours le béguin pour elle. Elle l'avait su quand elle avait surpris une de leurs conversations sur le chemin de Gongaga, il y a de cela deux ans. Une des rares fois où elle avait vraiment entendu ce que les deux comparses se racontaient.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Si ses suspicions que Rude a toujours le béguin pour elle est véridique, elle n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de se déclarer. Elle était libre. Sans engagement envers qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ?

Elle regarda vers la cave et soupira tristement. Cela l'attristait que Cloud ne la remarque pas comme Rude. Mais elle savait pertinemment que le cœur de Cloud ne lui appartiendrait jamais, même après s'être réconcilié avec son passé et oublié la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers la mort d'Aerith. Oui. Si Rude se déclarerait, elle allait lui donner une chance.

Avec un frêle sourire, elle regarde au dehors, aspirant à ce petit bonheur.

* * *

Vincent arriva devant la porte de la chambre où son fils se reposait et l'ouvrit doucement. En l'ouvrant complètement, il aperçu Yazoo sans doute endormi à juger sa position et sa respiration lente et régulière. Reno se leva en l'apercevant et lui fit un signe concis de la tête. Vincent répondit de la tête un rien rassuré que le rouquin veillait sur son fils sans l'avoir réveillé ou en soi provoqué d'une quelconque façon.

Shalua entra à son tour et s'arrêta, son regard posé sur Yazoo. A en juger son expression elle semblait pensive et inquiète. Vincent se tourna encore une fois vers Reno et celui-ci acquiesça en silence en les laissant seuls dans la chambre.

Shalua posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et doucement secoua Yazoo dans son sommeil.

- Yazoo. Yazoo, réveille-toi mon chaton.

Lentement des pupilles félines s'ouvrirent et se posèrent d'abord sur la jeune femme puis sur Vincent qui s'était laisser aller contre la paroi en face du lit. Shalua put apercevoir le faible changement de l'expression que Yazoo eut au visage. Comme si la seule présence de Vincent illuminait faiblement l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Bien reposé, Yazoo ?

Demanda Vincent à Yazoo comme ce dernier bougeait lentement de sa position.

Yazoo acquiesça, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

- Tu as faim ? Tifa t'a préparé de bonnes choses à manger.

Lui proposa Shalua allant prendre un sandwich sur le plateau.

- Je n'ai pas faim…

Shalua échangeant un regard inquiet avec Vincent.

- Yazoo, ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin.

Vincent se décolla du mur et approcha l'argenté. Yazoo le suivi du regard comme l'ancien Turk pris place près de lui sur le matelas.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Yazoo soupira en secouant lentement la tête et leva ses yeux vers lui avant de les porter sur son poignet blessé.

- Je…

Commença l'argenté.

- Je veux bien manger quelque chose …

Il porta à nouveau le regard vers Vincent. Celui-ci l'observait en silence et acquiesça, lui adressant toutefois un faible sourire.

Shalua lui tendit le sandwich lorsqu'un timide tapotement à la porte se fit entendre.

Shalua se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit complètement laissant passer une petite Marlène toute joyeuse en courant vers Yazoo.

- Hey, Yazoo !

- Marlène, ne crie pas comme ça. Yazoo n'est pas sourd…

La rabroua gentiment Tifa en entrant à son tour. Mais la fillette ne l'écouta pas et prit l'assiette remplie de petits gâteaux qu'elle avait insisté à ramener pour lui.

- Tu veux un de mes petits gâteaux ?

Shalua ne put s'empêcher de freiner un rire comme le jeune homme sembla pris au dépourvu par la fillette. Il posa son regard sur l'assiette en question et adressa un regard interrogateur à Vincent qui acquiesça en signe d'encouragement.

- Ils sont délicieux, Yazoo. Tu devrais en goûter un.

Il aida Marlène à s'assoir sur le matelas au grand désarroi de l'argenté qui semblait vouloir fuir le plus loin possible de la fillette. Shalua dut se mordre la langue comme l'argenté semblait débattre de comment faire face à la situation. Tifa par contre observait la scène d'un air amusé sans oublier de noter la façon dont Vincent observait de près la réaction de Yazoo.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin.

Fit la fillette en se penchant plus en avant pour l'observer comme Yazoo semblait vouloir s'enfoncer le plus possible dans ses oreillers.

- Heu…. Je vais bien… je crois.

Fit Yazoo, vraiment mal à l'aise devant la persistance de la fillette. Il avait l'habitude de parler à personne sinon à ses frères, encore moins à une fillette qu'il avait ramené à ses anciens ennemis !

Marlène lui adressant un sourire radieux comme toute petite fille de son âge.

- Je suis contente de l'entendre ! Prends un gâteau !

Yazoo était absolument perplexe, mais accepta le petit gâteau que la fillette lui tendit, évitant toutefois le contact avec ses doigts.

- J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat et les noisettes.

''_Chocolat et noisettes ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?''_ se demanda Yazoo en observant le petit gâteau.

- Merci.

Il s'attendait à ce que la fillette parte de la chambre, mais à la place elle le regardait en expectative. Il soupira silencieusement, persuadé qu'elle allait rester pour voir s'il mangeait ou non son gâteau.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, elle était toujours là, souriante, les yeux étincelants fixés sur lui. Yazoo soupira à nouveau pris une petite bouchée du cookie et mâcha soigneusement. C'était savoureux, sucré et agréablement épicé. Les petits bouts croquants de la noisette et du chocolat fondaient dans sa bouche. C'était vraiment sucré et délicieux pour quelque chose contenant de la farine d'avoine. Vraiment très agréable à manger.

- Alors ? Tu aimes ?

Demanda la petite fille avec un sourire et un semblant de curiosité non dissimulé.

- Oui, je vous remercie. C'est très bon.

Répondit Yazoo en espérant avoir été assez poli. Il sentait ses joues rougir. La situation devenait vraiment embarrassante pour lui et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il préférait avoir affaire à une horde de monstres que de devoir parler à la fillette.

- Je les aie fait rien que pour toi avec l'aide de Tifa.

L'informa la fillette.

Yazoo observa l'amie d'enfance de Cloud avant de poser son regard à nouveau sur Marlène.

- Ils sont vraiment délicieux, bravo.

Il espérait qu'il n'en faisait pas trop en la complimentant, il ne voulait pas avoir son père et l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait hier soir, lui tomber dessus comme le météore sur la ville, il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit et rougit.

Yazoo fini tranquillement son biscuit au grand plaisir de la fillette et à l'amusement de Vincent qui ne pouvait que deviner l'anxiété de la voir partir.

- Mon nom est Marlene, au fait.

Fit la jeune fille quand Yazoo accepta le sandwich que Shalua lui tendait.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu vôtre père et Vincent vous appeler ainsi.

Il tourna son regard vers ce dernier.

- Je crois qu'elle veut se présenter comme il se doit, Yazoo.

Fit l'ancien Turk à son fils.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu, Yazoo se tourna vers la fillette.

- Enchanté de vous connaître. Mon nom c'est…

- Je sais ! C'est Yazoo !

Le coupa la petite fille.

- Marlène, voyons. On ne coupe pas comme ça la parole aux gens.

Elle se tourna vers l'argenté.

- Excuse Marlène, Yazoo. Mais depuis ce matin, elle voulait à tout prix te voir et te parler.

Yazoo secouant lentement sa tête.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

Il tourna sa tête vers la petite fille qui maintenant se trouvait vraiment près de lui, à sa grande horreur.

- Tes cheveux sont vraiment longs, presque autant que ceux de Vincent. Ils sont très beaux, comme les siens. Et ils sentent aussi très bon.

Encore une fois, Yazoo sentit ses joues rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à lui faire ce genre de remarques, dernièrement ?

Yazoo pris soudainement conscience qu'elle l'examinait. Il n'avait que le haut de pyjama sur lui, qui en soi avait des décorations qui le gênait déjà au plus haut point et être ainsi observé le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, en plus qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette qui le faisait. Il dévia son visage, ses longs cheveux couvrant sa gêne apparente.

- Marlène, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Denzel et lui raconter comment s'est passé ta visite avec Yazoo, hmmm ?

Le secouru Vincent, sachant que l'argenté n'allait plus pouvoir supporter d'avantage.

Marlène acquiesça à l'ancien Turk et retourna son visage vers Yazoo, souriante.

- Je reviens demain te revoir Yazoo, promis.

Sur quoi, elle se précipita rapidement dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers.

Tifa eut un petit rire en remarquant la gêne du jeune homme. Il était presque difficile à croire qu'il était leur ennemi il y a moins d'un mois de ça.

- Je vais descendre. Excuse encore Marlène, Yazoo. Elle n'a pas fait pour mal si elle t'a mis mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment, ce n'est rien.

L'amie d'enfance de Cloud lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et quitta la chambre à son tour en la refermant derrière elle.

Yazoo ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement une fois Tifa et la fillette partie. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il supporte aussi ça ? Il avait assez de soucis à se faire et n'avait pas besoin qu'une petite fille lui tourne autour pour en rajouter d'autres. Bon sang, ce qu'il se sentait fatigué…

- Ça a été une journée agité, n'est-ce pas Yazoo ?

L'argenté leva ses yeux vers Vincent, celui-ci lui souriait faiblement en l'observant.

''_Fatigante et exaspérante…'' _se dit l'argenté finissant en silence son sandwich.

- Tu aimes ton sandwich, chaton ?

Yazoo acquiesça. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Il n'a jamais été difficile en matière de nourriture. Mais en même temps, il n'a jamais gouté autant de choses aussi variées et nouvelles, comme le petit gâteau au chocolat et aux noisettes par exemple. Même le sandwich avait une saveur agréable. Les scientifiques nourrissaient lui et ses frères surtout à bases de vitamines et capsules qui remplaçaient en soit l'essentiel d'un repas normal. Ce ne fut que depuis leur fuite des labos, et cela remontait qu'à a deux ans auparavant, que le besoin les avait poussé à chasser pour se nourrir. Ce n'était pas en soi une mauvaise idée et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix d'ailleurs, leur répugnance envers les humains les poussaient à les éviter le plus possible. Raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient installés dans la Capitale Perdue, ce lieu était isolé et la magie de la Forêt Endormie empêchait les humains d'aller plus loin. C'était le bon temps…

L'argenté mangeait distraitement le reste de son sandwich et accepta le verre de jus d'orange que Shalua lui tendit, ça aussi c'était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais rien bu de toute sa vie que de l'eau ou à part du lait, mais ce dernier c'était encore quand il était enfant. Pourquoi ces gens se donnaient tout ce mal alors qu'il se contente de si peu ?

- Tu aimes le jus d'orange, chaton ?

- Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers Vincent.

- Pourquoi vous donner tout ce mal ? Je me contente de peu, vous savez ?

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de te traiter différemment des autres.

Il se tourne vers Shalua.

- Et ça fait plaisir à Shalua de bien prendre soin de toi.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir, mais elle cacha son embarras en remontant les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules du jeune homme.

- Voyons, Vincent…

Elle leva les yeux vers l'ancien Turk et rougit de plus belle voyant qu'il lui souriait. _''Par la Déesse, quelle situation embarrassante….''_. Elle posa son regard sur Yazoo qui les regardait d'un air curieux mélangé à de la perplexité. _''Heureusement que ce pauvre chaton ne se rend compte de rien, sinon de quoi j'aurais l'air ?''_ Elle pensa avec soulagement en préparant les analgésiques pour Yazoo.

La jeune femme tendit les comprimés à Yazoo qui les accepta avec un soupir.

- On va te laisser te reposer, chaton. La journée a été difficile pour toi. Demain, je t'amènerais de quoi te distraire et Marlène pourra aussi venir te voir.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard froid et mécontent. Pourquoi ils lui imposaient de telles épreuves ? N'avait-il pas assez à se distraire avec un idiot de la Shinra sur le dos ? Il voulait être seul, sans personne à l'importuner avec des questions idiotes ou des conversations sans intérêt. C'est dans ce genre de situation que les pleurnicheries de Loz lui semblaient bien plus supportables que cette situation.

Il se laissa aller contre les oreillers et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Ressentant ce besoin désespéré de sentir les bras musclés de son grand frère le serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer sous la douleur. Mais Loz n'était plus là, ni Kadaj. Et cela lui faisait atrocement mal. Comment vivre sans eux ? Il n'y arrivait pas à y penser, c'était inconcevable.

Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue et rouvrit les yeux, Vincent lui adressait un faible sourire rassurant.

- Tout ira bien, Yazoo. Je te le promets.

Yazoo sentit sa gorge se serrer et les yeux lui piquer. Il avait envie de pleurer, de tout laisser couler avec ses larmes, mais il en était incapable. Pas avec Shalua présente. Il s'était déjà laissé trop voir vulnérable à plusieurs reprises et il n'allait plus se laisser voir ainsi de la sorte. Vincent c'était une chose, c'était différent, mais pas question avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous l'effet des médicaments. Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'endormir.

Sans trop faire de bruit, Vincent et Shalua quittèrent la chambre en silence. Reno les attendaient dehors dans le couloir, debout contre le mur et bras croisés. Il adressa un faible acquiescement à Vincent que ce dernier répondit de la même façon. Puis l'ancien Turk suivi Shalua jusqu'à dans la chambre de cette dernière. Reno haussa un sourcil intrigué mais secoua aussitôt la tête. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il eut du mal à chasser l'image d'un Vincent enfonçant ses canines de vampire sur le cou de Shalua. _''Ok. Plus jamais de films d'horreurs pour toi. Tu deviens parano avec cette lubie du vampire.'' _Il porta un dernier regard vers la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme en s'attendant à entendre des cris d'horreur dignes d'un film hollywoodien et soupira, _''Si je ne rêvasse pas sur Yazoo, c'est sur son sinistre de père que je me fais les idées. Sérieux, je vais finir par devenir dingue, si ce n'est pas déjà fait''_. Pour la cause, il siffla doucement son air préféré ''The Turks theme''. Il eut un sourire et sans le vouloir, imagina Yazoo habillé dans leur costume noir brandissant son arme privilégiée, sourire malicieux et regard pétillant de malice.

* * *

Shalua posa le plateau de nourriture sur le bureau de sa chambre et se retourna pour voir Vincent refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

- Asseyez-vous, Vincent.

Invita d'un geste Shalua tout en prenant place sur le canapé.

Vincent se sentit tenté de refuser poliment et simplement se tenir debout contre la paroi, mais cela semblait inapproprié et il accepta l'invitation de la jeune femme.

- Quelque chose se passe avec Yazoo ?

Shalua le regarda inquiète.

- Je vais être franche avec vous, Vincent. J'ai peur qu'avoir amené vôtre fils ici est une erreur. Il semble plus désemparé que jamais.

Vincent resta silencieux. Shalua poursuivit sachant que son opinion allait être débattu.

- Il n'est là que depuis hier et il est plus tendu qu'un arc. Je comprends que vous voulez qu'il apprenne à se ''socialiser'', mais j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse un épuisement avant que vous puissiez avoir un quelconque progrès de ce côté-là.

- Je suis conscient de tout cela, Shalua. Mais l'idée qu'il récupère de ses blessures à Healing ne me plaisait pas. Vous savez tout comme moi, qu'il a vécu toute sa vie et celles de ses frères enfermé dans des laboratoires clandestins subissant, dieu seul sait, quels tourments aux mains de Hojo et de ses assistants. L'ambiance de l'hôpital lui rappelle sans cesse de vieilles chimères qui le hantent sans cesse déjà quand il est réveillé. Je voulais l'éloigner de tout cela.

Shalua d'une voix lasse.

- Vincent, je…

- Il a du mal à surmonter la perte de ses frères, je le sais. Et il a peur, même s'il ne l'avoue pas ouvertement. Mais je suis prêt à le guider, petit à petit, s'il le faut. Je ne le laisserais pas retomber dans les filets de Jénova même si je dois y laisser ma vie pour le faire !

Vincent cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était levé et que Shalua le regardait d'un air craintif et presque recroquevillée sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de crier comme ça. Pardonnez-moi.

Il se sentit tellement embarrassé et gêné. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre facilement son sang froid de cette façon, mais depuis que Reeve lui avait montré la vidéo ce matin-là, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Shalua adopta une posture moins crispée et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Vincent. Vous êtes son père, c'est normal d'agir ainsi face à son enfant, surtout quand il est aussi fragilisé comme l'est Yazoo en ce moment.

Vincent pris place à nouveau sur le canapé, à l'invitation de Shalua.

- Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser. Je ne me laisse pas aller par les sentiments d'habitude, mais depuis que j'ai trouvé Yazoo dans les ruines ce jour-là, c'est comme si mon cœur avait regagné vie sans raison aucune.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire débordant d'émotion et posa sa main sur son torse, un geste qui n'était pas loin de lui faire rappeler celui qu'eut Yazoo quelques instants après son réveil dans l'après-midi.

- Vincent, vôtre cœur n'a jamais cessé de vivre. Il a toujours été là, dans l'attente d'être à nouveau réveillé. Et sans doute ce fut en voyant vôtre fils blessé ce jour-là qu'il s'est réveillé.

Vincent regarda la jeune femme dans l'œil, elle lui adressait toujours ce doux sourire.

- Appelez cela destin ou un signe, peu importe. Cela a réveillé à nouveau vôtre cœur.

Vincent prit doucement la main de la jeune femme et la retira d'un geste doux de son torse.

- Shalua…

La jeune femme se laissa faire, mais le regardant toujours avec ce doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis plus humain, depuis longtemps… Je ne peux plus aspirer à cela. Mais, il est de mon devoir de montrer à Yazoo qu'il en est un.

Shalua eut un doux petit rire.

- Vous le pouvez aussi, Vincent. Mais avant, il faut que vous vous pardonniez, que vous retrouviez en vous la paix intérieure.

Elle passa sa main valide sur la joue de l'ancien Turk, et lui fit une légère caresse.

- Ne sacrifiez pas vôtre vie aux remords de douloureux souvenirs. Si vous voulez que Yazoo surmonte la mort de ses frères, faites de même de vôtre côté avec vos souvenirs.

Elle se leva et Vincent en fit de même.

- Il va falloir faire du shoping pour vôtre fils. Commencer par lui faire la garde-robe sera le premier pas pour sa nouvelle vie.

Vincent eut un petit rire.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Je crois qu'il ne supportera pas d'être habillé comme un enfant pour très longtemps, surtout quand il en vient à un pyjama aux motifs de chatons.

Il éclata franchement de rire en voyant l'expression de surprise de Shalua. Celle-ci se couvrit le visage de ces mains en rougissant de plus belle, _''Oh seigneur, il a raison….''_.

* * *

Arf, déjà fini et oui xD

Je sais, ça devenait croquant, voir alléchant et je ne vais pas vous nier le petit sous-entendu entre ces deux-là, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus (sadique je sais, mouhahahaha !)

La suite pour bientôt, promis !

En attendant, bibizes câlines et laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir )


	15. Innocent eyes

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Final Fantasy VIII - 09 Where I Belong

Ce qui a de bien dans l'innocence des enfants, c'est leur ignorance de la cruauté du monde des adultes. – Lunagarden (auteur de la fiction)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Innocent eyes**

- Cloud !

L'interpellé leva sa tête brusquement et la cogna violement contre l'étagère de l'armoire où il cherchait une pièce d'engrenage pour sa moto. Grognant de plus belle entre ses dents, il vit Denzel le regarder, ses petites mains plaquées contre sa bouche au bas des escaliers.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te surprendre !

Cloud arrivant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai la tête dure.

Il se passa encore la main où sa tête avait reçu le coup et grimaça légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ? Un souci ?

L'ex-Soldat se remit à recherche de la pièce qui manquait pour sa moto.

Denzel prit place sur une des marches et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Yazoo reste avec nous. Il est avec les méchants, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi on doit le garder chez nous ?

Cloud soupira et laissa tomber ses recherches pour se tourner vers le petit garçon. Denzel avait vraiment du mal à accepter que Yazoo soit en vie et avec eux.

- Denzel… viens-là.

Cloud lui fit signe d'approcher et le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier. L'Ex-Soldat prit place sur un tabouret et assis le garçonnet sur ses cuisses.

- Denzel, comme hier on vous a expliqué à toi et à Marlène, on va garder Yazoo chez nous le temps qu'il guérisse de ses blessures. Il n'a plus personne à part moi, je suis son frère et c'est mon devoir de veiller sur lui, maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? La Shinra le gardait avant toi, pas vrai ? Pourquoi l'avoir ramené chez nous ? Je ne veux pas de lui dans la maison !

Fit le petit garçon en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Cloud souriant faiblement.

- La Shinra veillait sur lui, c'est vrai. Mais, un hôpital n'est pas comme être à la maison. Yazoo est mon frère, Denzel. Je voulais l'avoir près de moi pour mieux veiller sur lui. Tu n'aimerais pas être loin de Marlène si tu te retrouvais malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il s'y attendait le petit garçonnet secoua la tête.

- Mais, je n'aime pas Yazoo. Marlène dit qu'il n'est pas méchant et qu'il a même mangé un de ses petits gâteaux. Mais je parie que c'est pour mieux tromper tout le monde et après aller faire du mal aux gens.

Cloud fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement puis secoua la tête.

- Non, Denzel je ne crois pas. Yazoo n'a rien fait de mal.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui m'a amené près de Kadaj ! C'est à cause de lui qu'on a tous bu cette eau noire!

Cloud grimaça et tenta de désamorcer la colère du petit.

- Chut, calme-toi, Denzel. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient… malades.

- Hein ? Malades ? A cause de cette eau noire ?

Fit le garçonnet regardant Cloud les yeux ronds.

Cloud acquiesça tout en essayant de trouver une quelconque maladie qui pourrait expliquer à un enfant de 12 ans en quoi consistait l'influence d'une entité extraterrestre datée de 2000 ans, ce qui en résumé était mal parti pour lui.

- Oui, c'est ça. A cause de cette eau, ils ont attrapé… comme une grosse fièvre.

''_Très lumineux de ta part et tu expliques comment le fait qu'ils ont essayé aussi de te tuer sous l'influence de cette 'fièvre' ? Tss, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire…''_ se sermonna l'Ex-Soldat.

- C'est pourquoi Kadaj parlait souvent tout seul ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu as tout compris. Et aussi pourquoi il hallucinait ou agissait bizarrement. Cette eau avait beaucoup de maladies.

Confirma Cloud, bien conscient que c'était la démence de pure folie qui poussait le jeune frère de Yazoo à parler de l'ambition mégalomane de la Calamité des Cieux.

Le garçonnet sembla plongé dans une profonde réflexion et regarda Cloud, les yeux larmoyants.

- Ça veut dire que Yazoo aussi a eut cette maladie ? Il ne l'a plus, dit ?

Cloud passa une main sur les cheveux châtains du petit garçon, lui adressant un sourire apaisant.

- Il est guérit de cette maladie, oui. Mais il a besoin de la gentillesse de tout le monde pour se rétablir de ses blessures.

Le garçonnet sauta des genoux de Cloud et pris une position vaillante comme on en voit dans les dessins animés, où le héro jure au monde entier de sauver de tout mal.

- Promis que je serais gentil avec lui !

Cloud ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire ému en se souvenant, qu'à son âge, il faisait pareil en voulant ressembler à son idole de l'époque, le Grand Séphiroth.

Il acquiesça et vit Denzel remonter les escaliers en courant. L'Ex-soldat se remit à ses recherches, le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir réussit à faire comprendre au jeune garçon que Yazoo n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. _''Et de un. Manque encore convaincre Cid et Barret''._ Il soupira sachant que pour ces deux-là la tâche était loin d'être facile.

* * *

Shalua sortit la première de sa chambre suivie de Vincent et retrouva toujours Reno encore de garde dans le couloir. Le jeune Turk fredonnait distraitement entre ses dents, mais adopta une position plus solennelle en apercevant Vincent. C'est un code de respect que chacun connaissait et respectait. Pour Reno, Vincent était traité comme un supérieur, même s'il ne faisait plus partie des Turks. Mais, Turk un jour, Turk pour toujours. Du moins de leur point de vue.

Shalua eut un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Vincent, l'ancien Turk répondit discrètement au signe de respect de Reno, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avant d'accompagner Yazoo pour son goûter.

- Rien à signaler, Vince. Tout semble tranquille dans la chambre.

Fit nerveusement Reno. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son malaise de la sorte mais depuis sa gaffe de ce matin, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux se la jouer avec prudence. Il savait que Vincent pouvait être mortellement dangereux s'il venait à sortir ses griffes et ses crocs. Il avait déjà assez de soucis à se faire avec son fils et n'avait pas besoin de rajouter son paternel sur le dos. Il respectait Vincent, presque même autant que Tseng. Les deux étaient l'exemple d'excellence des Turks, des modèles à suivre, les idoles de tout Turk qui se respecte.

- As-tu eut de nouveaux ordres de Tseng pour avoir ''amicalement'' conseillé Cloud tout à l'heure ?

''_Ouais, il n'est pas un Turk pour rien, c'est clair.''_ Pensa Reno en affichant son sourire renard.

- Renforcer la protection de Yazoo, lorsque les deux idiots qui servent d'amis à l'abruti de héros en herbe décident de payer une visite.

Vincent acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Apparemment Rufus eut vent du léger incident de la veille. Rien d'étonnant. Il savait que Rufus avait suivi la formation de tout aspirant Turk et a toujours vécu sous la protection de Tseng depuis son jeune âge. Une des raisons pourquoi Rufus était bien plus dangereux que son père, mais heureusement, son ambition se portait sur un angle différent de conquête.

- Donc, je suppose que vous allez rester dans le coin ?

Reno fronça les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvu. A vrai dire, il pensait rentrer chez lui comme après une toute autre journée de travail et Tseng n'avait rien précisé de ce côté-là. Mais étant donné l'assignement qui lui a été confié, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il devait également rester chez Cloud pour faire son travail. _''Eh Merde… C'est déjà insupportable de traîner près du héro en herbe, voilà que je dois rester chez lui pour surveiller Yazoo en heures sup…. Sans parler de son vampire de père… Merde…''_

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ordre précis à ce propos.

- Alors c'est moi qui vais t'en donner.

Reno écarquilla ses beaux yeux aigue-marine, pris au dépourvu.

- Heu… Quoi ?

- Toi et Rude n'avez pas besoin de rester pour la nuit.

Reno grimaça.

- Pour autant que ça me tente d'accepter, je ne crois pas que ça soit faisable. Tu connais Tseng, il m'aura dans son collimateur si je ne fais pas le boulot correctement. Et je préfère cent fois me taper toute une nuit à surveiller Yazoo qu'avoir un meeting privé avec lui !

Vincent eut un petit rire, admirant la loyauté que Reno vouait à son travail et à Tseng. Le rouquin mérite vraiment sa position en second après l'Utaïen.

- Content de te savoir aussi dévoué, Reno.

Reno roulant des yeux comme Vincent entra dans la chambre de son fils, alors que Shalua marchait en direction des escaliers, sans doute pour rejoindre Tifa en bas.

- Super, vraiment super.

* * *

Shalua entra dans la pièce arrière du bar et trouva Tifa en train de s'affairer autour des légumes.

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Tifa se retourna et la gratifia du regard.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai pris un peu de retard avec les clients qui arrivent et étant donné qu'on est devenus plus nombreux dans la maison…

Shalua eut un petit rire en posant le plateau et l'aida pour la salade.

Tifa au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Comment va Yazoo, au fait ? Est-ce qu'il s'adapte bien ?

Tifa jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune scientifique et y perçu un semblant d'inquiétude dans ses traits.

- Il a du mal à surmonter la mort de ses frères, pour tout dire…

- Je vois…

Elle baissa son regard, puis adressa un sourire vers Shalua, un rien malicieuse.

- Vous et Vincent avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Shalua ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais essaya d'adopter tout de même une attitude professionnelle.

- Nous deux nous nous soucions de Yazoo, il est normal qu'on s'entende sur ce point.

Tifa se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Soyez honnête avec moi, Shalua. Vincent vous plait. Et comme amie, je vous apprécie beaucoup.

Shalua la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh ? Parce que Vincent a beaucoup ''d'amies'' ?

Tifa secoua la tête en perdant de son sourire.

- Non, en fait. Il ne fréquente personne. Il est toujours fidèle à sa regrettée Lucrécia.

Shalua acquiesça brièvement en sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Il l'aimait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois qu'il l'aime toujours… même après sa mort.

La jeune scientifique sentit comme si son cœur venait d'être transpercé d'une lame à vif.

- Donc, il n'a jamais regardé une autre femme depuis ?

Tifa mélangeant la salade.

- Je ne sais pas, mais vu son caractère je crois que c'est le cas. Il ne reste pas souvent en place et voyage beaucoup, on ne s'est vraiment revu qu'au combat contre Kadaj.

Tifa se retourne vers Shalua et perçoit la déception dans son expression.

- Je suis désolée, Shalua, je ne voulais pas vous voir déçue de cette façon. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous faisiez des illusions quant à Vincent.

Shalua secoua doucement la tête essayant de bloquer la douleur qui persistait dans son cœur à cet instant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, Vincent est bien trop occupé avec Yazoo pour ce genre de choses.

Ses propres mots ont eut l'effet de mille poignards dans son cœur, mais elle ravala sa douleur. Elle était consciente que Yazoo était la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Vincent, à présent. Mais quelque part dans son cœur, elle avait l'espoir que ce doux sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers l'ancien Turk soit réciproque. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour lui faire comprendre ? Oui, sans doute. Tout le monde était encore secoué des récents évènements et si vraiment elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait attendre.

Elle sentit une main lui serrer tendrement l'avant bras de sa main valide. Elle leva son visage pour voir Tifa lui sourire tendrement.

- Si vous l'aimez, luttez pour conquérir son cœur, Shalua. Ne scellez pas vos sentiments en espérant qu'il vienne vers vous le premier, sinon, vous passerez vôtre vie dans l'attente d'un amour qui ne viendra pas.

Shalua sentit ses joues devenir si rouges qu'elle aurait été certaine d'y pouvoir faire cuire un œuf de Chocobo.

- Oh, seigneur… c'est si évident ?

Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains au plus grand amusement de Tifa.

- Pour moi, oui. Et je crois que Vincent commence à le remarquer.

Shalua rougit de plus belle et Tifa éclate de rire.

- Shalua ! Rassurez-vous, voyons ! Tout va bien !

Shalua regarda la jeune amie de Cloud en essayant de contrôler sa gêne.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis supposée prendre soin de Yazoo, pas de….Tomber amoureuse de son bienfaiteur…

Tifa ouvrit l'armoire de la vaisselle et en sortit des plats pour mettre la table.

- Ah, ça…. On n'est point maître de son cœur quand il tombe sous le charme d'une personne en particulier.

Shalua secoua doucement la tête en l'aidant à mettre la table.

- Vraiment, c'est d'une inconvenance… Je dois vraiment me concentrer sur mon travail. Yazoo requiert vraiment mon attention dans son état et je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser distraire de la sorte.

Elle soupira et regarda Tifa.

- Demain, je dois m'occuper de sa garde-robe. Il n'a rien à se mettre et l'idée de le voir dans des vêtements inappropriés ne me plaît pas du tout.

Tifa la regarda un peu surprise.

- Ah ? Pourtant, il est mignon avec ce pyjama aux motifs de chatons. Il n'aime pas ?

Shalua rougit encore et eut un semblant de rire pour sa manie de materner les gens.

- Non. Et j'avoue que c'est de ma faute. Yazoo est si fragile en ce moment, que je le vois comme un petit enfant et je le traite comme tel.

Tifa dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire en comprenant le motif de la gêne de la jeune scientifique.

- Si vous voulez, demain, je vous accompagne à un magasin de vêtements pas loin d'ici. Il y a plein d'articles intéressants pour les jeunes hommes de son âge.

Shalua lui adressa un regard soulagé.

- Oh, merci, vous ne savez pas de quel embarras vous me sauvez.

Tifa lui adressant un ravissant sourire.

- C'est normal entre amies.

Shalua acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Vincent observait Yazoo en silence, appuyé contre la paroi près de la fenêtre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester ainsi durant des heures. Il avait passé plus de 30 années allongé dans un cercueil, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Il ne serait pas de sitôt en manque de sommeil et, être debout, lui permettait de mieux admirer son fils pendant le sien. Son regard tomba sur la peluche remise sur la table de chevet et eut un faible sourire en se rappelant comment Marlène voulait en faire cadeau à Yazoo de mains propres, ce matin même. Il reposa son regard sur son fils, en se demandant pourquoi Yazoo leur avait ramené Marlène, après le combat de Cloud contre Kadaj, à la Capitale Perdue. Il aurait pu éventuellement poser la question à la petite fille, mais il doutait qu'elle-même sache la réponse. L'idée même de poser la question directement à Yazoo ne lui plaisait non plus, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de prendre soin de lui en échange de réponses.

Yazoo se crispa et gémit dans son sommeil. Vincent se décolla de la paroi et fit le tour du lit avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il lissa doucement une mèche de cheveux tout en le rassurant d'une douce voix.

- Shhhh… Tout va bien. Je suis là…

''_Mon fils''_. Ces simples mots étaient encore douloureux dans son cœur, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore être formulés à haute voix, devant celui qui était le fruit de sa chair. Mais cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se sentir remplit de fierté et de joie.

Graduellement, Yazoo s'apaisa dans son sommeil et les trais crispé de son visage laissèrent place à une expression sereine. Vincent élargit son sourire en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il se surprit lui-même à se rendre compte comme il laissait paraître ses émotions dernièrement. Avant, il était difficile qu'on lui arrache un sourire. Mais en même temps, les circonstances ne sollicitaient pas la joie.

Mais, dans ce cas précis, c'était spécial, il avait devant lui son fils et celui de sa regrettée bien-aimée Lucrécia. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en revoyant le visage de sa bien-aimée, piégée pour l'éternité dans le cristal mako dans une grotte bien à l'abri des regards. Il pensa aux heures, aux jours d'affilés qu'il passait à la regarder dans l'espoir futile de la voir se réveiller, de la prendre dans ses bras, de glisser sa main dans ses doux cheveux châtains et lui murmurer contre ses lèvres combien il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. Oui. Son péché a été de ne pas avoir empêché et sauvé celle qu'il aimait de cette abomination d'expérience dirigée par Hojo.

Ses doigts commencèrent à lisser inconsciemment les doux cheveux de Yazoo qui s'étalaient autour de la tête et de l'oreiller. Il sourit en apercevant que son fils semblait aimer ce simple geste. Yazoo laissa un léger soupir de contentement s'échapper de ses lèvres et son corps sembla se détendre encore plus.

Vincent pris note de cet indice révélé, sûrement un parmi tant d'autres qui l'aiderait à percer le caractère mystérieux de son fils. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait à son sujet. Il savait que Yazoo n'allait pas céder facilement pour les dévoiler sans un combat et il admirait ce trait de caractère de son fils. Mais il souhaitait que cela soit Yazoo qui lui en parle de libre volonté, sans aucune forme de pression. Lui avoir dévoilé que c'était sans doute Aerith qui l'avait arraché des portes de la mort avait soulagé son cœur et effacé la suspicion que c'était Jénova qui était derrière son retour. Yazoo ne s'est sans doute pas rendu compte de l'importance que cette révélation avait pour son intégration. Une information qui l'innocentait aux yeux de Barret et de Cid et peut-être aussi aux yeux extérieurs.

Il vit Yazoo bouger dans sa position et gémir doucement. Cela devait être inconfortable de persister pendant des heures dans la même position, surtout avec des côtes fracturées des deux côtés…

L'argenté tenu inconsciemment son poignet gauche contre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger de tout dommage supplémentaire.

Vincent grimaça légèrement. Son fils ne serait pas de sitôt apte à se servir de son arme. Il n'y avait presque rien de plus délicat et de plus long à guérir qu'une fracture au poignet surtout étant un tireur dans la catégorie de son fils. Il fallait vraiment que Yazoo prenne le mal en patience pour retrouver la forme physique d'avant. Mais en attendant, Vincent avait l'intention de le 'rééduquer', et cela, de la façon la plus imperceptible que possible. Il ne le voulait en aucun cas l'effrayer ou le manipuler d'aucune sorte. Yazoo, étant le plus méfiant de ses trois frères, il saurait détecter le moindre leurre et se refermerait à nouveau sur lui-même.

Vincent soupira doucement en souriant. Il était confiant. Jusque-là, Yazoo avait bien réagit à son entourage et c'était un point positif. Mais il ne devait pas lâcher prise, s'il voulait que le peu qu'il a réussit avec Yazoo persiste à long terme. Il devait lui faire subtilement comprendre que tout ce que Jénova lui avait appris jusqu'ici à propos du 'monde extérieur' n'étaient que des mensonges, des chimères, dans le but de mieux le manipuler, lui et ses frères. Et petit à petit, il y parviendrait. Tant que Yazoo avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il y parviendrait.

Doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Vincent se leva et quitta la chambre. Il avait des choses à discuter avec Cloud.

* * *

Reno soupira comme il se forçait à tromper l'ennui. Heureusement que Rude allait bientôt le remplacer. _''Pour s'enfuir presque à toutes jambes de la cuisine, c'est sûr Tifa a dû lui en dire des bonnes, vu son visage cramoisi.''_ Reno étira son sourire renard. Il se sentait bien tenté de donner un coup de main à son pote pour son béguin avec Tifa. C'est vrai quoi ! Entre vieux potes, on s'entraide ! Alors que son cerveau concoctait un plan pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble, la porte de la chambre de Yazoo s'ouvrit, laissant passer Vincent. Reno se décolla de la paroi et accueilli l'ancien Turk toujours aussi respectueusement.

Vincent eut un semblant de sourire à son égard et lui adressa aussi ce discret signe de la tête avant de redescendre en bas. Reno le suivit du regard et se retourna en sentant son pote arriver derrière lui. Comme à son habitude, il lui adressa son sourire renard que le Turk chauve redoutait tant.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il complote encore celui-là… ?''_ Se demanda Rude, comme il ajustait ses éternelles lunettes noires.

- Quoi encore ?

Reno croisant les bras, le regard pétillant de malice.

- A toi de me le dire. La Miss Roploplos t'a exposé sa poitrine proéminente pour que tu remontes ici aussi rouge que le poil de Rouge XIII, ou quoi ?

''_Putain, je vais le tuer !''_ Jura intérieurement le Turk chauve. Pour se donner contenance, il regarda sa montre.

- On fait comme d'habitude pour les tours de garde ?

Reno laissa un soupir d'ennui s'échapper de ses lèvres, roulant des yeux et en croisant les bras.

- Ouais, je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix de rester coincés dans la ''maison du bonheur…''

Rude acquiesça en silence en regardant la porte de la chambre de l'argenté, ''_Probablement est-ce mieux ainsi. Tseng ne veut prendre aucun risque.''_

Reno affichant à nouveau son sourire renard à son pote.

- Puis ça sera une bonne excuse pour te faufiler en pleine nuit dans le lit de ta donzelle et- AUTCH !

Rude venait de lui administrer un coup derrière la tête et Reno le regardait ébahi.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Rude allant descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Pour enrayer efficacement ton indiscrétion !

Il laissa le Turk rouquin avec ses pleurnicheries et descendit les escaliers.

''_Indiscret et idiot par-dessus le marché !''_ grogna entre ses dents le Turk chauve comme il rejoignait la ''demoiselle'' en question. S'il était question de rester au 7ième Ciel pour veiller sur Yazoo, il allait devoir aussi surveiller son écervelé de partenaire à juste cause d'éviter les ennuis. Il soupira. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Cloud leva sa tête et se cogna contre l'aile en métal qui servait de rangement à ses épées de sa moto et grogna de plus belle.

- Mais, putain de merde ! Vous avez tous quoi à me prendre par surprise comme ça ?

Il fit en se massant la tête à l'endroit où il s'était encore cogné.

Vincent eut un semblant de rire.

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te surprendre.

Cloud soupira et referma l'aile de sa moto, soulagé de l'avoir enfin réparée.

- Venant de toi, ça surprend. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire pour quitter la surveillance de Yazoo ?

Vincent regarda le ciel, un frêle sourire aux lèvres. Le soir tombait et une brise plaisante lui souleva ses longs cheveux ébène.

- Une information qui l'innocentera de toute suspicion quant à Jénova.

Cloud le regarda un peu surpris.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Vincent planta ses pupilles rouges sur celles d'un bleu profond de l'Ex-Soldat.

- Selon les mots des Yazoo… Il semblerait qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi, après l'explosion que lui et son frère Loz on provoqué, suite à la mort de Kadaj.

Un silence lourd entre les deux hommes suivi cette révélation. Vincent jugeait Cloud en silence, comme celui-ci semblait plongé en une profonde réflexion.

Cloud levant ses yeux vers l'ancien Turk.

- Il a dit la vérité, tu crois ?

Vincent regarda à nouveau le ciel.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi les Turks n'ont trouvé aucune trace de lui dans les décombres. Kadaj a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, il en a été de même pour Loz. Mais pour une raison qui nous échappe et, sans doute même Yazoo l'ignore, il fût intercepté entre la vie et la mort et renvoyé sur terre, comme toi.

Cloud pris place sur la selle de sa moto, en proie à une nouvelle réflexion. En fait, il se forçait à se rappeler ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu avant de se retrouver dans l'église après la bataille. Il se rappelait de cette sensation de léviter librement, d'une main fraîche se poser sur son front, puis de la voix douce d'Aerith et de celle de Zack. Il s'en était suivi une longue chute, puis la sensation d'atterrir sur quelque chose de doux et finalement se réveiller dans l'église des taudis du secteur 5, entouré d'enfants, de ses amis et d'autres gens inconnus. Pourquoi Aerith a ramené Yazoo, au même titre que lui ? Et pourquoi dans les ruines et non quelque part où Yazoo serait le plus probablement retrouvé par lui ? Que des questions auxquelles seule Aerith pouvait répondre et hélas pour lui, elle n'était plus du monde des vivants.

Cloud observa Vincent et fronça les sourcils. Il était aussi étrange que l'ancien Turk se trouvait justement dans les parages de l'ancien QG de la Shinra au moment où le Shadow Creeper allait attaquer Yazoo. Vincent, lui avait dit qu'il avait passé le clair de son temps à espionner Kadaj et ses frères dans leur base à la Capitale Perdue. En dehors de ça, personne ne savait où l'ancien Turk passait son temps, outre que dans la caverne où Lucrécia était conservée dans un cristal mako. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'y rendre ?

- Vincent ?

L'interpellé baissa son regard vers l'Ex-Soldat.

- Oui, Cloud ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les ruines le jour où t'as trouvé Yazoo ?

L'ancien Turk sembla pensif pendant un moment et secoua la tête.

- Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention vers où mènent mes pas quand je suis plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Je me suis trouvé moi-même un peu surpris, sur le moment…

Cloud un peu douteux.

- Mouais. Autant remercier ton bon timing sur le coup.

Vincent l'observa comme Cloud se leva et se nettoya les mains avec l'aide d'un chiffon.

- De toute façon, j'ai décidé de lui donner mon vote de confiance. Si tu dis que Jénova n'a rien à avoir avec son retour, je me fierai à ton jugement.

L'Ex-Soldat se tourne vers Vincent, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- En un sens, ça me rassure tout ça. Je pourrais enfin dormir la conscience tranquille.

L'ancien Turk acquiesça.

- Je vais donc retourner veiller sur Yazoo. Profite bien de ton sommeil. Reno, Rude et moi, on se chargera de le surveiller.

Cloud le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Les deux ont reçu l'ordre de rester à la demande de Tseng.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui tremblait légèrement sous la colère.

- L'incident d'hier avec Barret et Cid est arrivé aux oreilles de Rufus, c'est pourquoi les deux resteront pour s'assurer que nul mal sera fait à Yazoo.

- C'est inutile ! Je suis là, je peux le faire à la place de ces deux idiots ! Je ne veux aucun des deux chez moi !

Vincent, maintenant sa voix d'un ton calme.

- Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes et cela n'est que temporaire. Yazoo se rétablit vite de ses blessures. Bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin de leur protection. Mais en attendant, il va falloir vous trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Merde, Vincent tu sais ce que tu me demandes ?

Vincent d'une voix un tantinet plus ferme qu'à son habitude.

- Oui. Et j'ose espérer de ne pas devoir en faire une sollicitation.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien Turk lui tourna le dos et rentra à l'intérieur.

Cloud jura entre les dents et cogna son pied contre sa moto. Geste qu'il regretta quand une douleur aigue atteignit de plein fouet son pied.

- Me manquait plus que ça, tiens….

Grognant de plus belle, l'Ex-Soldat en rentra à l'intérieur. Devant l'entrée, il s'arrêta et soupira '_'Ce qu'on doit faire pour sa famille….''_ Néanmoins, un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le simple fait de savoir que le retour de Yazoo n'avait rien à avoir avec Jénova, enraya la frustration de devoir supporter les laquais de la Shinra.

''_Ça promet, en tout cas.''_ Se dit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

* * *

Outch, j'avoue que la j'ai eut un p'tit peu la main lourde sur Cloud (bien fait xD) et ce n'est pas que je veuille être méchante (je le suis !) il n'a rien dans le crâne qui sollicite une assistance médicale (sauf peut-être une lobotomie xD)

Et Reno qui veut se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Rude ? Mmmm, je ne sais pas pour vous mais ça sent le roussit xD (fouineur je sais, mouhahahaha !)

La suite pour bientôt, promis !

En attendant, bibizes câlines et laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir )


	16. L'ombre des soupçons

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Daniel Powter - Bad Day

_"__Si le monde est léger dans ses soupçons, il est généralement vrai dans ses jugements.__"  
Citation de La Rochefoucauld-Doudeauville ; Livre des pensées, 23 - 1861._

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**L'ombre des soupçons**

Vincent pénétra dans la cuisine où Shalua et Tifa préparaient la table, un plateau de nourriture était mis à l'écart pour Yazoo, quand il entendit la voix tonitruante de Barret.

- MARLÈNE JE SUIS RENTRÉ !

- Arrête de crier comme, ça. Ta fille n'est pas sourde !

Fit la voix bourrue de Cid.

Vincent se tourna vers les jeunes femmes et s'aperçut de l'expression inquiète de Shalua.

- Tout va bien, Shalua. Reno est en haut avec Rude.

La jeune femme sembla soulagée et se tourna vers le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour l'argenté.

- Vous allez remonter avec moi pour rejoindre Yazoo ?

Vincent acquiesça.

Elle prit le plateau et l'accompagna en silence. Elle avait espéré que leur passage se serait fait dans la discrétion la plus totale mais hélas pour elle, les deux comparses d'Avalanche les repérèrent au moment où ils allaient monter les escaliers.

- Comme ça, on ne dit même plus bonsoir ?

La jeune femme rougit furieusement se retournant vers les deux hommes.

- Je… Pardonnez-moi. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître indélicate.

Elle se força à leur sourire en essayant de dissiper la gêne installée.

- Bonsoir, messieurs.

Cid croisant les bras sur son torse, critique.

- Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

Shalua : Je suis le Dr. Shalua Rui, du département scientifique de la WRO.

- J'ignorais qu'on engageait des beautés pareilles dans ce département.

Shalua lui adressant un sourire carnassier qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Vincent.

- Vous ignorez bien des choses, Amiral.

Elle adressa un sourire sous-entendu à Vincent qui ravala un petit rire, comprenant bien ce que la jeune scientifique entendait par-là.

Le pilote resta bouche bée. En fait, il venait juste de s'apercevoir à quel point la jeune femme était jolie : cheveux roux attachés en palmier, lunettes ovales desquelles un bel œil bleu trahissait une douce malice et l'autre clos _''sans doute une blessure au combat''_. Veste blanche de scientifique avec un badge de la WRO sur elle, sur les épaules. En dessous, elle porte un petit haut noir et rouge ainsi qu'une jupe des mêmes couleurs _''délicieusement mini !''_, tout cela accompagné de chaussures à haut talons bleus qui rehaussaient la beauté de ses longues jambes. Même ayant un bras artificiel et son œil gauche fermé, Shalua est une femme qui a du charme. _''__Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment à croquer…''_ Comme le pilote la contemplait sans se rendre compte.

Néanmoins il retomba à la réalité quand celle-ci se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Je suis désolée de vous tirer de vôtre rêverie Amiral Highwind, mais je dois retourner m'occuper de Yazoo.

Cid grimaça à la façon de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un fruit vert.

- Alors c'était pas une mauvaise blague. L'olibrius argenté est toujours là.

Shalua inspira profondément ravalant le semblant de colère que Cid avait provoqué en appelant Yazoo 'olibrius argenté'.

- Je vous conseille d'avoir un peu plus de respect envers ce jeune homme Amiral.

Vincent sembla lui-même surpris par le changement de ton de la jeune femme. La voix si douce et maternelle de Shalua était à présent ferme et défensive.

Cid haussa un sourcil, ne manquant pas d'échanger un regard avec Barret.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ce jeune homme en question est à mes soins et je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect à son égard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, monsieur l'Amiral ?

Aussi poliment et respectueusement qu'elle s'était adressée à Cid, tout le monde put déceler la lueur farouche qui brillait au fond de son unique œil bleu. Vincent en sentit un semblant impressionné par cette facette caché de la jeune femme.

Cid sembla un peu secoué par l'attitude de la jeune scientifique envers Yazoo et failli bien rétorquer, mais Barret lui donna un coup de côté comme la petite Marlène descendait les escaliers avec Denzel.

- PAPA !

L'ancien chef d'Avalanche pris sa fille dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer et dévia son visage. Combien il désirait faire de même avec Yazoo. Mais hélas pour lui, Yazoo n'avait rien d'un enfant, c'était un jeune adulte, qui n'a rien connu d'autre que la souffrance depuis son jeune âge et a été abusé au même titre que ses frères par une entité extraterrestre.

Il sentit un léger coup de coude sur le côté et tourna son visage vers Shalua. Celle-ci lui adressait un sourire resplendissant de tendresse.

- Allons le voir, Vincent. Il doit certainement être déjà réveillé.

L'ancien Turk acquiesça, déjà impatient de se retrouver auprès de son fils et pouvoir lui parler.

- Oui, allons-y.

Sur quoi, il laissa Shalua passer devant et la suivit.

Cid haussa un sourcil suspicieux et se tourna vers Barret qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je me demande ce que Vincent mijote avec cette fille.

Barret lui administrant une bourrade à l'épaule.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle te plaît et que voir Vincent lui tourner autour te rend jaloux.

- Et puis quoi encore !?

Rétorqua le pilote soudain piqué au vif.

- J'avoue qu'elle est craquante avec sa mini jupe et ses belles jambes, mais vu son punch, je parie que même Vince n'ose pas y planter ses crocs.

Barret partit dans un fou rire tonitruant qui irrita d'avantage le pilote.

- Nah ! Oublie ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses !

Tifa sorti de la cuisine et se planta devant les deux comparses.

- Cid, Barret, vous venez ? Le diner est prêt !

Barret lâcha sa petite fille et la suivi dans la cuisine avec Tifa. Cid fit de même en jetant un dernier regard vers les escaliers, se demandant vaguement ce que le Dr. Rui faisait en ce moment même.

* * *

Yazoo caressa encore une fois la petite peluche en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi Marlène avait cet attachement envers lui. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour elle. Il l'avait simplement ramené à Vincent et à son traître de frère parce qu'elle ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité dans leur plan. Avait-elle prit son geste pour de la compassion ou même de l'amitié? Ridicule. Il était incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit de ce genre envers les humains et eux-mêmes n'avaient que faire de ce genre de sentiments envers lui et ses frères. Pourquoi Vincent, Shalua, Tifa, Cloud et Marlène voulaient lui faire croire que c'était différent ? Etait-ce une de leur façon de le manipuler, de l'amadouer ? Probablement.

Il s'arrêta dans son geste et fronça d'avantage ses sourcils. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que Vincent était vraiment sincère envers lui. Jusque-là, il n'a détecté aucune fausseté dans ses arguments et il semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il se laissa aller contre le traversin en soupirant longuement. Bon sang, ce qu'il était fatigué… Il en avait assez de dormir, assez de rester allongé dans la même position, assez de n'avoir rien à faire, assez de tout ! Il essaya de se redresser à nouveau, mais il abandonna tout de suite cette idée, car ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal et cela pour ne pas parler de son genou. Il était là depuis hier et avait l'impression que cela faisait plus que ça. Il regarda la fenêtre aux stores fermés et soupira. Cela le peinait, il aimait regarder le ciel nocturne et s'endormir en contemplant les étoiles. C'était une des rares choses qu'il aimait dans ce monde.

Un léger frappement de porte se fit entendre et le tira de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer Shalua et Vincent et la lumière fut allumée. S'il n'y avait pas eut la faible lumière de la veilleuse, ses yeux auraient été brutalement agressés par la soudaine luminosité. Il fallait croire que quelqu'un avait anticipé le coup pour que cela n'arrive pas. _''Vincent, sans doute…''_pensa Yazoo avec un faible sourire si infime qu'à peine il se remarquerait sur ses lèvres.

Shalua posant le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet.

- Bien dormi, chaton ?

- Je ne fais que ça.

Répondit Yazoo en détachant son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur la jeune femme.

Shalua regardant Vincent qui se tenait derrière elle comme Shalua prit place sur la chaise près du lit.

- Je comprends que cela te fatigue, chaton, mais j-

- Vous ne savez rien, vous vous contentez de me droguer sans chercher à savoir ce dont j'ai vraiment envie.

La coupa Yazoo d'une voix amer.

- Cela vous arrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mon opinion importe peu aux gens de vôtre espèce.

- Yazoo, calme-toi…

Commença la jeune femme, un peu inquiète du soudain comportement agressif de Yazoo.

Yazoo sarcastique.

- Oui, je me calme. Aucun souci. Si jamais, j'ai l'audace de, ne serai-ce d'hausser la voix, vous irez me menacer à nouveau de me mettre sous sédatifs.

Le cœur de Shalua se rempli de remords en se souvenant de l'incident de ce matin et essaya de s'expliquer.

- Yazoo, j'ai eut tord et je m'en excuse. C'est sincère, chaton.

Yazoo la voix plus amère que jamais.

- Vous vous en excusez ? Arrêtez avec vôtre comédie, ça me fatigue.

- Yazoo, ça suffit.

Fit Vincent d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Shalua sembla étonnée de son intervention et regarda avec surprise Yazoo baisser son regard et sa tête en respect. Ou étais-ce plutôt en soumission ? Les longs cheveux de l'argenté cachaient à présent son visage et tout ce qu'elle percevoir était la respiration sifflante et rapide de Yazoo.

Un long moment passa où il n'y avait que la respiration de Yazoo qui brisait le silence. Peu à peu cette respiration se fit moins sifflante et plus régulière.

Yazoo dans un murmure.

- Mes excuses… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il releva son visage vers Vincent, plantant son regard rempli de regret dans les siens.

- Je suis désolé.

Vincent acquiesça lentement et pris place près de lui sur le matelas.

- Ce n'est rien Yazoo. Je comprends tout à fait. Cette situation te fatigue, c'est légitime. Mais comprends Shalua, elle veut juste éviter que tu souffres à cause de tes blessures.

Shalua eut un faible sourire et chassa une longue mèche argentée pour dévoiler le beau visage de Yazoo. Celui-ci brisa le regard avec Vincent et le tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée si les analgésiques te font dormir, chaton. Mais tu as besoin de rester tranquille à cause de tes côtes cassées et de ton genou…

Elle baissa le regard.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir menacée ce matin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te provoquer d'une quelconque façon…

La jeune scientifique le regarda à nouveau.

- J'aurais dût faire plus preuve de patience et ne pas te brusquer comme je l'ai fait.

- Non, je…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi, il allait s'excuser ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, alors pourquoi il sentait ce 'besoin' de le faire ?

Shalua soudain intriguée.

- Non, quoi chaton ?

Yazoo regarda Vincent, se débattant toujours.

- Je…

Vincent sentit sa détresse, sa confusion. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais un frappement de porte l'interrompit.

Shalua se tournant vers la porte.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Cloud.

Apercevant le nouveau venu, Yazoo dévia son regard et se crispa. Il n'avait rien à dire à ce traître.

Vincent alerté par l'attitude de Yazoo se tourna vers son ami.

- Tout va bien, Cloud ?

Cloud acquiesça à son intention, mais son regard était posé sur Yazoo.

- Je passais pour voir comment allait Yazoo.

Vincent acquiesça et tourna son visage vers Yazoo. Il le sentait plus crispé que jamais et cela l'inquiétait.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'Ex-Soldat.

- Cloud, le moment est... disons, mal choisit.

L'ancien Turk échangea un regard sous-entendu avec Shalua, celle-ci comprit et se leva avant de se tourner vers le blond.

- Je suis désolée, Cloud. La journée a été très pénible pour Yazoo, il a besoin d'un peu d'espace, trop de monde autour de lui le rend nerveux.

Elle plaida silencieusement du regard et Cloud acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Shalua le remercia d'un faible sourire.

- Merci de votre compréhension, Cloud.

Cloud haussant les épaules d'un geste las. Il savait que Yazoo ne serait pas prêt de recevoir de gaité de cœur avant un bon moment, mais il espérait qu'en le visitant régulièrement cela désamorce la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui.

- Mouais…

Il regarda Vincent.

- Au fait, pour Reno et Rude.

- Oui ?

Cloud soupira.

- J'en ai parlé à Tifa. Elle leur a préparé la chambre à côté de celle de Shalua. Tu peux le leur dire ? Je dois aller mettre Marlène et Denzel au lit. Les deux veulent que je leur raconte une histoire avant d'aller dormir.

- Et comment Cid et Barret ont réagit ?

Demanda l'ancien Turk, bien qu'au fond il avait le soupçon que l'Ex-Soldat ne leur avait rien dit.

- J'ai rien dit. Tu sais comment Barret aurait réagit, non ? Il aurait piqué une de ses crises habituelles.

Vincent acquiesça en tournant le visage vers son fils, celui-ci regardait obstinément la fenêtre, mais suivait de près la conversation.

Cloud bougeant dans sa position.

- Bon, j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

L'ancien Turk tourna son visage vers son ami et lui souhaita bonne nuit, ainsi que Shalua. Yazoo resta silencieux à la grande déception de Cloud, mais celui-ci dut se faire à l'idée qu'il ne recevrait aucune rétorque de l'argenté et quitta la chambre. Quand Yazoo sentit la porte se refermer, il sembla moins crispé et se laissa aller complètement contre l'oreiller._''Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça…''_ il se dit en sentant Shalua lui chasser une mèche de cheveux. Il dévia son visage pour fuir son geste, sentant sa colère regagner du terrain.

- Arrêtez avec ça.

Shalua leva ses deux mains en reddition.

- J'arrête. C'est fini. Mais tu me promets une chose, chaton ?

''_Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça…''_ pensa-t-il en soupirant comme il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme.

- Quoi donc ?

Sa voix était plus lasse que d'habitude et il se sentait tout d'un coup bien plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

- De manger un peu avant de dormir, d'accord ?

Yazoo se contenta d'acquiescer.

Shalua eut un faible sourire avec Vincent et prépara les cachets. Yazoo soupira en déviant son regard vers la fenêtre, _''Encore plus de médicaments, j'en ait plus qu'assez.'' _Il ramena son bras blessé vers lui, une mimique qu'il avait lorsqu'il était contrarié ou troublé.

Shalua partant de la chambre.

- Bien je vous laisse. Bonne nuit chaton.

Yazoo tournant sa tête vers la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit…

''_Et je suis désolé''_ comme ces mots restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi il s'excusait mais il avouait que son comportement actuel n'avait pas été des plus respectueux envers la jeune femme. De quelle façon pouvait-il répondre dans l'occurrence de la situation ? Tout lui semblait confus et compliqué à analyser et les sédatifs ne l'aidaient pas non plus.

Il sursauta en sentant une main le redresser et il leva les yeux. Vincent s'était arrêté et l'observait attentivement, inquiet.

- Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ?

Yazoo secoua la tête.

- Juste un peu surpris.

Il se laissa faire comme l'ancien Turk l'installait dans une position plus confortable pour manger. _''Je dois être dans un état pire que ce que je croyais pour m'être laissé surprendre ainsi…''_ se dit l'argenté une fois installé.

Vincent observa Yazoo un moment en silence, puis se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Yazoo le suivi du regard, intrigué et vit l'ancien Turk remonter les stores et ouvrir la fenêtre. Une brise souleva ses longs cheveux et il la referma avant de se tourner vers Yazoo, souriant avant de revenir vers lui.

- Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu après avoir mangé Yazoo ?

Yazoo fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Je ne suis même pas capable de me mettre debout, alors sortir…

- Je t'aiderais. Mais ça sera un secret entre nous.

Yazoo acquiesça souriant faiblement. Il sentait son cœur battre de joie. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer autrement ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment envers l'ancien Turk. C'est comme s'il avait senti cette oppression, l'envie d'un peu de liberté qu'il avait désespérément besoin depuis un moment.

Vincent s'installa sur le matelas et pris le bol de soupe.

- Il fait un peu frais, il faudra te couvrir.

Yazoo acceptant la première cuillérée.

- Ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça. Mon corps supporte au-delà les températures les plus sévères.

Vincent acquiesça, mais voulu toutefois rester prudent.

- Je te crois, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, Yazoo.

Yazoo inclinant sa tête de côté, fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous vous souciez vraiment pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Vincent souriant faiblement.

- Sans doute bien plus que tu ne le crois Yazoo.

Yazoo sembla un peu surpris et intrigué.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il avala la cuillérée.

Vincent eut un petit rire.

- Parce que tu es spécial.

- Je ne suis pas spécial.

Rétorqua Yazoo d'un ton amer.

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour connaitre la raison que Yazoo lui fournit la réponse.

- Kadaj, était spécial. Moi et Loz n'étions que ses Lieutenants. Kadaj, lui, était l'élu, celui qui était le lien de Séphiroth et de M-

Yazoo s'arrêta brusquement et se corrigea.

- Et de Jénova.

''_Intéressant''_ pensa Vincent. _''Yazoo ne parle plus de Jénova comme étant sa 'Mère', peut-être que son influence commence à se dissiper.''_

Vincent, toujours en le nourrissant.

- Des lieutenants…

Yazoo croisant les bras.

- Oui, des lieutenants. Un meilleur titre que le statu de spécimen, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots de Yazoo étaient remplis de haine. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela.

Vincent d'une voix qui trahit sa tristesse.

- Sans doute. Je sais ce que c'est d'être vu comme un monstre…

Yazoo leva son regard vers lui en décroisant ses bras.

- Vous n'en êtes pas un, Vincent.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire ça, une fois que j'aurais libéré Chaos.

Yazoo sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la simple mention de ce nom lui avait glacé le sang.

Il dévia son visage essayant de cacher son trouble.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, intrigué par son attitude. Il avait perçu une indicible peur passer sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son fils avait-il peur de Chaos ?

- Tout va bien Yazoo ?

Yazoo acquiesça en regardant Vincent du coin de l'œil, d'un air craintif, _''Il ignore vraiment la nature de Chaos…''._

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Silence durant lequel Vincent posa le bol et pris le verre d'eau.

- Un peu d'eau ?

Yazoo tourna son visage vers lui et acquiesça. L'argenté but quelques gorgées, il sentait sa gorge terriblement serrée. Pourquoi avait-il cette peur instinctive de cette entité ?

L'ancien Turk sembla soulagé de s'apercevoir que la peur qui avait habité les magnifiques yeux de son fils avait disparu.

Vincent posa le verre et instinctivement alla prendre les médicaments mais il se ravisa.

Il sourit faiblement et se tourna vers Yazoo.

- Je te donnerais la médication après être revenus mais….

Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

- Pas un mot à Shalua.

Yazoo lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui rayonna son visage. Vincent ne put s'empêcher de le revoir comme le jeune homme resplendissant de santé qu'il l'était avant toute cette guerre.

* * *

Shalua posa le verre d'eau, bien trop silencieuse au goût des présents à table. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer avec Yazoo et culpabilisa. Elle pouvait comprendre le soudain éclat d'humeur du jeune homme. Elle-même n'aimerait pas être sous sédatifs à longueur de journée.

- Un peu de dessert, Shalua ?

Demanda Tifa en lui présentant une tasse de crème-brulée.

La jeune scientifique leva son visage et se força à sourire.

- Je ne dis pas non, Tifa. Merci.

Elle prit la tasse et goûta.

- Oh, Tifa ! C'est délicieux !

L'amie d'enfance de Cloud rougit un peu et distribua les tasses à table.

Shalua à Tifa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

- Est-ce que nos autres invités ont eut aussi droit à ce délicieux dessert ?

Tifa répondit à son sourire avec un autre, sachant pertinemment de qui Shalua parlait.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'ils se régalent.

Shalua échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec son amie.

- J'en suis sûre.

Les deux eurent un petit rire qui intrigua Barret et Cid. Cloud de son côté, roula des yeux, espérant que les deux idiots de qui parlaient les deux jeunes femmes se maintiennent discrets jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

- Hmm ! Délicieux ! J'avais entendu dire que la cuisine de Tifa était bonne, mais jamais aussi bonne que ça ! Et ce dessert ! Un vrai délice !

Flatta Reno comme il dévorait la crème-brûlée sous l'œil critique de son comparse.

- Peux-tu être moins bruyant en mangeant ?

Reno posa sa tasse sur le plateau et s'affala sur le canapé.

- Gn. Finalement, rester ici est moins chiant que je pensais. Genre, on a juste à surveiller Yazoo quand Vincent et Shalua nous le demandent. La nourriture est bonne, voire même délicieuse, et on est installés dans une chambre confortable.

Il adressa un sourire malicieux à Rude.

- Et toi tu peux rêvasser sur ta dulcinée.

Rude ignora le dernier commentaire et hausse ses lunettes.

- N'oublie pas que nous avons des ordres à suivre.

- Relax, Rudo. Vincent est avec son fils et les deux abrutis sont en bas avec Cloud.

Tout d'un coup, Reno s'assit et sembla se plonger en une profonde réflexion si l'on en croit la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils, ce qui lui était rare.

Reno après un court silence.

- Dis-moi Rude.

Le Turk chauve le regarda.

- Oui ?

Reno soupira en passant ses doigts sur sa crinière rousse. Fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

- Honnêtement, tu crois que Yazoo s'adaptera ?

Inconsciemment, le rouquin baissa son regard sur ses chaussures noires et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- Genre, je ne doute pas de ses capacités au combat, ni rien.

''_Mon égo a encore mal depuis notre dernier face à face…''_, il pensa en grimaçant légèrement.

- Mais…

Rude observa son partenaire en silence. Il était rare de voir Reno si inquiet pour quelqu'un, encore moins un ancien ennemi. Mais il devait avouer que le cas de Yazoo était… spécial.

- Mais quoi, Reno.

Reno leva son regard vers son pote.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est tellement crispé, et encore plus irritable qu'un chat fraîchement mouillé. Ok, d'une certaine façon il a raison de l'être : il vient de perdre ses frères et se retrouve coincé avec un abruti d'Avalanche qui se dit être son frère et ne sait pas que Vincent est son père.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pour toi mais cette histoire, je la sens mal. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais pris sous ma charge quitte à l'amener dans mon appart et le surveiller 24h sur 24. Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente comme ça.

Rude acquiesça en silence. Ses soupçons avaient été corrects : Reno avait vraiment un attachement pour le fils de Vincent.

Reno regarda d'un air absent le plateau de nourriture.

- J'espère uniquement que Vincent sait ce qu'il fait.

Passant un moment en silence, le Turk rouquin se leva et s'étira, adressant un sourire à son pote.

- J'ai vu comme Tifa te regardait quand elle a amené le plateau de nourriture.

''_Et c'est reparti…''_ maudit Rude en ajustant ses lunettes noires.

- Arrête avec ce genre de suppositions, mauvaise graine.

Reno un tantinet offusqué.

- Quoi 'mauvaise graine' ? C'est quand la dernière fois, que tu t'es fait une fille, dis-moi ?

- Reno…

Fit Rude d'une voix menaçante.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait plus de 4 ans, Rude. 4 ans ! Depuis Chelsea, je ne t'ai plus vu avec une autre fille. T'es devenu moine ou t'es passé de l'autre côté de la chose et-

Reno manqua de peu le coup de poing de son comparse.

-Je ne suis pas devenu moine et encore moins ce que tu penses.

Reno se planta devant son pote, droit comme i et ses beaux yeux aigue-marine planté dans les lunettes noires de son ami de longue date.

- Alors dis-le : les mecs ça ne me fait pas bander.

Pour autant que le Turk chauve avait envie de l'assommer proprement à l'instant, il obtempéra, avec une rétorque digne dans les règle de l'art, en réserve.

- Les mecs, ça ne me fait pas bander.

Reno eut un sourire satisfait qu'il ravala quand Rude lui sortit une qui le fit rougir, bien plus que la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Chose que je ne peux pas dire en ce qui te concerne.

Reno sembla avoir perdu sa voix et ses yeux étaient tellement ébahis qu'on aurait cru sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Profitant du choc, le Turk chauve quitta la chambre.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde et sois gentil d'apporter le plateau à Tifa.

_''Quel con je fais.''_ Ayant soudainement repris voix, le Turk rouquin poussa un cri frustré, mais en ayant tout de même la prudence de l'étouffer sur un coussin. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir Cloud sur le dos pour avoir réveillé les enfants.

* * *

Arf, déjà fini et oui xD

Je sais, Barret et Cid pareils à eux-mêmes, Shalua qui sort ses griffes quand on dit du mal de Yazoo, j'adore !

Reno et Rude, toujours aussi attachants et drôles dans leurs conversations entre mecs et Vincent toujours aussi mimi avec son fils (trop mignon !)

La suite pour bientôt, promis !

En attendant, bibizes câlines et laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir )


	17. Petits secrets

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Coldplay - Paradise

Les rêves parlent plus que les désirs eux-mêmes.- Lunagarden (auteur de fanfic)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Petits secrets**

L'air était agréablement frais et le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux argentés. Son odorat délicat humait l'air nocturne, captant tant d'odeurs inconnues, certaines agréables et parfumées, d'autres plus douces et épicées. Il regarda l'homme qui le serrait contre lui, pas trop fort en vue de ses blessures et gagna un faible sourire du visage de son bienfaiteur. Vincent était vraiment très agile lors de ses déplacements, il sentait à peine quand celui-ci posait pied pour reprendre de l'hauteur. Yazoo posa tête sur poitrine et ferma les yeux. Le son agréable de son battement de cœur était apaisant. Il lui rappelait celui de Loz, quand ce dernier le serrait contre lui lorsqu'il était en proie à l'anxiété due au stress d'une rude séance d'entraînement. Il aimait aussi la façon que son grand frère avait de lui lisser ses longs cheveux, cela avait un effet apaisant, encore plus que le simple fait de le tenir serré comme Vincent l'a fait à plusieurs reprises. En situation normal, il aurait refusé son geste mais… il en a eut désespérément besoin et Vincent était le seul à qui vraiment il pouvait se fier. Son ego voulait protester, l'ordonner d'ignorer ce sentiment de confiance qu'il avait envers l'ancien Turk, de bloquer. C'était tout contre ce que M-… Jénova lui avait appris, tout contre ce qu'elle leur avait mis en garde. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour que le respect et la loyauté qu'il lui vouait soit remis en question ?

Yazoo ferma furieusement les yeux et serra compulsivement sa bonne main sur le devant de la cape de Vincent en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement frustré qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Un combat mental s'était engagé dans sa tête et cela lui était presque aussi douloureux que de subir une volée de coups bien placés.

Intrigué, mais surtout inquiet par la soudaine réaction de Yazoo, Vincent posa pied sur le toit d'un immeuble et déposa Yazoo aussi délicatement que possible et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Yazoo ? Tout va bien ?

Demanda Vincent de sa voix calme, essayant de dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'il avait en sentant son fils trembler légèrement.

Yazoo le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête, luttant contre les larmes.

Vincent se permit de s'installer mieux et tira cauteleusement le jeune homme contre lui, en une position mi-assise.

- Tu veux en parler, Yazoo ?

En guise de réponse, Yazoo secoua à nouveau la tête et enfoui son visage sur le tissu de sa cape, étouffant à nouveau un gémissement étranglé. _''Je ne peux pas…''_ Son corps tremblait contre l'étreinte de Vincent. Ce n'était pas le froid qui causait ses tremblements, mais la pression de cette lutte émotionnelle qui se jouait à l'instant dans son esprit.

Vincent le serra doucement contre lui et instinctivement se mit à lui lisser sa longue chevelure.

Yazoo, un peu surpris par ce geste, releva la tête, ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler.

- Pardon…

Fit l'ancien Turk cessant le geste et retirant sa main, peut-être il ne devait pas se montrer trop familier envers le jeune homme, du moins pas encore.

- Non… Continuez…

Murmura Yazoo d'une voix étranglée comme il reposait son front sur son torse.

Vincent ferma les yeux et se permit un faible sourire en lissant, d'un doux geste, les longs cheveux de son fils. Son cœur se serra sous l'émotion, il était si heureux que Yazoo lui concède ce simple geste. Graduellement, il sentit Yazoo cesser de trembler et se détendre. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel, simplement heureux de sentir cette complicité avec son fils.

* * *

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, Reno observait Tifa souhaiter bonne nuit à Barret et à Cid qui rentraient au QG de la WRO, sans doute les deux comparses y avaient élut domicile pour cause de leur mutuel travail, laissant la petite Marlène aux soins de Cloud et de son amie d'enfance. En un sens, ça tombait bien. Il voulait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec la barmaid. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour être sûr que son pote de longue date n'allait pas dévaler les escaliers pour le prendre par le cou comme on fait à un chiot mal éduqué (vu que Rude c'était déjà pas gêné de le faire ce matin-là, il ne voulait pas que ça en devienne une habitude…).

Il se décolla du mur et céda le passage pour laisser Shalua remonter dans sa chambre, sans doute après s'être rassurée pour Yazoo. Il essaya d'adopter une attitude détachée devant l'Ex-Soldat qui discutait avec son amie en feignant d'admirer les dessins faits à la main des enfants. Ils étaient assez bien faits en fait, il devait l'avouer. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose en art, mais les dessins étaient plaisants à regarder, malgré la maladresse apparente des mains enfantines qui les avaient fait. Cloud finalement souhaita bonne nuit à Tifa et passa par lui, lui jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux avant de remonter à l'étage.

Reno afficha son sourire renard et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'affairait à la vaisselle.

- Un coup de main ?

Fit-il en appuyant son épaule contre le mur, en faisant face à la barmaid, les bras croisés.

La jeune femme lui tourna le visage, lui haussant un sourcil.

- Va direct au point Reno, tu n'es pas du genre à donner un 'coup de main'.

Reno eut un petit rire et posa une main sur son cœur, un rien flatté.

- Toujours aussi délicate quand tu vas droit au but, pas étonnant que tu aies gagné le cœur d'admirateurs mystérieux.

Tifa eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, portant son attention à son travail.

- Flatteur. Et qui sont ces admirateurs secrets ?

- Je suis sûr que tu te fais une vague idée.

La jeune femme haussa ses épaules.

- Peut-être. Tu en fais partie ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qui haussa un sourcil.

- Mmm. Je me sens tenté, mais je cède la place à une de mes connaissances.

Tifa eut un autre rire et se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est très aimable de ta part d'aider Rude sur ce terrain.

'' _Wouah ! Comment elle a deviné ?''_ Il se demanda en élargissant son sourire.

- Ouais. Il est très réservé, mais c'est un chouette type. Ça n'a jamais été son point fort de parler aux filles.

Tifa eut un autre rire en se retournant.

- Donc tu l'aides à son insu, risquant qu'il te brise les os, après ?

Reno eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

- Ça vaut le risque. Surtout quand ça dure plus de 2 ans et pour la même fille.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, celle-ci semblait pensive.

- Enfin je veux dire… Je sais qu'entre toi et Cloud, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, mais peut-être…

Il attendit que Tifa dise quelque chose, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse il continua.

- Peut-être, que si tu laissais une chance à Rude, vous deux…

Tifa se retourna vers lui, souriante.

- Je veux bien, mais à condition que ça soit lui qui me le demande.

Elle lui jeta un jet d'eau que le Turk esquiva en riant doucement.

- Et non pas son fouineur, tête brûlée qui lui sert de partenaire qui vienne me demander ce genre de requête à sa place.

Reno lui adressant un beau sourire sincère.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, j'te le jure !

Il dut se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou, en même temps ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais à Rude, héhé.

Plus heureux qu'un gamin qui a reçu un cadeau en avance, le Turk rouquin remonta à l'étage, laissant la jeune femme ébahie et, en même temps, souriante. Il était vrai qu'en connaissant mieux Reno et son comparse, ils s'avéraient être des bonnes personnes, au fond. Si seulement Cloud pouvait aussi le voir…

* * *

Shalua ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yazoo et s'étonna de la voir vide. Un brin de panique submergea la jeune femme et elle alluma la lumière pour être sûre que ce n'était pas son œil qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle traversa la chambre et ouvrit la salle de bain, le cœur battant. Vide. Marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas complètement fermé, mais convenablement entrouverte de l'extérieur. _''Ne me dites pas… Vraiment Vincent !'' _Laissant échapper un soupir irrité, elle réfléchit à quelle 'punition' elle allait donner à Vincent. Elle pouvait comprendre son attitude en un sens, mais dans l'état de Yazoo, c'était tout de même imprudent et irresponsable.

''_Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais les attendre de pied ferme et les deux vont m'entendre, parole de Shalua Rui !''_ pensa la jeune femme bien déterminée en éteignant la lumière et en s'installant sur la chaise près du lit.

* * *

- Vincent… ?

L'ancien Turk rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Yazoo. Depuis un moment, Yazoo s'était calmé dans son étreinte et Vincent l'avait tenu contre lui, sentant la douce odeur émanant des cheveux de son fils, sa respiration régulière et la douce chaleur contre lui… il ne s'était peut-être jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie.

Vincent, lui lissant à nouveau ses longs cheveux.

- Oui, Yazoo ?

- Pourquoi Marlène est gentille avec moi ?

Vincent le laissa un peu s'écarter de lui, Yazoo certainement se sentirait plus à l'aise pour mieux parler.

- Peut-être qu'elle sait que tu as bon fond. Qu'en dépit des circonstances, ni toi ni tes frères n'étiez responsables des actions menées par Jénova.

Il eut un faible sourire.

- Et, peut-être aussi, pour nous l'avoir ramenée après le combat contre Kadaj.

Yazoo resta quelques instants à l'observer puis, lentement, acquiesça avant de lever son visage au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui m'a poussé à vous la ramener. D'autant que la Turk blonde et son supérieur.

- Elena et Tseng.

Yazoo le regarda en biais, puis acquiesça.

- J'avais eut pour ordre de me débarrasser d'eux, mais Kadaj n'avait pas spécifié la façon de le faire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je suppose que ce jour-là, je n'avais que faire de gaspiller mon temps à les tuer.

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

- Oh ? Donc perdre ton temps à les amener à un endroit, où supposément tu savais que je le trouverai, ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça ?

Yazoo lui adressa un sourire malicieux, une lueur malsaine brillant au fond de ses pupilles émeraude.

- Je savais que vous nous surveilliez depuis un moment, alors j'ai fait semblant de rien savoir. Vous nous étiez d'aucune menace, sinon, croyez-moi, la dernière chose que vous auriez vu aurait été mon arme braquée sur vous.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de laisser filer un rire.

- Je te crois sur parole, Yazoo. Et j'admire ta franchise, aussi cruelle qu'elle puisse être.

Yazoo sembla lui-même confiant par le rire de l'ancien Turk et lui adressa un sourire un peu plus franc.

- Vous êtes vraiment différent de vos amis.

Fit Yazoo en l'étudiant et en inclinant à nouveau sa tête de côté, son regard plus curieux que jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, l'argenté secoua doucement la tête en souriant faiblement et porta ses yeux au ciel.

- Je dois être vraiment drogué pour me laisser entraîner à prendre des décisions aussi imprudentes et vous dire tout ça.

Il ferma les yeux et sans prévenir, bascula en arrière, vaincu par la fatigue.

Vincent, un peu pris au dépourvu, le tint contre lui en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant à quoi était dût ce soudain changement de comportement. Pour quelques instants, Yazoo semblait épanoui et confiant, puis tout d'un coup il s'était refermé à nouveau sur lui-même, redevenant distant et glacial. _''Bon sang, si seulement, j'arrivais à comprendre ce qui vient de ce passer…'' _Cauteleusement, il le pris dans ses bras et d'une détente de ses jambes, rebroussa chemin, de retour au 7ième Ciel.

* * *

Shalua somnolait, son œil devenant lourd de fatigue et étouffa un bâillement de la main. Elle appuya son front sur sa main alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le coude. _''Quelle journée… et Vincent qui profite que j'aie le dos tourné pour emmener son fils, dieu sait où, surtout blessé comme il l'est.''_ Au bout d'un petit moment, elle piqua du nez, incapable de se maintenir éveillé quand un bruit venant de la fenêtre l'alerta. Elle alluma la lumière de la veilleuse et se leva, Vincent ouvrait doucement la fenêtre, tenant son fils serré contre lui.

En silence, elle l'aida à le coucher sur le lit et laissa le jeune homme se reposer.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle fit signe à Vincent de la suivre sous le regard impartial du Turk chauve, qui était de garde devant la porte de l'argenté.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de sortir avec Yazoo ? Il doit rester immobile le plus possible pour guérir, Vincent !

Fit Shalua refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

- Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester enfermé, Shalua. Il n'est pas un prisonnier.

Shalua soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sofa en posant sa main sur le front et fermant son œil. Elle était fatiguée et s'était fait horriblement d'inquiétude.

Shalua, sa voix trahissant la fatigue.

- Je comprends, mais…

Elle soupira en se passant sa main sur le front, vraiment épuisée.

Vincent pris sur lui. Il savait que Shalua s'inquiétait pour Yazoo, peut-être bien plus qu'elle n'osera lui avouer. Mais il voulait tant offrir ce petit moment de liberté à son fils… le soudain changement de comportement de son fils l'avait vraiment intrigué. Son apparente confiance lui a filé des doigts si brusquement qu'il se demandait si l'influence de Jénova n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

L'ancien Turk pris place près de la jeune femme et lui prit la main dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolé, Shalua. Je me suis laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme, j'ai cru que cela amadouerai Yazoo et le mettrait plus à l'aise pour parler de certains sujets.

Shalua le regarda un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, Vincent, j'exagère moi-même sur la situation. Soyons réalistes : je le materne trop au point de l'habiller comme un enfant et l'assomme à coups somnifères…

Vincent éclata de rire.

- Vincent ce n'est pas drôle !

Le tança Shalua, un peu irritée, mais ne pouvant pas de s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- Shalua, je crois que ce jour à été rempli de surprises et on a fini pour connaître un peu ce que Yazoo aime ou non. J'avoue que ce genre de méthode était peu orthodoxes…

Il repartit sur un autre fou rire, mais une fois calmé, il poursuivi.

- Mais, cela nous a permit de découvrir un aperçu de son bon caractère.

Shalua lui adressa un doux sourire.

- J'avoue.

Elle se pencha un peu en avant, souriante et curieuse.

- Alors ? Cette balade nocturne ? Comment Yazoo a-t-il réagit ?

Vincent sembla hésitant à l'idée de lui raconter, lui-même avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- Tout se passait très bien. Je le tenais serré contre moi, alors que je parcourais cette partie de la ville de toit en toit…

Shalua couvrit un bâillement de sa main et acquiesça.

- Pardon…. Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

L'ancien Turk acquiesça.

- Puis sans que je sache pourquoi, il avait l'air de souffrir… pas une douleur physique, j'aurais dit… mentale.

La jeune femme sembla inquiète.

- Mentale ? Vous pensez que c'est Jénova qui refait surface ?

Vincent se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Probablement. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas manifestée encore parce que Yazoo était sans cesse plongé sous sédatifs, à Healing. Hors ici, on cherche à s'approcher de lui, à le connaitre. Même encore sous l'effet des analgésiques, Yazoo analyse sa situation, pas toujours avec lucidité et c'est sans doute pourquoi il se laisse un peu faire, mais quand il devient lui-même, il redevient agressif. Pas seulement dû à la peur, mais aussi sous une faible influence de Jénova qui persiste en lui.

Il se tourne vers la jeune scientifique qui écoutait attentivement et semblait réfléchir.

- Je suis sûr que son comportement d'aujourd'hui est dût à un conflit qui se fait dans son esprit, mais momentanément affaibli à cause de la mort de ses frères, la haine qu'il a envers Cloud et être confronté à de nouvelles choses , Yazoo est incapable de bloquer la mauvaise influence de Jénova et devient agressif d'un moment à l'autre, sans savoir pourquoi.

Shalua secoue la tête et pose sa main sur le front.

- Seigneur, ça doit être horrible…

Elle regarde Vincent d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous semblez bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, Vincent.

Vincent haussa ses épaules d'un geste las et s'appuya contre la paroi en face de la jeune femme.

- Je ne fais que supposer et c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique en vue de son comportement. Cloud…

Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui.

- Cloud a été victime de Jénova, de son influence…

Shalua sembla un peu gênée. Vincent semblait ne pas vraiment vouloir rentrer dans les détails, d'exposer son ami lors de cette délicate situation.

- Je vois…

L'ex-Turk lui adressa un concis signe de la tête.

- Et mes propres observations sur Yazoo et ses frères ne font que confirmer cela.

Shalua se leva.

- Pour le moment, votre fils ne représente pas un grand danger, mais si ce conflit persiste une fois rétabli et qu'il s'en prenne à son entourage, malheureusement des mesures devront être prises jusqu'à trouver une solution.

Elle adressa un regard peiné à Vincent qui sembla ne pas se formaliser avec la situation.

Vincent le regard soudain brulant de détermination.

- Je ne laisserais pas Jénova me reprendre mon fils Shalua, même si je dois en venir à le confronter avec la vérité sur lui-même.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire avant de passer sa bonne main sur son visage. _''Même aussi déterminé, il ne cesse d'être séduisant…''_

- De la façon que vous vous y prenez avec lui, je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, Vincent.

Elle retira sa main de son visage pâle à contrecœur, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, ni montrer trop ses sentiments quant à l'homme en face d'elle.

Vincent sembla captivé par son doux geste, mais se repris. Il dévia son regard et se décolla du mur.

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous devez être épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée.

Il se dirigea vers la porta puis se retourna.

- Avez-vous besoin de moi pour les courses de demain ?

Shalua tourna la tête vers lui.

- Probablement. Vous semblez connaitre les goûts vestimentaires de votre fils.

Vincent sembla pensif pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je vais donc laisser des instructions à Rude et à Reno à ce sujet.

Shalua afficha un sourire.

- Il serait plus avisé, en effet.

- Je vais vous laisser, alors. Bonne nuit Shalua.

L'ancien Turk lui adressa un signe courtois de la tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Bonne nuit Vincent.

Vincent lui rendit son sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

Shalua se laissa aller sur le canapé en soupirant et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. _''Vraiment un homme admirable…''_ Sur quoi, elle s'endormi.

* * *

Vincent s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte de la chambre de Shalua et regarda le grand Turk chauve près de celle de son fils. Le partenaire de Reno se tenait debout, en silence près de la porte. En apercevant Vincent, il lui adressa un faible acquiescement de tête avant de reprendre sa position toujours aussi formelle.

L'ex-turk lui adressa ce même signe discret de la tête et s'approcha du Turk chauve.

- Tout semble tranquille dans la chambre. Comment s'est passé la balade ?

Vincent eut un semblant de sourire. Il savait que Rude était aussi consciencieux que lui en ce qui concernait le bien être du jeune Yazoo.

- Cela lui a fait du bien.

Rude acquiesça et croisa les bras.

- Il en avait besoin.

Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Vincent le brise.

- Demain je serais absent.

Le Turk chauve se tourna vers lui.

- J'aimerais que vous deux vous restiez avec Yazoo.

- Je veillerai à ce que Reno ne le provoque pas.

Vincent acquiesça.

- N'engagez la conversation que s'il le fait en premier, j'aimerais éviter qu'il se sente dans un interrogatoire.

Rude acquiesça.

- Je ferais en sorte de faire vite et d'arriver avant le repas du midi.

Encore un acquiescement de la part de l'autre Turk.

- Je vais veiller sur lui, merci pour tout, Rude.

Le grand Turk chauve acquiesça.

- Aucun souci.

Vincent eut un faible sourire et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

* * *

Etendu sur les draps du lit, Reno dormait profondément tout habillé. Cela ne le gênait pas et c'était une convenance comme il devait de toute façon aller devoir remplacer son partenaire. Mais en attendant, il allait s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil.

Il bougea dans sa position et grogna. Il était rare pour lui de passer une nuit seul au lit. Il était du genre à se trouver une 'compagne de jeu' pour une partie de jeu passionné et profiter de la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien.

Le rouquin soupira et sourit faiblement. Il avait la vague sensation de légères caresses sur sa joue, un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux pour être accueilli avec une paire de prunelles émeraude à la fine pupille féline qui les tranchait presque cruellement. Des mains douces prit son visage et scella ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne pouvait savoir à quel instant et à quel endroit cela s'est produit, mais il a dû mourir pendant son sommeil pour être ainsi accueilli par un ange. Et pas n'importe quel ange. Yazoo. Un ange déchu aux longs cheveux argentés, corps élancé et gracieux comme celui d'un félin, tout vêtu de cuir noir, aux mains douces et ses lèvres…. Par la déesse…. Et ses lèvres. Elles frôlaient les siennes tel un voile de velours, promettant mil et une formes d'assouvir des désirs secrets.

Reno serra possessivement ce corps mince contre lui et prit possession, presque agressivement, de cette caverne inexplorée. L'argenté ne riposta pas à son traitement et caressa de sa langue celle du Turk. Le Turk rouquin sentit une main exploser son torse exposé et laissa échapper un gémissement comme il sentit l'ange au-dessus de lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les boutons fondaient sous ses doigts et, la bouche toujours scellée à la sienne, il senti le tissu glisser et il se releva légèrement pour la retirer complètement.

Le baiser brisa et il sentit ses lèvres si douces, cette petite bouche si délicieuse descendre sur sa jugulaire, son cou… Reno se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses mains agrippèrent les draps quand il sentit une douce langue lui lécher un téton, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir directement dans la région du bas. _''Je suis mort. Je suis mort et je suis au Paradis.''_ Ce fut la seule chose cohérente que son cerveau pouvait percevoir sous les douces caresses de cet ange, de cette langue de velours diaboliquement agile, de la douceur de ses lèvres contre la peau de son torse. Il sentit ses mains défaire son pantalon et cette bouche, source de tant de désirs proscris le prendre dans son entier et effectuer de langoureux va-et-vient.

Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge et il porta une main sur cette douce chevelure et la serra. _''Par la Déesse, même ses cheveux sont aussi doux que le velours… Arrrgggghhhh- et cette bouche !'' _Il sentait tout son corps succomber aux caresses de ces mains douces, de cette bouche, de cette langue. _''Oh Yazoo… tu m'offres vraiment la plus merveilleuse des morts… et ça, si je suis mort.''_ Il eut un sourire et se laissa emporter vers l'endroit où cet ange déchu voulait bien l'emporter et sans doute y rester avec lui.

Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point d'atteindre le tant promis extase, cette tant voulu explosion de plaisir parcourir son corps et le laisser pantelant par la suite…. Oh oui, la plus plaisante des sensations…

? : Reno ? Reno !

Quelqu'un le secouait dans son sommeil, l'arrachant de cette douce torpeur.

- Mmm… ? C'est toi mon ange ?

Demanda le Turk rouquin de sa voix ensommeillée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

''_Attends une minute ! La voix de Yazoo ne ressemble pas à ça !''_ Fit Reno ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Voyant son partenaire le regarder au-dessus de lui et d'un air aussi sérieux, il se rendit compte que tout ne s'était avéré que d'un rêve, et mais quel rêve ! _''Oh putain… !''_, il fit en se redressant comme un ressort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux dire, peut-être. Mais, je ne rêvais pas de toi !

- ...

- Nah, mais sérieux ! Je rêvais de… de… Pas de toi, je t'assure !

- Reno, tu t'enfonces.

''_Ouais, c'est sûr, je suis doué pour ça…''_ Reno lui adressa un regard embarrassé et il pouvait parier un mois de salaire que son visage était encore plus rouge que la fourrure de Rouge XIII.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge et regarda sa montre, il était 4heures du matin passé. _''Merde !''_. Il aurait du remplacer son partenaire il y a de cela plus de 40 minutes.

Le Turk rouquin se leva et s'habilla de sa veste, en s'excusant maladroitement.

- Merde, désolé, Rudo. Je me suis laissé dormir et je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et chaussa ses bottes à la hâte.

- Je te compenserai au prochain tour de garde, j'te jure !

Rude défaisant sa cravate le dos tourné.

- Pas de problème.

Reno fronça les sourcils et regarda son pote, _''Pas de sermon ? Sans doute pas besoin après m'être rendu autant ridicule… par la Déesse !''._ Frustré, il se lève et se rendit au cabinet de la salle de bain, se passer de l'eau sur visage pour chasser son embarrassement et toute trace de sommeil. Il se regarda dans la glace, le visage ruisselant de gouttes d'eau, _''Reno, Reno, Reno… Putain c'est quoi cette attraction que tu as, vieux ?''_. Il soupira et pris une serviette pour se sécher le visage. _''Les mecs, ça n'a jamais été ton truc, c'est quoi maintenant cette manie de rêver de Yazoo et d'imaginer ses douces lèvres sur les tiennes, sa bouche… HALTE ! STOP ! T'as un boulot à faire, là ! Et Rude doit se demander ce que tu fabriques depuis un moment dans la salle de bain !''_ Grognant entre les dents, Reno sortit de la salle de bain et quitta la chambre en souhaitant, à la hâte, une bonne nuit à son partenaire.

De son côté, Rude afficha un sourire_. ''Quand est-ce qu'il va finir par avouer que Yazoo l'attire ?''_ Evidemment qu'il savait que Reno ne rêvait pas de lui. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il rêvait de Yazoo, de ses longs cheveux argentés et de son regard émeraude. _''Va chercher un lait-fraise, Reno et va rêver de ton ange.''_

Il eut un petit rire et se mit le flanc avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Mmmm, alléchant, pas vrai :) ?

Il y aura d'autres moments comme ça promis ! Mais en attendant les choses plus sérieuses, faudra prendre vôtre mal en patience, et oui ! (je sais, je suis méchante mouhahaha)

Bibizes câlines et laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Kiss !


	18. La patience est un art…

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you

Comme parfois la patience est ennemie de l'impatience, l'une comme l'autre requièrent la même chose : l'art de savoir attendre. - Lunagarden (auteur de la fanfic)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**La patience est un art…**

- Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi, là !

Tifa le rabrouant doucement.

- Moins fort, Cloud. Yazoo peut t'entendre !

L'ex-Soldat lui adressa un regard blessé. Vincent était dans la chambre avec l'argenté et lui donnait le petit déjeuner. Shalua et Tifa l'avaient averti de leur sortie pour faire des achats et voulaient rassurer Cloud qu'il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller le jeune homme en leur absence, que les Turks allaient le faire à sa place.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Pourquoi Rude et Reno ont droit à rester avec lui et pas moi ?

Tifa soupira.

- Cloud… si tu prenais la place de Rude et Reno, qui surveillerai les enfants ? Yazoo a besoin de tranquillité et avoir deux enfants auprès de lui dans cet état aurait sans doute été au-dessus de sa patience.

L'Ex-Soldat alla rétorquer, mais la jeune scientifique l'intercepta.

- Cloud, je comprends votre frustration, mais Yazoo devient très nerveux en votre présence, ce qui, non plus, n'est pas bon pour lui.

- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas avec ces deux abrutis de la Shinra ? C'est bien ma veine !

Rétorqua amèrement l'ami d'enfance de Tifa.

Tifa leva les yeux au plafond.

- Cloud, la question n'est pas là. Yazoo est en soi déjà habitué à leur présence, alors il a un semblant de tolérance à leur égard.

- Dit directement qu'il me haï au point de pas vouloir me voir.

Tifa soupira et le regarda dans les yeux.

- D'accord : Il te haï à mort. Satisfait ?

L'ami d'enfance de la barmaid la regarde yeux ronds et bouche légèrement bée. Il savait la jeune femme directe dans ses points de vue et n'avait pas froid aux yeux quand elle décidait de ne pas avoir sa langue dans la poche. Shalua eut un tant soi peu du mal à refreiner un petit rire.

Tifa soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

- Cloud, sois patient. Ne force pas Yazoo à oublier la rancune qu'il te porte. A ses yeux, tu es responsable de la mort de ses frères et il t'en veut beaucoup.

Cloud eut comme une prise de conscience et regarda son amie, son regard plus meurtri que jamais.

- Je sais que peu importe ce que je lui dis ou je fais, il ne me pardonnera jamais pour ce que j'ai fait.

Shalua lui serra tendrement le bras.

- Non, Cloud. Il vous le pardonnera, mais c'est encore trop tôt. La blessure est encore à vif et il faut du temps pour qu'elle se guérisse. Mais une fois fait, il viendra vers vous et vous dira que vous êtes pardonné.

Cloud regarda la jeune scientifique, presque lui suppliant du regard comme il voulait que ça soit vrai.

- D'accord…

Shalua lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

- Cloud, faisons ceci. Cet après-midi, lors du goûter, venez le voir avec Marlène. Vincent et moi nous serons aussi présents et Yazoo sera, sans doute, plus tolérant à votre présence et peut-être il sera consentant à vous parler, qu'en dites vous ?

L'ex-Soldat soupira.

- C'est sans doute mieux que rien…

Shalua lui adressa un sourire tout maternel.

- Cloud, une chose que j'ai appris avec Yazoo, c'est que ça ne sert à rien de lui faire pression, au contraire, ça le rend inutilement agressif et ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

Cloud soupira et lui leva une main.

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris. Mais la patience n'est pas mon point fort, autant vous le dire.

Tifa haussa un sourcil et adressa un sourire sous-entendu à Shalua.

- On s'y fera avec Cloud, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cloud fronça les sourcils d'un air boudeur, faisant rire les deux jeunes femmes.

Reno arrivant derrière le petit groupe.

- Eh bien…. Eh bien… Eh bien… Je pensais que la journée était resplendissante, mais en de telles circonstances, elle n'est devenue que plus radieuse, surtout avec les belles demoiselles que voilà !

Cloud grimaça. Tifa parti dans un fou rire et Shalua haussa un sourcil.

- En voilà un, qui est de bonne humeur.

Tifa regardant Cloud.

- Reno, arrête avec ça. Si Rude t'attrape à faire les jolis yeux, en plein travail, tu la sentiras passer.

Reno lui fit les yeux de chien battu.

- Même pas un bisou ?

Tifa lui fit mine de lui donner une baffe que le Turk esquiva en riant.

- Nah, t'inquiète. On est trop potes po- Aïe !

Le pote en question, lui avait donné un coup derrière la tête à la grande hilarité des deux jeunes femmes et à l'agacement de l'ex-Soldat qui avait encore du mal à croire que Yazoo supportait ces deux clowns à sa place.

- Déjà en train de faire l'idiot ? Je te signale que Vincent nous attend.

Fit le Turk chauve.

- Meuh- relax, il ne va pas s'envoler… enfin, si. Mais on est pile dans les temps, alors la ramène pas, crâne d'œuf.

Tifa entrainant déjà Shalua en bas.

- Alors on ne va pas vous retenir, hein ?

Shalua suivant son amie, bien que ses pas étaient, un soi, rebutants à suivre ceux de Tifa.

- Veillez à ne pas l'importuner, hein ? Et veillez à ce qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. N'ouvrez pas la fenêtre à cause des courants d'air et ne faites pas de bruit, s'il venait à s'endormir et—

Tifa levant les yeux au plafond ravalant un fou rire.

Shalua, pour la énième fois, ils sont au courant !

Reno à son pote avec un sourire sous-entendu.

- C'est dingue comme tout le monde s'est mis à materner Yazoo, dernièrement.

Cloud leur adressa un regard glacial et descendit en bas. Frustré.

Rude secoua la tête sans rien dire et frappa à la porte.

* * *

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Vincent ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ces deux imbéciles de la Shinra pour me surveiller. Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit de potentiellement dangereux, alors pourquoi m'imposer leur présence ?

Vincent vint prendre place à côté de l'argenté sur le matelas. Oui, il avait prévu que Yazoo réagisse de la sorte, mais il devait lui faire comprendre le motif de leur présence.

- Yazoo, ils ne t'importuneront pas et ce n'est que pour une heure ou deux, tout au plus. Le temps que j'accompagne Shalua et Tifa pour les emplettes.

Yazoo le regarda un semblant déçu.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elles n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation de la ville ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, pour vous forcer à les accompagner ?

Il soupira, agacé. Il se rappela les fois où il devait accompagner Loz quand ils s'aventuraient en dehors de la Capitale Perdue. Loz avait un piètre sens de l'orientation et se perdait plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Une des raisons, pour lesquelles Kadaj l'obligeait à l'accompagner ou le guider par téléphone portable, mais le résultat restait le même, il devait toujours retrouver son aîné pour le ramener à la maison. Que Vincent doive s'absenter pour accompagner les deux jeunes femmes l'agaçait bien qu'il ne voulait l'avouer ouvertement.

Yazoo un semblant boudeur.

- Et pourquoi vous, d'ailleurs ? Les deux imbéciles de la Shinra ne le peuvent pas le faire à vôtre place ?

Vincent eut un faible sourire, devinant que son fils ne voulait pas le savoir loin de lui.

- Ils ont leurs ordres à respecter, Yazoo. Rude et Reno viendront te faire un peu de compagnie, tu n'es pas obligé de leur parler et ils feront de même avec toi. Ils vont juste veiller à ce que tu sois à ton aise et en manque de rien, c'est tout_._

Yazoo regarda l'ancien Turk dans les yeux.

- Vous allez revenir vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Vincent accommodant mieux l'oreiller derrière la tête de l'argenté.

- Oui, Yazoo. Aussi vite que possible.

Un frappement à la porte se fit entendre et Rude, suivi de son comparse, entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Euh, Tifa et Shalua sont prêtes, Vince.

Fit Reno en se grattant derrière la tête, évitant le regard de l'argenté.

Vincent adressa un sourire à Yazoo et se leva en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

- Merci, Reno. Je vais tout de suite les rejoindre.

Il se tourna vers Yazoo.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Yazoo, d'accord ?

A un peu à contrecœur, Yazoo acquiesça.

- D'accord…

''_C'est sûr, Vincent sait comment y faire avec Yazoo…''_ se dit Reno en voyant l'ancien Turk quitter la chambre.

Reno échange un regard avec son partenaire et l'un comme l'autre s'installa dans une partie de la chambre. Reno sur la chaise du bureau et Rude alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Yazoo laissa échapper un long soupir comme il chercha à trouver quelque chose pour tromper l'ennui. Shalua lui avait donné un analgésique moins fort pour ne pas succomber au sommeil, mais en vue de la compagnie forcée des Turks il aurait préféré dormir. Pourquoi fallait-il que rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Ce qui l'irritait surtout était les regards furtifs que le Turk rouquin lui lançait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir son regard sur lui.

Yazoo regarda le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Les médicaments lui donnaient horriblement soif. Il voulait le prendre et se servir, mais il doutait d'arriver à le tenir. Demander de l'aide aux Turks semblait la seule option, mais son égo criait de ne pas le faire. Yazoo soupira à nouveau, il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté pour le moment, aussi humiliant que cela pouvait être…

- L'un de vous…

Rude se tourna vers l'argenté, tandis que Reno leva sa tête vers le jeune homme, un peu surpris d'entendre Yazoo leur adresser la parole d'une façon aussi aimable.

- Oui, Yazoo ?

Demanda le comparse du Turk rouquin.

Yazoo tourna sa tête vers lui, conscient de la légère brûlure sur ses joues.

- Pouvez-vous me servir un verre d'eau, je vous prie ?

_''La vache… gentil et affable…. C'est quoi la recette miracle de Vincent, que je l'emprunte pour dresser le fauve qui est son fils ?'' _se demanda Reno en souriant faiblement.

Le Turk chauve vint vers lui et lui servit un verre d'eau. Yazoo en bût tout le contenu, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

- Merci.

Fit Yazoo lui adressant un faible acquiescement de remerciement à Rude. Rude lui répondit de la même façon et se remit devant la fenêtre.

Reno de son côté grimaça faiblement et regarda ailleurs. _''En fait, c'est peut-être pas que Vincent la raison pour laquelle il est comme ça… voyant qu'il est dépendant des autres, il doit sûrement ravaler sa fierté pour obtenir le minimum de confort…''_ Le Turk rouquin se passa ses mains sur son visage. Il lui avait était déjà arrivé d'être presque autant mal en point, de devoir prendre son mal en patience, le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Mais cela lui semblait déjà loin, combien de temps en fait ? 3 ans ? Durant cette foutue mission du secteur 7. _''Ouais, une mission de merde…''_ se dit-il comme il se leva pour rejoindre son partenaire.

Reno dans un murmure à Rude.

- Je descends me faire du café, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

Rude secoua doucement sa tête, mais lui répondit sur le même ton de voix.

- Demande à Yazoo s'il veut quelque chose.

Reno lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Hein ? Il a l'air bien là, je te signale.

Rude soupira.

- Demande-lui Reno, c'est la moindre des choses.

Reno roula des yeux, lui haussant les deux mains, en défaite.

- Okay, okay…

Le Turk rouquin se tourna vers Yazoo, le jeune homme tenait son poignet blessé et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Il se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Yazoo leva la tête vers lui, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

- Je heu… Je descends me chercher du café, tu… Tu veux quelque chose ?

Yazoo lui secoua la tête en réponse et replongea dans ses pensées. Reno fronça les sourcils, intrigué. C'était étrange de voir Yazoo aussi… calme. Déjà la veille son comportement l'avait sérieusement fait bizarre semblé étrange même. Ça faisait même peur. Ou peut-être il se faisait des idées. Haussant les épaules, Reno quitta la chambre et Yazoo leva à nouveau la tête en direction de la porte. _''Peut-être que Vincent et Shalua ont raison à leur propos…'' _se dit Yazoo en regardant le Turk chauve.

* * *

Cloud finissant d'écrire le mot pour Tifa et de l'accrocher au réfrégirateur.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Denzel, n'oublie pas de prendre ta veste !

Le garçonnet se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait du mal avec le zipper. L'Ex-Soldat vint vers lui et l'aida.

- Voilà. Prêt pour ce tour en ville ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça avec un sourire ravi. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'ami d'enfance de Tifa sortait avec les enfants et comme il n'avait pas de livraison à faire et ne voulait pas penser aux deux idiots de la Shinra qui gardaient Yazoo à sa place, il décida d'aller prendre l'air.

- Marlène, on est prêts à partir !

La fillette courra vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta pour regarder en direction de la chambre de Yazoo. Elle voulait revoir Yazoo, mais elle savait que Cloud ne l'amènerais pas dans sa chambre, surtout avec les deux Turks dedans. Elle savait que Cloud ne les aimait pas. Mais pourtant, ils lui avaient semblé gentils. Même Tifa semblait les apprécier. Avec un soupir, la fillette rejoignit Cloud et Denzel dehors. L'Ex-Soldat l'attendait avec Denzel.

- On pourra voir Yazoo après ?

Demanda timidement la fillette.

Cloud s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui posa sa main sur ses cheveux, la rassurant d'un sourire.

- On le verra à l'heure du goûter, d'accord ?

- Tu me le promets ?

Cloud acquiesça en souriant et regarda Denzel en expectative, le garçonnet rejoignit la fillette.

- Moi aussi je veux le voir au goûter !

Cloud eut un petit rire.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! On le verra ensemble et on lui parlera de notre promenade, ok ?

Les deux enfants lancèrent en cœur un cri de joie, au grand bonheur de l'Ex-Soldat. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait aussi tenter une nouvelle approche avec Yazoo. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer…

* * *

Shalua observant le magasin de vue l'extérieure.

- C'est ici ?

Tifa rentrant la première.

- Oui. On rentre ?

Lançant un regard douteux à Vincent, la jeune scientifique suivit Tifa à l'intérieur. Vincent la suivit en silence, espérant tout simplement (de) trouver au plus vite ce qu'il voulait et rentrer pour retrouver Yazoo. Cela l'agaçait de devoir le laisser comme ça, mais l'idée de laisser Tifa et Shalua choisir les vêtements de son fils, lui faisait un peu peur, surtout connaissant les tendances de l'une d'entre-elles. Il eut un semblant de rire en revoyant son fils dans ce charmant pyjama aux motifs de chatons. Son fils était certes mignon dedans mais le principal concerné n'était pas de cet avis.

Le magasin exposait plein d'articles intéressants et une partie était vouée aux sports radicaux comme Kitesurf, Wakeboard, Snowboard, Ski, Freeskiing, entre autres.

Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine se tenait derrière le comptoir de vente. Elle était très mince et était habillée d'un top noir, d'une mini jupe violette, elle avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts d'un côté et qui descendaient en longueur de l'autre. Elle les avait teint en violet par des mèches qui allaient à ravir avec ses vêtements et parlait avec un jeune homme d'un air très animé.

Vincent n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans le magasin, en fait, il n'aimait pas vraiment les endroits remplit de monde. Mais pour cette fois, il devait faire un effort et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qui plairait à son fils.

- Eh bien…. Quel choix !

Fit la jeune femme scientifique en balayant le magasin du regard.

- Je voyais l'endroit un peu plus petit.

Tifa prenant un T-shirt couleur brun foncé avec un crâne saignant dessiné dessus.

- Le plus facile serait peut-être de nous diviser?

Shalua acquiesça et se tourna vers Vincent.

- Oui, qu'en pensez-vous Vincent ?

L'ancien Turk acquiesça et grimaça en voyant le T-shirt que Tifa tenait dans ses mains.

- Je crois que Yazoo veut des vêtements simples, noir de préférence et sans aucun motif dessus.

Tifa acquiesça et une fois Vincent partit de son côté, eut un semblant de rire.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va être un peu plus compliqué, cette sortie 'shoping'.

Shalua eut un petit rire et partit de son côté.

Vincent chercha dans les rayons quelque chose dans le gout de son fils, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait était des t-shirts avec des motifs plus ou moins agressifs ou avec des marques de groupe de musiciens de rock. Il était vraiment sur le point de laisser tomber ses recherches quand un raclement se fit entendre derrière lui et une douce voix l'interpella.

- Besoin d'un conseil ?

L'ancien Turk se tourna et fit face à la jeune vendeuse.

- Je…

Il chercha Tifa et Shalua du regard. Il ne voulait pas déranger la jeune vendeuse mais d'un autre côté, cependant, il se pouvait qu'elle est la solution à son problème.

- Oui, j'aurais bien besoin de vôtre aide, jeune demoiselle.

La jeune vendeuse laissa filer un rire cristallin.

- Ouah ! Vous n'êtes pas du coin, pour être aussi courtois.

Vincent un peu embarrassé.

- Je ne viens pas souvent en ville, en effet.

- Nah, pas grave. Et désolée si je vous aie mis mal à l'aise. Vous semblez avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose, je peux vous aider ?

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Je cherche un choix précis de vêtements.

La jeune vendeuse le regarda de haut en bas et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Mmm, je vois un peu vôtre style, je crois pouvoir vous trouver quelque chose et-

Vincent secouant la tête.

- Non, non, non. En fait… c'est pour... mon… neveu. Il a 21 ans.

La jeune vendeuse le regarda les yeux ronds, des yeux châtains aux jolies paillettes vertes.

- Ah, d'accord… Bah, dites-moi ce qu'il aime comme vêtements et je me ferais une joie de les trouver pour vous.

- Eh bien… il a une préférence pour ce qui est simple et de couleur noir, sans aucun motifs dessus. Il lui faut de tout, inclus des sous-vêtements.

La vendeuse acquiesça.

- Vous lui refaites carrément toute la garde-robe… pas de souci ! Quelle taille fait-il?

Question qu'il ne saurait pas répondre avec exactitude, mais au vu de la silhouette de la jeune femme, Yazoo devait faire à peu près la même taille, si ce n'est un peu au dessus.

- Ne pensez pas que je veuille être indélicat, mais… vous faites du combien ?

La jeune femme partit sous un autre petit rire.

- C'est une première, c'est clair ! Mais vu la façon que vous avez posé la question, je suppose qu'il est aussi mince que moi, sinon une taille en plus, pas vrai ?

Vincent se racla la gorge un peu embarrassé, mais il devait admettre que la jeune femme était perspicace.

- Oui.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Vous savez quoi ? Attendez-moi au comptoir, Jimmy va vous servir un thé ou un café, au choix, et je vais vous ramener ce qu'il faut pour votre… neveu, ok ?

L'ancien Turk acquiesça comme la jeune vendeuse interpella son ami et disparu dans ce qu'il pouvait s'apparenter à une remise. Vincent rejoignit alors le comptoir où l'assistant de la vendeuse lui proposa un thé ou un café.

- Un thé, merci.

- Rebecca a dût aimer votre style pour s'offrir une recherche au bahut.

L'assistant lui servit un thé et l'ancien Turk se tourna vers lui.

- Parce qu'elle le fait souvent ?

L'assistant secoua la tête.

- Mmm, pas vraiment, sauf à un type des Turks, Reno je crois. Les deux sont amis de longue date.

Tifa rejoignit l'ancien Turk avec Shalua et les deux semblèrent surprises de le trouver au comptoir.

- Vincent, vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose pour Yazoo ?

Vincent secoua doucement la tête et leur adressa un sourire.

- Non, en fait la jeune femme qui dirige le magasin est en quête de ce qu'il faut pour lui.

L'assistant dévisageant aimablement les deux jeunes femmes.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Voulez-vous un thé ou un café ?

Tifa et Shalua eurent un semblant de surprise et Vincent haussa les épaules.

- Vous devriez accepter, le thé est délicieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entre-elles et prirent place devant le comptoir.

* * *

Reno attendit que l'eau chauffe pour se faire son café. La maison était tranquille, à l'inverse de d'habitude. Tifa avait décidé de fermer le bar pour la journée pour accompagner Shalua et Vincent pour les achats. Il n'y avait qu'eux avec Yazoo, et Cloud avec et les enfants.

Il se demandait justement où l'abruti blond était passé. Il regarda un peu hazardément dans la pièce quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la note accrochée au frigo _« J'ai emmené les enfants au parc. On sera de retour pour midi. Signé Cloud.»_

Reno grimaçant.

- Eh bah… On va s'attendre à voir le héros en herbe débarquer avec les gosses en euphorie.

Il prit une tasse et versa généreusement du café dedans et deux cuillères de sucre. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir cette liberté de se servir comme ça chez un ancien ennemi. Mais Tifa leur avait dit de se mettre à l'aise et de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin dans la cuisine. Dans une autre situation, probablement, ils se seraient tous battus à mort et auraient transformé la maison en zone sinistrée et tout ça pour tout l'or du monde… _''Une belle connerie, quand on y pense.''_ Pensa Reno en souriant faiblement. En connaissant mieux, Tifa et ses amis, ils s'avéraient des gens très aimables. Il grimaça, en pensant à Barret, Cid et Cloud. Parce que ces trois-là, étaient de véritables plaies. Mais quant au reste, il se voyait bien en train de plaisanter avec le reste de la bande, Vincent dans son coin en train de les observer, comme à son habitude, quant à Yazoo…

Reno se mordit la lèvre. Il voyait Yazoo seul dans un coin en pensant sinistrement à ses frères, à se morfondre dans sa solitude. Vincent avait beau être son père, être toujours présent pour lui, mais il compenserait difficilement ses frères, de leur présence.

Soupirant, il versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse et prit un petit livre qui trainait dans le coin, autant avoir quelque chose pour se distraire au lieu de regarder dans le vide.

Reno prenant sa tasse et remontant à l'étage.

- Allez. C'est repartit pour un tour.

Quand il revint, Rude soutenait Yazoo et semblait sortir de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme, se rendant compte de sa présence dévia son visage de façon à ce que ses longs cheveux cachent la rougeur apparente sur son visage. La démarche semblait difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'un à cause de ses blessures et de la douleur et l'autre de soutenir un jeune homme blessé et chercher un moyen de l'aider à se déplacer sans causer trop de douleur.

Reno posa ce qu'il avait dans la main et fit deux pas vers eux mais s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Heu… vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Rude leva le visage vers son comparse et acquiesça.

Reno s'avança vers les deux hommes. Yazoo voulut protester mais, encore une fois, il ravala sa fierté comme Reno passa le bras blessé de Yazoo par-dessus ses épaules et la marche jusqu'au lit se fit plus aisément.

Cauteleusement, les deux Turks recouchèrent Yazoo sur le lit et le couvrirent. Yazoo resta pour quelques instants silencieux puis les remercia d'une faible voix. Reno eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers son pote qui y répondit par un acquiescement de la tête avant de retourner près de la fenêtre. Reno rejoignit son comparse pour savoir pourquoi toute cette manœuvre pour aller à la salle de bain. Yazoo était supposé rester le plus immobile possible, mais pas de demander de l'aide pour un tour au pipi room.

- Rude, c'était quoi ça ? Il est supposé rester allongé.

Lui demanda le Turk rouquin dans un murmure.

- Reno, il lui est déjà difficile de se laisser habiller comme un gosse de 6 ans, la moindre des choses est de lui proportionner un peu d'intimité pour ce genre… de situation.

Reno se gratta sa pommette tatouée en observant Yazoo en biais.

- Mouais, mais si Shalua sait qu'on l'a laissé nous mener comme ça, elle va nous écorcher vifs !

Rude lui haussa un sourcil.

- Ça sent le vécu.

Reno lui fronça les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?!

Rude remontant ses lunettes noires.

- Si tu le dis…

Reno s'appuya contre le mur tout près, le regard sur la chaise (il voulait éviter de regarder Yazoo pour ne pas l'irriter d'une quelconque façon).

- Rude ?

Il entendit un faible soupir, venant de son comparse.

- Quoi ?

- T'étais sérieux pour hier ?

Reno baissa son regard sur ses bottes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- A quel sujet ?

Reno sembla hésiter comme il leva la tête pour regarder Yazoo quelques instants, le jeune homme regardait son avant bras blessé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pour un instant, Reno se demanda à quoi Yazoo pensait-il pour avoir cette expression si sérieuse, puis il dévia son visage, ne voulant pas trop avoir l'air de le dévisager et surtout pour ne pas penser au rêve qu'il avait eut avec le fils de Vincent. _''Je déraille sérieusement… Putain, les mecs, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que ça va changer quand même ! Et surtout PAS avec LUI ! C'est surement le manque d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air qui doit me faire avoir des fantasmes pareils. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.''_

- Non, rien. Oublie.

Fit le rouquin en se décollant de la paroi pour reprendre sa tasse de café et le livre qu'il avait trouvé pour se distraire un peu avant de reprendre sa place sur la chaise du bureau.

* * *

Yazoo sentit le Turk rouquin reprendre sa place sur la chaise du bureau. D'une façon, il lui enviait sa liberté dans ses déplacements, à l'instar de lui, il devait dépendre des autres pour un simple aller-retour à la salle de bain. Son partenaire avait été très serviable de l'avoir aidé à s'y rendre, mais pour le retour, il n'avait plus assez de force pour se tenir debout et Rude avait lui-même du mal à le soutenir sans trop vouloir le malmener. Il aurait pu le laisser le porter mais sa tolérance avait ses limites.

L'argenté se laissa aller sur l'oreiller et laissa échapper un petit gémissement comme il cherchait une position moins pénible pour ses côtes. Soupirant en défaite, il ferma les yeux, repensant à l'escapade nocturne de la veille. La sensation du vent sur son visage et ses cheveux, cette sensation grisante quand il reprenait de la hauteur… il avait aimé cet instant avec l'ancien Turk.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi presque agressivement envers lui à la fin. En l'espace de quelques instants, il avait sentit quelque chose s'emparer de lui et une vague de haine faire soudainement surface. Il avait sentit cette sensation vouloir à plusieurs reprises l'envahir mais il ne l'avait pas laissé prendre le dessus, sauf peut-être quand Shalua lui avait apporté le diner. Cela était sûrement dû à la fatigue de la veille. Il était vrai que pour une première journée, elle avait été pleine de choses nouvelles et d'émotions. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda vers la fenêtre, Rude lui tournait le dos, mais ne gâchait pas entièrement la vue de dehors. Il était conscient d'avoir révélé certains détails à Vincent sur son attitude envers la Turk blonde et son supérieur. C'était quoi leurs noms déjà ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se rappela. Ah oui. Elena et Tseng.

Yazoo sentit la fatigue le gagner comme il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il soupira et les ferma. Peu lui importait à présent ce qu'il avait put lui dire, la situation avait changé et ce n'était que des détails insignifiants. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que Vincent revienne et soit avec lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence et de ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui procurait. Le reste lui importait peu.

Il soupira à nouveau et fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Apercevant Yazoo endormi, Reno se leva et rejoignit son comparse. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Rude pour Tifa et il allait saisir l'occasion pour le faire.

Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda Yazoo dormir. Il eut un faible sourire de soulagement comme, au moins de cette façon, le fils de Vincent avait un semblant de paix durant son sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore mauvaise graine ?

Lui demanda son comparse, d'une voix assez audible pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Yazoo, sans quitter son regard du dehors.

Reno tourna la tête vers lui.

- Euh… Ouais. Tu sais à propos de Tifa.

Il sentit son comparse se tourner vers lui, un rien agacé.

- Reno, laisse tomber.

Le Turk rouquin se tourna vers lui.

- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Au fait, j'ai même tout réglé pour toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est proposer à Tifa un petit dîner aux chandelles ou une promenade, mine de rien, c'est tout !

_''Je vais le tuer !''_ Fit Rude les dents serrées et en craquant les doigts.

Reno déglutit un peu en voyant l'expression menaçante de son comparse.

Euh… Rude ? Tu… tu fais quoi-là ?

La seule chose qu'il fut capable de se demander c'était comment il allait empêcher son pote de l'étrangler. Il essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses grandes mains, mais rien à faire. Rude avait, au même titre que lui, une poigne de fer et les deux bataillaient pour avoir le dessus de l'un sur l'autre. La scène avait un tant soi peu l'air comique vu qu'aucun des deux ne se cherchait vraiment à se faire du mal, mais cela avait réveillé Yazoo et celui-ci les regardait d'un air irrité et abasourdi.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Demanda Yazoo d'une voix irritée, faisant immobiliser les deux comparses dans cette strangulation comique.

- Si vous allez vous entre-tuer, faites-le ailleurs que dans la chambre, merci.

Les deux Turks se regardèrent avant de reposer le regard sur Yazoo et se séparèrent plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mauvaise graine.

Fit Rude à son comparse entre les dents serrées.

Reno lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malicieux.

- Plus tard, tu me remercieras de t'avoir filé un coup de main.

Rude lui tourna le dos et Reno repris sa place sur la chaise du bureau.

Yazoo observa les deux hommes pendant quelques minutes et soupira. ''_Quels idiots. Et ils sont supposés me protéger en cas de besoin ? Bon sang… Pour une fois que j'étais bien, ces deux imbéciles ont tout fait pour tout gâcher.'' _

- Désolé au fait si on t'a réveillé.

Fit Reno en lui adressant un regard de chien battu.

- C'est bien facile de s'excuser quand on n'a rien dans la tête.

Lui répond Yazoo d'une voix amère.

- Hé ! T'es mal placé pour parler, ok ?

Rétorqua le rouquin, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Rude se tourna vers son partenaire.

- Reno, ça suffit !

Yazoo adressa un regard froid au Turk rouquin, mais ne dit rien. Reno grimaça. _''Ok, pour une fois qu'on pouvait, un tant soi peu, lui foutre la paix, on a vraiment fait les cons…''_. Reno s'étira sur la chaise et regarda Yazoo à nouveau, le jeune homme regardait vers la fenêtre, sans doute exprès pour ne pas le regarder et il grimaça comme il imaginait Vincent surgir par la fenêtre en Mode Vampire, flingue pointé sur lui. Il soupira, _''Ouais, c'est clair que si je ne fais pas gaffe, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver…''_


	19. Fausses Impressions

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Wandue Project vs Ghost in The Shell - King Of My Castle

Il est triste quand on évoque des gens aimés au passé, mais nous ne devons pas oublier ceux qui sont encore présents. – Lunagarden (auteur de la fiction)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Fausses Impressions**

Vincent attendit encore que la jeune femme revienne avec les vêtements pour son fils. D'un autre côté il se demandait comment ça se passait pour Yazoo. Il savait que son fils avait peu de tolérance envers Reno, mais si les deux allaient devenir collègues de travail, il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente.

Shalua au jeune assistant de la vendeuse.

- Merci encore pour le thé.

- Oh de rien, le plaisir est pour moi.

Fit le jeune homme.

Tifa en avait profité pour faire quelques achats pour elle-même, pendant que Shalua et Vincent attendaient le retour de la vendeuse. Cela faisait combien de minutes qu'ils étaient là ? Une heure, tout au plus ? Vincent soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de résister à l'envie de partir à la recherche de la jeune vendeuse quand enfin il la vit émerger de l'entrepôt.

- De retour !

Fit la jeune vendeuse avec une boite en carton remplie de vêtements. Elle revint vers eux et déposa la caisse sur le comptoir où elle entreprit de la vider. Vincent sembla surpris par tous les vêtements que la jeune femme avait pris et dans les critères qu'il lui avait demandé.

Elle avait même sortit un ERM qui ressemblait à celui de Reno. En voyant l'objet Jimmy pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc ? Reno va t'esquinter !

Rebecca haussa un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire.

- Qu'il aimerait bien, tiens !

Elle posa l'ERM et présenta les vêtements à Vincent.

- J'ai pris 3 assortiments de pyjama, 3 joggings, 5 jeans, 6 débardeurs, 6 t-shirts, 6 pulls légers et 2 vestes.

Elle gratta sa pommette comme Reno avait souvent l'habitude de le faire et claqua des doigts.

- Ah oui, les sous-vêtements !

Elle repartit en un éclair en chercher.

Shalua eut un petit rire comme elle donna un léger coup de coude à Vincent.

- La vendeuse ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

Vincent croisa les bras avec un frêle sourire.

- Avec des cheveux roux, elle m'aurait fait penser à Reno.

- Oui en effet.

Shalua eut un petit rire et accueilli Tifa.

- Oh je vois que la vendeuse a trouvé ce qu'il faut pour Yazoo.

La jeune femme vit la vendeuse revenir avec les sous-vêtements.

- Voilà !

Vincent remerciant la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

- Merci pour vôtre patience.

- Oh de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

L'assistant de la vendeuse commença à enregistrer les achats et à les ranger dans les sacs quand le téléphone cellulaire de Vincent sonna. L'ancien Turk s'excusa envers Tifa et à Shalua et sortit du magasin pour répondre.

- Oui ?

_«- Vincent ? C'est Tseng. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible que Rufus rende visite à Yazoo cet après-midi.»_

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a une raison particulière ?

_« - Il voudrait s'entretenir quelques minutes avec lui, rien de plus.»_

L'ancien Turk soupira.

- Tseng… Yazoo est encore en pleine adaptation. Il n'est chez Cloud que depuis 2 jours et je ne crois pas que celui-ci accepte de voir Rufus débarquer chez lui, alors qu'il tolère à peine la présence de Rude et Reno.

_« - Je comprends. Je suppose que nous devons attendre un peu.»_

- Oui en effet.

_« - Comment va-il ? Il s'adapte bien ?»_

Vincent sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Il a beaucoup de mal, Tseng. Je fais ce que je peux pour être là, être présent, mais rien ne pourra remplacer ses frères. Il a confiance en moi, ce qui facilite aussi un peu les choses, mais c'est tout. Avoir du monde autour de lui le rends nerveux.

_«- Je vois…»_

- Tseng, merci d'avoir demandé à Reno et à Rude de rester pour sa protection.

_«- Ce n'est rien, Vincent. C'est la moindre des choses.»_

L'ancien Turk vit Shalua et Tifa sortir du magasin et s'excusa envers Tseng.

- Je dois y aller, Tseng. Tifa et Shalua ont fini leurs achats, je dois raccrocher. Dès que j'aurais un moment, je te rappellerai pour te donner des nouvelles.

_«- J'attendrais impatiemment. Au revoir Vincent.»_

- Au revoir.

Il décrocha et aida les deux jeunes femmes à porter les sacs.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer. Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état doit être la maison à l'heure qui l'est.

Fit Tifa en ravalant un petit rire.

Shalua échangea un regard sous-entendu avec Vincent mais s'abstint de commenter.

Vincent de son côté, était tout aussi impatient, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

* * *

- Alors ?

Demanda Rufus comme Tseng rangea son téléphone portable et se tourna vers le jeune président.

- Vincent pense qu'il est trop tôt. Yazoo est encore en train de s'accoutumer à son nouvel entourage. Après tout, cela ne fait que deux jours qu'il est chez Cloud.

Rufus eut un faible rire.

- Oui, j'avoue que j'avais presque oublié ce détail…

Il secoua la tête.

- Après tout, je n'ai vu son fils, que le jour où il l'a amené à Healing.

Le jeune président regarda son homme de main.

- Reno et Rude sont avec lui en permanence comme je l'ai suggéré ?

Tseng acquiesça comme il vit Rufus se servir un verre d'eau.

- Oui. Ils sont restés au 7ième Ciel cette nuit. Dois-je les en dispenser le soir, étant donné que c'est Vincent qui reste au chevet de son fils ?

Rufus secoua la tête.

- Non. Qu'ils y restent le temps nécessaire, je ne veux courir aucun risque.

Il regarda Tseng avec une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

- Qu'on leur apporte quelques affaires personnelles, des tenues de rechange, tout ce qui leur est nécessaire par un minimum de confort. Reno et Rude resteront au 7ième Ciel jusqu'à ce que Yazoo soit rétabli de ses blessures.

- Je vais tout de suite demander à Elena de se charger de leurs effets personnels et de leurs amener.

Le jeune président acquiesça, satisfait.

- Bien.

* * *

- Allez Rude !

Plaida dans un murmure, encore une fois Reno, qui avait rejoint son comparse devant la fenêtre. Yazoo avait fini par s'endormir et Reno en avait encore profité pour aller astiquer son comparse.

- J'ai dit non et maintenant arrête. Tu vas finir par réveiller à nouveau Yazoo.

Le Turk chauve désigna la forme endormie derrière eux d'un geste du menton et remonta ses lunettes. Le rouquin soupira en regardant l'argenté dormir, vu la façon qu'il gémissait doucement dans son sommeil, le jeune homme était sans doute en proie à un cauchemar. Ses cheveux argentés étaient épars sur le traversin, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes de son visage parfait et le front légèrement plissé comme il rêvait intensément…. _''Putain de merde…. En le regardant comme ça, il semble incapable de tuer un chaton, pour ne pas parler de détruire le monde...''_.

Reno secoua la tête puis s'adressa à son pote.

- Je vais aller me resservir du café, tu en veux aussi ?

Son comparse acquiesça et regarda le rouquin sortir. Une fois seul, Rude se tourna complètement vers Yazoo. Un semblant de compassion s'empara de lui en voyant le jeune homme endormi devant lui. Il se demandait, si en d'autres circonstances, Yazoo se laisserais aussi docilement mener comme il le fait en présence de Vincent. En y regardant de plus près, il est vrai qu'il serait difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme du jeune homme. A l'instar de Loz, Yazoo avait des trais délicats comme si tout son visage avait été façonné par des mains divines dans le but de faire envier les anges et conduire les mortels à leur perdition. L'argenté semblait être fait pour séduire quiconque poserait son regard sur lui.

Rude secoua doucement la tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre, soudain troublé par la beauté du jeune homme. _''Pas étonnant que Reno perde pied avec Yazoo.''_

Il avait cru pendant quelques instants que Reno allait enfin admettre que Yazoo l'attirait un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais il a vite constaté que son égo avait repris le dessus. Plus Reno nierai cette attirance, plus les signes évidents feraient surface. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il en était certain.

Rude soupira et secoua la tête. Pourquoi les choses semblaient si compliquées quand le cœur entrait en conflit avec la raison ?

Il regarda Yazoo à nouveau. Connaître la réaction de son camarade était une chose, mais celle de l'objet de ses pensées en était une autre. Il se demandait comment Yazoo réagirait si Reno lui avouerait ses sentiments envers lui. _''Ouais, dans ce pétrin-là, il est tout seul…''_

* * *

Ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer Shalua et Tifa avec les sacs de courses, Vincent eut un semblant de soulagement constatant que tout semblait tranquille. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, s'excusant de devoir les laisser pour voir comment Yazoo allait.

- Je vais voir comment va Yazoo. Ça va aller pour le reste ?

Shalua lui adressant un sourire.

- Oui, oui. Allez-y Vincent.

Traversant le bar d'un pas qu'il voulait normal, il monta les escaliers sous le regard amusé de Shalua qui savait, oh combien Vincent se retenait de monter les escaliers en un éclair pour voir son fils.

Reno sortit de la pièce arrière du bar qui faisait office de cuisine et les salua d'un sourire renard qui lui était si familier.

- Hey ! Vous en avez achetez des choses !

- Reno, t'étais pas supposé être avec Rude et Yazoo ?

Demanda l'amie d'enfance échangeant un regard avec Shalua qui haussa un sourcil.

- Je suppose que son partenaire l'a expulsée de la chambre pour juste cause.

Fit Shalua affichant un sourire malicieux.

- Même pas vrai ! Je suis revenu me faire du café, c'est tout !

Répondit le Turk rouquin un semblant vexé.

- Yazoo est en train de dormir, on s'est tenus tranquilles comme Vincent nous l'a demandé.

Shalua avec un sourire sous-entendu.

- Parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais eut affaire à lui.

Reno grimaça comme la jeune scientifique éclata franchement de rire.

- Euh… Sinon, vous avez trouvé de quoi habiller le fauve ? Ok, le pyjama lui irait très bien s'il avait 6 ans, mais là…

Fit Reno un semblant gêné et aussi amusé vu la rougeur des joues de Shalua.

- Oui, la jeune vendeuse a trouvé ce dont nous avions besoin et arrête de fouiller les sacs, petit fouineur !

Fit Shalua lui arrachant le sac des mains, mais au même moment, la main de Reno s'agrippa à un CD d'une bande de rock très populaire en ce moment.

- Putain, le veinard ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que c'est !?

Tifa échangea un regard avec Shalua, s'interrogeant comment ces CDs avaient pu atterrir dans leur sacs de courses.

- Non. Et à vrai dire, on n'a aucune idée d'où ça vient.

Fit Tifa comme elle regardait Shalua, celle-ci secouait sa tête, toute aussi incrédule.

- Ne me regarde pas. Peut-être que c'est cette Rebecca qui les a mis dans nos sacs, elle nous a bien offert le thé, n'est-ce pas ?

Reno leur adressa un regard surpris.

- Rebecca ? Du magasin ''Mischievous Dragon'' ?

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

Reno, ses yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

- Vous êtes allés au magasin de ma cousine ?! Et par-dessus le marché elle vous a filé des CDs du group ''Harsh Dragon Soul'' qui ne sont même pas sortis en vente au magasin !

Tifa et Shalua à l'unisson.

- Vôtre cousine ?

- Ta cousine ?

Reno gratta derrière sa tête avec une petite moue pensive.

- Euh ouais, de la sœur de ma mère, au fait. Mais ses parents sont morts quand elle n'avait que 12 ans et on ne s'est revu que depuis 5 ans …

Puis regardant les deux jeunes femmes d'un air curieux.

- C'est là-bas que vous êtes allés, alors ?

- Oui, on a acheté tout ce qu'on avait besoin pour Yazoo, enfin presque…

Fit la jeune barmaid en regardant Shalua.

- Oui, j'avoue que l'arrêt à la pharmacie était aussi nécessaire pour les affaires d'hygiène personnelle de Yazoo. Ainsi qu'à la librairie pour acheter de quoi lire pour se distraire ET apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Reno lui haussant un sourcil.

- Vous avez aussi acheté un fouet et une chaise pour dresser le fauve ou un guide des ''bonnes manières chez les humains'' ?

Shalua lui adressa un regard acerbe et Reno lui adressa un sourire idiot.

Tifa eut un semblant de rire.

- On devrait monter à l'étage et voir Yazoo. Je suis sûr qu'il sera surpris de voir tout ce qu'on lui a apporté.

- Cela, inclus les Cds, Reno.

Fit Shalua lui arrachant gentiment les Cds des mains, au grand damne du rouquin.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire en montant les escaliers, Reno boudant de plus belle derrière elles.

* * *

Un frappement se fit entendre et Shalua entra avec Tifa et Reno. Vincent se trouvait assis près de son fils et celui-ci tourna sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Rude accueilli les deux jeunes femmes d'un geste concis de la tête.

- Me revoilà chaton ! Regarde les jolis cadeaux qu'on t'apporte !

Yazoo roula des yeux, essayant d'ignorer la façon idiote dont la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à lui. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de l'habiller comme un enfant, il devait aussi subir cette manie qu'elle avait de le materner.

- Je vais vous laisser et descendre préparer à manger, d'accord ?

Fit Tifa déposant les autres sacs au pied du lit.

Vincent acquiesça son intention et se tourna vers Yazoo.

- Je suis soulagé de savoir que tout s'est bien passé, Yazoo.

Yazoo acquiesça d'un air absent comme il observait ce que faisait Shalua. La jeune femme sortait les vêtements sur le lit, les exposants à Yazoo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fit-il en prenant un livre et en y lisant le titre en grosses lettres.

- ''Histoire de Gaïa''. Une encyclopédie de l'histoire de la Planète ?

- Ah… Enfin de compte on vous a quand même appris à lire. J'ai cru que ce genre de bouquin n'était pas à ton niveau intellectuel.

Remarqua Reno avec un sourire de coin. Vincent lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui effaça le sourire du Turk rouquin plus vite qu'un battement d'ailes. Rude, pour sa part secoua la tête.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ramène un livre d'enfant pour se distraire, c'est à se demander qui a le QI d'un gosse.

_''Ok. Celle-là, je l'ai cherché''_ fit Reno en se mordant la langue pour sa stupidité et tentant de cacher le livre de contes qu'il avait récupéré distraitement dans la cuisine.

Shalua continua à sortir les vêtements, couvrant bientôt presque tout le lit.

Yazoo fronça les sourcils en voyant tous ces vêtements et affaires qui lui appartenaient désormais. Un étrange sentiment le submergea, il sentait de la gratitude mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des choses de la part d'étrangers, ni avoir quoique ce soit lui appartenant vraiment. Le peu qu'on lui avait fourni tout au long de sa vie était de propriété de la Shinra, cela incluait son propre corps… Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre en lâchant un ''Hmphh'' froid entre les dents. _''S'ils pensent m'acheter de la sorte…''_. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, lui a été cruellement arraché. Ses frères. Ils étaient le seul bien essentiel qu'il avait besoin. Rien de ce que ces gens pouvaient lui offrir ne remplacerait le vide grandissant dans son cœur. La présence de Vincent lui était devenue familière et apaisante mais c'était tout. Il n'osait pas penser qu'il y avait plus que ça, il ne voulait pas. Il sentait qu'il trahissait ses frères en le faisant. Maintenir leur souvenir, leur complicité intacte en mémoire était tout ce qui lui restait à présent et cela lui était douloureux de le réaliser.

Yazoo d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne veux rien de tout cela.

Shalua essayant de le raisonner.

- Voyons chaton, tu…

- Laissez-moi ! Ce n'est pas en me faisant croire que je suis un des vôtres que vous achèterez mon estime !

La coupa agressivement Yazoo en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Rien, ni personne ne remplacera mes frères !

Reno fit un pas en avant, ses traits plissés par la colère.

- Tu regrettes tant que ça d'être en vie ? Tu te fiches qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent à ton sujet ?

Yazoo leva son regard rempli de haine et de colère vers le Turk rouquin.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler, Turk. A tes yeux, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un travail de plus. C'est aussi par ta faute que Loz et moi avons été retardés et séparés de Kadaj. Par ta faute, si je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver…

Le dernier mot coinça dans sa gorge et il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et de bloquer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils lui infligeaient plus de douleur en voulant se rapprocher de lui qu'en le laissant seul pleurer la mort de ses frères ?

Les mots que Yazoo lui prononça, tranchèrent le cœur de Reno, bien que de l'extérieur il ne le montra pas. Yazoo avait de quoi lui en vouloir aussi, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix ni ne l'avait aussi clairement fait comprendre comme à l'instant. Sa colère retomba comme il pouvait comprendre la frustration du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Fit Reno, d'une voix sincère, ses beaux yeux aigue-marine soudain emplis de tristesse et de compassion envers le jeune argenté. Cela avait surpris tout le monde d'entendre la voix de Reno aussi sincère, si imprégnée de tristesse et de compassion. Reno avait brusquement montré un tas d'émotions, cela ne lui était pas habituel. La culpabilité, le regret, la tristesse. Les sentiments disparurent aussi soudain qu'ils étaient apparu, mais ils avaient été là.

Yazoo retira ses mains de son visage et regarda le Turk rouquin. Il n'était pas certain de comment prendre les excuses du jeune Turk, une partie de lui voulait y croire quant à la sincérité de ses mots, mais son égo cria plus fort et Yazoo les dispensa d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Vous l'êtes toujours, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Répondit Yazoo, lui adressant un regard glacial, si bien que meurtri à l'intérieur.

Reno voulu rétorquer à cette cingle, mais il se mordit la langue et ravala son ego blessé. Malgré les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, sous la colère, il quitta la chambre, Rude sur ses talons.

Shalua fit geste de poser sa main sur celle de Yazoo, mais Vincent l'intercepta dans son geste.

- Laissez-nous seuls, Shalua.

Lui demanda l'ancien Turk, ses yeux carmin posés sur Yazoo. Il voulait tirer au clair (la raison pour laquelle Yazoo eut ce comportement cette réaction. Au fond, il en connaissait la cause, mais il cherchait surtout à désamorcer ce soudain changement d'humeur.

La jeune femme acquiesça et quitta la chambre en silence.

Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, Vincent rangea les vêtements dans les sacs et les posa prêt de l'armoire de la chambre. Yazoo le suivait du regard, tout aussi silencieux. Il s'attendait à ce que Vincent lui reproche son comportement, à la place, l'ancien Turk lui tourna le dos face à la fenêtre. Il semblait réfléchir.

Ça ne lui dérangeait pas d'avoir Vincent près de lui, mais son silence le troublait et, quelque part, au fond sa conscience lui dicta de briser le silence en premier. Encore une fois, il sentit la colère le submerger, mais quand Vincent se tourna vers lui, elle retomba aussitôt.

- Te sens-tu aussi coupable que ça de n'avoir pût sauver Kadaj, Yazoo ?

Yazoo fut pris au dépourvu par la question, mais il se ressaisit.

- Il était mon petit frère, c'était de mon devoir et celui de Loz de veiller sur lui.

Pour la première fois, il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il avait parlé de ses frères au passé. Encore une fois, une douleur lancinante pourfendit son cœur et instinctivement il posa sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur, comme pour essayer d'alléger la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

Vincent observa ce geste et son propre cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas que son fils culpabilise de la sorte, lui-même en payait les frais pour ses fautes passées et refusait que Yazoo suive ce même chemin.

L'ancien Turk contourna le lit et s'assit sur le matelas, près de Yazoo.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, Yazoo.

Yazoo alla ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Vincent fut plus rapide.

- Ne culpabilise pas pour quelque chose que personne ne peut prévoir ou même empêcher de se produire.

- Ce n'était pas censé arriver !

Répondit Yazoo dans un éclat.

- Nous avons été créé pour devenir des êtres supérieurs aux humains et accomplir ce que Mè…. Ce que Jénova attendait de nous !

Vincent le regard soudain brûlant d'une lueur malsaine à l'évocation de Jénova.

- Et à quoi se résumait vôtre précieuse quête, dis-moi ?

Fit l'ancien Turk la voix amère.

- À récupérer les restes d'une entité qui a failli anéantir ce monde plus d'une fois ? Les restes d'une tête dans une boîte ? C'est ça, vôtre précieuse Mère ? Cette chose que vous n'avez jamais vue de votre vie et qui ne s'est pas gênée de sacrifier tes frères pour une illusion ?

Yazoo pâlit brusquement et sentit la rage lui bouillonner l'estomac. Il adressa un regard meurtrier à Vincent, mais il se savait incapable de lui faire payer pour ces mots.

- Laissez-moi.

Fit Yazoo se sentant à bout de forces, comme il avait mal à la tête.

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser Yazoo. Pas encore. Pas tant, que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué cette obsession lié à Jénova.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! C'est elle qui a fait de nous ce que nous étions ! Elle nous a donné un but ! Elle seule se souciait de nôtre sort, la seule qui a pris soin de nous !

Le regard de Vincent se fit encore plus intense.

- Des chimères, des mensonges, Yazoo. Voilà ce que sont les belles paroles de Jénova. Et vous trois, enfants innocents, l'avaient crus parce que vous n'aviez personne d'autre que les uns et les autres.

Yazoo se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains, refusant d'en entendre d'avantage.

- Non ! Ce sont des mensonges !

- C'est la vérité, Yazoo. Ni Cloud, ni Reno, ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'est en cause, seule Jénova est coupable ici.

Yazoo secoua furieusement sa tête, fermant de toutes ses forces les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de s'écouler tant les mots de Vincent résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait mal, son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures et il haletait, forçant l'air à entrer dans ses poumons et cela lui faisait mal tant ses côtes meurtries criaient de douleur.

- Non. Ça ne peut pas être…

Le regard de Vincent s'adoucit légèrement comme il se rendit compte que ses mots faisaient effet sur son fils.

- Une mère ne sacrifierait pas ses fils pour des rêves impossibles, Yazoo. Elle donnerait sa propre vie pour les voir vivre, pouvoir leur donner l'amour qu'ils aspirent tant. Un amour venant d'elle à ses enfants.

Il tira le jeune homme vers lui. Yazoo ne protesta pas, à la place, il semblait bien plus fragile que d'habitude, un enfant fatigué par des luttes intérieures. Vincent le serra contre lui, mais toujours en prenant garde au moindre signe de contrariété du jeune homme, comme s'attendant à recevoir un coup.

Vincent d'une voix plus douce.

- Aucune mère digne de ce nom n'attend de ses enfants à ce qu'ils se battent pour mériter son amour. Elle n'aurait aucun favori, à ses yeux, ses enfants mériterait tout l'amour dont elle dispose.

Yazoo posa son front sur l'épaule de l'ancien Turk et retint un sanglot étouffé, comme il sentit des doigts lisser sa longue chevelure.

- Kadaj… n'avait que 19 ans et Loz 23…

Il s'étrangla à nouveau, incapable de ravaler sa douleur.

- Je comprends que tu aies cette impression de croire qu'on essaie de combler le vide, mais ce n'est qu'une impression erronée, Yazoo. Personne ne peut prendre la place de ceux qui nous ont quitté. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, non plus, persister à culpabiliser de leur disparition.

Il sentit Yazoo trembler et le serra encore un peu contre lui, pour le rassurer.

- Ça va aller… Respire lentement. Tout ira bien, Yazoo. Je suis là…

Il sentit Yazoo cesser de trembler et se sentit soulagé de voir que cette crise avait fini par passer. Cela était sans doute que les premières, il le savait. Tant que Jénova imposerais sa volonté sur l'esprit fragile de Yazoo, il serait soumis à des crises plus ou moins violentes.

Vincent ferma les yeux, forçant à bloquer cette douleur à vif qui persistait dans son cœur.

* * *

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre de l'argenté, Reno avait tout suivi. Cela le remuait d'une certaine façon d'entendre Yazoo parler comme ça. La souffrance que le jeune homme endurait pour la mort de ses frères était presque palpable. Lui qui croyait que Kadaj et ses frères étaient incapables de ce genre de sentiments, il s'est bien trompé ! Yazoo était différent de lui, sans aucun doute, mais c'était également un être humain. Il en vint à s'en rendre compte maintenant. Un jeune homme fragilisé par la perte brutale de ses frères, toujours en proie aux caprices d'une entité extraterrestre qui lui a lavé le cerveau avec des conneries et au corps meurtri.

Reno soupira et regarda Shalua revenir vers lui, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains, sans doute pour Yazoo.

- Comment ça se passe ?

Demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- Ça a l'air de s'être calmé, là dedans. Vous voulez que j'aille vérifier ?

D'un hochement timide, la jeune femme lui demanda.

- Si cela ne vous gêne pas.

- Aucun souci.

Il se décolla du mur et frappa doucement la porte avant d'entrer. Vincent ajustait les coussins derrière le dos et la tête de son fils. Yazoo avait une mine horrible et sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme tourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

Reno se racla légèrement la gorge et laissa place à Shalua pour passer.

- Euh… Shalua est ici, Vincent. Besoin de moi ?

Vincent se tourna vers le Turk rouquin et se leva.

- Non, Reno. Tu peux disposer.

Le Turk rouquin acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Shalua avec Yazoo et Vincent.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce genre de crise soit passagère, parce que le comportement de Yazoo ne le rassurait pas, mais pas du tout.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Rude ajustait ses éternelles lunettes noires en lui faisant signe de descendre en bas.

- Allez, viens. Il est temps de faire une pause. Il est en de bonnes mains, là.

Reno suivant son pote, un tant soit peu à contrecœur.

- Mouais, t'as raison.

Le Turk rouquin jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de descendre les escaliers. Les voix enfantines de Marlène et Denzel, résonnant au moment où il descendit la première marche. _''Pour une fois, cet abruti a le bon sens du timing…'' _fit-il en soupirant.

* * *

Voilá encore un autre beau chapitre de fini. Je sais Yazoo déprime encore mais Vincent est toujours là pour le réconforter.

La suite pour ce dimache en principe :)

entre deux, laissez-moi un p'tot mot ça fait toujourss plaisir ^_^

Bibizes calînes !


	20. Haunting Nightmares

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Chôlunä, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Fingertips - Picture Of My Own

Puisez au plus profond de votre âme et si vous ne vous y perdez pas, vous y verrez votre image et toutes les traces de votre âge. Vous y retrouverez le passé que votre présent jalousement enferme pour mieux dans le futur, le dévoiler. Et dans votre tête, rêve, cauchemar ou réalité, vous serez seul à pouvoir en juger... - DESCREA

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Haunting Nightmares**

Reno était étrangement silencieux à table. Il avait à peine touché au plat que Tifa avait préparé. Rude avait un soupçon pourquoi son camarade était aussi calme. Il devait sans doute repenser aux mots accusateurs que Yazoo lui avait adressé, mais sans doute aussi de la façon qu'il a refusé ses excuses. Reno avait bon être impulsif sur les bords et tête brulée, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'avoir du cœur et de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Le plus étrange sans doute, était cet attachement soudain à Yazoo et ce donc pourquoi il y donnait tant d'importance à ce que le fils de Vincent pensait de lui.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a fait beaucoup d'éloges sur ma cuisine, je te trouve bien en manque d'appétit, Reno.

Remarqua Tifa à Reno avec un sourire.

- Hein ?

Fit le Turk rouquin en levant sa tête vers Tifa. Il regarda son plat, les pâtes étaient plus que tortillées dans sa fourchette. Il grimaça.

- Désolé… Je n'ai pas trop faim.

Sur quoi il se leva et sortit dehors.

Rude le suivit du regard, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Cloud.

- Rude, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yazoo ?

Rude la regarda, débattant sur le sujet. Une partie de lui avait envie d'être honnête, mais l'autre simplement ne le permettait pas.

- Oui et non.

Il dit simplement. La jeune femme acquiesça et n'insista pas dessus. Sans doute sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse plus précise.

Cloud par contre profita de la brèche pour envenimer l'ambiance.

- Finalement, le sois disons ''terrain d'entente'' de ces deux-là n'est pas aussi stable qu'il l'a cru, pas vrai ? Le contraire m'avait vraiment étonné.

S'excusant poliment, Rude se leva de la table et rejoignit son pote dehors. Avant qu'il ne perdre un minimum de sang froid envers l'ami d'enfance de Tifa.

Tifa ne se retint pas de montrer son mécontentement à Cloud sitôt avoir envoyé les enfants jouer dans leur chambre. Le comportement immature de l'Ex-Soldat allait trop loin.

- Tu ne perds pas la moindre occasion, pas vrai ? Tu aimes tant que ça provoquer Reno à la moindre opportunité ?

Demanda d'un ton accusateur la jeune barmaid à son ami d'enfance.

L'Ex-Soldat regarda Tifa les yeux ébahis. Il leur arrivait de se disputer et il la savait d'un caractère de cochon quand la moutarde lui montait au nez pour défendre son opinion, mais là… Pour en venir à défendre des anciens ennemis, là, il dit non ! Yazoo, ça passe pour cause qu'il est son frère et qu'il n'est pas fautif de ses anciennes actions, mais Reno et Rude ! Hors de question !

- Et qui nous provoquait à la moindre occasion il y a pas plus de 2 ans Tifa ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qu'ils ont fait ! Le secteur 7, Tifa. Le kidnapping d'Aerith !

L'expression colérique de Tifa céda à la pitié.

- Aerith, toujours Aerith…

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

- Je ne te dis qu'une chose Cloud : si tu persistes à leur en vouloir, tu passes à côté de gens honnêtes et qui ont autant souffert que nous dans cette histoire.

Cloud croisa les bras sur son torse, sarcastique.

- Pfff… Reno a déposé une bombe qui a détruit tout le secteur 7, Tifa. Quelqu'un qui fait ça, ne doit pas souffrir énormément.

Tifa le considéra en silence. Elle avait presque envie de lui administrer une baffe monumentale pour son immaturité et son ignorance. Combien de vies innocentes AVALANCHE n'avait pas aussi sacrifié dans leur but ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas succombée aux larmes en se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue une criminelle pour une cause perdue d'avance ? Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Les membres d'AVALANCHE allaient et venaient, certains refusaient de se voir mêlé à ce genre d'actes de terrorisme, de cette violence qui allaient à l'encontre de ce que Shinra Sénior exerçait déjà. Les Turks n'étaient pas si différents d'AVALANCHE à vrai dire, leur but était certes différent mais les méthodes différaient assez peu. La violence engendrait la violence, il fallait croire que c'était vrai.

- Tu es pitoyable, Cloud. Si tu crois que nos mains sont moins sales que les leurs tu te trompes.

Fit Tifa d'une voix déçue, avant de sortir de la cuisine en direction à l'étage.

Cloud resta silencieux, regardant les pieds d'un air absent. Les mots de Tifa écorchaient son cœur à vif, mais il savait qu'elle disait vrai.

Il ramena ses mains à la hauteur des yeux. Ses mains qui ont tellement de fois brandit sa Buster Sword et arraché des vies au nom de quoi ? D'AVALANCHE ? Pour la Planète ? Ces mêmes mains qui ont tué Kadaj et Loz ? Laissant Yazoo pour seul survivant de ses frères ? Peut-être il méritait d'être haï par ce dernier. A ses yeux, il était un traître, un criminel qui a assassiné ses proches sans remords. Pourtant des remords, il en ressentait… à double tranchant même.

D'un pas lent, il se rendit à la remise. Il avait besoin d'être seul et c'était le seul coin de la maison où il pouvait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

* * *

Les voix de Tifa et de Cloud résonnaient depuis le coin où Rude rejoignit Reno, celui-ci regardait ses pieds, cigarette à la main, assis sur une caisse en bois.

Reno sentit la main de son pote sur son épaule, pour quelques instants, il eut l'envie irrépressible de se jeter dans les bras de son ami, peu lui importait qui pouvait les surprendre comme ça, et déverser sa peine en forme de larmes. Car à cet instant, c'est ce qu'il se retenait de faire : pleurer.

- Tu l'as entendu, Rude ? Par ma faute il n'a pas pu sauver Kadaj…

Fit Reno, la voix étranglée par le remords et ses beaux yeux aigue-marine, d'habitude si doux et malicieux étaient à présent emplis de peine et consternation.

Il baissa à nouveau sa tête ravalant un sanglot.

Rude serrant doucement l'épaule de son ami.

- C'était une crise, Reno. Un éclat d'humeur. Tu sais autant que moi que Yazoo souffre pour ses frères et que l'influence de Jénova n'aide pas non plus, en cours du processus. Il n'est pas… conscient de ce qu'il dit.

Reno lui adressa un regard abattu.

- Tu te trompes Rude, il y a juste à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce gosse souffre le martyr et indirectement je suis tout aussi responsable que cet abruti de Strife pour la mort de ses frères.

Le Turk chauve soupira et secoua lentement sa tête._ ''Ça recommence… tout comme pour le secteur 7.''_

- Personne n'avait idée où cette guerre allait amener Reno. Ils étaient une menace et quelqu'un devait y mettre un terme. Qui pouvait les empêcher d'agir sinon de cette façon ? Nous n'avons fait ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, Reno. Ce qu'on a découvert plus tard a certes choqué tout le monde, surtout Vincent qui est le principal concerné et Cloud.

- Cloud est un abruti de première, Rude. Son meilleur ami a sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. Merde, on y était ! Tseng nous avaient envoyé sur le terrain pour les ramener avec nous et ça a fini en un bain de sang ! Et ce con ne fait rien de mieux que prétendre qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde. Bravo le héros, tu as tué tes frères pour sauver la Planète ! Très noble comme victoire, hein ?

Fit Reno, amer en se levant, tremblant et frustré comme des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface. Surtout l'image d'un Yazoo au regard meurtri et d'une solitude affligeante.

Il grimaça en se prenant la tête et gémit de douleur.

Rude voyant son comparse agir de la sorte le pris dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas voir Reno souffrir comme ça. Chacun d'entre eux ont leurs moments sombres. Moments où être seul avec une balle et un pistolet devenait de plus en plus appellatif. Être Turk était un boulot difficile, cela exigeait des sacrifices. Des sacrifices personnels et moraux. La seule chose qui les maintenaient en route, qui les aidaient à poursuivre leur travail était le lien qu'ils entretenaient soigneusement entre eux. C'était leur ligne de survie. Si l'un deux flancherait en route, ils se devaient de se soutenir les uns les autres, sinon tous tomberaient pour raison de cause. Et Reno n'était pas différent. Il était assez longtemps dans le job pour que beaucoup de choses ne l'affectent pas plus que ça, alors que d'autres l'ébranlaient en un coup de vent. Il fallait croire que Yazoo était un de ces cas, mais aussi dû à l'attachement inattendu que son ami eut pour le fils de Vincent. '_'Si seulement, c'était arrivé autrement…''_ pensa tristement Rude en serrant Reno dans une étreinte réconfortante, sentant son comparse se calmer petit à petit.

* * *

Yazoo soupira à nouveau et regarda vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Shalua lui avait donné, mais cela lui donnait vraiment sommeil. Peu lui importait de toute façon. Il voulait juste ne plus réfléchir, avoir la paix dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou avec toutes ces questions dans sa tête, ces incertitudes, ces doutes. Il sentit quelqu'un lui lisser une mèche, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il était trop fatigué pour cela et se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire en réponse à ce geste. Peu à peu, il se laissa aller, plongeant dans un sommeil qu'il espérait sans rêves ni cauchemars.

* * *

Vincent lui lissa encore une mèche et quand il sentit son fils enfin endormi, il resta quelques instants à le regarder dans son sommeil. Il se sentait épuisé et pour la première fois, il se sentait dans l'envie de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Mais il n'osait pas quitter le chevet de son fils, surtout quand Jénova pouvait troubler la fragile paix instauré dans l'esprit de l'argenté.

Shalua lui posant une main à l'épaule.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Vincent.

Vincent eut un faible sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non. Je dois rester à le veiller.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, elle semblait inquiète. En un sens, il ne voulait pas imposer de tels soucis à qui que ce soit, c'était son fardeau.

- Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, Vincent. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis l'arrivé de Yazoo dans cette maison.

Essaya-t-elle de plaider.

L'ancien Turk eut un faible sourire amusé.

- Autant vous informer que j'ai passé plus de 30 ans enfermé dans un cercueil à dormir, Shalua. Je vous assure que je ne risque pas de manquer de sommeil de sitôt.

La jeune scientifique roula de l'œil et soupira.

- Venez, au moins, me faire de la compagnie pour manger. A moins que les dires de Reno soient vrais et que vous vous nourrissez de sang de jeunes femmes assez imprudentes de vous laisser approcher d'elles.

S'il n'eut été dans la chambre de son fils et que ce dernier soit endormi, il aurait franchement éclaté de rire. Beaucoup de gens lui ont fait cette remarque bizarre de son apparence et de le prendre pour un vampire. Mais venant de Shalua, cela avait été inattendu sans parler de l'insinuation à peine voilée que cela n'aurait sans doute pas gêné la jeune femme d'être mordue par lui.

Il lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça.

- Je ne vois pas de mal à vous faire compagnie en effet. Peut-être même que je trouverais de quoi où y planter mes crocs…

La rougeur aux joues de Shalua était plus éloquente que le reste des réactions de la jeune femme. La jeune scientifique bredouilla maladroitement une réponse et pris le plateau de nourriture avant de quitter la chambre. Vincent trouva la situation cocasse. Il s'était bien rendu compte que la jeune femme avait une tendresse particulière à son égard. Cela le ne gênait pas, mais quelque part une douleur vive le rattrapa et le dégrisa de ce sentiment agréable. Il ferma les yeux en revoyant le portrait de sa regrettée Lucrécia dans son cercueil de cristal. Le remords et la douleur repris le dessus et il soupira en reposant le regard son fils. S'il devait l'aider à surpasser la perte de ses frères, le regret et les remords, il devait aussi le faire pour lui-même. Mais il se sentait simplement incapable pour le moment. Pas avec Yazoo aussi fragile comme en ce moment.

Il se leva et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au cou de son fils. Il hésitait vraiment à le laisser seul, mais il serait simplement impoli de sa part de revenir sur ses mots quand à Shalua.

Sans faire de bruit, il quitta la chambre et trouva les deux Turks dans le couloir. Reno était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face, regard perdu au sol et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Vincent avait pris note comme le rouquin avait été ébranlé par les mots de Yazoo, sans doute remuant de douloureux souvenirs auxquels le jeune Turk n'était pas encore tout à fait immunisé. Il avait l'air fatigué et l'inquiétude était visible sur son visage, à cet instant il n'y avait pas de trace de l'attitude assurée, légèrement arrogante et décontractée qui lui était si habituel et particulière. Et cela n'avait fait que confirmer un peu plus ses soupçons, que Reno ressentait quelque chose pour Yazoo pour en venir à s'impliquer de cette façon.

Rude était à ses côtés, toujours aussi impartial, mais il pouvait discerner clairement ce que le Turk chauve pensait derrière ses lunettes noires.

Vincent observa les deux Turks en silence puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Allez vous reposer, tous les deux. Yazoo dort, ne vous faites pas de souci.

Reno regarda son comparse et celui-ci acquiesça. Le Turk rouquin alla dans la chambre qui lui avait assigné, mais son comparse resta de garde.

L'ancien Turk adressa à ce dernier un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais rester. On a nos ordres, Vincent.

Vincent ne s'opposa pas. Comme il allait descendre rejoindre Shalua, il était toujours prudent que quelqu'un reste près de Yazoo.

- Pouvez-vous le surveiller le temps que j'accompagne Shalua pour le déjeuner ?

Rude acquiesça.

Vincent regarda une dernière fois la porte de la chambre où son fils se reposait. Puis d'un pas lent, il rejoignit Shalua en bas.

* * *

?: Yazoo… Yazoo ?

''_Cette voix…''_ Yazoo rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit son petit frère au-dessus de lui. Il lui souriait.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu as baissé ta garde, grand frère !

Yazoo fronça les sourcils. Où était-il ? Les environs ressemblaient à la Forêt Endormie mais il doutait que ce soit le cas. Il se redressa mais stoppa net dans son mouvement quand deux longues lames se pointèrent sur sa gorge. Yazoo se figea d'horreur et de surprise. Lentement il leva ses yeux vers son petit frère. Kadaj lui souriait froidement en dessous de sa longue frange et il décelait une lueur démente et malsaine dans son regard, comme quand Jénova lui parlait.

- Tu nous as trahis, Yazoo.

La voix de Kadaj sonnait bizarrement, comme si deux voix différentes parlaient au même temps. Il réalisa avec horreur que l'autre appartenait à Jénova en personne.

- Tu as trahis les tiens. N'as-tu pas honte de nous avoir abandonné ?

Yazoo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son corps trembler irrépressiblement.

- Non, Kadaj… je veux dire Mè… Jénova…

Il secoua la tête, confus et terrorisé comme la double lame s'était terriblement rapproché de la peau fine de son cou.

- Traître… Tu as osé renier Mère !

Lui cria Kadaj tremblant de colère.

- Comment oses-tu, Yazoo ! C'est pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ?!

- Non, Kadaj ! J'ai essayé… ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé d'arriver à temps !

Il sentait ses larmes couler le long de son visage, comme il essayait de plaider à ce que son petit frère le croie, mais il n'en était rien. Kadaj le regardait avec dégoût et haine. Ses yeux cherchèrent son frère aîné, mais il n'était nulle part, mais il eut vite sa réponse quand deux mains robustes agrippèrent ses épaules par derrière, le tenant fermement, alors que Kadaj le menaçait de lui ouvrir la gorge, sans une once de pitié. Yazoo eut juste le temps de voir le sourire dément que Kadaj lui adressait quand il leva son katana à double lame. Il savait que son petit frère n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. A ses yeux il était devenu un traître au même titre que Cloud, que tout ses humains qu'ils méprisaient.

Yazoo criant au désespoir.

- Kadaj, non ! Je t'en prie ! Loz ! Lâche-moi, Loz !

Kadaj s'adressant à lui avec les deux voix à nouveau.

- Fait de beaux rêves, Yazoo…

- KADAJ !

* * *

Vincent entra brusquement dans la chambre pour trouver Rude tenir Yazoo par les épaules, immobilisant le jeune homme contre le matelas, de la façon la plus douce possible. L'argenté se débattait avec la force du désespoir pour se voir libre de ses mouvements, et criait après ses frères, toujours en plein cauchemar.

Rude lâcha Yazoo sitôt que l'ancien Turk pris la forme tremblante de son fils dans ses bras, le réconfortant de la façon la plus douce possible.

Vincent lui lissant les cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait apaisant et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

- Shhh… Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Yazoo. Rien de plus. Shhhh, respire lentement. C'est fini, shhhh…

Son propre corps tremblait de frustration et son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique que cela devenait presque douloureux. Mais il se reprit et fit signe à Rude de partir. En silence, le Turk chauve quitta la chambre, laissant Yazoo aux soins de son père.

- Je les aie trahis… Kadaj et Loz…

Murmura Yazoo dans sanglot étranglé.

Le jeune homme tremblait dans l'étreinte de Vincent et celui-ci se damnait comme il avait sous-estimé Jénova. Il était à présent clair que Jénova tourmentait son fils et il était presque incapable de l'empêcher. Quelle erreur il avait fait de suivre Shalua et laisser Yazoo seul. Il soupira comme son regard s'attrista. Non, il ne devait pas blâmer la jeune femme pour ça. Shalua cherchait simplement à l'aider comme elle le fait pour Yazoo. Elle n'était pas fautive des crises aléatoires de son fils. Crises que, avec ou non sa présence, remuaient tout le monde.

Vincent lissant sa longue chevelure pour le rassurer.

- Non, Yazoo. Tu n'as trahis personne. Encore moins, tes frères. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Yazoo s'agrippa au devant de sa cape et sanglota doucement. _''Vincent, a-t-il dit vrai ? Jénova nous a vraiment menti ?'' _Un flash de son rêve lui revint en mémoire, l'image de Kadaj lui pointant son double katana à la gorge « C'est pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ?!». L'argenté ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre son calme, de réfléchir. Il n'y avait jamais eut une question de loyauté quand à Jénova entre ses frères et lui. Chacun faisait sa part. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit ouvertement. Il n'a jamais avoué à ses frères que sa dédicacions envers Jénova n'était pas aussi fervente que la leur. Il était plus voué à leur bien être, à les savoir en sécurité et heureux. Mais il aimait son petit frère, il voulait y croire autant que lui, mais quelque part, il n'y parvenait pas complètement, alors il se penchait sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : le suivre et le protéger au mieux de ses capacités.

- Tu veux en parler, Yazoo ?

Demanda Vincent d'une voix douce, toujours lissant les longs cheveux de son fils.

Il sentit Yazoo secouer doucement la tête comme il le sentait se calmer dans son étreinte. Il pouvait comprendre le refus que l'argenté s'obstinait à s'accrocher. Yazoo sentait profondément les choses, peut-être de façon si intense qu'il avait besoin de les maintenir à bout de bras pour être en mesure de garder le sens de contenance. Venant au même titre que lui, d'avoir la réputation d'être froid et détaché du monde extérieur.

En un sens, il ne voulait pas de ça pour son fils. Cela avait éloigné de la femme qu'il aimait et il en a payé le prix. Il était hors de question que son fils commette les mêmes erreurs que lui. Mais encore, il devait attendre que Yazoo soit plus réceptif au changement, hors ce n'était pas le cas.

Vincent ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas insister, ni dire quoique soit. Il était des fois, où les mots n'étaient pas adéquats et il savait que celui-ci en était un. Par la Déesse comme sa haine envers Jénova s'intensifiait de jour en jour !

* * *

Shalua remonta après avoir fini de manger. Elle se culpabilisait d'avoir insisté Vincent à l'accompagner, vu la façon qu'il avait quitté abruptement la table. Elle retrouva Rude de garde devant la chambre de Yazoo. Quelque chose s'était passé.

- Rude ? Quelque chose est arrivée avec Yazoo ?

Rude acquiesça, ajustant ses lunettes noires, il était sans doute étrange pour les autres personnes qui le remarquait qu'il les porte à l'intérieur de la maison, mais cela ne le gênait nullement.

- Il a fait un cauchemar, assez violent pour tout dire.

Shalua secoua la tête en laissant échapper un soupir accablé.

- Seigneur… ce jeune homme n'aura jamais un instant de paix d'esprit ?

Rude regarda envers la porte, pensif.

- Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais combien de temps cette situation risque de durer ?

Shalua lui adressa un regard triste.

- Cela ne dépend que de Yazoo, Rude. Il souffre sans doute beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montre.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons que nous montrer patients et compréhensifs à son égard. Je suis désolé si les mots qu'il a dit à vôtre ami l'ont blessé.

Le Turk chauve secoua doucement la tête.

- Reno va s'en remettre, ne vous en faites pas. Il a tout de suite compris que Yazoo est sois disons… d'humeur instable.

Shalua soupirant encore.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

Rude lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais difficilement la jeune scientifique le verrait derrière les lunettes noires qu'il portait toujours.

- Je vais me retirer dans la chambre. Si Vincent me cherche je serais là-bas.

Rude acquiesça en silence et regarda la jeune femme entrer dans sa chambre. _''Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est que le début. Reste à espérer que la situation ne se dégrade pas pour quelque chose de pire''_. Il ajusta ses lunettes et bougea dans sa position, les yeux légèrement plissé comme il plongeait dans ses réflexions.

* * *

- Roh ! Mais c'est dégoutant !

Maugréa encore Elena comme elle essayait de forcer passage dans le chaos qu'était la chambre de Reno, de l'appart qu'il partageait avec Rude. L'entrée, le living room et la chambre de Rude étaient la propreté symbolisée, elle savait que Rude avait des penchants maniaques, au point de le dire fanatique de la propreté, même son after-shave était méticuleusement rangé de son côté des affaires de la salle de bain que les deux comparses partageaient.

- Les hommes je vous le jure ! Puis ils reprochent que les femmes sont maniaques au ménage ! Ahhhh !

Elle buta son pied sur quelque chose de métallique qui traînait au pied du lit et jura comme il était rare de l'entendre.

- Respire, Elena. Ce n'est que qu'une stupide requête de Tseng, mais les ordres sont les ordres, aussi idiotes qu'elles puissent être.

Se dit la Turk blonde comme elle se força à reprendre son calme et fouiller le tiroir de la commode pour y prendre ce qu'il fallait à son stupide de comparse aux cheveux roux.

''_Oh, seigneur… j'espère qu'ils sont propres…''_ se dit la jeune femme en grimaçant, tenant à bout de doigts des caleçons du tiroir du fond. En tirant une dernière paire, cela découvrit un magasine aux jeunes femmes pulpeuses dénudées et un string rouge, très mini, accompagné d'un petit papier très froissé mais avec un numéro de téléphone et un nom écris dessus.

Elena grimaça à nouveau et ferma le tiroir pour aller fouiller son armoire. La seule chose de correctement rangé dedans, était les deux uniformes noirs qu'il avait de rechange, le reste était presque rangé n'importe comment, à l'inverse de Rude, celui-ci avait même ses chaussettes rangées par couleur.

Elle les posa dans le sac pour Reno et au moment où elle fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre, quelque chose, dont elle préféra de ne pas en connaitre la nature, tomba sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est….

Se dit Elena, fermant les yeux, les dents serrées.

Grimaçant, plus dégoûtée que jamais, elle prit la chose dégoulinante de ses cheveux et la porta aux yeux. _''Faites que ça ne soit pas… ce que je pense…''_ elle pria, sachant à l'avance qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle pensait.

Dehors de l'appart, sa voix retentit de plus belle.

- C'EST DÉGOUTANT !

* * *

Reno somnolait allongé sur lit quand son téléphone portable sonna. En baillant de plus belle, il décrocha et sursauta à la voix hystérique d'Elena qui lui criait dessus.

_«- Espèce de…de… de… dégoutant de première ! Y a pas idée de jeter ce genre __de trucs n'importe où dans la chambre ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait de se voir __tomber un préservatif usé sur les cheveux !? PERVERS !»_

Elena lui raccrocha au nez.

Reno, pour sa part, regarda le téléphone portable à la fois, surpris, choqué et comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc ramené d'une autre dimension.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que fichait Elena dans son appartement et dans sa chambre. _''Elle a bu ou quoi ?''_ Il fit en rangeant son téléphone dans sa veste. Il bailla encore et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, profitant de ce moment pour retourner à sa sieste.

* * *

Grognant de plus belle et maudissant le manque de propreté de la chambre de Reno, Elena rangea son téléphone portable dans sa veste et pris le sac avec les affaires du rouquin. _''Vraiment, faudrait que Rude lui apprenne le sens du mot 'propreté' à cet idiot.''_

Elle alla sortir, mais au coin de la pièce, quelque chose capta son regard. Un t-shirt aux motifs de palmiers était en tas près de la porte. Cela n'aurait rien eut de spécial si quelque chose ne remuais pas dessous.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, débattant si elle devait laisser ''cette chose'' à sa place et partir, ou regarder ce que c'était et probablement le regretter par la suite. La curiosité parlant plus fort, elle approcha cauteleusement sa main et souleva le t-shirt.

La seule chose qu'on entendit, après, fut un cri terrorisé et le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Finalement, elle aurait du mieux fait de partir sans embêter la petite chose enroulé dans le t-shirt.

* * *

Mouhahahaha, pauvre Elena, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça xD

Et non je ne dis pas ce que c'est, non plus ^^

Réponse, probablement au prochain chapitre, eh oui lol

En attendant laissez-moi un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bibizes calînes et à la prochaine !


	21. Contradictions

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noire ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Elliot - We Run It

C'est en débattant sur les questions qui tourmentent notre cœur et nos pensées qu'on discerne le vrai du faux. – (Lunagarden, auteur de la fanfic)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Contradictions**

- Marlène! Denzel! Le goûter est prêt !

Appela Tifa depuis la cuisine. Shalua préparait le goûter pour Yazoo et tourna son visage en entendant les cris joyeux des enfants comme ils revenaient dans la pièce.

Les enfants couraient dans la maison. Il était rare que Tifa ferme le bar toute la journée et les enfants voyaient cette opportunité pour mettre un peu plus d'agitation.

Shalua eut un semblant de rire en voyant les enfants si joyeux. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Les deux enfants s'installèrent à table et prirent leurs tartines à la confiture.

- Cloud nous a promis d'aller voir Yazoo après le goûter.

Fit Marlène en prenant son verre de jus d'orange.

La barmaid leva son visage vers la fillette, curieuse, mais ne dit rien. Elle passa à Shalua un sandwich simple au fromage à Shalua pour Yazoo.

- On va lui raconter notre promenade au parc !

Fit Denzel après une bouchée dans sa tartine.

Shalua lui adressant un doux sourire.

- Oh ? J'ai l'impression que votre promenade a été une sacrée aventure.

Marlène toute malicieuse.

- Denzel s'est fait poursuivre par un écureuil.

- Même pas vrai !

S'offusqua le petit garçon.

- Il courait après moi parce qu'il voulait encore un bout de pain !

Marlène n'y croyait pas un mot, mais pour faire bonne figure roula des yeux et termina sa tartine.

- On pourra voir Yazoo, dis ?

Demanda la fillette, après s'être levée de sa chaise.

Tifa regarda Shalua en expectative, seule elle pouvait lui dire si Yazoo serait en état de les recevoir.

Shalua soupira en y réfléchissant. La situation était délicate, Tifa n'était pas au courant de la crise que Yazoo avait eut à leur arrivée et du cauchemar par la suite.

La voyant indécise, l'amie d'enfance de Cloud la secouru.

- On fait ceci, les enfants. On va laisser d'abord Shalua donner le goûter à Yazoo et elle nous dira s'il est assez reposé pour vous recevoir, mmmh ?

La jeune scientifique la remercia du regard.

Marlène bouda un peu, ainsi que Denzel. Tifa sembla attendrie comme les enfants prenaient la présence de Yazoo, surtout Denzel. À présent, le petit garçon semblait avoir perdu la rancœur envers le frère de Kadaj.

Shalua se leva et pris le plateau pour Yazoo.

- Je vais monter la nourriture pour Yazoo.

Elle regarda les enfants qui l'observaient en attente.

- Promis, je vous dirais si Yazoo peut vous voir, d'accord, les enfants ?

Marlène lui adressa un sourire ravi et Denzel acquiesça tout aussi souriant.

* * *

Yazoo somnolait, ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient par moments et sa respiration était lente et langoureuse. Des mèches d'argent s'étaient venues à se coller à son visage et à son front en sueur.

Vincent se tenait près de lui, inquiet. Le cauchemar avait vraiment ébranlé son fils. Yazoo refusait de lui dire quoique soit sur le sujet. En un sens, il pouvait comprendre. Lui-même ne parlait pas des siens. Il connaissait la hantise que pouvait engendrer la culpabilité. Cela usait esprit et n'accordait aucun repos autant physiquement que mentalement. Et Yazoo n'avait vraiment pas besoin ça.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau, Yazoo ?

Yazoo tourna son visage vers lui et acquiesça.

Vincent lui avisa un verre d'eau et aida son fils à en boire le contenu. Il ne serait pas surpris que l'argenté aie soif après s'être réveillé de la sorte.

- Merci.

Remercia Yazoo comme il regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Ça me manque.

Vincent reposant le verre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette sensation de liberté.

L'ancien Turk observa son fils en expectative de plus de détails. Parce que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons.

- Je parlais de hier soir.

L'argenté reposa son regard sur celui de Vincent. Ce dernier eut un faible sourire.

- Shalua n'était pas ravie de notre escapade.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui se trouve clouée au lit et incapable de même se servir un verre d'eau.

La voix de Yazoo n'était pas agressive, mais on y notait bien l'agacement.

- Sois patient, Yazoo. Dans une semaine, tout au plus, tu pourras marcher et bouger à ton gré dans toute la maison.

Yazoo lui adressa un de ses 'Hmph' en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être seul après le goûter ?

Il tourna le visage vers l'ex-Turk. Vincent avait froncé les sourcils, surement y réfléchissant à sa requête.

- J'ai… besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

Il baissa son regard vers son avant-bras blessé, puis le leva à nouveau vers Vincent. L'ancien Turk acquiesça y ajoutant un faible sourire à son égard.

- Je peux comprendre.

Un léger battement à la porte se fit entendre et elle s'ouvrit. Shalua passa remerciant Rude au passage.

- Merci Rude, c'est gentil à vous.

Le Turk chauve lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de fermer la porte.

Shalua posa le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet et regarda Yazoo, inquiète.

- Ça va aller Yazoo ?

Yazoo lui levant son regard félin, quelque peu défiant.

- Selon vous ?

Shalua regarda Vincent, prétendant ignorer l'agressivité à peine voilée dans le regard et la voix de l'argenté.

- Je dirais qu'une petite toilette ne t'aurais pas fait de mal.

Yazoo sembla soudain devenir tendu à l'idée de devoir se laisser toucher comme la veille.

- Je vais bien. Inutile d'un bain, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'en soit rassurant, Yazoo le savait.

- N'y pensez surtout pas ! Je refuse de passer par la même humiliation d'hier !

Shalua tourna son visage vers lui.

- Calme-toi, chaton. Je vais simplement te passer le visage avec de l'eau, rien de plus.

Yazoo sembla moins tendu, mais son regard trahissait sa méfiance.

- J'espère bien pour vous.

Shalua secoua la tête en roulant de l'œil et alla chercher un tissu humide pour lui passer au visage.

Vincent se penchant légèrement vers son fils.

- Pas besoin de devenir agressif pour si peu, Yazoo. Ça ne t'aurait pas fait grand mal de te rafraichir après le mauvais rêve que tu as eut.

Yazoo se laissa aller sur les traversins, soupira.

- J'en ai assez de cette situation.

L'ancien Turk acquiesça.

- Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire d'autre sinon avoir de la patience.

Yazoo ramena vers lui son bras blessé, fronçant les sourcils comme il regardait Shalua se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- C'est quoi vôtre but, au juste ? Me maintenir le plus longtemps possible à vos dépends pour me convaincre de ne pas prendre la fuite ?

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que tu aurais essayé de t'enfuir si tu ne te trouvais pas blessé ?

Yazoo regarda l'ancien Turk en inclinant sa tête de côté, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer la signification de sa question ou s'il y avait un piège. Il était curieux comme il s'est vite sentit en confiant envers l'ex-Turk. Il a toujours été le plus méfiant des trois, mais pourtant, en vu de la situation actuelle, sa perception des choses commençait peu à peu à changer. Le fait qu'il lui a sauvé la vie y était aussi pour quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais tout en Vincent lui donnait cette sensation curieuse de sécurité et confiance. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera la réponse. Mais pour en revenir à la question de l'ancien Turk… Aurait-il vraiment essayé de s'enfuir s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé blessé comme il l'est actuellement et avec Vincent avec lui ? Probablement, pas. A l'exception qu'il ait une raison valable de le faire.

Au bout d'un moment, il répondit, mais toujours maintenant son regard sur celui de Vincent.

- Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendrait de la situation.

Vincent acquiesça, en faisant attention à ne pas briser contact avec son regard. Il savait que Yazoo l'observait toujours.

- Oui, sans doute.

Shalua revint avec une bassine et deux serviettes propres.

- Rude m'a dit que tu t'es servi de la salle de bain en nôtre absence.

Yazoo tourna son regard vers elle.

- J'ai besoin de vôtre permission pour y aller ?

Vincent eut un mal fou pour se retenir de rire. La question avait été posée avec un semblant de sarcasme et défi. L'ancien Turk avait un semblant de soupçon que Yazoo cherchait à défier Shalua de toutes les façons possibles.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire qui ne rassura pas Yazoo.

- Repos absolu, chaton. Pas d'aventure pipi room comme tu veux. J'ai prévenu Rude que la prochaine fois…

- Quoi la prochaine fois ? Vous allez me forcer à porter des couches comme on fait à des bébés ?

La coupa Yazoo, cette fois, c'était clair dans son regard qu'il allait moins la laisser le manipuler à sa guise.

- Vous savez en combien de temps, je m'aurais remis de mes blessures si ce n'étais pas vos stupides méthodes ?

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais l'agressivité s'y décelait.

La jeune femme planta son regard sur celui de Yazoo, lui laissant clair qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet.

- Non. Mais dis-le-moi, puisque tu sembles si impatient de te retrouver guérit.

Vincent adressa un regard quelque peu surpris à la jeune scientifique. C'était osé d'entrer dans le jeu de Yazoo. Mais il n'avait pas à craindre pour la jeune femme. Il la savait à présent d'une bonne trempe.

- Une semaine, tout au moins. Avec l'aide des Matérias et les soins de mes frères.

- Tes frères ne sont plus de ce monde, chaton et les Matérias t'auraient plongé dans le coma dans ton état actuel. Crois-tu qu'ils t'auraient laissé faire à ta guise sachant ce que tu risques en te soignant avec une Matéria ?

Yazoo pâlit comme son regard devint plus agressif que jamais. Shalua avait touché une corde sensible. Elle le savait. Faire allusion à ses frères pouvait engendrer deux réactions possibles : le rendre encore plus agressif ou le calmer aussi sec.

Il serait un temps où elle devait lui imposer des limites et cela était le cas.

Vincent observait en silence ce qui se passait entre son fils et Shalua. D'une certaine façon, cela l'a surpris de voir Shalua beaucoup plus ferme envers Yazoo.

D'un autre côté, Yazoo sembla débattre comment réagir. Son égo avait pris un coup et en d'autre situation il aurait tué cette femme pour avoir mentionné ses frères sur ce sujet. Mais avait-elle tord au fond ? Si la situation aurait été différente, si Loz et Kadaj auraient survécu et seraient en ce moment avec lui, ils auraient tout aussi refusé qu'il touche aux Matérias pour se soigner. Loz se serait imposé pour qu'il reste tranquille et Kadaj aurait fait le nécessaire pour rendre sa récupération aussi confortable que supportable.

Yazoo soupira. Bon sang comme il haïssait devoir avouer que cette femme avait raison !

- Très bien. Vous avez gagné.

Il tourna le visage vers la fenêtre. Pour l'instant, il s'avouait vaincu. Mais une fois qu'il serait apte à marcher, il lui faudrait plus que ça pour le faire battre en retraite.

- Ce n'est pas une question de qui gagne ou perds, Yazoo. Je n'ai fait que te raisonner sur un point évident, c'est tout.

Yazoo refusa de lui tourner le visage et Shalua soupira en prenant place près de lui. Vincent s'était levé pour lui faire place et alla s'appuyer contre le mur en face du lit. Il était assez cocasse de voir Shalua jouer les bras de fer avec son fils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Shalua s'impose comme ça. Yazoo, certes ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal en occurrence de son état, mais il était toujours prudent de garder un œil sur lui. Yazoo était tout de même très sensible quand on parlait de ses frères et sa réaction pouvait être tout de même imprévisible.

L'ancien Turk eut un faible sourire. Au fond, il savait que Yazoo ne ferait pas de mal à Shalua, sauf si vraiment il y aurait vraiment raison de cause. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris avec son fils, c'était que en dessous de son air glacial et distant se cachait un jeune homme bon et sensible, toujours attentif aux besoins de ses frères. La seule chose qui le rendait détaché de tout c'était sans doute les séquelles d'une enfance traumatisante et cruelle. Il le voyait clairement à présent. Sans doute, sans se rendre compte, Yazoo montrait des signes comme quoi il n'est pas si cruel et froid qu'il veut faire croire. Et cela était un bon commencement, un très bon commencement.

* * *

La statue de la Déesse trônait juste au dessus du 7ième Ciel. Sans doute un symbole d'espoir dans une époque où les géostigmates faisaient des victimes parmi la population. Une époque sombre et causé par l'ombre de l'ambition de Séphiroth et par la suite influencé par la quête de Kadaj et ses frères.

Elena regarda encore un peu la statue au-dessus en attendant que Tifa lui ouvre la porte. Cela fait bizarre de frapper comme ça chez quelqu'un. En temps normal, elle se serait faufilée par la porte de derrière ou par une fenêtre, pour ensuite, terminer son travail aussi vite et discrètement avant de disparaître tout aussi soudainement, notamment dans les missions d'assassinat. Il fallait croire que ce temps était à présent révolu.

Tifa arriva et lui ouvrit la porte du bar, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Elena grimaça légèrement, ça aussi cela lui faisait un peu bizarre. Dire que la personne qui l'accueillait aimablement était autrefois une ennemie de Shinra.

- Elena, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre, je t'en prie !

Elena entra avec les sacs. Le bar était vide, sans doute Tifa l'avait fermé pour la journée.

- Merci.

- Tu viens voir Rude et Reno ?

Elena acquiesça.

- Oui, je dois leurs apporter quelques affaires.

Tifa remarqua les sacs que la Turk blonde avait aux mains.

- Oh, je vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient fini par rester pour veiller sur Yazoo.

- Disons que cela a été un ordre de dernière minute.

Tifa acquiesça et lui fit geste de la suivre.

Les chaises étaient disposées sur les tables et devant le bar, elle remarqua un sceau et une serpillère, sans doute la barmaid s'apprêtait à laver le sol et faire un nettoyage plus poussé de l'endroit.

La Turk blonde suivi Tifa jusqu'à l'étage et la suivit dans le couloir. Devant une porte elle vit Rude qui se tenait debout et fronça les sourcils, _''Sans doute, la chambre où le fils de Vincent se trouve en ce moment''_.

- Rude, j'ai des affaires à remettre à Reno et toi.

Informa la blonde au Turk chauve.

Rude sembla un peu surpris puis acquiesça.

- Je vois.

Il se tourna vers Tifa. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça.

- Je vais vous laisser, alors.

Elle se tourna vers Elena.

- Encore heureuse de te revoir Elena, c'est sincère.

Sur quoi la barmaid redescendit en bas.

Elena fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son comparse.

- C'était quoi ça, Rude ? Depuis quand Tifa… ?

Rude lui leva la main comme signe de ne pas chercher plus loin. La Turk blonde soupira.

- Bref. Où est Reno ? J'ai reçu des instructions par rapport à votre assignement.

Le Turk chauve sembla rebutant de laisser son poste, mais vu les circonstances, il n'allait non plus contre les ordres.

- Dans la chambre. Suis-moi.

Elena roula des yeux et suivi son collègue.

* * *

Reno regardait le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. En un sens, ce break lui avait fait du bien. Entre gérer les crises de testostérones de Yazoo, ses propres fantasmes sur l'argenté et les remords qu'il ressent quand à lui, c'est clair, ça épuise. Même le plus vétéran des Turks a besoin d'une pause pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Il bailla quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Rude entra suivi d'Elena. En la voyant, Reno se redressa.

- C'était quoi cette histoire de mettre tes jolis pieds dans ma chambre, Elena ?

Elena posa les sacs et soupira, agacée.

- Des ordres. Crois-moi qu'un aller-retour au marécage Zolom est sans doute moins répugnant que devoir pénétrer dans ta chambre et y chercher des affaires personnelles et de rechange.

Elle grimaça et frissonna au souvenir de l'horrible bestiole qui se trouvait sous un vêtement.

- Et c'était quoi cette bestiole qui se cachait sous une pile de vêtements ? J'ai eut la pire trouille de ma vie !

Il eut un silence auquel chacun des trois Turks se regardaient en silence.

Elena se corrigea.

- Je veux dire, la seconde pire trouille de ma vie. Il y a pas idée d'avoir ce genre de bestiole chez soi !

- Euh…. Tu peux décrire concrètement à quoi ressemblait cette 'bestiole' ?

Demanda Reno soudain tendu.

- Une espèce de gros putois tout blanc. N'empêche, là ou il est en ce moment, il ne risque pas de causer d'ennuis.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! Putain, Rebecca va me tuer, si je prends pas soin de sa 'Fluffly' !

Rude lui haussa un sourcil en voyant son comparse se prenant la tête comme s'il redoutait d'y recevoir un coup.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais rendu son furet.

Reno se tourna vers lui.

- Non. Je devais la garder jusqu'à la fin de la semaine parce que j'ai perdu à un stupide jeu vidéo !

Elena grimaça, dégoutée.

- Il faut vraiment être… débile pour aimer ce genre de bête….

- Hé ! Fais gaffe comme tu parles de ma cousine !

- De toute façon, ils sont tous bizarres dans ta famille.

Lui fit remarquer Elena.

Reno roula des yeux.

- Bizarre c'est encore flatteur. Regarde Vincent et son fils, c'est pas mieux.

Elena roula des yeux.

- En parlant de Yazoo, ça se passe comment ?

Reno se leva et alla s'appuyer au mur, en croisant les bras.

- Pire qu'un chat fraîchement mouillé et ça, quand il pique pas une de ses crises.

Elena lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

- Je ne t'envie pas sur ce coup. Ça doit être frustrant de garder celui qui t'as fait faire un joli vol plané du haut d'un immeuble, pour ne pas oublier l'incident de l'hélicoptère.

Reno lui adressa une grimace amère.

- Et toi, alors ?

Elena haussa un sourcil.

- Et moi quoi ?

Si Rude n'avait pas ses lunettes noires, ils l'auraient vu rouler des yeux. Le ton faussement innocent d'Elena en disait plus qu'il fallait croire.

Reno soudain adoptant son attitude légèrement arrogante et décontracté qu'il avait pour habitude de prendre avant un combat.

- Bah, je ne sais pas moi. Genre, c'est un peu la honte qu'une Turk de ton rang et aussi expérimentée que toi, flippe devant une petite furette qui est l'animal de compagnie de ma cousine.

Elena se raidit et ferma les poings.

Reno décrocha un sourire victorieux après s'être léché les lèvres et continua. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire sortir Elena de ses gons. Et ça, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris quand la Turk blonde se trouvait toujours dans le coin.

- Ça, pour ne pas parler de la crise d'hystérie que tu m'as faite au téléphone quand t'es allée dans ma chambre. C'était quoi le problème, Elena ? Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvée dans la chambre d'un homme avant ?

Les joues d'Elena étaient si rouges qu'il faisait de tout pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les réactions de la jeune femme étaient si prévisibles de fois.

Elena les dents serrées comme elle s'approchait du Turk rouquin pour le tuer.

- Je vais te….

Mais elle fut abruptement interrompue par son téléphone portable et elle répondit.

- Oui ? Oui, c'est fait.

Elle envoya un regard meurtrier à Reno qui lui répondit avec son fameux sourire renard.

- Oui, Monsieur. Ça sera fait.

Elle raccrocha.

- Alors ?

Demanda Reno.

- Rien de spécial. Tseng voulait juste confirmer que vous deux restez dans le coin pour veiller à la sécurité de Yazoo.

Reno roula des yeux.

- Tss. Ça, on sait. Quoi d'autre ?

- Tseng veut que tu le maintiennes au courant de la situation. Il se peut qu'il vienne ici pour voir où en est avec le rétablissement de Yazoo.

Reno se gratta sa pommette tatouée.

- Mouais, pas grand changement depuis qu'on l'a amené de Healing, en fait. Demande à Shalua, elle saura te répondre.

Elena acquiesça.

- Alors c'est tout. Je vais rentrer.

Elle se tourna et fit mine de sortir quand elle se retourna.

- Au fait.

Reno la regarde.

- Ouais ?

Elena lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

- Ta cousine aime les écharpes en peau de furet?

Reno devint soudain pâle.

- Tu n'as pas osé…

Elena élargit son sourire et haussa un sourcil comme pour dire 'je me suis gênée, tiens' et sortit de la pièce.

Reno dût faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher un cri frustré, _''Putain, je vais la tuer !''_.

Satisfaite d'avoir eut le dernier mot, la Turk blonde se rend devant la porte de la chambre de l'argenté. Elle frappa et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Quand cela se fit, ce fût Vincent qui l'accueilli. Il sembla un peu surpris de la voir.

- Elena ?

Elena lui adressa un concis acquiescement de la tête.

- Je viens recueillir des nouvelles sur la condition physique de Yazoo.

- Oui, bien sûr. Entre, je te prie.

Vincent ouvrit d'avantage la porte. Elena put voir Shalua assise près de Yazoo et semblait lui faire une petite toilette au lit.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'ancien Turk en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

- Je comptais surtout que le Docteur Rui puisse m'en dire plus, je suis un peu pressée.

Constatant que c'était sans doute Yazoo qui la mettait mal à l'aise, Vincent referma un peu plus la porte et appela Shalua. La jeune scientifique termina vite ce qu'elle faisait et rejoignit la Turk blonde dans le couloir.

* * *

Yazoo fronça les sourcils quand il avait aperçu la Turk blonde à la porte. Il l'avait sentit nerveuse quand son regard s'était posé sur lui. Il était vrai qu'il troublait facilement les gens avec son apparence et utilisait ça à son avantage pour s'attirer leur confiance tout en utilisant son talent de séduction. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Kadaj lui avait confié la mission de chercher les enfants atteints de la Géostigma pour leur 'petite réunion'. Quelque part, il se rendit compte combien ses actes étaient un soi erronés…

Shalua finit de ranger la bassine dans la salle de bain et rejoint la jeune Turk dans le couloir. Laissant Yazoo seul avec Vincent.

L'ancien Turk pris place à nouveau près de son fils et remarqua la tristesse et le regret dans son magnifique regard.

- Yazoo, tu veux en parler ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Yazoo secoua doucement la tête. Vincent acquiesça en compréhension. Il allait attendre que Yazoo parle de son initiative, c'était son but. Mais il avait toujours espoir qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait la question, la réponse de son fils soit différente. Il fallait croire qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que ça soit le cas.

Il servit un verre d'eau à Yazoo et alla le porter à ses lèvres. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le jeune homme essayer de tenir par lui-même le verre. Yazoo était persévérant, même si ses tentatives s'avéraient un échec à l'avance.

Doucement, il lâcha le verre, mais toujours attentif au cas où Yazoo n'aurait pas encore assez de force pour le tenir et finalement, il le lâcha complètement. Il voyait le verre trembler dans la faible étreinte de sa main et le tint à nouveau.

C'était une preuve que Yazoo reprenait des forces. En un sens, cela le soulageait mais il avait peur que cela mette son fils en danger. Il ne voulait pas que Jénova profite du rétablissement de son fils pour le faire agir à sa guise à nouveau.

Il reposa le verre et regarda Yazoo d'un air très sérieux. Il pouvait apercevoir une étincelle de contentement dans son regard émeraude, mais aussi de soulagement.

- Tu reprends des forces.

Yazoo pencha sa tête de côté, il avait détecté une sorte de déception dans sa voix.

- Vous semblez déçu à cause de ça. Pourquoi ?

Vincent demeura silencieux pour quelques instants et répondit le plus concrètement possible.

- Je ne suis pas déçu, Yazoo, au contraire. Je suis soulagé de te voir reprendre de forces, mais… il est certainement plus prudent de ne pas presser les choses.

Yazoo l'observa en silence suite à sa réponse, puis eut une réaction assez inattendue. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et confiant.

- Si c'est pour vous, je veux bien. Mais seulement vous.

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi moi uniquement ?

Yazoo perdit son sourire et son regard devint froid et amer.

- Parce que je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que vous.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Même pas à Shalua ?

Le regard de Yazoo se durcit encore à la mention de la jeune scientifique.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, ni à qui que ce soit dans son genre. Je la tolère seulement parce que je vous ai dit que je la laisserais prendre soin de moi.

Vincent pouvait comprendre le fiel que Yazoo avait envers les gens comme Shalua, mais fallait-il le blâmer ? Depuis sa naissance il a été malmené et maltraité par les gens dits 'gens de la science', il était clair qu'il n'effacerait pas cette haine et crainte qu'il a gagné envers eux de sitôt, même si Shalua est différente de ceux qu'il a connu…

Il débattit un moment s'il devait essayer de convaincre Yazoo que Shalua était différente, de prendre en soi un peu la défense de la jeune femme. Mais en le faisant, sans doute Yazoo se sentirait trahi et c'était une chose qu'il voulait éviter.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment la juger 'hostile' parce qu'elle porte une blouse de scientifique, Yazoo. Shalua t'a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle cherche à t'aider bien plus que dans le champ de son travail.

Yazoo fronça les sourcils comme il recula un peu quand Vincent voulu lui dégager la mèche qui était toujours sur ses yeux. Jusque-là, ce geste ne l'avait pas dérangé mais pour une quelconque raison il ne voulait plus que Vincent aie ce genre de familiarité.

- Des mensonges. C'est comme tendre une douceur à un enfant pour pouvoir l'attirer dans les pires tortures par la suite. Les gens comme elle ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Vincent soupira. Certes le refus de Yazoo quand à son geste l'avait un peu blessé, mais il était sans doute le seul à blâmer pour le retrait de son fils.

- Et pourquoi tu me fais confiance, Yazoo ? En quoi suis-je différent d'elle ? Shalua et moi partageons les mêmes efforts en te concernant.

Yazoo croisa les bras.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie sans autre forme de jugement quand à ce que j'ai fait et pour qui je suis. De tous, vous êtes sans doute celui qui n'a pas d'arrière pensées quand à mon rétablissement et mon bien être. Et, incontestablement, vos intentions envers moi, sont honnêtes. Vous êtes le seul qui s'inquiète vraiment pour moi.

Il décroisa les bras. Vincent put voir que son regard émettait une sorte de confiance et espoir envers lui.

- Maintenant que je suis seul… sans mes frères…

Yazoo baissa sa tête quelques instants puis la releva.

- Vous êtes le seul en qui je peux trouver refuge… Vous êtes comme mon ange gardien, Vincent.

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur de l'ancien Turk et il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir près de son fils et de le serrer contre lui.

Yazoo ne repoussa pas son geste. Il lui semblait si naturel de laisser l'ancien Turk le serrer contre lui comme ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait déposer sa confiance en lui. Peu lui importait ce que son ego ou ce que Jénova lui dicterai. Il savait ce qu'il avait besoin et il n'allait pas se priver de ce contact si réconfortant. S'il aurait encore à débattre sur la question, il le ferait dans ses moments de réflexion. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que sentir cette paix en lui. Rien de plus.

Pour Vincent, les mots de son fils ont été plus qu'une révélation et cela l'avait profondément touché. Il regrettait néanmoins de lui cacher la vérité sur lui-même. Mais il bloqua cette sensation. Rien n'allait venir gâcher ce pur moment de bonheur. Conscient ou pas du lien qui les unissait, Yazoo se rapprochait de lui et il était simplement reconnaissant pour ça.

Il serra un peu plus son étreinte et enfoui son visage sur la chevelure mercure de son fils. _''Mon fils…''_

* * *

N'est-ce pas mignon tout plein, hein ?

Oui, j'avoue j'ai été sadique pour le coup du cauchemar et que je manque pas une pour faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Yazoo, mais c'est dans ces moments-là où mon sadisme (oui je sais Louve Noir je ne vais pas en rester là, mais bon…) bref ! Où mon sadisme est pardonné, pas vrai ?

Et sur le coup, jamais vous aviez imaginé un furet… euh furette ayant foutu la seconde pire trouille de la vie à Elena, pas vrai xD ?

Ah ! Ah ! Mais à vrai dire, c'est tout mimi et tout !

Dans certains pays c'est le 3ième animal de compagnie après le chien et le chat ! Mais attention il a un caractère bien trempé et est extrêmement attaché à ses maîtres ^^ (sur le coup… pas étonnant qu'Elena aie pris la poudre d'escampette de l'appart de Reno xD)

Mouhahahahaha je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sadique xD !

Allez à la prochaine !

Laissez-moi un p'tit mot ça fait toujours plaisir )

Bibizes calines !

Note: Si vous avez des critiques dans le genre de Limonanade je vous prierais de les faire par MP. Sachant pour cause que je n'ai aucune raison d'être accusée de plagia pour une fiction que je l'ai lu il y a belle lurette avant d'être supprimée par l'auteur concerné.


	22. Deep Thoughts

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noire ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Limp Bizkit - My Way

Une ribambelle de pensées plus ou moins profondes (et plus ou moins sérieuses), mais qui recèlent toujours une vérité (ou presque). - Inconnu

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Deep Thoughts**

- C'est tout pour le moment.

Reconfirma Shalua à Elena qui écoutait attentivement le rapport de Shalua sur le rétablissement de Yazoo.

- Bien. J'informerais mes supérieurs. Encore merci.

Shalua acquiesça.

Elena se rappela encore d'une chose et tira une carte et la tendit à Shalua.

- Ceci est pour Yazoo. Monsieur Shinra tient à prendre en charge pour ce qui est de ses dépenses personnelles.

Shalua prit la carte de crédit en haussant un sourcil.

- Monsieur Rufus est bien trop aimable.

Elena se mordit légèrement la lèvre tout en regard la porte de la chambre.

- Je crois qu'il cherche vraiment à aider Yazoo. C'est vrai que ça ne compensera pas toutes ces années de torture ni rien… mais, il veut sans doute lui montrer qu'il s'inquiète pour son bien être.

Elle se racla la gorge et rougit un peu, se rendant compte qu'elle laisser parler ses sentiments alors qu'elle devait agir de façon professionnelle.

- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit. Mon travail ici est terminé. Mes respects à Vincent et à Yazoo.

Elena lui adressa un acquiescement de tête qui sembla à Shalua être le salut officiel des Turks.

Une fois la jeune Turk partie, Shalua resta un moment pensive quand aux Turks et leur mission de surveillance quant à Yazoo. Elle devait avouer que leurs méthodes pouvaient être peu orthodoxes dans ce contexte, surtout en vue des réactions de Reno quand au fils de Vincent, mais elle devait avouer que cela pouvait être bénéfique en un sens. Cela permettait à Yazoo de s'habituer à leur présence et d'apprendre petit à petit à socialiser avec ses futurs co-équipiers tout en perdant de son agressivité. Elle rentra dans la chambre, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Vincent installait confortablement son fils pour le goûter.

Vincent se retournant.

- Que voulait Elena ?

- Rien de spécial, juste avoir le diagnostique médical sur l'état de Yazoo, pour Rufus.

Vincent acquiesça et regarda Yazoo qui sembla légèrement soupçonneux.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il sache comment je vais ou pas.

- Des formalités, Yazoo. Rien de plus.

Lui répondit Vincent d'une voix rassurante.

Yazoo l'observa quelques instants avant d'acquiescer à son tour. On apercevait dans son attitude qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais qu'il faisait confiance au jugement de Vincent.

Shalua revint vers lui avec le plateau qu'elle posa doucement sur les cuisses de l'argenté.

- Regarde toutes ces bonnes choses qu'on t'a amené Yazoo.

Yazoo soupira.

- Tant que je puisse être tranquille après, ça ira.

Shalua sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

- Disons que Cloud veut te voir après le goûter.

- Je ne veux pas voir ce traître.

Répondit Yazoo d'une voix amère.

Vincent regarda Shalua et celle-ci soupira.

- Yazoo, Cloud veut juste te voir un peu. Je t'assure qu'il ne restera pas longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte au fond de le voir un peu, Yazoo ?

Yazoo tourna son regard vers lui.

- Il a tué mon petit frère et s'en est pris à moi et à Loz à la fin.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant, la situation a changé. Cloud cherche au même titre que moi et Shalua de t'aider. Il est ton frère, Yazoo. Il est en droit de venir te visiter et de voir comment tu vas.

Yazoo lui adressa un regard quelque peu agressif.

- C'est facile de dire ça quand je suis blessé et affaibli de la sorte. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, ni celle de qui que soit.

- Il ne s'agit pas de pitié Yazoo.

Yazoo grimaça légèrement.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Un coup de conscience ? Il n'en a pas eut quand il s'en est pris à Kadaj. C'est d'un courage de tuer quelqu'un à peine âgé de 19 ans.

Shalua roula de l'œil.

- Yazoo, tu devrais tourner la page, chaton.

Yazoo la regarda, son regard crépitant de colère et haine.

- 'Tourner la page' ?

Il répéta amèrement. Il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour qui elle se prenait de lui dire une chose pareille ? Non seulement elle osait utiliser sa faiblesse quand à ses frères pour avoir un semblant d'obéissance, mais aussi d'oublier le fiel qu'il portait à son traître de frère ?! Non ! Jamais ! Cloud était un meurtrier à ses yeux et jamais cela changerait ! Jamais il oublierait cette image de son petit frère se désintégrer dans la Rivière de la Vie dans les bras de Cloud. Cette image le hanterai toute sa vie ainsi que la culpabilité de n'avoir rien put faire pour le sauver.

Voyant que Shalua avait touché à nouveau une corde sensible, Vincent préféra intervenir. Il valait mieux ne pas lui faire de pression, surtout après le cauchemar que Yazoo avait eut avant.

- Ce que Shalua voulait certainement dire, Yazoo, c'est de laisser tout de même une chance à Cloud. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas le voir, mais tolère-le un minimum. Tout comme toi, il a sa part de culpabilité à porter.

Yazoo le jugea quelques instants en silence. Bien que son égo refuse de croire en de telles paroles, les mots de Vincent avaient un fond de vérité. C'était peut-être la raison pourquoi il les acceptait plus facilement.

Vincent put apercevoir le message silencieux dans le regard de son fils, cette incertitude et le refus de toute approche de Cloud. Il savait qu'il en demandait un peu trop pour lui en l'occurrence de la situation.

- Je sais que c'est peut-être trop te demander pour l'instant Yazoo. Mais tolère juste sa présence, tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

L'argenté se laissa aller sur les traversins en ramenant son bras blessé un peu plus vers lui et posa son regard vers le plateau devant lui. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse seul. Il se sentait oppressé d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à le surveiller. L'idée que l'Ex-Soldat voulait le voir après le goûter ne l'enchantait guère et n'améliorait pas son humeur pour autant. Mais il allait le tolérer, ne serai-ce que pour Vincent.

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas refuser ce goûter, non plus!

Le rabroua un peu la jeune scientifique.

L'argenté soupira et pris le sandwich. Il sembla hésiter et en pris une bouchée. Le contenu du sandwich avait changé. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soit, mais il aurait aimé savoir ce que c'était.

- C'est du pain avec quoi ?

- Du fromage. Hier, c'était avec du jambon.

Lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as jamais mangé du fromage, chaton ?

Yazoo posa son sandwich et la regarda en secouant la tête.

- Non. L'alimentation de base qu'on me donnait à moi et à mes frères était des pilules qui remplaçaient en soit un repas normal et des vitamines.

Shalua considéra le jeune homme devant elle avec sympathie. Yazoo devait avoir dans les combiens ? 20-21 ans ? Non seulement il a vécu sa jeune vie torturé, maltraité et forcé à se battre pour survivre, mais aussi privé d'une alimentation dite normale.

Elle tourna son regard vers Vincent. A présent, il lui était clair ce que Vincent cherchait à faire pour son fils. Cette 'rééducation' allait s'avérer longue si Jénova persistait à imposer sa volonté sur Yazoo.

- Yazoo, que dirais-tu de manger du ragout ce soir à la place de la soupe ? Je sais que tu n'est pas accoutumé à certaines choses mais…

Yazoo lui adressa un frêle sourire arrogant.

- Je ne suis pas si ignorant que ça, vous savez. Comment croyez-vous qu'on a survécu 2 ans en dehors des laboratoires, mes frères et moi ?

Shalua sembla un peu surprise. Vincent eut un petit rire.

- Veux-tu nous en dire plus à ce sujet ? J'avoue que tu viens de piquer ma curiosité.

Yazoo reprenant son sandwich.

- On vivait de la chasse.

Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

- Un jeu pour nous en fait, surtout quand on a suivi un entrainement de survie depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

Shalua sembla choquée mais se força à ne pas le montrer. Yazoo haïssait qu'on le prenne en pitié. Mais serai-ce vraiment le cas ? Non. Lui et ses frères avaient survécu aux pires atrocités dans un laboratoire depuis leur naissance. Alors que d'autres auraient sans doute tombé en chemin, lui et ses frères avaient bravé toutes ces épreuves le cœur vaillant en comptant avec leur mutuelle complicité et appui.

L'argenté sentit l'empathie venant de la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard hostile. Il la tolérerait pour les soins, mais quand à ses tentatives et toutes formes de gestes ou paroles d'affection, il lui ferait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Il finit son sandwich en silence, ignorant la présence de la jeune scientifique. C'était irrespectueux venant de sa part, mais sa tolérance à son égard atteignait la limite. Pour qui elle se prenait en essayant de lui dicter sa conduite ? La seule chose qui l'empêchait de la tuer était sans nul doute son actuel état de faiblesse et Vincent. Il respectait trop ce dernier pour tenter quoique soit. Ça a été osé de la part de cette femme de parler de ses frères pour le faire entendre raison. Il en est venu à tuer des parfaits étrangers pour moins que ça.

Il soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il allait devoir supporter cette femme pour un moment.

D'un geste las, il prit l'autre sandwich et le mangea en silence en observant Vincent. Il était tout de même admirable la façon que Vincent avait de voir les choses. Il était sans aucun doute le seul homme de confiance qu'il ait rencontré jusque-là. Le seul qui le protégerait contre tout danger.

Vincent adressa à Yazoo un faible sourire accompagné d'un bref acquiescement de tête auquel le jeune homme répondit de même. Il sentait que son fils faisait une analyse de la situation et surement de ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Shalua. Il serait certain que leur mutuelle relation allait être difficile, mais il espérait que cela se calme. En s'habituant à son contact, sa présence, ses petits gestes et mots de tendresse, Yazoo viendrai à être moins craintif et méfiant à son égard. Il lui fallait juste du temps, comme pour tant autres choses…

* * *

Cloud ressurgit de la cave où il avait passé un bon moment à ressasser sa culpabilité envers Yazoo. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau et allait s'essuyer quand une petite voix fluette le fit sursauter.

- T'as promis qu'on allait voir Yazoo !

Cloud se retourna et regarda la fillette qui se tenait les hanches et le regardait d'un air très contrarié. Il eut un faible sourire comme cette attitude lui rappelait Tifa quand elle s'énervait pour de bon.

- Du calme Marlène. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse.

Denzel arriva derrière elle avec Tifa, cette dernière avait un semblant de reproche dans le regard comme quoi elle ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné son attitude de toute à l'heure.

- Je crois que tu peux monter avec les enfants. Shalua est avec Yazoo dans la chambre.

Lui informa son amie d'enfance.

Cloud acquiesça sachant pertinemment que Tifa l'aurait à l'œil pour ce qui serait des 'hostilités' envers Reno et Rude. En un sens, ils cherchaient eux aussi à aider…

- J'y vais alors.

Il se tourna vers les enfants.

- On y va ?

Les deux enfants s'écrièrent de joie et suivirent Cloud à l'étage.

Tifa pour sa part soupira et secoua la tête. Elle connaissait de loin la tête de mule qu'était l'Ex-Soldat quand à son opinion sur les deux Turks, mais il fallait bien qu'il laisse de côté son fiel vis-à-vis à Shinra pour le bien de Yazoo tout de même !

- Les hommes, je vous le jure…

* * *

Rude suivait son comparse du regard depuis un moment. Reno ne cessait de faire des allers-et-retours dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée.

- J'y vais ou pas ?

- Arrête de ruminer comme ça, ça m'énerve. Va chercher le furet de ta cousine et n'en parlons plus.

Reno s'arrêta et regarde son comparse les yeux ronds.

- Je te signale qu'on est supposé ne pas lâcher Yazoo d'une semelle.

Il s'arrêta et grimaça.

- Remarque ce n'est pas dans son état qu'il pourrait se carapater aussi…

Il soupira et pris place sur le lit.

''_C'est moi ou il prend très au sérieux cette histoire de surveiller Yazoo ?"_ se demanda le grand Turk chauve. _''Quoi qu'il en soit faut que j'arrête les dégâts, là…'' _fit-il en regardant Reno se passer une main dans sa crinière rousse en refoulant l'envie d'une cigarette. Il se leva et fit mine de quitter la chambre.

- Tu vas où, Rude ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui.

- Chercher le furet. Contrairement à toi, je suis discret quand il s'agit de 's'éclipser' pour quelques instants sans créer de vagues.

Reno lui adressa un sourire renard.

- Bah, au même temps, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est partenaires toi et moi !

''_Il le fait exprès ou…''_ Fit Rude en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes noires.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour limiter tes bêtises.

- Hé ! J'ai strictement rien fait cette fois !

Réplica le Turk rouquin d'un air vexé.

Rude roula des yeux tout en se retournant.

- Parce ce que je t'ai à l'œil…

Il fit un geste sur ses lunettes et fit de même vers le rouquin comme pour dire 'Ne fais pas l'idiot en mon absence'.

Reno regarda son comparse quitter la chambre et lâcha un grognement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas discret quand il devait 's'éclipser' quelque part aussi. Mais là…

Il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond. Le souci c'était qu'il avait trop de trucs en tête, sans parler de ce rêve qui obsédait ses pensées au moindre moment. _''Ok c'est un mec ! Enfin vite dit quoi… parce que franchement, j'en suis tombé sur quelques-uns à la l'apparence bien plus virile… et Yazoo ressemble plus à une fille que proprement à un mec.''_ Le rouquin grimaça. _''Il serait peut-être hermaphrodite qui sait ? En tout cas ça en expliquerai des choses, héhéhé… !''_ Sur le coup il se frappa le front. _''Ça devient n'importe quoi ce que je dis ! Hermaphrodite. Puis quoi encore !''_ Il se leva et alla au cabinet de toilette se passer de l'eau sur le visage, puis se regarda dans le miroir. '_'Allez, Reno. C'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de délire. Hermaphrodite ou non, mec ou fille, Yazoo est sous ta surveillance ainsi que celle de Rude, alors stop tes conneries et fait ton boulot !''_ Il s'adresse un sourire renard au miroir et s'essuie le visage avant de sortir de la chambre. Un peu d'air frais et une cigarette lui ferait du bien.

En sortant, il croisa Cloud et les enfants à qui il adressa un sourire jovial et ébouriffa leurs cheveux en les faisant pouffer. L'ex-Soldat pour sa part, lui adressa un regard méprisant mais resta silencieux. Sûrement, il ne voulait pas manquer de respect au Turk devant les gosses. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Reno de lui adresser son fameux sourire renard histoire de provoquer un peu.

Il préféra néanmoins de ne pas abuser et descendit, son envie d'air frais et de nicotine parlant plus fort.

* * *

Un frappement à la porte alerta Yazoo de l'arrivée de Cloud et des enfants. Shalua rangeait le plateau de nourriture qu'elle lui avait apporté. Sentant le fils de Vincent nerveux et tendu, elle essaya de le rassurer.

- Allez, chaton sourit un peu ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il un Bahamut enragé allait entrer avec Cloud non plus !

Yazoo lui adressa un regard froid, mais ne réplica pas.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec l'ancien Turk et alla ouvrir la porte.

Marlène fut la première à entrer, en courant vers l'argenté. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins près de Vincent, plaidant à ce qu'il la mette assise sur le matelas, ce que l'ex-Turk obtempéra à grande horreur de Yazoo.

Denzel lui pris place sur la chaise. Cloud observait Yazoo depuis le pas de porte, il savait que Yazoo ne tolérerait pas qu'il s'approche de lui.

La fillette l'observa quelques instants avant de lui adresser un joli sourire.

- Comment ça va, Yazoo ?

Lui demanda gaiement la fillette.

Yazoo porta son regard sur la fillette, elle le regardait avec un semblant d'affection et admiration non dissimulée dans le regard. Cela le troublait, car personne d'autre à part ses frères avaient pour habitude de le regarder comme ça et cela le manquait horriblement…

- Je vais bien, je vous remercie…

- Tu as bien dormi ? Shalua dit que tu dois dormir beaucoup pour guérir.

L'argenté porta son regard sur la jeune scientifique, celle-ci lui adressa un faible sourire. Il n'aimait pas être forcé à se trouver dans ce genre de situation, mais en vu de son état, il n'avait nul choix que de s'y soumettre.

Yazoo reportant son regard sur la petite fille.

- Oui, il me faut du repos pour que je reprenne des forces.

Marlène s'approcha un peu plus de lui et il se figea quand elle vint lui chasser la mèche de cheveux qui avait pour habitude de lui tomber sur ses yeux, sans pour autant le toucher. Il avait l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge d'avoir les cheveux sur ses yeux, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Beaucoup de fois, les scientifiques qui s'occupaient d'eux ont voulu lui couper ses cheveux et, à chaque fois, il avait vivement protesté en criant, mordant, griffant et donnant des coups de pieds pour pas qu'on l'approche avec une paire de ciseaux. A la fin, ils ont abandonné cette idée voyant que cela n'empêchait pas les résultats des leurs expériences d'être satisfaisants.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Yazoo dévia légèrement son visage, un peu gêné.

- Tu as des jolis yeux. Tu ne devrais pas les cacher comme ça.

Pris au dépourvu par cette remarque au demeurant innocente, le jeune homme regarde la petite fille d'un air légèrement surpris par le compliment.

- Je… Ça ne me gêne pas pour… pour ce que je fais.

Marlène eut un petit rire, en voyant que son compliment avait un peu embarrassé le jeune homme.

- Je dis ça, c'est parce qu'ils sont différents de ceux que j'ai vu et ils sont très jolis. On dirait ceux d'un chat. Tu aimes les chats ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en jamais vu.

- Ni un petit chien ?

Il secoua la tête. La petite fille sembla un peu triste mais le sourire lui revint toute de suite comme sachant d'avance comment faire disparaitre toutes les tristesses du monde.

- Dès que tu pourras marcher, Denzel, moi et Tifa on te montrera un endroit avec plein d'animaux et tu pourras même prendre un petit chat ou un petit chien dans tes bras ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Répondit Yazoo d'un air absent à la fillette. Il observait du coin de l'œil le petit garçon nommé Denzel. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était quand il était venu pour la première fois à Edge pour faire sois disons un tour de repérage. Il s'était arrêté non loin du 7ième Ciel en sentant la géostigmate chez lui et il était reparti après. Plus tard dans journée, il le revit avec une fillette. Il avait réussit à collecter beaucoup d'enfants avec les géostigmates dans la région, mais il sentait que ce garçon était important aux yeux de son traître de frère, presque autant que Marlène. Quand il l'a fait savoir à Kadaj, il aperçu dans le regard de son petit frère quelque chose de malsain et de troublant. Il n'avait pas aimé pas ce qu'il a vu dans son regard, mais comme toujours, il fit semblant de rien savoir, son amour pour son petit frère repris le dessus. Mais quelque part dans sa conscience, il avait tout de même un semblant d'inquiétude pour la fillette non contaminée et le garçonnet à qui la petite appelait au nom de Denzel.

A la venue de Cloud dans leur base, la fillette le tenait par la main mais ce n'était plus complètement Denzel. Le garçonnet ayant bu l'eau contenant l'essence caractéristique de Jénova, était sous contrôle mental de son petit frère. Une vraie marionnette… comme Kadaj. Comme Loz. Comme lui…

Yazoo sentit son cœur se serrer et la culpabilité l'assaillir à nouveau. Il aurait put empêcher Kadaj d'en venir à manipuler tous ces enfants. De le faire entendre raison. Mais Kadaj n'écoutait personne quand il avait cette lueur malsaine dans le regard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était le suivre en silence et le protéger. Cette chose qui l'habitait le rendait imprévisible et empli d'une folie meurtrière sans limites. Il le cru même capable d'abattre Souba sur Cloud quand celui-ci était à sa totale merci lors du guet apens à la Capitale Perdue. Il semblerait que le cri de Marlène à ce moment-là, l'aie temporairement tiré de cet état de folie et retenu son geste.

Il regarda la fillette en question et il se sentit fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse enfin seul. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses lui concernant.

- Tu es triste, Yazoo ?

Fit la fillette en lui affichant un regard inquiet.

Yazoo se força à lui adresser un faible sourire et la rassurer. Cela n'était pas son genre. Il ne devait rien à cette fille ni à qui que ce soit présent dans la pièce. Mais pour Vincent, il se devait de se montrer au moins gentil envers les enfants.

- Je suis juste fatigué.

Denzel regarda Marlène et lui plaida silencieusement quelque chose. La fillette voulut essayer de parler encore avec Yazoo, mais celui-ci semblait vraiment fatigué.

- Denzel voulait te raconter notre promenade au parc, mais on te le dira une autre fois, si t'es vraiment fatigué.

Yazoo observa la fillette en silence. Il pouvait faire un soi disons petit effort pour écouter le récit leur promenade. Il était vrai qu'il avait envie de se retrouver le plus vite possible seul, mais il pouvait attendre encore un peu et faire plaisir aux enfants. Il soupira. Ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour être tranquille…

Il tira vers lui son bras blessé et adressa un regard rassurant à la fillette, enfin dans la mesure du possible…

- Je suis curieux d'entendre vôtre récit.

Il sentit Cloud bouger dans sa position mais restant toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui, aux aguets au moindre faux mouvement de sa part envers les enfants. Cela l'agaça. Il n'a jamais été le genre à s'en prendre à des enfants et se sentir ainsi surveillé de la part de l'Ex-Soldat le froissait en plus de l'irriter au plus haut point. Etant blessé de la sorte comment pouvait-il être vu comme une menace à ses yeux?

Néanmoins, il se força à l'ignorer. Il le devait, s'il voulait que les enfants partent le plus vite possible sans pour autant donner l'impression de les chasser de la chambre. Pourquoi lui imposai-t-on ce genre de situation ?!

Il adressa un petit signe à la fillette pour qu'elle commence son récit. Elle y obtempéra avec un petit rire cristallin.

* * *

Cloud pouvait sentir la tension qui s'était installé entre lui et Yazoo. Il était clair que sa présence le rendait très crispé. Mais il était curieux la façon qu'il réagissait avec les enfants. Il était à la fois affable et réservé. On s'apercevait facilement qu'il n'était pas habitué à être entouré de monde.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Cloud remarqua que Yazoo n'était pas comme Kadaj. Il n'y avait pas cette aura de folie autour de l'argenté. C'était quelque chose de plus réservé et rempli de mystère. Un peu comme ce qui se dégageait de Vincent au fait. C'était vraiment curieux.

Il croisa le regard de Vincent, celui-ci observait les réactions de Yazoo et lui adressait de temps en temps un faible sourire.

Cloud tiqua. Depuis quand Vincent souriait ? Au fait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment revu l'ancien Turk depuis l'arrivée de Yazoo. Shalua était encore celle qui les rejoignait pour les repas à défaut de que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de l'argenté et des deux imbéciles de Turks assignées à la protection de son frère. C'était vraiment quelque chose voir Vincent Valentine sourire et sembler entretenir une sorte de complicité avec Yazoo. Il en vint à sentir une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

Vincent suivait attentivement les moindres réactions de son fils. Il était curieux la façon qu'il s'était légèrement crispé lorsque Marlène lui avait chassé la mèche qui lui retombait sans cesse sur les yeux. Pour un moment, il a semblé comment débattre de comment réagir avec la fillette et le compliment qu'elle lui avait fait sur ses yeux l'avaient aussi pris au dépourvu. Sans doute sachant que la majorité des gens auraient peur de son regard et de son apparence, alors que la petite fille le trouvait au demeurant joli et simplement différent des autres.

Il semblait que la fillette aidait aussi Yazoo à comprendre les choses les plus banales de la vie quotidienne, une vie que lui et ses frères ont été privés et cela sans doute était aussi une bonne chose pour son fils.

* * *

- Merci encore Shalua. Les enfants m'auraient boudé si je ne tenais pas ma promesse.

Fit Cloud en invitant les enfants à rejoindre leur chambre. D'un côté, il était soulagé de la réaction de Yazoo avec les enfants et pouvait rassurer Barret comme quoi l'argenté n'était pas une menace.

Shalua lui adressant un sourire tout maternel.

- Oh… mais il y a pas que moi, Cloud. C'est surtout Vincent que vous devriez remercier. Il sait s'y faire avec Yazoo.

Elle appuya les derniers mots avec un sourire sous-entendu auquel l'ancien Turk répondit avec un hochement de tête.

Cloud se tourna vers son ami.

- Ouais, je suppose…

Il haussa ses épaules d'un geste las. Cela le blessait un peu que Yazoo aie plus confiance avec Vincent qu'avec lui, mais en vue de sa situation et sa rancœur qu'il lui portait c'était compréhensible. Au moins, Yazoo avait confiance en quelqu'un et semblait se tenir tranquille, qu'être ouvertement hostile et agressif envers tout le monde. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux.

- Cloud, sois patient. Yazoo ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Il fait des crises assez violentes et la mort de ses frères n'aide pas sur le processus.

- Des crises ?

Demanda l'Ex-Soldat soudain un peu alarmé.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Oui. Il a des sautes d'humeur aléatoires et plus ou moins violentes. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sous contrôle. Je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'en prendra pas aux enfants, je peux t'assurer.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, pris au doute et ayant un léger soupçon comme quoi Vincent lui cachait plus de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Vincent fixa ses yeux carmin sur ceux du blond.

- Je ne cache rien, Cloud. Yazoo est simplement bien plus vulnérable qu'on ne le croit, cela étant normal vu sa situation. Il faut aussi savoir que la présence des ses anciens ennemis le trouble énormément et que sur le fait il soit confus quand à ses réactions et ses sentiments contradictoires. Mets-toi un instant à sa place Cloud, comment aurais-tu réagit?

L'Ex-Soldat croisa les bras et pris le temps de réfléchir. Les mots de Vincent avaient un sens logique au fond. S'il avait été à la place de Yazoo il aurait pété tout simplement un câble si ce n'aurait été l'appui et l'amitié de ses amis. Sur le coup, il admirait le courage et la ténacité de l'argenté.

Cloud regarda l'ancien Turk. Si ce n'était pas Vincent, Yazoo aurait peut-être craqué enfin de compte et il n'aurait été d'aucune aide à son frère en vue de la haine et la rancœur qu'il lui portait. Sur quoi, il pouvait remercier l'Ex-turk d'avoir su gagner la confiance de l'argenté.

- Je peux comprendre Vincent. Merci encore de veiller sur lui, je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Il lui adressa un bref acquiescement et descendit en bas.

Vincent se tourna vers Shalua lui adressait un sourire tendre et malicieux.

- Quoi ?

Lui demanda l'ancien Turk.

Shalua secouant doucement la tête.

- Oh, non rien, Vincent. Je me disais simplement que vous savez trouver les bons mots quand il faut. La preuve avec Yazoo, il a supporté la présence de Cloud sans créer de vagues.

Vincent sembla pensif quelques instants et acquiesça.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas cessé de se sentir sous pression avec Cloud, mais en considération pour les enfants il s'est forcé à bloquer sa haine et sa rancœur envers lui.

Shalua considéra ses mots et acquiesça.

- Pas faux non plus.

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- C'est osé de votre part d'entrer dans le jeu de Yazoo. Savez-vous que dans une autre situation, il vous aurait tué sans toute autre forme de procès ?

Shalua y fit mine de réfléchir mais Vincent décela une fausse inquiétude.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Vincent. Je vous accorde, c'est une méthode agressive mais je me dois de lui imposer des limites pour le raisonner.

Vincent élargit d'avantage son sourire.

- Ce n'était pas une critique Shalua. Je suis simplement un peu surpris et j'avoue que j'admire votre courage à lui faire tête, sachant que vous pourriez subir les conséquences de vos mots. Bien que je doute que Yazoo vienne à vous agresser pour ça.

Shalua eut un petit rire.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il vienne à être violent avec moi, non plus, Vincent. Yazoo semble être bien trop respectueux pour ça et un jeune homme de bon sens.

- Il l'est, en effet Shalua. Mais n'abusez pas non plus de la situation.

La jeune scientifique redevint sérieuse.

Vincent continua.

- Comme vous le savez, ses crises peuvent être plus ou moins violentes et il n'est pas lui-même quand elles ont lieu. Un semblant de prudence est tout de même souhaitable.

Shalua se rendit compte de sa bêtise et s'excusa en rougissant de plus belle.

- Je… Pardon, Vincent. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

Vincent la rassura d'un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, Shalua. Je tiens juste à éviter la pire des éventualités.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Je veillerais à m'en souvenir, Vincent. Je vous promets de faire attention la prochaine fois.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, un semblant intriguée.

- Pourquoi le laisser seul, au fait Vincent ?

Vincent suivit son regard et son cœur se serra.

- Il a besoin de mettre les choses au point. De réfléchir sur lui-même et ce que je lui aie dit sur Jénova.

Il se tourne vers la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'il réalise qui vraiment est Jénova. Il faut qu'il se détache de cette partie de son passé.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt, Vincent ?

L'ancien Turk plongea son regard carmin vers celui de la jeune scientifique.

- Je crois que des trois, Yazoo est celui qui croyait moins en Jénova, mais disons que son amour pour ses frères le forçait à les suivre sur les traces de la Calamité des Cieux. Il est confus. Il se débat sans cesse sur qui croire, c'est pourquoi il a ces crises. Il veut penser par lui-même pour connaitre la vérité, mais ce qui reste de l'influence de Jénova s'interpose à cela.

- Cela explique ses cauchemars.

Vincent acquiesce.

- Oui. Tout comme ses sautes d'humeurs.

Un bref silence s'installa. Vincent regardait la porte de la chambre où son fils se trouvait en ce moment seul. Il voulait être près de lui, mais il savait que Yazoo avait besoin de ce moment pour être tranquille et réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Yazoo vienne à conclusion que Jénova est la coupable depuis le début.

Shalua bougea dans sa position et adressa un sourire à Vincent.

- Vous m'accompagnez pour une tasse de thé, Vincent ?

L'ancien Turk la regarda et secoua doucement la tête, refusant poliment l'invitation.

- Je vais rester ici, il se peut qu'il ait besoin de moi.

Shalua acquiesça, essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. Mais il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, il voulait être prêt à rassurer Yazoo en cas d'une nouvelle crise.

- Je comprends Vincent et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il comprenne vite que ce qu'il cherchait avec ses frères n'était qu'une illusion.

Elle baissa son regard.

- Une illusion qui lui a couté la vie de ses frères…

Elle soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

- Je vais descendre, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin.

Vincent lui répondit d'un acquiescement de la tête, ne quittant pas la porte du regard, priant pour que son fils accepte cette partie de la vérité.

* * *

Et voilà encore un beau chapitre de fini !

Pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience la scène du gôuter j'espère que cela vous a plût :)

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais plein de bibizes câlines et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	23. Lonely Heart

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Brain Stew (Lyrics)

_« Dans le cœur humain il y a des cordes qu'il est préférable de ne pas faire vibrer.» - Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Lonely Heart**

Yazoo se laissa aller sur le traversin en soupirant. Il se sentait fatigué et le trop plein de questions, d'incertitudes et de contradictions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui donnait le début d'une migraine.

Cela lui avait fait drôle d'entendre le récit des deux enfants, surtout le petit garçon. Il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu jusque-là et s'était attendu à percevoir de la haine dans sa voix, mais non. Il avait surtout décelé de la curiosité et un semblant ingénu de sympathie.

Il regarda vers la fenêtre. Il ressentait à nouveau cette envie de liberté, de se changer les idées. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se sentir oppressé par ce qui l'entourait. Fuir ne lui ressemblait pas, mais cela devenait trop à gérer en un seul coup. Il vint à regretter d'avoir demandé à Vincent de le laisser seul, mais il n'avait pas non plus le courage de le rappeler. Il dirigea son regard fatigué vers la table de chevet où Vincent lui avait laissé un bipper au cas où il ne se sentirait pas bien ou aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Ce que Vincent lui avait dit à propos de Jénova résonnait encore dans sa tête. D'où avait-il tant d'informations et de haine à propos de Jénova ? Le plus ironique, sans doute, c'était qu'il savait qu'il lui poserait la question tôt ou tard.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait tant à réfléchir sur son actuelle situation et même ses propres sentiments, surtout par rapport à Jénova.

Yazoo ramena son regard vers la fenêtre et soupira. Vu comme sa récupération allait définitivement prendre du temps, il allait devoir supporter les lubies de Shalua. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, mais en un sens, la présence de Vincent et ses encouragements apaisaient son impatience. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer cette sensation de confiance et sécurité qu'il lui procurait lorsqu'il était près de lui. Il ne connaissait vraiment cette sensation qu'avec ses frères. Mais Vincent n'était rien à ses yeux, à part peut-être celui qui lui a sauvé la vie et en conséquence une personne de confiance. Il n'osait pas vraiment à venir à le qualifier d'ami. Ce mot avait pour lui une signification assez traître dans le sens qu'il n'avait jamais eut d'amis hormis Loz et Kadaj. Les humains étant à ses yeux des créatures volatiles et superficielles, capables de promettre une chose et d'en donner une autre. Traiter Vincent 'd'ami' serait une insulte en vue de son honnêteté et de sa franchise. C'était pourquoi il acceptait sa vision des choses, même sur un sujet aussi délicat que ses frères et Jénova.

Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux quant à la vérité : Jénova était seule responsable depuis le début.

Au fond de son cœur, il était déjà depuis longtemps venu à la conclusion que Jénova se servait de lui et de ses frères. Il n'osait pas l'avouer ouvertement de peur de la vérité. Il était sans doute plus facile de fermer les yeux et suivre son petit frère avec cette voix dans sa tête, surtout quand on avait vécu 21 ans asservi en tant que spécimen de laboratoire… Leur avenir était incertain, certes, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble rien d'autre ne lui importait. Quand exactement Jénova s'est vraiment imposé dans leur vie, au juste ?

Yazoo fronça les sourcils à cette question.

Rien de spécial ne leur était arrivé depuis leur installation à la Capitale Perdue. Ils avaient établi une certaine routine au sein de leur refuge. Pourtant quelque temps après, il avait remarqué un étrange comportement de la part son petit frère. Kadaj se réveillait souvent durant la nuit et restait debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le ciel avec un sourire à la fois inhabituel et troublant. Une des rare fois où sa curiosité le poussa à lui demander pourquoi il sentait cette envie de rester réveillé à regarder le ciel, la réponse de son petit frère l'avait étrangement surpris. Il lui avait dit qu'il entendait une douce voix lui parler et le motiver à la rejoindre plus loin dans le nord. Il connaissait plus ou moins la région, car il lui arrivait d'aller chasser le gibier aux limites du Village du Glaçon et qu'au de-là se trouvait le dit Cratère Nord. Selon ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il s'agissait d'un énorme cratère causé par une météorite tombée depuis l'âge des temps. L'idée que la source de la voix qui séduisait son petit frère venait de là-bas ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le fait aussi de s'être réveillé une nuit et voir son petit frère essayer de s'éclipser en douce avait fondé ses soupçons et il s'était opposé, venant à menacer de réveiller Loz pour faire entendre raison à son petit frère.

_**~Début Flash back~**_

- Je suis contre Kadaj. Tu ne connais rien au de-là du village et je refuse que tu te rendes je ne sais où, tout seul, à la poursuite d'une voix dans ta tête, quitte à réveiller Loz pour t'en empêcher !

Kadaj ferma ses poings et afficha une expression colérique à son grand-frère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion là-dessus, Yazoo. J'y vais un point c'est tout ! Ni toi, ni Loz allez m'empêcher de m'y rendre !

Il fit deux pas en direction de la sortie mais Yazoo se mit en travers son chemin. Le cadet de la fratrie lui leva les yeux, menaçant.

- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Yazoo.

Yazoo pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et haussa un sourcil, défiant.

- Sinon quoi Kadaj ? Tu me frapperas ?

Le regard perçant de son petit frère devint encore plus menaçant. Il savait que son petit frère n'oserait jamais lever la main sur lui, mais cela ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension, surtout au vu de son récent comportement.

Kadaj sembla débattre un moment et son regard s'adoucit, s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre son ainé par la force il y parviendrait par la douceur.

- Yazoo, j'ai besoin d'y aller et d'en avoir le cœur net !

Il prit Yazoo dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi Yazoo. Rappelle-toi qu'on est bien plus forts que ces humains.

Yazoo planta son regard sur le sien.

- Je le sais bien Kadaj, mais tu ne sais rien de cette voix. Et si ce n'était encore que les murmures venant de la Planète ? Tu sais bien que cet endroit est lié aux Cetras et que leur influence est encore présente en ces lieux.

Kadaj secoua doucement sa tête et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas la mémoire des Cetras que j'entends, Yazoo. _Elle_ est réelle et _elle _veut que je vienne à sa rencontre.

Yazoo s'éloigna de son étreinte et secoua la tête.

- Kadaj, depuis quand tu fais facilement confiance aux voix que t'entends dans ta tête ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Tu ne sais rien de ce qui peut t'attendre au Cratère Nord !

Kadaj ne lui répondit pas et évita son regard.

Devant son silence, Yazoo décida de prendre des mesures et pris son petit frère par les épaules.

- Sois raisonnable Kadaj et retourne te coucher. J'oublierais cette histoire de poursuite d'une voix imaginaire à mon réveil.

Mais son petit frère n'entendait pas cela de cette oreille et le repoussa, sortant par la fenêtre avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- KADAJ !

_**~Fin Flash back~ **_

Il avait ensuite réveillé Loz et tous deux, se mirent à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Après deux jours partis à sa recherche, ils retournèrent à leur repaire, fatigués et rongés par l'inquiétude. Trois jours plus tard Kadaj revint. Mais il était différent. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. C'était comme s'il était envoûté. Non, pas envoûté. Possédé. Oui, c'était le mot. Leur petit frère leur expliqua ce qu'il trouva au Cratère Nord et le 'don' que Jénova lui avait offert. Quand il entendait son petit frère parler, il sentait une présence vouloir se fondre dans son esprit et une voix doucereuse pénétrer dans chacune de ses pensées. Cette voix, _sa_ voix, les poussaient à voyager constamment pour les amener à nouveau au Cratère Nord.

Il sentait sa volonté étant de plus en plus imposante dans son esprit et le rassurait d'une voix doucereuse, trompeusement réconfortante et rassurante. Il était conscient qu'elle les savait pliés à ses moindres caprices, même s'il n'était pas complètement sous ses charmes. Elle continuait son chant de victoire sachant que Kadaj se sacrifierai pour l'amener au pouvoir et que lui et Loz le suivrait.

Yazoo secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

Comment a-t-il put se laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Il aurait dût écouter ses instincts et arrêter cette folie. La folie de Kadaj comme celle de Jénova, leur prétendue Mère. Il se rappela alors les mots de l'ancien Turk quant à Jénova _«C'est ça, vôtre précieuse Mère ? Cette chose que vous n'avez jamais vue de votre vie et qui ne s'est pas gênée __de sacrifier tes frères pour une illusion ?»_

Yazoo soupira en fermant les yeux, _''Vincent avait raison… elle nous a trompé depuis le début. Par sa seule faute, Kadaj et Loz…''_. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et une larme coula le long de sa joue. D'un geste las, il nettoya sa trace et essaya de rassembler son courage pour réfléchir quant à son avenir. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait tourner la page sur cette partie de sa vie. Mais il n'oubliera pas la trahison de Jénova et de Séphiroth en se jurant de venger ses frères d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant, était d'attendre et de récupérer de ses blessures. Quand à son engagement auprès des Turks, sans doute était-ce une opportunité comme une autre de se refaire une vie. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être sous les ordres de Shinra, mais en un sens il n'avait pas non plus trop le choix. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était d'avoir Vincent à ses côtés, afin de pouvoir se reconstruire.

Yazoo eut un faible sourire aux lèvres. Oui. Vincent serait sans aucun doute avec lui. Il était certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul et qu'il le conseillerait en cas de besoin.

Il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller sur le traversin, sentant le sommeil avoir raison de lui. Le cœur sans doute plus léger, il s'endormit à cette douce pensée.

* * *

Shalua observait Tifa préparer le diner en silence. Ses pensées vacillaient entre Yazoo, Vincent et la liste de médicaments qu'elle allait avoir besoin pour les soins de l'argenté. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant de la petite Marlène jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui tire par le manche de sa blouse.

- Oh, pardon Marlène. Tu voulais quelque chose ma chérie ?

La fillette lui adressa un regard plaidant.

- Yazoo n'avait pas l'air bien, tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Shalua lui adressa un sourire dit rassurant à la petite fille.

- Yazoo est simplement fatigué, ma chérie, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est pourquoi on doit le laisser se reposer.

Mais malgré les mots rassurants de la jeune femme, la fillette ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Il est aussi triste parce que ses frères ne sont plus avec lui, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme soupira. Il était des fois difficile de cacher certaines choses aux petits enfants. A l'inverse des adultes, ils percevaient des fois les choses de façon plus profonde. L'innocence de l'âge sans doute.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire nostalgique.

- Oui, ma chérie. Ses frères lui manquent beaucoup.

- Mais Cloud est aussi son frère, pas vrai ? Pourquoi Yazoo ne l'aime pas ?

La jeune scientifique tourna son visage vers Tifa qui, mine de rien suivait, la conversation de près.

Alors qu'elle échafaudait une réponse satisfaisante pour une petite fille de 8 ans, Marlène répondit à sa place.

- Yazoo serait fâché contre lui à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ses frères ?

Embarrassée par un sujet aussi délicat, elle leva à nouveau ses yeux vers Tifa qui décida d'intervenir.

La jeune barmaid lissa une mèche de cheveux de la fillette.

- Marlène. Yazoo est très remué par tout ce qui est arrivé et c'est pourquoi il a un peu de mal avec Cloud.

- Mais c'est pas la faute de Cloud ! Et Kadaj n'était pas-

- Je sais Marlène, calme-toi, ma chérie.

La coupa gentiment l'amie d'enfance de Cloud en sentant la détresse de la petite fille.

- C'est très compliqué ce qui s'est passé, Marlène. Mais il faut attendre pour que les choses se calment et que Yazoo n'en veuille plus à Cloud.

La fillette ne sembla pas se conformer avec la rancœur de Yazoo quant à Cloud, mais en un sens, elle compatissait aussi, cela n'était pas facile de se retrouver tout seul comme ça.

Shalua ferma son bloc-notes et adressa à Marlène un doux sourire.

- Marlène, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner dans la chambre de Yazoo ?

- Oui !

Claironna joyeusement la petite fille.

- Alors, attends-moi devant la porte de sa chambre d'accord ma chérie ? J'arrive tout de suite.

La fillette sorti de la cuisine en courant, riant joyeusement à l'idée de revoir Yazoo à nouveau.

Tifa adressa à la jeune scientifique un regard interrogateur, auquel la jeune femme répondit avec sourire malicieux.

- Je dois tout de même ranger les vêtements et le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pas question de les laisser dans les sacs.

La barmaid lui adressa un acquiescement accompagné d'un sourire.

- Oui, il faut qu'il se sente chez lui. Il faut lui montrer qu'il fait partie de la famille, à présent.

Shalua soupira.

- Il a du mal, vous savez. Il s'accroche désespérément à la mémoire de ses frères et les crises de l'influence de Jénova n'aident pas dans le processus.

Le regard de Tifa s'assombrit. Elle connaissait cette sensation… Après l'incendie de Nibelheim, elle est restée quelque temps avec Zangan, son senseï d'arts martiaux. La perte de son père a été certes douloureuse, mais aussi de se retrouver seule sans rien, sans maison, sans nulle part où aller était une dure situation. Yazoo avait tout perdu lui aussi. Il n'avait non seulement perdu ses frères, mais la sensation de ne pas appartenir quelque part devait être tout aussi insupportable. Il était seul et perdu dans un monde qui certainement ne voulait pas de lui.

Elle soupira.

- Quelle tristesse… Personne ne mérite ce que Yazoo endure, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. Se retrouver seul et perdu c'est vraiment atroce.

Shalua lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Vincent fait ce qu'il peut pour lui, mais…

La jeune femme ne fini pas sa phrase. Tifa comprenait amplement ce que sous-entendait la jeune scientifique.

Voulant changer de sujet, l'amie d'enfance de Cloud chassa cette ambiance sombre d'un geste et adressa un sourire à Shalua.

- Allons rejoindre Marlène. Elle doit s'impatienter de voir son 'tonton Yazoo'.

Shalua partit d'un rire clair sous le coup.

- Je crois que ça fera un choc à Yazoo de se voir appeler de la sorte, ah ! Ah !

Tifa élargit son sourire et sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par la jeune scientifique.

* * *

- Vincent !

Cria la petite fille en arrivant en courant près de l'ancien Turk. Celui-ci décolla du mur et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Marlène, il ne faut pas crier. Yazoo dort.

Gênée, la fillette se plaqua ses deux petites mains sur sa petite bouche. Ses joues avaient rougis sous l'embarras.

- Pardon, je voulais pas…

Vincent lui caressa ses cheveux et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, va. Mais pourquoi, es-tu remontée ?

- Tifa et l'autre dame vont venir pour ranger la chambre de Yazoo.

L'ancien Turk regarda en direction de l'escalier, en expectative.

- Et tu viens leur donner un petit coup de main ?

La taquina l'Ex-Turk.

- Non. Mais je peux voir Yazoo pendant qu'il dort.

Vincent reposa son regard carmin sur la fillette et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci d'être gentille avec lui, Marlène.

Marlène lui adressa un sourire qui aurait sans doute pût guérir tout les chagrins du monde.

Shalua et Tifa arrivant auprès d'eux.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours ici, Vincent.

Tifa adressa à la jeune scientifique un regard intéressé. _'' Shalua a vraiment du mal à cacher son béguin pour Vincent…'' _

Vincent acquiesça brièvement.

- Oui.

La jeune barmaid se tourna vers l'ancien Turk.

- Yazoo va bien ?

Les yeux carmin de Vincent se posèrent vers l'amie d0enfance de Cloud.

- Il dort depuis un moment. Marlène m'a fait savoir que vous alliez ranger sa chambre.

- Juste ranger ce qu'on a acheté pour lui, Vincent. Si Yazoo dort, on fera en sorte de ne pas le réveiller.

Le rassura Shalua. Elle avait senti un léger refus émaner de Vincent à ce qu'on dérange son fils.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne voyez aucun mal à ce que je vienne ?

Shalua échangea un regard avec Tifa.

- A vôtre aise Vincent. Je sais que votre présence le rassure même quand il est endormi.

Tifa lui adressa un regard curieux, mais ne releva pas la question, sans doute trouvant la réaction du jeune homme normal en vu de tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Reno et Rude sont dans leur chambre ?

Vincent eut un faible sourire.

- Reno est parti dehors, prendre l'air. Pour ce qui est pour Rude, je crois avoir compris qu'il devait aller récupérer l'animal de compagnie de la cousine de Reno dans leur appartement.

- Un animal de compagnie ? Un chat ou un petit chien ?

Demanda curieuse la petite fille. Elle n'était pas la seule avoir été soudainement intriguée par cette information.

Marlène sautillant sur place.

- On peut y aller, dis ?

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un petit rire à l'attitude si attachante de la petite fille. Quant à Vincent, il eut un faible sourire face à l'attitude de la fillette, qui après quelques secondes de réflexion, obtempéra à sa demande et les suivi tout de même en silence, veillant à ce que rien ne perturbe le sommeil de son fils.

* * *

- Il y a pas à dire, c'est un vrai….

Le Turk chauve soupira et secoua la tête devant le désordre chaotique qui régnait dans la chambre de son comparse. Il luttait contre l'envie compulsive de prendre une serpillère, un sac pour le linge et des produits d'hygiène pour faire une séance de nettoyage digne de ce nom.

''_Pas étonnant qu'Elena aie galérée à ce frayer un chemin, ce con laisse trainer ces affaires par terre comme un gamin de 5 ans. Pfffffff….''_

Il ajusta ses lunettes noires et chercha la furette du regard. _''Bon, elle est où la furette de sa cousine, que je reparte d'ici sans vouloir vraiment me mettre à astiquer sa chambre au désinfectant.'' _Avec un peu de mal, il réussit à traverser la chambre et fouilla dans l'armoire, rangée tout aussi bordéliquement qu'il est possible d'être et qui commençait à donner le tournis à Rude les tiroirs qu'il ouvrit et referma sitôt en voyant les 'jouets' de son comparse…_''Quel obsédé…''_, il pensa en tenant le mini string rouge du bout des doigts. Il chercha ensuite dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le sac de linge sale, qui débordait plus qu'il ne fallait pour dire.

Rude soupira d'exaspération en se massant la tempe où il sentait le début de migraine vouloir l'assaillir. Il posa son regard vers le WC et remarqua que le battant était baissé. _''Non… Elle n'est pas allée jusqu'à mettre la pauvre bestiole…''_

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, le battant semblait se soulever par intermittences, comme si quelque chose tentait désespérément d'en sortir.

''_Eh merde…'' _Il jura en relevant le battant pour découvrir la furette en question plus mouillée qu'un chaton pris dans la pluie.

Le Turk chauve saisi une serviette et enroula avec la furette prise de panique.

- Calme, calme !

Il ordonna en vain à l'animal qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Maudissant la situation entre les dents, il chercha une boite ou quelque chose pouvant contenir le petit animal. Son regard tomba sur le panier à linge sale et d'une main essaya de le vider le juste nécessaire pour y mettre la furette en furie. Refermant la caisse, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et d'irritation. _''Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit réparer ce genre de conneries… ?'' _Se demanda sinistrement Rude en essayant d'ignorer les petits feulements et couinements de la furette dans le panier.

Pour maintenir la petite furette dans le panier, il remit le tas de vêtements sales par-dessus en espérant que ça tiendrait assez longtemps pour lui donner le temps d'aller à la petite remise de leur appart et d'y prendre la caisse à chat que Reno y avait rangé quand il s'était ramené avec l'animal de compagnie de sa cousine.

''_Vraiment… Perdre à un stupide jeu vidéo et en conséquence devoir s'occuper de cette pauvre petite bête, il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ou quoi… ?''_ se demanda le comparse du Turk rouquin en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la remise en question et y prendre la caisse qui y était entreposé entre les serpillères et produits d'hygiène que le Turk chauve faisait un effort surhumain d'ignorer sous peine d'oublier la furette dans le panier de linge sale et se mettre à administrer une nettoyage digne de ce nom à la chambre de son écervelé de comparse.

Il prit la caisse, ferma la petite remise et revint dans la salle de bain de son comparse où il entreprit de prendre la furette avec la serviette et l'enferma dans la boite.

- Un problème de réglé.

Il se tourna vers l'état pitoyable qu'était la zone sinistré qui sert de chambre à son pote.

- …

Et il soupire de frustration.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de partir d'ici avant la nuit…

Il secoue la tête et quitte la chambre à nouveau avec la furette dans sa boite avec la claire intention de revenir armé jusqu'aux dents avec des gants et une serpillère et une bonne dose de produits de ménage pour le nettoyage du mois.

* * *

Yazoo dormait paisiblement lorsque Shalua entra dans la chambre. Dans le silence le plus total, pour ne pas réveiller l'argenté Tifa, Marlène et Vincent la suivirent.

La fillette bien qu'un peu déçue et au même temps compatissante s'approcha du lit et observa le jeune homme endormi.

Tifa passa par elle en direction de l'armoire que Shalua avait ouverte discrètement pour ranger les nouveaux vêtements de Yazoo. L'argenté eut un faible gémissement à son passage et la jeune barmaid ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur lui. _''Le pauvre… même dans son sommeil il ne trouve pas un semblant de paix d'esprit…''_

Marlène s'attrista de voir le jeune homme si meurtri. Elle avait vraiment une affection particulière pour Yazoo. Cela ne venait que pas seulement du fait qu'il l'avait ramenée auprès de Cloud et de Vincent, mais aussi par la gentillesse qu'il avait maladroitement fait preuve lors de sa captivité. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas subie la maladie des géostigmates et en conséquent ne pas être sous le control mental de Kadaj, Yazoo avait fait en sorte de la garder sous sa protection et celle de Loz, qui au même titre que lui ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Mais elle sentait toujours le regard de Yazoo posé sur elle, comme en prévoyance de la même à l'abri d'un quelconque danger. Lorsqu'il se battait contre Cloud, il était étrange de le voir poser son regard sur elle, comme pour s'assurer que la fillette était à l'abri de la zone du combat. Elle avait eut peur quand Vincent avait disparu avec Cloud dans les arbres, qu'ils l'abandonnent. Mais lorsqu'elle a senti une main gantée prendre sa petite paume elle failli crier de surprise, mais elle s'était fait taire lorsque elle vit Yazoo sceller les siennes avec un faible sourire et de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Elle était réticente de le suivre car elle ne voulait pas abandonner Denzel. Mais son ami n'était plus là, Loz avait regroupé les enfants et les emmenait plus loin. Alors elle suivit Yazoo, la seule chose qu'elle espérait était qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Ses craintes grandissaient à fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les bois. Pourtant Yazoo semblait assuré dans ses pas et bientôt elle vit Vincent et Cloud. Ils étaient encore loin, mais elle compris que c'était à cet endroit que Yazoo la laissait. En un geste maladroit de gratitude elle embrassa la fine taille de l'argenté qui se raidit à son contact, sans doute personne ne lui avait fait ça avant, elle s'était dite. Cela lui importait peu, car le geste du jeune homme l'avait profondément touché et elle partit rejoindre l'Ex-Soldat et l'ancien Turk, toujours sentant le regard de Yazoo posé sur elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne le considérait pas Yazoo comme quelqu'un de méchant, mais simplement un jeune homme trop renfermé sur lui-même mais avec un bon fond.

Yazoo gémit en remuant un peu dans sa position et soupira en tournant la tête en sa direction.

Marlène eut un petit sourire attendrit et chassa cauteleusement la mèche qui retombait sur les yeux fermés de Yazoo. En retirant sa main, des yeux félins, un peu alourdis par le sommeil la fixaient avec un semblant de surprise et incompréhension.

- Marlène ?

Fit Yazoo d'une voix ensommeillée.

La petite fille, embarrassée et un peu apeurée de l'avoir réveillé se plaqua ses deux petites mains sur sa petite bouche.

- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle et un gant se poser sur ses cheveux châtains.

- Ce n'est rien Marlène, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lui assura l'ancien Turk.

Yazoo leva son regard et vit Vincent lui sourire faiblement.

- Tu as bien dormi, Yazoo ?

Shalua et Tifa, qui rangeaient les vêtements en silence et en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit se tournèrent vers l'argenté.

- Oui, un peu.

Vincent acquiesça et lui servit un verre d'eau alors que la fillette le regardait faire.

- Tu sembles bien reposé, en effet.

Yazoo tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes et constata la raison de leur présence. Les sacs étaient vidées et l'armoire qui lui était attribué était rempli des vêtements qu'ils lui avaient acheté le matin. Sur le bureau, il y avait une pile de livres, qui sans doute allait lui offrir une vaste gamme de lecture pour les prochains jours. Il senti son cœur se serrer sous une étrange émotion, c'était de la gratitude mélangée à de la tristesse. Il venait de comprendre que Vincent disait aussi vrai qu'on l'avait vraiment accueilli comme quelqu'un de la famille. Une part de lui refusait de lâcher prise sur le fait que ces humains, les amis de Cloud, son traître de frère, lui avaient arraché ce qu'il avait e plus précieux et essaient de l'amadouer avec des cadeaux superflus. Mais l'autre ressentait ce besoin de se sentir accepté dans cette 'famille'. Certes cela ne remplaçait pas ses frères, mais au moins il aurait le réconfort de savoir Vincent avec lui et de ce sentiment de sécurité en sa présence.

L'argenté reposa son regard sur l'ancien Turk et lui adressa un faible sourire. Sur ce coup, il allait laisser le besoin de réconfort prendre le dessus.

- Disons, que j'ai réalisé le sens de vos mots, Vincent.

Vincent acquiesça en silence.

Tifa adressa un regard interrogateur à Shalua, celle-ci haussa les épaules, sans doute tout aussi perplexe par les mots du jeune homme.

* * *

Re^^ Désolée par la longue attente de ce chapitre xD

Beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour se faire plaisir (pas dans le sens pervers, quoique… ) Arhem ! Bref ! Promis de faire des efforts quand au prochain chapitre et disons avancer un peu plus sur l'état de santé de Yazoo^^

Mais croyez moi, quand je traîne c'est que la suite en vaut l'attente mouhahahaha )

Sur ce je vous fait plein de bibizes et laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir^^ !

Kissous ^^


	24. Hidden Hate

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : In the End – Linkin park Hybrid Theory

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard

(In the End – Linkin park Hybrid Theory – Extrait)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Hidden Hate**

- Je redescends m'occuper du diner alors.

Annonça Tifa en quittant la chambre. Shalua acquiesça à son attention et fini de ranger les livres qui étaient empilés sur le bureau.

Marlène était assise au bord du lit et souriait à Yazoo, alors que Vincent les observait avec un semblant d'amusement dans son regard.

- C'est dommage que tu puisses pas encore manger avec nous.

Yazoo pencha sa tête de côté et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Marlène?

Il y avait toujours un semblant de gêne à parler aussi familièrement à la fillette, mais elle avait insisté qu'il la tutoie, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il ne fera jamais à ces nouvelles choses…

- Parce que comme ça, papa et oncle Cid verraient que tu es gentil. Même Denzel qui t'aimait pas, il te trouve gentil maintenant. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils te détestent.

La fillette sembla un peu bouder.

Yazoo observa en silence la fillette, débattant sur une quelconque réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il n'était pas expert dans ce genre de situation. Certes il avait souvent réconforté Loz et Kadaj quand la situation l'exigeait et même sans un réel besoin, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait peur que les mots qu'il pouvait dire à la fillette, sur la source de la méfiance des deux hommes, ne la blessent et il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela arrive.

L'argenté adressa un regard à Vincent qui sembla comprendre sa détresse et s'approcha de la petite fille.

- Marlène, il faut comprendre leur réaction. Mais tôt ou tard, ils verront que Yazoo est quelqu'un de bien et ils l'accepteront.

Marlène se tourna vers l'ancien Turk.

- Mais Yazoo est gentil ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas gentils avec lui maintenant ?

Shalua eut un petit rire attendrit et vint vers eux.

- Ces choses prennent du temps, ma chérie. Regarde pour Denzel, il ne l'aimait pas au début et tu as vu comme il est devenu gentil avec Yazoo. C'est la même chose pour ton papa et ton oncle Cid. Ils ne l'aiment peut-être pas encore mais d'ici quelques jours, peut-être ça sera différent.

Marlène sembla un peu déçue mais sembla comprendre.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre Denzel et jouer dans la chambre, mmh ? Je dois prendre soin de Yazoo maintenant ma chérie.

La fillette descendit du lit à contrecœur et se fit mine de partir quand elle se tourna vers l'argenté.

- Moi je t'aime beaucoup, Yazoo. T'es mon nouveau grand-frère !

Sur quoi elle fila en courant et riant, sans doute ravie de la réaction de Yazoo.

Pour sa part, Yazoo se figea sous la surprise et sentit ses joues rougir. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que la fillette l'appelle de la sorte. Il était à la fois flatté et embarrassé qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de cacher son visage derrière ses longs cheveux, à la grande hilarité de Shalua et Vincent qu'ils avaient du mal à se retenir de rire.

* * *

Tifa rentrait dans la cuisine quand Reno revint de dehors. Il avait l'air plus calme. Cela devait tout de même être frustrant de devoir subir constamment les sauts d'humeur d'un ancien ennemi.

- Ça peine avec Yazoo ?

Reno secoua doucement sa tête en esquissant son sourire renard.

- Nah, t'inquiète, je gère. J'ai beau avoir des envies de meurtre quand il fait son sale gosse, je comprends sa situation.

Tifa remarqua que Reno avait beau essayer de ne pas montrer sa tristesse et sa compassion dans sa voix, son regard trahissait ses émotions. Il était surprenant de le voir sous cet angle. Elle réalisa qu'en fait, elle voyait Reno comme un homme froid et arrogant, obéissant aveuglément aux ordres tout en agissant à sa manière. Découvrir cette facette sensible et concernée vis-à-vis de Yazoo, était fort surprenant. Il fallait croire que leur mutuelle guerre d'i ans ne faisait que montrer le pire de chacun et qu'en ce moment c'était tout le contraire. Preuve comme quoi, on ne montre que le meilleur de soi-même lorsqu'on enterre les vieilles querelles et qu'on se donne la main pour s'entre-aider en un but commun.

La jeune barmaid haussa les épaules en lui adressant un faible sourire.

- Je suppose que tu es passé un peu par la même chose.

Reno soutint son regard et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Ouais. Après avoir fait sauter le secteur 7…

Un silence gênant s'était installé, mais Tifa le rassura.

- Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir, Reno. On a tous fait… des choses qu'on n'est pas forcément fiers, tu sais ? Même AVALANCHE a commit des atrocités pour défendre la cause de la Planète.

Reno brisa son regard et regarda ailleurs. Son doux regard aigue-marine passablement triste.

- Mouais… Faut dire que cette guerre était une vraie connerie depuis le début… Mais ça n'excusera pas la mort de tous ces innocents qui sont morts par mes mains ce jour-là.

Tifa s'approcha de lui et pris son menton par le bout des doigts et leva sa tête de façon à l'avoir les yeux dans les yeux.

Le Turk rouquin sembla un peu surpris par ce geste si l'on constatait son regard légèrement écarquillé et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

Tifa lui souriant.

- Le fait de reconnaitre notre faute est la moitié du chemin du pardon, tu sais ? Même si c'est dur de vivre avec le reste de la culpabilité.

Elle haussa les épaules et lâcha son menton.

- Nous devons juste faire en sorte de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Reno grimaça légèrement.

- Je suis un Turk, Tifa. Tuer les gens fait parti de mon boulot.

Tifa eut un petit rire.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire Reno, ne fait pas l'idiot.

Reno la regarda quelque instants puis acquiesça.

- Je crois avoir compris.

Il lui adresse un sourire franc et chaud.

- Merci, Tifa.

Tifa élargit son doux sourire.

- Allez file, maintenant. Je dois retourner à mes casseroles.

Reno la regarda passer par lui et se sentit plus léger.

- Cid et Barret viennent ce soir ?

Tifa sans se retourner.

- Oui, à moins qu'ils aient un empêchement de dernière minute.

Reno acquiesça.

- Bon alors… Je te laisse. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin sortit de la cuisine.

Tifa se retourna et acquiesça à son adresse avant de retourner à ses affaires.

* * *

La nuit tombait au dehors, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rufus d'apprécier la quiétude qui prenait place à l'agitation du jour. Il s'est surpris à apprécier les petites choses de la vie dernièrement. Il y a eut un moment, lorsque la maladie des géostigmates, où il vint à regretter de ne pas avoir vécu les choses simples de la vie, comme apprécier une promenade dans l'arrière jardin et découvrir les merveilles de la nature tel que les fleurs et leurs odeurs enivrantes, le chant joyeux des oiseaux… de si petites choses mais pourtant si remplies de vie.

Il s'était dit qu'il avait gaspillé sa vie pour l'or et toute la puissance du monde. Mais même son immense fortune ne pouvait le sauver de la progression de la maladie. Quand la bénédiction de la Rivière de la Vie l'avait guéri des géostigmates, il s'est fait la promesse de rattraper cela et de faire en sorte de montrer sa gratitude en investissant la W.R.O. Oui, cette promesse il allait la tenir jusqu'à ce la Rivière de la Vie l'emporte.

Rufus ferma les yeux à cette pensée quand un frappement poli à la porte de son bureau se fasse entendre.

- Oui ?

Fit le jeune président en rouvrant les yeux et prenant place derrière son bureau.

Tseng entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai les rapports d'Elena.

- Excellent. Que disent-ils ?

Demanda Rufus en invitant d'un geste son homme de main à s'assoir devant lui. Le chef des Turks obtempéra et poursuivi d'une voix égale.

- Reno et Rude sont installés au 7ième Ciel comme à vôtre demande, pour le moment il n'y a pas grand-chose à signaler quant à l'Amiral Highwind et Barret Wallace.

Rufus acquiesça.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Vincent doit sans doute faire en sorte que son fils sois à l'abri de ces deux-là et sans que Reno ou Rude ne finissent par s'emmêler.

- Je pense tout de même qu'il est rassuré par leur présence. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur leur appui en cas d'hostilité.

Rufus d'une voix las.

- C'est fort probable. Vulnérable comme l'est Yazoo actuellement, Vincent ne voudra prendre aucun risque aussi mince et insignifiant soit-il. En parlant de l'état de son fils, comment cela se passe ?

L'Utaïen fronça légèrement les sourcils, un tant soi peu intrigué par l'inquiétude dont faisait preuve son supérieur à l'égard de l'argenté.

Tseng d'une voix qui ne trahissait en rien son trouble.

- Selon les rapports du Dr. Rui, la guérison se fait à un rythme constant et progressif. Il se peut qu'il puisse marcher dans quelques jours.

Rufus sembla pensif et acquiesça.

- Mais il est encore trop faible pour faire quoique soit pour l'instant.

Poursuivit Tseng.

- Il est toujours dépendant ?

Tseng acquiesça.

- Oui et cela a tendance à le rendre anxieux et agité. Rien que Vincent ne puisse gérer, mais disons que cela inquiète Shalua.

Rufus se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

- Je suppose que Yazoo est quelqu'un qui aime se dépenser, mais qu'en vu de la situation il est normal que cela joue sur ses nerfs.

Il se tourna vers son subordonné souriant faiblement.

- Cela ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

Tseng laissa un soupir agacé échapper de ses lèvres.

- Il fallait qu'on le calme à coup de sédatifs et cela devait être fait avec une jolie infirmière.

Rufus éclata de rire et rejoignit son bureau pour y prendre place à nouveau.

- Oui, en effet. Reno avait l'air d'un sale petit gosse capricieux durant sa convalescence.

Le chef des Turks acquiesça.

- Oui, en effet…

Un bref silence s'installa dans la pièce que Tseng fini par briser.

- Monsieur ? Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ?

Rufus lui fit signe de poursuivre avec un concis signe de tête.

- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de recruter Yazoo chez les Turks ? Je ne doute pas de ses compétences en tant que tel, mais j'ai peur que la haine qu'il porte envers la compagnie ne vienne à régresser les progrès que Vincent aura avec lui.

Rufus sembla pensif quant à la question et y répondit avec un sourire confiant.

- J'ai confiance en Vincent et je suis sûr que Yazoo perdra cette haine qu'il porte envers la compagnie. C'est pourquoi je tiens à aller le voir en personne. Je veux qu'il sache que la Shinra a tourné la page quand aux horreurs passées et ne veut que construire un monde meilleur. Je veux m'excuser auprès de lui pour les horreurs qu'ils ont subi, lui et ses frères par la faute de l'ambition de mon père.

Tseng acquiesça en silence, mais Rufus le connaissait trop bien. Tseng n'osait jamais approfondir ses réflexions et ses inquiétudes devant lui, mais il sentait qu'il devait le rassurer.

- Je comprends qu'il sera pris au doute quant à mes intentions et à mon actuel comportement et je sais que cela est aussi le cas pour vous Tseng.

L'interpellé sembla surpris et embarrassé à la fois, mais ne dit rien.

- Je me soucie pour ce jeune homme, comme à l'avenir de la compagnie et de la Planète, Tseng.

Le regard azur du jeune président devint farouche de résolution.

- Et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je veillerais à que cela soit fait et que d'autres prennent en exemple mes actes.

A ces mots, les doutes qui hantaient le cœur du chef des Turks semblèrent s'envoler. Tseng savait que Rufus n'était pas le genre à faire ce genre de promesses sans les tenir et le regard résolu de son supérieur disait cela.

L'Utaïen se permit un franc sourire, un des rares moments où il se dévoilait devant son supérieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette mission, Monsieur.

Rufus acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire. Sa conscience soudainement ravivée d'une vive flamme de vaillance et de courage.

* * *

- Rude ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?

Demanda la jeune barmaid mi-surprise et mi-apeurée par l'animal qui s'agitait dans la caisse de chat, d'où on entendait des couinements aigus et des feulements.

Le Turk chauve ajusta ses lunettes noires en refreinant sa gêne apparente.

- Ça, c'est Fluffly, la furette qui a été confiée à Reno par sa cousine.

Shalua entrant dans la cuisine.

- Une furette ? Ce n'est pas commun comme animal de compagnie.

Rude posa la caisse sur une chaise et pris place à table.

- En effet. Et disons qu'une furette et Reno ensemble ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Tifa éclate de rire.

- C'est pas faux !

Elle s'approcha de la caisse et essaya d'observer le petit animal qui s'était un peu calmé, sans doute la peur emporté par la curiosité.

- Elle ne mord pas j'espère ? Il ne me manquerait plus que Barret s'en prenne à une pauvre petite furette aussi.

- Non, elle est docile en règle générale. Là, elle est agitée parce qu'Elena lui a fait des misères en essayant de la noyer dans la cuvette des WC.

Shalua regarda le Turk chauve d'un air choqué alors que Tifa partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Pauvre Elena... !

- Pauvre petite chose je dirais… !

Défendit la jeune scientifique un peu outrée du comportement de la Turk blonde.

Rude desserra légèrement sa cravate tout en essayant d'avoir un semblant de posture.

Shalua riait avec son amie mais nota la rougeur aux joues de Rude et y compris que son embarras n'était pas seulement dut au comportement de la Turk blonde mais sans doute aussi à un béguin quelconque avec la jeune barmaid. _''Tiens, tiens… voilà qui est intéressant… !''_ Elle regarda Tifa et trouva sans doute un sujet croustillant pour titiller la jeune femme.

Tifa sortit un petit bol et s'apprêta à le remplit avec du lait.

- Allez Rude, sors la petite furette je suis sûre qu'elle se calmera avec un bol de lait.

Rude se racla la gorge en tirant légèrement sur sa cravate, un tantinet gêné.

- Euh… La furette ne boit pas de lait…

Shalua réprima un fou rire.

La jeune barmaid rougit et s'excusa en rangeant le paquet de lait.

- Oh pardon, je… je ne savais pas.

- Mais j'ai de quoi la nourrir pour les prochains jours.

Lui informa le Turk chauve.

Shalua haussa un sourcil quand elle vit le comparse de Reno sortir une boîte de croquettes pour chatons d'un sac en plastique.

- Convenable. Je suppose que son régime est similaire à un petit carnivore de petite taille ?

Le Turk chauve acquiesça.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus complet pour une furette. Il n'est pas conseillé de lui donner de la viande crue ou trop de sucreries.

Tifa posa le bol et Rude le remplit de croquettes. Il entreprit de poser la caisse par terre et ouvrit la cage.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir le bout du museau de la petite bête, Cloud entra dans la cuisine, un soi-disons intrigué par ce silence religieux qui régnait entre Tifa, Shalua et Rude.

- Il se passe quoi pour que tout le mond-

- Shh ! Elle va sortir !

D'abord vexé et à la fois surpris, l'Ex-Soldat regarda son amie d'enfance pendant quelque secondes. Puis, suis leur regard et remarqua la boîte à chat posé par terre.

Intrigué, il se rapprocha un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la créature qu'était sur le point d'émerger.

D'abord craintivement, ils aperçurent un bout de museau de la petite créature, puis une charmante frimousse pointue au poil blanc et yeux noirs.

Tifa et Shalua en cœur.

- Qu'elle est chou !

- Oh qu'elle est adorable !

- C'est quoi cette horreur ?!

Fit Cloud d'un air dégouté.

- Cloud ! C'est méchant !

Le rabroua son amie comme la petite furette se cacha à nouveau dans la caisse.

Cloud à son amie.

- Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On dirait un gros rat blanc !

Tifa le regarda d'un air écœurée.

- Mais comme tu peux être-

- C'est une insulte comparer cette charmante furette à un rat...

La jeune barmaid posa un genou à terre et pris une croquette qu'elle tendit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boîte à chat.

Quand elle sentit la croquette être mordillée et le bout de ses doigts être léchés, un doux sourire courba ses lèvres. Sourire qui ne laissa pas Rude indifférent si l'on constatait la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

Shalua l'observait avec amusement du coin de l'œil et trouvait la situation assez cocasse. Il était fort surprenant de voir quelqu'un comme Rude laisser paraître ce genre d'émotions au grand jour.

- Aïe !

Cria Tifa retirant sa main sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Tifa ça va ? Ce truc t'a fait mal ?

Demanda l'ami d'enfance de la jeune barmaid en examinant la main de son amie et jetant un regard haineux à la fois à Rude et à la furette qui était ressortie de la boîte à chat.

- Ça va, Cloud, elle m'a juste mordillé le doigt. Et arrête avec tes envies de meurtres, Rude n'est pour rien ni la furette.

- Fluffly. Et c'est sa façon de dire qu'elle vous aime bien.

Shalua pouffa et Cloud grimaça.

- Fluffly ?

Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune barmaid.

Le Turk chauve tira sur sa cravate un semblant gêné.

- Ne me posez pas la question, Rebecca a des goûts assez… particuliers pour nommer ses petits compagnons à fourrure.

- J'aurais dit que c'est plutôt du mauvais goût.

- Cloud ! Voyons ! C'est pas une façon de parler de la cousine de Reno !

Cloud d'avantage dégouté.

- Parce qu'en plus, cette bestiole appartient à la cousine de cet abruti !?

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, l'amie d'enfance de l'Ex-Soldat pris la furette dans ses bras et caressa l'animal en fixant son ami d'un regard menaçant.

- T'es vraiment pire qu'un gamin de quatre ans, Cloud.

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Si justement ! Tu as déjà en haine cette pauvre Rebecca sans la connaître, sous prétexte qu'elle est la cousine de Reno et ça c'est vraiment un comportement immature.

- Mais putain de merde, j'ai juste dis q-

Tifa le stoppa net dans son élan en levant une main à son égard.

- Stop. Je veux rien savoir. Et autant te rappeler que c'est MON bar et que MOI aussi j'ai mon mot à dire sur ce qui s'y passe. Reno est en droit de prendre avec lui Fluffly et de s'en occuper.

- Mais les enf-

- Les enfants, Cloud, seront plus que ravis de la présence de Fluffly et de jouer avec elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part, compris ?

La bouche entre-ouverte et l'expression surprise, Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de se faire gronder comme un sale gamin qui aurait fait des siennes et ça devant une scientifique haut placée de la W.R.O. et un élite des Turks. Il se sentait à la fois vexé et humilié. Se faire remettre de cette façon à sa place par son amie de longue date avait de quoi être blessant.

L'orgueil blessé, le jeune Ex-Soldat regarda son amie.

- Comme tu veux Tifa. Mais viens pas me casser les oreilles, à défaut d'autre chose si ce rat blanc blesse les enfants. A toi de te démerder avec Barret !

Sur ces mots chargés de rancœur, Cloud quitta la pièce en jetant un regard rempli de haine à Rude.

Tifa soupira et se massa les tempes, en proie à un début de migraine.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous apporter des ennuis…

Tifa le regarda, ses magnifiques yeux bruns remplis de tristesse. Cela serra le cœur du Turk chauve.

- Non, Rude. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. C'est Cloud qui fait l'idiot et ça devient gavant à force.

Rude rangea les affaires puis repris la caisse à chat.

- Le temps d'installer ça dans ma chambre et je reviens pour Fluffly.

Tifa lui adressant un doux sourire.

- Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas je vais la surveiller.

Shalua se racla légèrement la gorge et s'avança de deux pas entre les deux.

- Tifa, je crois que tu vas avoir un peu de mal à mettre la table avec une petite furette dans les bras.

La jeune barmaid rougit et passa la furette à Shalua.

- Euh oui en effet, Shalua…

Shalua eut encore un petit rire et suivi le Turk chauve avec la furette jusqu'à l'étage. La jeune scientifique trouvait cela cocasse la façon dont le partenaire de Reno essayait de cacher sa gêne apparente.

En sortant de la pièce, elle ne manqua pas de faire un clin d'œil à l'amie d'enfance de Cloud qui la regarda plus rouge que les tomates qu'elle avait prises pour en faire de la salade.

''_Oh la petite peste !''_, se dit Tifa se retournant, essayant de contrôler la rougeur qui lui brûlait les joues.

Elle soupira avec un frêle sourire attendrit aux lèvres, _''Je parie qu'elle va bien m'enquiquiner maintenant.''_

Tifa eut encore un petit rire et se mit à préparer la salade.

* * *

On frappa à la porte de la chambre et Reno alla ouvrir. Son partenaire se trouvait sur le palier avec Shalua qui dévisageait Rude d'un air amusé.

- Ah Rude c'est toi ! J'ai cru qu'il fallait demander des renforts pour venir à bout de Fluffly.

Rude se racla légèrement la gorge en tirant légèrement sur sa cravate.

- J'ai été retardé par des motifs sanitaires.

Reno écarquilla ses beaux yeux aigue-marine et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, sûr d'avoir mal compris.

- Heu… quoi ?

Shalua eut un petit rire et expliqua.

- Selon Rude, votre amie Elena a attenté au jour de Fluffly par une tentative de noyade.

Elle lui tendit la furette en question.

Le Turk rouquin grimaça et pris la furette qui ne se fit pas prier de lui grimper sur ses épaules.

- Ouais, je me doutais un peu qu'elle allait tenter un truc du genre.

Il gratta la furette sous la gorge à la façon d'un chaton et en réponse Fluffly lui mordilla l'oreille.

Reno essayant d'attraper la furette qui sauta de ses épaules sur le sol pour aller s'abriter sous les draps de son lit.

- Aïe ! Sale petite peste !

- Je suppose que c'est sa façon de vous dire qu'elle n'est pas un chat.

Lui fit subtilement remarquer la jeune scientifique.

Reno se frottant l'oreille à l'endroit où la furette l'avait mordillé.

- Mouais… Dire que j'ai l'intention de lui en demander un quand Fluffly aura des petits.

Shalua partit à rire et Rude tira sur sa cravate.

- Reno, si tu vas en prendre un, ce n'est pas pour dire mais t'es pas dans la merde.

Lui informa solennellement son comparse.

- Merci, sympa ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu me soutiens Rude !

Lui railla le rouquin.

Rude ajusta ses lunettes de soleil.

- Autant te signaler que tu as déjà essayé d'avoir un poisson rouge et que celui-ci est mort au bout de 12 heures.

Lui fit encore remarquer le Turk chauve.

- Hé ! C'était un accident ! J'ai pas fait exprès de l'envoyer valser dans la bouilloire, ok ?!

Shalua se mis à rire de plus belle de telle manière qu'elle dut se plaquer les mains devant sa bouche. C'était pas pour dire mais c'était à se demander comment la pauvre petite furette avait fait pour survivre sous les soins du jeune Turk.

Le jeune Turk croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha une expression refrognée à la façon d'un gamin grincheux.

- Bon messieurs, je vous laisse à vos histoires de…

Elle regarda Reno avec un mal fou de se retenir de rire en regardant la bouille boudeuse du rouquin.

- D'animaux de compagnie.

Elle finit avec un rire avant de laisser Rude et Reno seuls.

Reno, une fois Shalua partie tira d'avantage la grise mine à son partenaire, celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de poser la caisse à chat à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

* * *

Yazoo soupira quand Vincent l'aida à s'assoir au bord du lit.

- Patience Yazoo.

L'argenté eut un faible sourire amer.

- Si vous auriez dit ça à Kadaj, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il vous réponde avec sa Souba.

Vincent posa son regard carmin sur son fils. Il y avait encore trace de douleur dans la voix douce de son fils et l'amertume était sûrement due à la trahison de Jénova. Il lui était clair qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que la souffrance de Yazoo s'atténue.

Yazoo sentit le regard de Vincent sur lui et leva son visage.

- Pourquoi ce regard Vincent ?

L'ancien Turk pris place près de lui et soupira.

- La vengeance…

Le regard de l'argenté devint intense.

- Oui et alors ?

Lui répondit Yazoo d'un ton froid.

- Tu y gagneras quoi Yazoo ? Surtout comment comptes-tu te venger de Jénova ?

Yazoo porta son regard vers la porte et le sourire froid qu'il afficha ne rassura en rien l'Ex-Turk. La réponse était évidente et à portée de main.

Perçant les pensées de son fils, Vincent se leva et se planta devant lui, le regard ferme. Yazoo sembla devenir tendu mais soutint le regard carmin de Vincent.

- Non, Yazoo.

- Non, quoi Vincent ?

- T'en prendre à Rufus et à ses hommes ne ramènera pas tes frères et encore moins te venger de Jénova !

Yazoo observa l'Ex-Turk, son regard toujours aussi déterminé mais encore une fois, quelque chose dans le regard de Vincent apaisa l'amertume et la rage qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais pas assez cette fois-ci. Il était en droit de faire souffrir les deux idiots assignés à sa surveillance et il était capable de le faire subtilement et sans éveiller de soupçons. Pourquoi se priver d'une douce vengeance ?

Il lui adressa un faible rictus glacial, un rien défiant.

- On verra si vous dites toujours vrai, Vincent.

Fit l'argenté en se recouchant. Il laissa Vincent le recouvrir en évitant son regard.

Il était apparent pour l'ancien Turk que Yazoo l'avait mis au défi.

L'ancien Turk observa quelques instants son fils avant de se rendre devant la fenêtre. Il savait que Yazoo s'était donné pour mission de rendre la vie difficile à Rude et à Reno et ceci lui était inconcevable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire oublier cette histoire de vengeance, surtout envers Shinra.

Il sentit son fils bouger dans sa position, sans doute de façon à regarder ailleurs que lui et il soupira. Il fallait qu'il parle à Reno et à Rude des plans de son fils et qu'ils soient prévoyants à son égard. _''Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de vengeance ?''_ se demanda Vincent regardant la lune qui illuminait au loin les toits de la ville. La réponse lui paraissait pourtant évidente, mais Yazoo lui avait semblé trop sensé pour se lancer à corps perdu dans une vendetta. Etais-ce encore l'influence de Jénova qui y serait pour quelque chose ? Probable…

Il regarda son fils par-dessus l'épaule, le jeune homme fixait son bras blessé et semblait réfléchir, toujours en affichant un faible sourire froid.

Retournant son regard vers la lune, Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer. Son fils porterait-t-il la même ferveur que lui en ce qui concernait la vengeance ? Si tel était le cas, il était de son devoir de l'empêcher de se frayer le même chemin que lui. Il savait d'expérience que cela n'allait rien lui rapporter de plus si ce n'était qu'encore plus de souffrance et solitude.

Vincent se retournant.

- Je descends quelques minutes, je te laisse le beeper au cas tu aurais besoin de moi.

Lui désigna l'ancien Turk du regard le petit appareil sur la table de chevet.

Yazoo acquiesça en silence, sans plus. Il savait que Vincent allait descendre pour lui préparer le plateau du diner et sans doute parler à son traître de frère. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre en son absence et cela lui soulageait qu'il n'appelle pas un des idiots de la Shinra pour le surveiller pour le cours laps de temps qu'il allait rester seul.

Vincent ferma la porte derrière lui et parcouru la courte distance de la chambre de son fils à celle des deux Turks d'un pas aussi silencieux que celui d'un félin et frappa discrètement à leur porte. Il fallait qu'il avertisse les deux comparses du comportement de son fils.

- Ouais, Vince ?

Demanda Reno qui se séchait les longs cheveux roux avec une serviette de bain et encore torse nu, venant sans doute de prendre une douche.

- Nous devons parler.

Vu le ton sérieux de l'Ex-Turk, Reno compris que l'affaire était sérieuse et l'invita d'un geste du menton à entrer, ce que fit Vincent sans se faire prier.

Reno fronça les sourcils aussi intrigué qu'inquiet et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était clair, la situation devait être grave pour que Vincent soit aussi crispé.

* * *

De retour! J'espère que je suis pardonnée par le retard avec ce beau chapitre qui, j'espère est toujours au gout des fans :)

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant que j'espére ne pas trop longtemps mettre à écrire lol (pas taper xD)

A la prochaine et entre-temps je vous fait pleins de bibizes calines ;)

Kiss Kiss 3


	25. The game

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : The Offspring - Can't Repeat (Good Quality Version!)

Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
…

Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can trust me  
completely.  
If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time.

(Extrait de Disturbed - the game)

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**The Game**

- Alors quelles misères Yazoo planifie de nous faire subir?

Demanda Reno d'un ton ironique en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il avait ses soupçons quand à ce que Vincent avait à leur parler.

L'ancien Turk posa son regard carmin sur le rouquin, il sentait d'avance que Reno serait le plus visé par les représailles de son fils. Néanmoins, cela le surpris que très légèrement que le partenaire de Rude sache à quoi s'attendre avec Yazoo.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne m'attendais pas à des coups tordus venant de sa part ?

Vincent secoua doucement la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Après tout, vous vous entendez si bien…

Reno grimaça.

- Ne te lance pas dans l'humour Vince.

Rude se racla la gorge.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Yazoo ?

L'ancien Turk se tourna vers le Turk chauve.

- Je crains qu'on ne soit qu'au début de nos peines le concernant.

Les deux comparses se regardent simultanément et semblaient penser la même chose.

- Et merde…

Lâcha Reno en posant la serviette au fond du lit, n'ayant pas remarqué que Fluffly s'y était enroulé confortablement pour dormir.

- Pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ?

- La vengeance.

Répondit, Vincent d'un ton sombre au Turk chauve.

- Putain de merde… Bah voyons !

Reno se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ou il s'appuya d'un air refrogné.

- Il s'est fait attendre le sale gosse.

- Au même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ? On l'a maintenu sous sédatifs durant son hospitalisation. Ici, il a les idées plus claires quant à ce qu'il va faire de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Lui informa son partenaire.

- Il cherche à se venger de Jénova, c'est elle qu'il vise à travers vous.

Reno fronça les sourcils.

- Mais il est con ou quoi ?

- Il associe ce que Jénova a fait à ses frères à travers Shinra, si je comprends bien ?

Vincent acquiesça.

Le Turk rouquin étouffa un juron, entre les dents et se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on subisse sa mauvaise humeur sans broncher ?

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il faut que je le fasse comprendre que sa lancée est puérile et absurde.

- Vous avez une idée de comment vous y prendre ?

Demanda Rude.

- Un séjour chez une institution de correction, par exemple ?

Répond son partenaire d'un ton hargneux.

La réaction de Vincent ne se fit pas attendre, il lança un regard meurtrier au jeune Turk.

- Dé… Désolé Vincent.

S'excusa Reno en déglutinant difficilement.

L'ancien Turk lui adressa un faible acquiescement de la tête mais n'oublia pas pour autant l'impair de Reno. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir en ce qu'il venait à son fils.

Reno soupira et s'assit au fond du lit, manque de bol pour lui, il écrasa à demi la petite furette qui y dormait. Fluffly réagit au quart de seconde en sautant sur le Turk rouquin en griffant.

Reno essayant de l'empêcher de le griffer.

- Putain ! Couché, sale bête !

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Rude prit la furette par la peau du cou et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda Vincent en observant la petite furette.

- C'est la furette de compagnie de ma cousine. Tu la connais, c'est la gérante du magasin de vêtements que tu es allé ce matin avec Tifa.

Répondit le rouquin en inspectant les dégâts causés par Fluffly.

- Je comprends mieux les ressemblances.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Demanda Reno soudain intrigué.

Vincent secoua doucement sa tête en souriant faiblement.

- Rien d'important.

Reno un chouya soupçonneux.

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

Vincent fit deux pas vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

- Je ferais en sorte de limiter les dégâts en ce qui concerne Yazoo. Il faut qu'il passe outre son envie de vengeance.

Reno grimaça mais sans plus. Rude, lui, observait son partenaire, sans doute pris à une profonde réflexion de comment maintenir Reno hors des envies de meurtres concernant Yazoo.

L'ancien Turk bougea de sa position.

- Je vais vous laisser. Yazoo est tout seul dans la chambre et je ne tiens pas à m'attarder plus que le nécessaire.

- Il est quoi ?!

Demanda Reno en se levant comme un ressort. Il ne revenait pas que Vincent laisse Yazoo tout seul, dans son état actuel, dans la chambre.

Vincent se tourna vers lui.

- Je l'ai déjà laissé tout seul, en quoi est-ce un problème, Reno ?

Reno le regarda à la limite d'exploser.

- Mais ça va pas non, de le laisser tout seul ? Tu sais qu'il peut profiter justement de ton absence pour faire l'idiot ?

Vincent observa quelques instants le rouquin, pondérant la raison de sa panique.

- En quoi serai-ce dangereux, Reno ? Il est blessé et dépendant, un peu de calme lui est justement le bienvenu pour réfléchir sur son avenir.

''_Mais il le fait exprès ou…''_ se demanda le jeune Turk.

- Putain, Vince ! Justement ! Ça se voit que t'as pas eut affaire à lui ! Jénova peut profiter de la moindre brèche d'inattention pour en faire des bonnes à ton fils ! Faut pas le laisser seul !

Rude acquiesça au raisonnement de son partenaire.

- Je suis désolé, Vincent, mais je crois que Reno n'a pas totalement tort.

Vincent observe les deux comparses. Il savait que d'un côté, les deux hommes avaient raison mais son cœur luttait contre l'envie de croire que Yazoo pouvait s'avérer dangereux laissé sans surveillance. Son jugement serait-il en train de pâtir sous ses impulsions de paternité ?

Reno prit sa chemise et l'enfila.

- Je vais le surveiller en attendant. Je suppose que t'allais descendre chercher son plateau, non ?

Vincent acquiesçant.

- Oui, en effet…

Reno resta quelques instants à l'observer avant de faire mine de quitter la chambre. Au moment où Reno posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Vincent se tourna vers lui.

- Ne dis rien à Yazoo, pour lui, je suis en bas avec Shalua.

Reno lui afficha son fameux sourire renard.

-Ouais, t'en fais pas, Vince.

Vincent acquiesça en remerciement au jeune Turk et quand il se retrouva seul avec Rude celui-ci se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre parole.

- Il faudra vous attendre à des envies de meurtres venant de ces deux-là.

Vincent se tourna.

- Je sais…

- Vous comptez vous interposer ?

Vincent secoua doucement la tête et Rude acquiesça.

- Je n'en pensais pas moins.

Vincent haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas la question. Il décida alors de partir et rejoindre Shalua en bas. Vu l'heure, Barret et Cid n'allaient pas tarder et il ne voulait pas laisser Yazoo seul avec Reno pour longtemps.

- Je vais descendre, je demanderais à Shalua de vous apporter le plateau après.

Le Turk chauve acquiesça et regarda Vincent partir. '_'C'est sûr, ça va promettre dans les prochains jours…'',_ il se dit en secouant la tête.

Il regarda sa montre et quitta aussi la chambre, il savait que Barret et l'Amiral Highwind n'allaient pas tarder et il fallait en soi garder leur présence secret à leurs yeux sous peine d'animosités. Vu la situation, il valait mieux éviter cela.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Demanda Yazoo en dévisageant Reno d'un air mauvais.

- Arrête de faire ton sale gosse. Je viens juste pour te faire un peu de compagnie.

L'argenté regarda vers la fenêtre. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que Vincent l'avait laissé tout seul qu'il a fallu que quelqu'un vienne le déranger.

Reno pris place sur la chaise de bureau et fronça les sourcils en observant Yazoo. Il était clair que sa présence lui était insupportable.

- Que je sache, je n'ai rien demandé.

Lâcha Yazoo d'un ton maussade.

Reno laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

- T'es toujours comme ça ?

Yazoo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour être sûr que t'es pas comme les filles quand elles ont leur période du mois. Tu sais au moins ce que les filles ont tous les mois ?

La réaction de Yazoo ne se fit pas attendre, il était à la fois, gêné, outré et à la limite d'exploser de colère par sa question.

- Sortez de ma chambre.

Fit Yazoo d'une voix qu'il voulut calme.

- Allez merde, Yazoo. Je déconne, mec.

L'argenté lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Sortez et laissez-moi tranquille.

Le Turk rouquin lui fit non du doigt tout en lui adressant son fameux sourire renard, ce qui fit monter les nerfs de Yazoo d'un cran.

- Nan, désolé. Je suis coincé pour un moment avec toi, alors va falloir qu'on établisse un terrain d'entente.

- Ça n'aboutira à rien, Turk. Ce terrain d'entente, comme vous le dites, est stérile ainsi que cette discussion.

Lui répondit Yazoo en bien le défiant du regard.

- Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à persister, allez-y mais à vos risques et périls. Je ne dirais pas non, de me donner à cœur joie de vous voir échouer lamentablement.

Reno regarda le fils de Vincent droit dans les yeux, soutenant ce regard félin qui le défiait avec tant d'orgueil.

- Tu as tort de me sous-estimer…

Yazoo étira un faible sourire sur ses fines lèvres, le genre qui fit rappeler Reno, le Yazoo qu'il était lors du combat à Edge.

- J'attends de voir, Turk…

* * *

- Voilà, Shalua. Je suis sûre que Yazoo va se régaler.

Fit Tifa en lui présentant le plateau de nourriture pour l'argenté.

Shalua étira un beau sourire, la présentation du plateau avait de quoi ouvrir l'appétit.

- Merci, Tifa. Je suis sûre que Yazoo va apprécier ce nouveau menu.

- Il n'est pas difficile pour ce que j'ai put remarquer.

Shalua lui adressa un regard triste, au même temps, Tifa ignorait les conditions précaires dans lesquelles, le fils de Vincent a vécu jusqu'à présent.

- Là n'est pas vraiment la question, Tifa. Il n'a pas eut l'occasion de découvrir la variété dans son alimentation depuis son plus jeune âge.

Tifa lui adressa un regard choqué.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je vous épargne les détails de comment il a vécu sa vie jusqu'ici, Tifa. Juste pour dire que lui et ses frères ont vécu en mode survie depuis leur fuite des laboratoires, il y a de cela 2 ans.

Tifa posa une main à l'emplacement du cœur, prise de compassion, tristesse et révolte à l'idée d'une telle situation.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous cherchez à varier son alimentation.

Shalua acquiesça.

- Oui. D'une part c'est pour lui faire découvrir la nourriture et d'une autre à connaître ce qu'il aime ou pas.

Tifa regarda la jeune scientifique avec un doux sourire.

- Je suis volontaire pour lui faire gouter à mes spécialités alors.

Vincent qui entrait dans la cuisine, avait tout suivi à son arrivé.

- Je suis sûre que Yazoo sera ravi de les goûter.

- Avec modération, cela va de soit, Vincent.

L'ancien Turk acquiesça avec un faible sourire.

- Bon, je ne vous retiens pas alors. Je ne vais pas tarder à préparer les plateaux pour Reno et Rude avant que Cid et Barret n'arrivent.

Shalua acquiesça et suivi Vincent à l'étage.

Tifa eut un petit rire en remarquant la rougeur que la jeune scientifique avait aux joues quand son regard croisa celui de Vincent. C'était clair, la jeune femme perdait pied à la seule présence de l'ancien Turk.

A peine qu'elle eut cette cocasse réflexion que le Turk chauve arriva dans la cuisine et lui aussi sembla rougir légèrement en sa présence.

- Ça a l'air très bon.

Tifa retint un petit rire. La remarque de Rude était à la fois maladroitement honnête et flatteuse.

- Oui, ça l'es, mais attend de goûter au dessert.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le Turk chauve prit la base de sa cravate et tira dessus en déviant son visage plus cramoisi qu'à l'habitude. C'était si amusant de le voir réagir de la sorte.

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer franc jeu Rude ? Je n'ai pas besoin de Reno pour savoir que tu veux sortir avec moi.

''_JE VAIS LE TUER !''_, jura intérieurement le comparse du rouquin.

- Reno a la mauvaise habitude de se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas.

Tifa haussa un sourcil, un rien moqueur.

- Rien que ça ? Pourtant c'est parti d'une bonne intention tu sais. Et je ne te dirais pas non si tu me fais la demande.

''_Ok. D'abord, je sors avec elle et après je le tue''_, il se dit en raclant légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Il y a… il a un restaurant pas loin d'ici et il paraît que c'est du raffiné… Je me demandais… si un de ces soirs… je veux dire…

Tifa eut un petit rire et l'aida pour le coup.

- Demain, je demande à Cloud de s'occuper du dîner et on pourra sortir. Je trouverais une excuse comme quoi je mange chez une amie.

Elle fini avec un clin d'œil.

Rude tira à nouveau sur sa cravate, plus gêné que jamais, mais sans doute au septième ciel.

* * *

- Vous allez continuer à me fixer longtemps comme ça?

Demanda Yazoo d'un ton légèrement défiant.

Reno pencha un peu sa tête de côté.

- En quoi ça te gêne que je te regarde ?

Yazoo tourna sa tête de façon à ce que ses longs cheveux cachent son visage. Se sentir observé de la sorte le replongeait à l'époque où les scientifiques passaient des heures à le regarder, attentifs à la moindre de ses réactions suite à l'administration d'une de leurs injections à titre expérimental.

La colère le gagna. Les Turks, la Shinra, Jénova. Ils étaient sa hantise. Et à présent, même seul et blessé, il était de nouveau sous leur coupe. Tolérerait-il encore de suivre leurs ordres sans broncher ? Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr… Oui, il voulait s'en sortir, mais se voir travailler pour les Turks, se voir rabaisser à leur niveau, le désenchanta. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec la Shinra. Peut-être que Vincent pourrait l'aider à trouver autre chose que de suivre les laquais de Rufus Shinra ?

Il regarda le Turk rouquin par-dessus ses mèches de cheveux. Rien que l'idée de faire équipe avec eux, le dégoutait au plus haut point. Non. Il ne commettrait pas cette erreur.

Reno regarda vers la fenêtre, las. Il se demandait comment avoir une approche avec Yazoo sans qu'il lui adresse un de ses regards qui tue. Il pouvait comprendre que se trouver blessé, dépendant et en proie à l'emprise d'une entité extraterrestre, pourrait rendre dingue n'importe qui, et qu'à force, cela pourrait jouer sur les nerfs, mais quand même ! Même lui n'était pas aussi vexé qu'un caniche fraîchement tondu quand il était en récupération de ses blessures !

''_Ouais, mais en même temps… j'ai pas perdu ma seule famille aussi violement que lui…''_ se dit Reno en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. _''C'est peut-être sa façon de se protéger… mais merde, s'il continue sur sa lancée ça va le bouffer de l'intérieur !''_.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Son premier réflexe fut de baisser les stores, mais en sentant Yazoo derrière lui, esquisser un geste de protestation qu'il arrêta à mi-chemin, il retint son geste et sourit faiblement. Peut-être que Yazoo n'était pas si fermé du monde qu'il voulait le faire croire, il fallait juste avoir le bon sens d'observation, et ça, Reno en était naturellement doué.

Un battement discret à la porte le fit retourner et il vit Vincent entrer avec Shalua. Comme toujours il lui adressa un acquiescement concis de la tête, signe de respect qu'il avait toujours envers ses congénères et supérieurs.

- Je retourne dans la chambre avec Rude. Si besoin de quelque chose…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que Vincent acquiesça à son attention.

- Merci Reno, mais ça ira.

Shalua adressa un faible sourire à Reno quand celui-ci quitta la chambre.

Vincent fronça les sourcils quand il nota le regard froid de son fils, _''Que s'est-il encore passé… ?''_.

- Tout va bien, Yazoo ?

L'argenté acquiesça en silence et regarda Shalua poser le plateau de nourriture sur la petite table de chevet, une odeur assez captivante se dégageait du plat. Yazoo grimaça légèrement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit et l'odeur commençait à lui donner la nausée.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien, chaton ?

Yazoo leva son visage vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Shalua persistante.

- Voyons, au moins goûter et…

- Shalua, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le forcer.

Intervint Vincent qui remarqua la pâleur soudaine de son fils.

Yazoo déglutit en tournant le visage, pour autant que le plat ait l'air appétissant, il savait que son estomac n'allait pas réussir à maintenir la moindre bouchée... A cet instant, il voulait simplement se reposer, mais il savait que Vincent n'allait pas le laisser sans avoir mangé, encore moins Shalua.

- Shalua, peut-être lui faudrait-t-il un repas plus léger?

Shalua observa longuement Yazoo avant de se tourner vers l'ancien Turk.

- Oui sans doute, je descends tout de suite préparer ça.

Elle se tourna vers l'argenté avec un frêle sourire.

- Je reviens vite, chaton. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier peut-être ?

Yazoo : Je me contenterais d'un fruit… merci.

Il se força à se montrer poli, mais l'envie de la mépriser ne lui manquait pas. Il haïssait cette femme.

Shalua tourna son regard vers Vincent qui acquiesça discrètement.

- D'accord… Je reviens tout de suite dans ce cas.

Yazoo acquiesça brièvement, son regard posé sur son poignet blessé. Il sentit la jeune femme reprendre le plateau de nourriture et sortir de la chambre.

Vincent observa longuement son fils. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était sans doute trop tôt pour Yazoo de goûter à des plats plus assaisonnés. Mais il ne voulait non plus qu'il ne reste limité à une simple soupe, des sandwichs ou des fruits comme repas.

- Je suis désolé, Vincent.

S'excusa Yazoo de sa voix douce, comme il semblait percevoir ses pensées.

L'ancien Turk secoua doucement et souri faiblement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Yazoo. Je comprends que les émotions d'aujourd'hui jouent sur les nefs et… l'estomac.

Yazoo acquiesça et regarda de l'autre côté. Au-delà de la fenêtre, le ciel nocturne était parsemé d'étoiles. Avec une poignante nostalgie, il se rappela des heures qu'il passait à regarder le ciel dans la nuit…

Le silence de Vincent ne le dérangeait pas et il ne se sentait sous aucune obligation de parler, c'était en partie ce qui lui était agréable avec sa compagnie.

Vincent marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, tout en faisant attention de ne pas gâcher la vue à son fils. Trouver une solution pour empêcher Yazoo de s'en prendre à Reno et Rude allait être difficile, surtout en vue de sa lancée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer le faire entendre raison avant que la situation ne se dégénère.

* * *

Shalua arriva à la cuisine avec un air dépité qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux convives. Cid et Barret, qui discutaient avec enthousiasme sur leur travail, se turent et la regardèrent en silence.

- Yazoo a refusé le plat ?

Demanda Tifa d'un air inquiet et un tant soi peu déçu.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il ait des petites manies la donzelle aux cheveux argentés.

Fit l'ancien chef d'Avalanche d'un ton acariâtre.

Shalua posa le plateau sur la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Yazoo est malade. Et je ne tolèrerais plus ce genre de remarques à son sujet.

Barret allait rétorquer au tac-au-tac, mais Cid lui posa une main sur le bras et lui fit non de la tête. A contrecœur et plus grognon qu'un ours blessé à l'orgueil, l'ancien chef d'Avalanche sortit dehors.

Pour sa part Shalua fit mine d'ignorer le regard de l'amiral posé sur elle et se tourna vers Tifa.

- Il n'était pas bien. Je crois que quelque chose de plus léger serait adéquat pour les prochains jours.

La jeune barmaid acquiesça et regarda le plateau avec tristesse.

- Je vais lui faire un potage de légumes ça ira ?

Shalua soupira.

Je crois que ça ne passera pas, il était vraiment nauséeux.

Tifa sembla réfléchir et étira un sourire quand elle posa son regard sur la petite Marlène qui s'installait à table avec Denzel.

- Yazoo aime-t-il les pommes ?

- Oui, il a même sollicité un fruit mais je voulais qu'il ait un repas plus riche et-

- J'ai la solution toute faite alors.

Elle prit un bol d'où émanait une doucereuse odeur de pommes en compote et le tendit à Shalua, souriante.

- Fait-lui goûter ça, je suis sûre que ça passera et qu'il se sentira rassasié.

Shalua pris le bol un peu perplexe.

- Crois-moi. L'estomac va accepter et se sera l'équivalent d'un repas pour quelqu'un qui a la nausée.

Lui rassura Tifa.

La jeune scientifique soupira.

- Il aura l'impression que je le prends pour un enfant… encore une fois.

Tifa eut un rire.

- Même moi j'en mange quand je me sens nauséeuse et que rien d'autre ne passe. Peut-être qu'il lui faut ce genre de repas au début non ?

- Tifa, Yazoo n'est pas un bébé !

Lui fit remarquer Shalua retenant un fou rire.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Shalua.

Shalua roula de l'œil en défaite. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette que la jeune barmaid avait sans doute raison. Si l'estomac de Yazoo n'acceptait pas les repas plus conventionnels il fallait bien qu'il soit nourri comme un enfant de très bas âge… _''Je sens que Yazoo va vraiment me haïr…''_, elle fit en observant le bol de compote.

- Je vais retourner auprès de Yazoo, merci encore Tifa.

- Oh, de rien. Tu me diras si ça c'est bien passé.

Shalua lui adressant un clin d'œil et un doux sourire.

- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Tifa et Cid.

- Un souci avec Yazoo ?

Demanda Cloud qui venait de remonter de la remise.

Tifa se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules.

- Il est nauséeux sans plus.

L'Ex-Soldat regarda vers la porte d'où Shalua avait passait il y a peu, l'air soucieux.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Tifa : Ça ne l'est pas et puis Shalua et Vincent sont avec lui, ils savent comment s'en occuper.

Cloud se tourna vers son amie d'enfance, un tant soi peu vexé.

- Merci, ça veut dire que je saurais ne pas prendre soin de lui si vraiment il se donnait la peine de se laisser approcher par moi ?

La jeune barmaid se tourna franchement vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

Las de toutes ces disputes depuis ce matin, l'ami d'enfance de la jeune femme dévia le visage, ses traits passablement tristes.

- Non, laisse tomber…

Sans rien dire, il prit place aux côtés de Cid. Le silence de celui-ci fut gratifiant surtout sachant que lui non plus avait la langue dans sa poche en ce qui concernait Yazoo.

Il fixait d'un air vide l'assiette vide posée devant lui, se demandant pourquoi Tifa était sur la défensive dernièrement. _''Encore un truc de filles, je suppose…''_, il se dit en regardant la petite Marlène rire à une taquinerie de son oncle Cid.

Barret revint de dehors et pris place à table, il grogna en voyant la grise mine de Cloud.

Tifa soupira et roula des yeux, pour sûr, cette ambiance la fatiguait. Mais, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la soirée de demain. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie comme ça, comme une adolescente transi amoureuse et nerveuse à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Rude est un bel homme en soi, même peu bavard, il avait ses charmes.

Non, elle n'allait pas rater ce dîner pour rien au monde, même si un Cloud jaloux comme un pou la menaçait de sa Buster Sword.

A cet idée elle eut un petit rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en s'imaginant avec Rude pendant la soirée du lendemain.

Elle tourna et servi tout le monde, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Barret et Cid dû à la rougeur de ses joues.

''_S'ils imaginaient seulement ce qui se passe vraiment dans cette maison, ils en deviendraient fous, ha ! Ha !''_, elle se dit en prenant place à son tour.

- Bon appétit !

Elle souhaita d'une voix joyeuse.

- Bon appétit…

Marmonna Cloud sans lever les yeux vers son amie d'enfance.

Cid et Barret souhaitèrent de même sans manquer de s'échanger un regard sous-entendu. L'ambiance régnait, pour sûr.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre tant attendu et je sais, je suis méchante de vous faire tant attendre (pas taper xD!). Le début du chapitre suivant est en cours de route et je vous réserve de belles surprises surtout un certain Turk qui surprend une certaine personne essayer ses nouveaux vetements... vous avez deviné? Non ? Bah tant pis! Réponse au chapitre 26!


	26. Short Change

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Et aussi un GRAND MERCI à mes lecteurs qui suivent avec passion cette fiction et qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci encore gros câlins a vous aussi 3 !

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : 01 - Not Meant For Me - Queen Of The Damned

La vengeance. Subtile justice à double tranchant. Elle fait souffrir à autrui mais n'apaise nul âme. – Lunagarden, auteur de la fic

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Short Change**

- Vilaine Fluffly ! Vilaine !

La petite furette en question cracha en direction de Reno, d'un air menaçant.

- Arrête tu vas l'agiter d'avantage.

Lui fit remarquer son comparse.

Reno roula des yeux.

- Un enragé de plus ou de moins…

Rude fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et s'y appuya.

- Yazoo est simplement en manque de repères, Reno. Et son agressivité ne diminuera pas si tu fais pas de même de ton côté.

Il vit le rouquin se passer une main sur ses cheveux roux. Son geste dénonçait l'agacement et la frustration.

- Je cherche rien du tout, Rude. Mais je ne vais pas non plus laisser Yazoo blesser mon orgueil pour autant. Désolé, mais c'est la limite me concernant.

Il grimaça sous la douleur. Shalua appliquait du désinfectant sur les griffures causées par la petite furette et suivait la converse d'un air amusé et curieux, mine de rien.

- Tin… enragée de première.

- Tu parles de Fluffly ou de Yazoo ?

- Les deux.

Cracha Reno agacé.

- Tu t'attends à quoi ?

Reno le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça, Rude ?

Le concerné prit sa cravate et la tira nerveusement.

- Bah dis donc ! Elle vous a bien arrangé la petite furette !

Remarqua la jeune scientifique avec une once d'humour mélangé à de l'ironie.

- Ah ! Ah ! Attends que je la choppe, je vais lui refaire son éducation !

- Même a Yazoo ?

Demanda Shalua.

- Surtout Yazoo ! Aïe !

- Vous êtes quand même douillet.

Remarqua Shalua avec un brin d'humour.

- N'empêche que Fluffly t'a bien arrangé.

Remua dans le couteau son comparse. Reno lui adressa un regard meurtrier que Rude répondit avec un léger raclement à la gorge.

Shalua pouffa et finit de lui couvrir les griffures avec un bandage.

- Voilà, c'est fait. La prochaine fois, ne dérangez pas la furette qui dort.

Fit-elle remarquer avec une légère pointe d'humour en fermant sa mallette et s'apprêta à partir.

- Je vais vous laisser alors, bon appétit et bonne nuit.

Reno remettant sa chemise.

- Ouais, bonne nuit.

Rude adressa un signe concis de la tête à Shalua en guise de remerciement et la regarda fermer la porte de la chambre avant de se tourner vers son comparse.

- Il va falloir mesurer ton tempérament avec Yazoo dans les prochains jours.

- Mais putain ! Arrêtez tous de me répéter sans cesse la même chose !

Refrogna le rouquin.

- Je le fais parce que je te connais, Reno. Tu réagis au quart de seconde avec Yazoo, ce n'est pas pour rien que Vincent t'a mis en garde.

Reno se cacha le visage derrière ses mains.

- Je sais, je sais !

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, tout semblait paisible.

- Ce qui m'énerve c'est l'attitude de Yazoo.

- C'est légitime.

- Et stupide.

Remarqua le Turk rouquin en se tournant vers son comparse. Rude acquiesça mais n'en dit pas plus.

- Des trois, ce genre de comportement serait venu de Kadaj. Yazoo semble trop sensé pour ça.

Rude soudain intrigué.

- Comment ça ?

Reno croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Yazoo est un intellectuel, un tacticien si tu préfères. C'est pas son genre d'agir par impulsion.

Le Turk chauve fronça les sourcils.

- Œuvre de Jénova, tu crois ?

Reno haussa ses épaules d'un air las.

- Va savoir. On ne sait strictement rien de comment cette saleté agi chez les gens comme Yazoo. En plus, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Yazoo est un type renfermé sur lui-même, alors va savoir ce qui trotte dans sa tête mis à part quand il veut tabasser quelqu'un.

Son comparse acquiesça, pensif.

Laissant sa frustration du moment de côté, Reno huma l'odeur qui dégageait de son plateau.

- Miam ! Putain… Sérieux Tifa devrait laisser tomber le bar et se lancer dans la restauration, elle aurait fait fortune en un rien de temps !

Rude s'installa en face de son comparse.

- Ne commence pas avec tes idées à la con, Reno.

- Quoi ? Mes idées à la con ?

S'offusqua le rouquin.

- T'as vu le succès de ma cousine ? Bah c'est moi qui lui a donné l'idée pour son magasin.

Rude roula des yeux, il était déjà prouvé que les idées de son comparse n'étaient pas des plus lumineuses. Certes le magasin de sa cousine était très populaire, mais encore il a fallu convaincre son écervelé de comparse que vendre des armes à la place de vêtements et des accessoires de sport serait mieux vu par les gens.

- Autant te rappeler que tu lui voulais faire vendre des armes en tout genre.

Reno grimaça.

- Ouais, bon ça va hein ! N'empêche, elle se fait pas mal de Gils !

Le Turk chauve haussa un sourcil à son comparse.

- Tu te plains qu'on est mal payé ?

Reno éclata de rire.

- Tu rigoles ? Ok, on nage pas non plus dans le fric, mais merde ! Je quitterais pas ce boulot, même pour tout l'or du monde !

Rude acquiesça en silence, dégustant son repas.

Reno regarda en direction de la porte, soudain inquiet.

- Je me demande si pour Yazoo ça sera pareil.

- Comment ça ?

Demanda son comparse, arrêtant la cuillère à mi-chemin de la bouche.

Le rouquin le regarde.

- Tu sais bien, Rudo. S'il aimera son boulot, s'il va bien s'adapter.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire et comme tu es déjà au courant, il doit déjà s'adapter à son entourage, le presser sur certaines choses n'est pas convenant.

Reno éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

Demanda son comparse mi-vexé.

Le jeune Turk s'essuie les yeux tellement qu'il était mort de rire.

- Putain Rudo ! Je sais que Tseng en tient une couche, mais toi, on dirait Vincent qui vient de parler ! C'est trop drôle !

''_Je vais le tuer…''_, pour toute réponse, son comparse tira nerveusement sur la cravate avec l'envie d'en coller une derrière les étiquettes de son comparse.

* * *

- Un vrai délice, Tifa. C'est juste dommage que Yazoo n'ait pu gouter au repas de ce soir.

Complimenta la jeune scientifique.

- Oh, je suis sûre que ça va passer.

La rassura la jeune barmaid.

- Il a juste besoin d'un temps. Tu as dis qu'il pourrait bientôt marcher ?

Shalua hésita à répondre au vu du peu d'appréciation qu'elle vouait à l'Amiral et à l'ancien chef d'Avalanche.

- Disons que c'est en expectative.

Tifa, comprenant que la scientifique ne lui disait pas plus était dû à la présence de Cid et Barret, de leur comportement vis-à-vis de Yazoo, ne chercha pas à insister.

- En tout cas, Marlène a hâte de pouvoir lui montrer le parc.

Barret alla monter sur ses grands sabots concernant sa fille adoptive mais encore une fois il reçut un coup de coude discret de Cid pour rester calme.

Shalua eut un sourire ému.

- Oui, c'est vrai que sortir un peu avec les enfants lui ferait un bien fou.

Cloud soupira et son regard s'attrista d'avantage. Voilà qu'il en venait d'être jaloux des enfants ! Certes, il était content que Yazoo s'entende bien avec la petite Marlène et Denzel, même s'il restait très réservé par rapport aux enfants. Mais la froideur dont il était accueilli par son frère lui faisait atrocement mal.

''_Il me pardonnera jamais…''_ il se dit en poussant un soupir silencieux.

Barret, las de voir le blond broyer du noir, lui donna coup de coude qui le tira de ses songes. Cloud, au regard de l'ancien Chef d'Avalanche, savait qu'il aurait des explications à donner concernant sa grise mine et il savait que Cid allait aussi s'y mettre.

''_J'suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux-là…''_, pensa-t-il encore plus sombre.

* * *

Vincent posa le bol vide sur le plateau et donna à son fils les cachets qu'il avait à prendre pour la nuit. Yazoo les pris sans broncher, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'échapperait d'aucune manière à sa médication.

- Merci…

L'ancien Turk eut un faible sourire, il était soulagé de voir que la compote de pommes était bien passée et que son fils se sentait mieux.

- Je suis content que la compote de pommes que Tifa a faite t'ai plu.

L'argenté acquiesça brièvement en souriant faiblement. C'est vrai que la compote était très bonne, voir même délicieuse, même si au début, il s'était sentit vexé que Shalua lui présente la compote en question. Il était juste soulagé de ne plus se sentir nauséeux et, par la même occasion, rassasié.

- C'était très bon, en effet.

L'Ex-Turk acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où il s'arrêta pour regarder dehors.

Yazoo regarda Vincent faire. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait à propos de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui depuis s'occupait de sa récupération. Sa curiosité parlant plus haut le poussa à parler.

- Vincent ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Qui êtes-vous en réalité ? Je veux dire… Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Je sais de vous un excellent combattant et tireur mais… d'où savez-vous ces choses que vous m'avez dites à propos de Jénova ?

Vincent revint vers le lit et pris place près de son fils sur le matelas, débattant à propos de lui dire qu'il a été jadis un Turk et qu'il a eut pour mission de protéger les scientifiques du Projet Jénova où il est tombé amoureux de sa mère… Peut-être devait-il répondre simplement de façon concise en lui occultant quelques détails mais cela risquait d'éveiller des soupçons comme quoi il lui cachait des choses. Il choisit d'être le plus honnête possible.

- J'ai été, il y a de cela 30 ans, un Turk.

Vincent vit Yazoo se raidir et son regard se durcir légèrement. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, c'était légitime vue la haine que l'argenté portait envers la Shinra et les Turks. Mais il lui sembla entrevoir un léger débat quant à la réaction à son égard quant à cette révélation.

- 30 ans ?

Demanda Yazoo, un tant soi un peu méfiant.

Vincent acquiesça, conscient qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots. Il ne voulait en aucun cas effrayer ou donner un faux motif de retrait de son fils.

- Oui. Disons… qu'après une mission qui a mal tournée, j'ai été soumis à des expériences.

L'ancien Turk posa son bras métallique sur son torse et Yazoo acquiesça comprenant ce qu'il entendait par-là.

- Chaos…

L'Ex-Turk acquiesça.

- Quand j'ai pris conscience de _**son**_ existence, je me suis plongé dans un profond sommeil. Cloud a été celui qui disons, m'a motivé à le suivre pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle.

- Une vengeance personnelle ?

Demanda Yazoo, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la méfiance.

Le regard de Vincent s'enflamma quelque peu et Yazoo devint légèrement tendu.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas me montrer indélicat si c'est un sujet…

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini. Et pour répondre à ton autre question en ce qui concerne Jénova.

Yazoo acquiesça en silence, mais laissa Vincent continuer.

- Mes observations au cours du voyage avec Cloud m'ont révélé certaines choses concernant Jénova. Surtout de son _modus operandi _sur l'esprit dans son hôte.

Yazoo posa son regard sur son bras blessé en souriant tristement.

- Je connais sa façon d'agir par expérience personnelle, Vincent. Même si je n'étais pas totalement soumis à sa volonté.

Il regarda Vincent dans les yeux.

- Kadaj a été celui qui a…

Pour quelques instants, l'image de son petit frère le menaçant avec la Souba lui revint en mémoire, mais il se força à la bloquer. Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux quant à Jénova et il n'allait plus la laisser le berner pour qu'il se sente coupable quant à la mort de ses frères.

- Kadaj a été celui qui a été le plus atteint de sa folie. Loz…

Une fine larme coula sur sa joue et d'un geste las, Yazoo la nettoya.

- Loz était lui aussi aveuglé par toutes ses promesses. Je les aie suivis parce que non seulement ils étaient ma seule famille, mais aussi parce que je les aimais et je voulais les protéger et… j'ai échoué…

- Tu n'as pas échoué. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le regard de Vincent s'enflamma encore, mais pas de façon menaçante. Il ne voulait pas que son fils se sente coupable et s'apitoie sur ses remords.

Yazoo d'une voix amère en plantant son regard affuté par la haine sur le regard carmin de l'ancien Turk.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est la faute de la Shinra et de ses laquais si mes frères sont morts et qu'ils m'ont empêché de sauver Kadaj et Loz. Ne le prenez pas comme une insulte, Vincent. Je ne vous en veux pas personnellement, au contraire, mais je ne pardonnerais pas Rufus Shinra et aux imbéciles qui lui servent de Turks de tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir depuis notre venue au monde.

- Rufus Shinra n'y est pour rien en ce qui concerne les expériences de Hojo.

- Mensonge. Et il veut que je coopère avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est qu'un prétexte de se servir de moi comme spécimen de recherche ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je serais là pour te former en tant que Turk, Yazoo. Et je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Même sans cela, les intentions de Rufus sont nobles, il cherche à t'aider à te reconstruire, au même titre que tous. Il n'est pas comme son père.

Yazoo ne réplica pas, mais son regard en disait long sur sa méfiance envers Shinra.

Vincent ne se démonta pas pour autant, il devait tenir bon à la persistante suspicion et haine de son fils.

- Te lancer dans une vendetta à titre personnel ne va pas ramener tes frères, Yazoo et ne va certainement pas soulager ta conscience, au contraire.

- Mais c'est eux qui ont-

- Oui, mais après, Yazoo ? Pourquoi engendrer encore plus de violence si ce n'est que pour souffrir encore plus ? Ça ne soulagera pas ton cœur et tu seras encore plus persécuté pour tes actes.

- Il mérite la mort, Vincent ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais oublier ce qu'ils ont fait !?

Il sentait son cœur se serrer sous la colère et l'émotion. Pourquoi devait-il les pardonner ? C'était incohérent à ses yeux et injuste. Il voulait faire subir à Shinra et ses laquais, ce qu'il avait subi depuis son plus jeune âge et encore, c'était très indulgent de sa part.

Vincent pris son fils par les épaules et eut un léger frisson. Il se rendit compte de combien son fils était frêle physiquement, mais il savait qu'il aurait tord de le croire fragile sachant qu'il possédait une force surhumaine une fois complètement rétablit de ses blessures.

- Ne juge pas Rufus trop vite, Yazoo.

Yazoo ne repoussa pas son geste, mais son regard était plus dur que jamais.

- J'en ai assez entendu, Vincent.

Sa voix trahissait sa fatigue et il sentait les cachets faire leur effet. Comme il maudissait le fait que Vincent lui fasse des leçons de moral alors qu'il avait plus d'une raison d'en vouloir à Shinra et à son traître de frère.

Vincent vu la fatigue dans les trais du visage de son fils et soupira. Il ne devait pas acculer Yazoo comme ça, mais il sentait que le temps lui était compté, son fils semblait vraiment obstiné à en faire voire de toutes les couleurs aux hommes de Rufus.

- Pour le moment, Yazoo. Mais nous n'en avons pas encore fini.

Voyant le regard déterminé de l'ancien Turk, Yazoo dévie son visage. Son expression boudeuse en disait long sur sa contrariété, mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser Vincent avoir le dessus. Trop de haine et de rancœur est encore présente dans son cœur pour que les mots de l'Ex-Turk aie un effet immédiat.

Le cœur de Vincent se serra d'émotion devant l'expression boudeuse de son fils. Même adulte son fils avait cette sorte d'innocence enfantine dans ses traits.

D'un geste doux, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son fils et le sentit se détendre. Yazoo pouvait être obstiné mais il savait qu'il finirait par accepter ce qui avait été dit par rapport à Shinra.

Sous une légère caresse qu'il lui fit sur la tête, Yazoo soupira en fermant les yeux, le sommeil sans doute prenant le dessus.

- Fatigué ?

Yazoo acquiesça sans répondre, mais ne tourna pas son visage. Sa respiration devint profonde et régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

''_Dors bien, mon fils…''_ D'un geste cauteleux, il éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans une agréable pénombre.

Il resta là, veillant sur le sommeil de son fils, le cœur serré par les épreuves à venir.

* * *

- Bon ! C'est quoi ce délire avec Tifa, Cloud ?

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard abattu. Tifa était en train de ranger la cuisine avec l'aide de Shalua et les deux discutaient entre filles. Il aurait volontiers essayé de traîner ses oreilles pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient si Cid et Barret ne voulaient pas le laisser filer sans éclaircissements.

- Rien. Tifa a juste une saute d'humeur, tu devrais déjà le savoir non ?

Il était sur la défensive, comme toujours à chaque fois que Barret et Cid le coinçaient pour avoir une explication du pourquoi et du comment.

Cid haussa un sourcil, vraiment pas convaincu.

- Et la demoiselle en question a des tendances à rougir et à glousser pour rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Va lui demander puisque tu sembles connaître la gente féminine aussi bien que tes vaisseaux !

Lui répondit le blond.

- Si c'était le cas, il se serait fait la mignonette en mini jupe roug- AÏE !

- C'est hors sujet !

Fit Cid en cognant l'ancien chef d'Avalanche à la tête.

Cloud pour sa part ne se démonta pas. Il avait l'intention d'écourter la discussion avec ses deux amis.

- Bon, je peux rentrer me coucher ? J'ai pas que ça à faire et-

Cid et Barret à l'unisson.

- On a pas encore fini !

- Pas si vite !

''_Et merde…''_, grognant entre les dents l'Ex-Soldat se savait coincé et qu'il n'allait pas filer bredouille.

* * *

- Alors ? Pourquoi ce sourire coquin tout le long du dîner ?

Demanda Shalua en aidant Tifa avec la vaisselle.

- Ça se voit autant que ça ? Tant mieux !

La jeune scientifique haussa un sourcil.

- Ça risque de ne pas plaire à Cloud.

- Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

L'interpellé lui adressa un regard pour continuer.

- Cloud et moi, ça n'a pas marché et ça ne marchera jamais tant qu'il pense à Aerith. Rude vient de se déclarer et je vais saisir cette chance pour un nouveau départ et j'ai l'intention de me détacher de certaines choses de mon passé.

Shalua sembla impressionnée par l'assurance de la jeune barmaid qu'elle-même son cœur se gonfla d'espoir quand à Vincent.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Je sors avec Rude demain soir.

Lui annonça la jeune femme.

- Sérieux ?

Tifa finit sa vaisselle en acquiesçant.

- J'ai juste besoin de choisir la robe et le tour est joué.

- Mais… et Cloud ? Et les enfants ?

L'amie d'enfance de l'Ex-Soldat lui adressa un sourire débordant de malice.

- Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et observa Cloud à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Autant que je lui dise honnêtement où en sont les choses entre lui et moi. Lui cacher que je sors avec quelqu'un ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Shalua croisa les bras sur le ventre.

- Surtout que ça risque d'envenimer l'ambiance et Yazoo n'as pas besoin de ça, il a assez mal à supporter le traitement.

Tifa se tourne vers la jeune scientifique.

- C'est clair. La situation est déjà difficile pour lui, alors supporter les animosités de Cloud quant à Reno et à Rude…

Shalua acquiesçant.

- Oui, en effet… Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment.

Tifa regarda à nouveau Cloud, celui-ci semblait être à cran avec Cid et Barret.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais veiller à ce que ça ne vienne pas perturber Yazoo d'aucune sorte et si ça vient à arriver, Vincent à feu vert de l'assommer.

Shalua ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Oh, carrément ?

La jeune barmaid fit mine d'assommer proprement quelqu'un d'invisible ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de son amie.

- Mais revenons aux détails croustillants, veux-tu ? Où Rude a l'intention de t'emmener pour un premier rendez-vous ?

Demanda malicieusement Shalua, les yeux pétillants de curiosité du tout innocents.

- Un restaurant non loin d'ici. Il ne m'a pas vraiment précisé.

- Oh… Monsieur joue dans la dentelle.

- Je ne saurais pas te dire plus, sinon que ça promet d'être une bonne soirée.

- J'en doute pas.

Fit Shalua avec un sourire sous-entendu.

Tifa lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné du sourire resplendissant de malice. Rien que cela voulait tout dire.

Shalua en regardant sa montre, il était presque 22h00.

- Je suis désolée, Tifa. J'aurais volontiers passé plus de temps à bavarder en espérant te cuisiner pour plus de détails sur le programme de ton diner avec Rude, mais je dois monter voir comment va Yazoo.

Tifa lâcha un petit rire.

- Je peux te dire que la robe que je vais porter pour ce dîner va le faire rougir le long de la soirée.

Shalua afficha un air faussement scandalisé.

- Vilaine !

Pour réponse la jeune barmaid lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bon, allez, j'y vais alors. Bonne nuit, Tifa.

Tifa regardant son amie quitter la pièce.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

- Tu l'as fait ou quoi ?

Rude soupira.

- Pour la énième fois Reno, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Las, le rouquin se leva et arpenta la chambre de large en long, observant son partenaire du coin de l'œil, comme un prédateur.

- Tu vas continuer à faire le sale gosse longtemps ? Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

Reno s'arrêta et se tourna franchement vers lui.

- Autant cracher le morceau tout de suite, Rudo. Tu sais que je te connais mieux que personne.

Il se gratta la joue, pensif et se corrigea.

- À part Tseng, bien sûr, mais là ça compte pas. Tu vas me le dire oui ou merde ?

- T'es casse-couilles quant tu t'y mets, tu sais ?

Son partenaire lui afficha un sourire rayonnant et il soupira. Il savait que Reno n'allait pas lâcher jusqu'à avoir sa réponse et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses gamineries pour bien longtemps.

- Dans un restaurant du coin.

Le rouquin fit mine de réfléchir en vitesse et regarda son partenaire avec un sourire de coin.

- Tu vas l'emmener 'Chez LOVELESS' ? J'espère que t'es blindé de Gils pour l'occas.

-…

Devant le silence de son ami, le rouquin ria de bon cœur.

- Elle vaut le coup, surtout que ce béguin remonte il y a deux ans.

Rude se leva en soupirant d'un exaspéré.

- Elena viendra me remplacer pour demain, j'ai tout réglé.

- Y compris la chambre d'hôtel avec Tifa ?

Le taquina le jeune rouquin en esquivant un coup de poing du Turk chauve.

-: Je te taquinais, Rudo !

Fit Reno en levant ses deux bras en reddition.

-…

Le Turk chauve prit les plateaux et les passa à son écervelé de partenaire.

- Rends-toi utile au lieu de sortir des âneries.

Reno grimaça, mais obtempéra. Il ne voulait surtout pas se ramasser un coup de son partenaire surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne ménagerait pas ses coups.

Au moment où il passa la porte, il ne pût s'empêcher de sortir un dernier mot pour sortir son partenaire de ses gons.

- Pense aux capotes, au moins.

En guise de réponse, Rude lui balança l'étui de son arme de service en pleine figure, mais Reno fut assez rapide pour l'esquiver et s'enfuir en ricanant comme un sale petit garnement fier de son coup.

''_Attends pour la revanche, mauvaise graine…''_ se jura intérieurement le Turk chauve.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit discrètement et Vincent ouvrit les yeux et souria. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Shalua qui passait pour voir comment allait Yazoo avant d'aller se coucher. Sans se presser, il se leva cauteleusement, le regard posé sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement. Il se tourna et vit la jeune femme à l'embrasure de la porte, sans pour autant l'ouvrir complètement de peur que la lumière du couloir ne réveille le jeune homme endormi, mais assez pour voir l'expression de Vincent.

Shalua dans un murmure.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il dormait déjà.

Vincent pris discrètement le plateau et vint à sa rencontre où il l'invita à parler dehors.

- Il était très fatigué et la conversation que j'ai eut avec lui n'a pas arrangé les choses.

La jeune femme voulu le questionner, mais au moment où il allait répondre Reno venait de son côté avec son plateau et celui de son partenaire. A la vue de Vincent, il le salua d'un signe concis de la tête.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Tout va bien, il dort.

Reno regarda le plateau que Vincent tenait dans ses mains.

- Allez donne-moi ça. Je suppose, que tu as plus important à faire qu'amener ça en bas.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

- Vous êtes bien aimable.

Reno lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné de son fameux sourire renard.

- Moi ? Toujours ! Surtout avec les jolies filles.

Vincent se racla légèrement la gorge et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de remarques.

Reno lui adressa un sourire idiot en guise d'excuses et fila sans demander son reste, sous un petit rire de la jeune scientifique.

Mais elle se fit revenir à la réalité par l'expression sérieuse de Vincent.

- Vous avez parlé d'une conversation avec Yazoo ?

L'ancien Turk tourna son visage vers elle et acquiesça.

- Yazoo cherche à se venger et le connaissant cela se fera sur Shinra et ses Turks.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas surprise et semblait réfléchir à la situation.

- J'essaie de l'en dissuader, mais la rancœur est encore trop présente dans son cœur, ça ne va pas être facile.

- Mais prévisible pourtant.

Vincent acquiesça.

- J'ai déjà prévenu Reno et Rude, mais on n'est pas au bout de nos peines. Yazoo domine l'art de la discrétion et il saura se venger sur eux et faire passer la situation pour une petite querelle.

La jeune femme porta une main au front.

- Effectivement, ça risque d'être dur…

- Je suis pourtant confiant que cela ne sera passager, le temps qu'il réalise lui-même que les intentions de Rufus sont honnêtes.

- Cela ne va pas être facile.

- Non, effectivement.

Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux, donc fut Vincent qui le brisa.

- Je vais veiller sur lui, peut-être que demain il sera plus consentant à m'écouter.

Shalua évaluant l'expression fatiguée de l'Ex-Turk.

- Essayez également de dormir, Vincent. Vous n'avez pas bonne mine.

Vincent la remercia d'un faible sourire et entra de façon discrète dans la chambre. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre, ses pensées tournant à cette nouvelle. _''Il ne manquait plus que ça….''_ Se dit-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

* * *

- Ah merde… Je pensais que t'avais pas encore fini.

Tifa leva sa tête vers Reno. Celui-ci se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, plateaux à la main.

- Laisse, je laverais ça demain matin. Pose seulement dans le lave-vaisselle, s'il te plait.

Le jeune rouquin acquiesça et obéit. Tifa finissait de ranger la cuisinière.

- Alors, c'est pour demain _'the rendez-vous'_ ?

Lui demanda le jeune Turk en s'appuyant contre l'armoire de la vaisselle en affichant son sourire renard.

La jeune barmaid le regarda, pas surprise de la question.

- Fais gaffe, Rude risque de te faire des misères si tu fourres ton zoli museau là où tu ne dois pas.

Reno haussa les épaules, pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Bah au même temps, il devrait même me remercier. Sinon il serait encore dans son coin à soupir pour sa dulcinée.

Tifa eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de présenter les choses.

Le jeune Turk lui adressa un regard et un sourire qui voulait dire 'et encore tu n'as rien vu', qui fit redoubler le fou rire de la jeune femme.

La jeune barmaid éclata de rire.

- T'es incorrigible Reno.

Reno lui adressa encore son fameux sourire et regarda dehors, l'envie de la cigarette se faisant pressante.

- Ouais, il paraît.

- Je vais te laisser, alors. Bonne nuit.

Le Turk rouquin acquiesça à son intention en guise de réponse.

- Bonne nuit, Tifa.

Il sentit la jeune femme quitter la pièce et soupira.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien entre ces deux-là.

Puis sortit par la porte de derrière, pour prendre l'air.

* * *

Rude regarda sa montre et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, il était probable que son partenaire allait prendre son temps pour revenir, il n'avait pas fumé une seule cigarette de la journée et ça avait comme effet de le rendre insupportable.

Il profita et décrocha son portable où il composa un numéro préenregistré.

_«Elena : Oui ?»_

C'était la voix d'Elena.

- Tout est réglé pour demain ?

Un soupir se fit entendre et il était certain que la jeune femme avait roulé des yeux comme à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait confirmation pour quoique soit.

_«Elena : Oui, je serais là en début d'après-midi.»_

Rude acquiesça.

- Tseng a été mis au courant ?

_«Elena : Oui, et il m'a donné feu vert d'assommer Reno, au cas où.»_

- Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Comme je te l'ai dit, Vincent est toujours avec lui.

_«Elena : J'ai put le remarquer.»_

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui sonnait faux. Rude savait qu'Elena aurait du mal à s'approcher de près ou de loin de Yazoo depuis l'incident.

_«Rude : Tu as obtenu les réservations ?»_

Il demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

La Turk blonde eut un autre rire au bout du fil, cette fois-ci il était sincère et amusé.

_«Elena : Oui. Réservations pour deux personnes, vue imprenable sur la terrasse… bref,_

_je te passe les détails ?»_

- … Ça ira merci.

_«Elena : C'est qui au fait ?»_

-…

_«Elena : Ah, ok. Je suppose que je ne vais rien en tirer ?»_

Fit Elena d'une voix faussement déçue.

- Effectivement.

_«Elena : Je vois… Reno avait raison quand il disait que t'étais rabajoie.»_

- Reno est une mauvaise graine qui va apprendre à ses dépends de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires.

Elena eut encore un rire.

_«Elena : C'est ça oui. Comme il va cesser d'être un coureur de jupons et de sauter sur tout ce qui porte une mini-jupe.»_

''_Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison…''_ confirma Rude en portant sa main au front.

_«Elena : Allez, je te laisse. A demain.»_

- A demain.

Il raccrocha et regarda sa montre, il était 22 heures passé.

- Il fout quoi ?

Débattant sur s'il devait aller chercher son écervelé de partenaire ou aller faire son tour de garde, il décida d'aller chercher Reno. Il savait que celui-ci allait surement se perdre dans ses pensées quand à ce qui c'est passé dans la journée.

En poussant un soupir agacé, il quitta la chambre en silence et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison était assez agréable comparé aux jacasseries de Reno. Il savait que son comparse détestait le silence et faisait de tout pour tromper son ennui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il s'apprêtait à avancer dans le couloir quand il remarqua de la lumière parvenant de l'entrée d'une chambre.

Rude était indécis. Il savait où se situaient la chambre de Yazoo, de Shalua et des enfants, mais la curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'avança discrètement vers la porte. Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière.

Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder dans la chambre illuminée, il eut un acquis de conscience et renonça.

''_Je fais quoi, là… ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de regarder dans les chambres des autres comme ça.''_ Il secoua la tête et repartit dans l'autre sens.

''_Sérieusement… A force de traîner avec Reno je commence à attraper ses sales manies de voyeur…''_ Il eut un léger frisson rien qu'à cette idée et descendit en silence les escaliers.

* * *

- T'es pas sensé garder Yazoo, toi ?

Reno grimaça au ton dédaigneux de l'Ex-Soldat. Même le goût de sa cigarette sembla en avoir pâti.

- Toujours aussi agréable, blondie.

''_Pour être aussi agréable, ses deux copains ont dût lui remonter les bretelles''_, il pensa en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette en observant Cloud.

- T'as quoi à me regarder comme ça ?

Fit Cloud en croisant les bras d'un air passablement irrité.

Reno étira son sourire renard.

- Rien. Je me disais que vu de ta charmante humeur, que la soirée a dut être

agréable avec monsieur l'amiral et son pote, non ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? De toute façon, ton boulot est de garder Yazoo, pas de te mêler de mes affaires.

Il se forçait à ne pas sortir de ses gongs, mais tout chez Reno l'énervait, surtout ce sourire renard qui le narguait à la façon d'un prédateur.

- Ouais…. Autant te signaler que justement ça me regarde. Que tes potes s'amusent encore une fois à tenter quoique soit sur Yazoo, je les expédie dans l'autre bout de la Planète et ça, sans ticket de retour.

- Ils ne lui ont plus rien fait, non ?! Alors arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile !

Le rouquin leva les bras d'un air faussement désolé.

- Oh… Pardon… T'énerve pas, Strife.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta par terre, qu'il l'écrasa sous sa chaussure.

- Je ne fais que prévenir, c'est tout.

La porte de derrière de la maison s'ouvrit et, à en juger les pas derrière lui, il s'agissait de Rude.

Il étira d'avantage son sourire et regarda son comparse par-dessus son épaule.

Reno à son camarade.

- Yo, Rudo.

L'interpellé acquiesça à son nom et observa à son tour Cloud. _''Il semble que j'arrive à temps pour éviter les ennuis à cette tête brûlée…''_.

Il salua L'Ex-Soldat d'un acquiescement de la tête et se tourna vers le rouquin en lui indiquant sa montre.

Reno, qui avait saisi le message.

- Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite Rudo.

Il se tourna vers Cloud et le nargua d'un sourire satisfait.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit en compagnie de ta main solitaire, blondie.

Sur ses mots, il rentra à l'intérieur suivi de près par son comparse.

En ce qui concernait Cloud, il tremblait de rage. Il avait eut droit à tout dans la soirée, la claque dans l'orgueil de la part de Tifa, l'interrogatoire draconien de Cid et Barret et aux provocations sans vergogne des laquais de la Shinra.

''_Cette soirée a tout pour plaire… vraiment super…''_ pensa le blond en rentrant lui aussi, la mine sombre. Comme à son habitude, il se rendit à la remise, le seul endroit où il se refugiait pour être seul.

* * *

- Je crois que celle-ci ira très bien.

Fit Tifa en s'adressant un sourire satisfait à son reflet dans la glace. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas un grand choix de robes dans son armoire, elle semblait contente de son choix. La belle robe bleu nuit qu'elle avait choisie pour sortir avec Rude était pas loin de ressembler à celle qu'elle avait portée il y a de cela deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle dût se rendre chez Don Cornéo pour des informations concernant les agissements de la Shinra. Elle perdit de son sourire. Deux ans… et elle était toujours transparente aux yeux de Cloud. A croire que l'ironie a voulu qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux d'un ancien ennemi comme le Turk chauve. Et pourtant, elle en avait fait efforts pour justement que Cloud la remarque ! Elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux et s'investissait à ce qu'elle espérait être une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avec l'Ex-Soldat, sans résultats.

Elle soupira et se mit de profil, la robe lui allait comme un gant. Très cintrée, sa taille est marquée par une fine broderie de perles et de sequins, rehaussé par un très beau drapé asymétrique, le bustier drapé serré lui donnait une belle mise en valeur de sa poitrine le tout relié à de fines bretelles réglables, la ceinture à nouer à la taille au dos ajoutait un atout esthétique au dos smocké élastiqué. Oui, cette robe lui convenait parfaitement. Une des rares robes qu'elle avait acheté en espérant que Cloud l'invite à sortir en amoureux…

Le regard triste elle regarda par la fenêtre. Cela l'attristait d'admettre qu'Aerith était sans doute plus importante au cœur de l'Ex-SOLDAT qu'elle ne viendrait à l'être. Mais Rude ne l'avait pas oubliée, même si à l'époque de leur première rencontre il était son ennemi. Le fait qu'il ai su garder cette même flamme dans son cœur la concernant la surprenait autant que ça la flattait.

Une rougeur apparut dans ses joues alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. _''Peut-être que les choses étaient destinées à être comme ça.''_ Se dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour se regarder à nouveau dans la glace. _''Rude et moi et Cloud… et ses mémoires avec Aerith.''_

La jeune barmaid lissa ses longs cheveux bruns en souriant tristement à elle-même.

- Allez, assez cogité. Demain je dois mettre les choses aux points avec Cloud.

Elle regarda une dernière fois et commença à se changer pour aller dormir.

* * *

- Tu joues un peu trop avec Cloud.

Reno posa son regard aigue-marine sur son comparse les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Le provoquer ouvertement risque de nous coûter cher, Reno. N'oublie pas nos ordres.

Le rouquin balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main.

- Il va pas en mourir. Puis il doit s'emmerder ferme sans nous dans le coin non ? Autant pimenter la chose et la tête de hérisson va pas nous en chier une pendule pour si peu aussi, non ?

-…

Reno affichant un sourire qu'il voulait décontracté.

- Allez merde, Rudo ! Il se stresse pour oui ou pour un non, t'es pas d'accord ?

Pour réponse son comparse croisa les bras et Reno perdit un peu de son effet mais se la joua cool.

- Bon je monte et tu t'occupes du premier tour de garde ?

Le Turk chauve ne répondit pas mais Reno le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre ça façon d'être, d'autant plus que Rude n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre pour ce genre de question. Son silence répondait à sa place.

- Je vais remonter dans la chambre alors, a toute crâne d'œuf.

- Pas de bêtise sinon gare à tes fesses.

Reno lui affichant une mine d'ange.

- Oui môman, promis !

Encore une fois, il le rata de peu et son écervelé de comparse riait à pleins poumons en montant les escaliers.

''_Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins sale gosse… où tu t'y attendras le moins…''_ il se dit en craquant les phalanges.

* * *

- Mais quel grognon ! Sérieux qu'il saute une nana pour évacuer son stress, ça le changera c'est sûr !

Il s'avança dans le couloir en asseyant de ne pas faire de bruit. Déjà qu'il avait eut du mal à ne pas rire trop fort de peur de réveiller les enfants et de se faire remonter les bretelles par Tifa ou Shalua, voir même Vampy s'il trainait dans le coin. Mais il se doutait bien que l'Ex-Turk se trouvait près de Yazoo et qu'il veillait sur lui. Même l'idée de se faire écharpé vif par Shalua ou même Tifa ne lui plaisait pas, les deux avaient tout de même de la poigne.

Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua de la lumière provenant de la porte d'une des chambres.

Le regard fixe sur la porte entre-ouverte, il débattait quoi faire. Il savait que sa nature curieuse lui attirait toujours des ennuis et il n'était pas Turk pour être justement un enfant sage et c'était incontestablement cela qui le distinguait dans son boulot.

Se léchant les lèvres, il s'avança à la façon d'un chat et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. S'il n'avait pas retenu un sifflement d'admiration à la vison qui s'offrait à lui, il aurait risqué plus que les poings de la jeune barmaid, mais le tour en valait les risques. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

- Mais où… ?

Rude fouilla encore l'intérieur de sa veste à la recherche de son bipeur, sans succès. Il soupira. Il était contraint de remonter en vitesse dans la chambre chercher le petit appareil qui justement signalerait à son gamin de comparse l'heure de son tour de garde.

Il remonta les escaliers et fit à peine quelques pas dans le couloir quand il aperçu Reno au loin, penché en avant et les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre dont il savait que la porte était entre-ouverte avant qu'il descende.

Il serra les poings et dût se faire violence de ne pas parcourir le peu d'espace qui le séparait de son comparse comme le météore sur la ville.

''_Du calme. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste la chambre d'un des enfants et curieux comme ce petit con l'est…''_, il se dit en s'avançant en silence.

Arrivant à sa hauteur et ayant vu de ce qui captivait le regard de son comparse, il ne retint pas son coup.

Reno tomba proprement assommé sur le palier de la chambre de Tifa. Celle-ci sous le choc se cacha derrière son paravent, d'autant plus qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle. Elle regarda le Turk rouquin gisant inconscient par terre avant de poser son regard sur Rude, d'un air interrogateur.

- Ne pose pas la question, mais je m'excuse pour cet incident.

Tifa, encore légèrement secouée.

- Je… ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère encore que ça soit toi que Cloud.

Le Turk chauve acquiesça et regarda son comparse. _''S'il me ruine mes chances avec Tifa, je le TUE !''_.

Tifa d'une voix douce à Rude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rude. Je ne vais pas annuler notre sortie à cause des bêtises de Reno.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les joues du Turk chauve sont devenues cramoisies et la façon aussi bourrue que maladroite dont il ramassa son comparse ne fit qu'accentuer ce doux sentiment le concernant.

- … Encore désolé.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête et regarda Reno par terre avant de reposer son regard sur Rude.

- Tu vas appeler Tseng ou…. ?

Le Turk chauve regarda son comparse et sembla prendre son temps pour réfléchir, puis regarda Tifa.

- Normalement je devrais, mais la situation est délicate et ça risque d'envenimer tant de notre côté que celui de Yazoo.

Tifa acquiesça.

- Je vais ramener le sale garnement dans la chambre, il y a pas a s'inquiéter pour le reste.

- Sois pas trop dur avec lui au réveil.

Elle laissa filer un petit rire.

Le Turk chauve ramassa son comparse et le porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

Rude en rajustant ses lunettes.

-… Bonne nuit.

Tifa eut un petit rire.

- Bonne nuit, Rude.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se rendit dans celle qu'il partageait avec son collègue. Il posa le rouquin sans délicatesse sur le lit et prit son portable où il entreprit d'écrire un message avant de partir pour son tour de garde.

* * *

Seul dans son bureau illuminé par une simple lampe, Tseng prend son portable et lit le message écrit dessus et soupire.

Las, il se lève et regarde dehors, pensif _''Il va falloir que j'intervienne…''_.

* * *

Kikou !

Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que ses précédents et que vous le suivez avec plaisir :)

J'essayerai de faire vite pour le prochain, bibizes calines !


	27. Point of vue

Voilà voici encore un beau chapitre, je vais pas le résumer, ça gâcherait la surprise, enjoy !

Je tiens à remercier emokami pour son aide à mon arrivé sur ce site, Louve Noir ma petite protégée, Moratroce pour ses propositions lumineuses pour les musiques qui m'inspirent beaucoup. Et merci surtout à une personne très spéciale, Chalyna pour ses opinions sur les textes, corrections de grammaire entre autres. Gros, gros câlins à toi bella. Surtout pour m'encourager à continuer cette belle fanfic :)

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Musique du moment : Meredith Brooks - I'm A Bitch

Il est probable qu'un simple point de vue bascule bien des cœurs comme la vie elle-même. – Lunagarden, auteur de la fic

* * *

**Send Me An Angel**

**Point of vue**

- Elena! Contente de te voir !

La jeune Turk sembla gênée à l'accueil chaleureux de la barmaid. A croire, que tout le monde a oublié qu'il y a pas si longtemps de ça, ils se seraient affrontés en tant qu'ennemis.

- Bonjour. Je viens remplacer Rude.

Tifa acquiesça en maintenant son sourire chaleureux.

- Je sais. Il est parti tôt ce matin et m'a dit que tu passerais. Entre, je t'en prie !

La Turk blonde entra dans le bar, aux aguets. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée d'être invitée ainsi chez quelqu'un qu'elle a combattu il y a de cela deux ans auparavant, décidément il y avait eut du changement dans ses mœurs !

- Tu as déjà pris un petit déjeuner ? Il y a du café et des croissants dans la cuisine si jamais tu as faim.

''_Café ? Croissants ? Mais elle se rend compte que je l'ai affronté plus d'une fois dans le passé ? C'est quoi la suite ? Un thé à quatre heures avec des petits gâteaux et un petit bavardage entre anciennes ennemies ?''_, elle se demanda en regardant Tifa comme s'il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre.

- Ça va, Elena ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Remarqua la jeune femme, soudain inquiète.

Elena sortant de ses pensées.

- Un café serait parfait, merci.

La jeune femme lui indiqua la porte derrière le bar et l'accompagna. Arrivant dans la petite cuisine, une agréable odeur de croissants, de café et de pain grillé lui parvenu à ses narines. Marlène et Denzel étaient à table avec Cloud et prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

- Marlène ! Denzel ! Regardez qui est là !

En regardant dans la direction de son amie d'enfance, l'Ex-Soldat grimaça intérieurement. Il haïssait les Turks mais dans cette situation il devait faire des efforts et les tolérer en présence des enfants.

- C'est qui elle ?

Demanda le petit garçon d'un air à la fois curieux et méfiant.

La jeune Turk se sentit gênée et sans savoir comment réagir. S'il y avait une situation où elle ne sait comment répondre c'est bien avec les enfants.

- C'est Elena. Elle vient remplacer Rude pour aujourd'hui.

Denzel regarda la Turk blonde de la tête aux pieds de ses yeux innocents, mettant de plus en plus la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

- Elle aussi fait partie des Turks ?

- Bien sur ! T'as pas vu ? Elle habillée pareil que tonton Reno et tonton Rude !

Lui fit remarquer naturellement la petite Marlène.

Tifa dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater franchement de rire à l'expression scandalisé de Cloud, d'autant plus qu'il avait failli cracher la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il était entrain d'avaler et du ton cramoisi de la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Alors que Cloud luttait pour reprendre son souffle malgré tout, Tifa invita Elena à prendre place à table, à coté de Marlène.

- Voilà du café, Elena. N'hésite pas à te servir si tu as faim, fais comme chez toi.

La jeune barmaid fini de lui servir une tasse de café et y ajouta un croissant, au grand damne de la jeune Turk.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci…

Fit la Turk blonde en prenant sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de son café. Les deux enfants la regardaient d'un air à la fois ravis et curieux, ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Marlène en déviant son regard de la nouvelle invité pour le poser sur Tifa.

- Dis, on peut voir Yazoo après le petit déjeuner ?

Denzel en reposant presque en catastrophe son verre de jus d'orange pour soutenir son amie.

- Dis oui, s'il te plait Tifa ! Je veux lui montrer mes nouveaux dessins !

Les deux petits enfants plaidèrent avec leurs plus craquantes petites bouilles qu'il était tout simplement impossible de leur dire 'non'.

- Je demanderais à Shalua si c'est possible de le voir après, d'accord ?

Denzel tira une mine boudeuse et Marlène eut un petit rire.

''_Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge…''_, se dit la jeune Turk son regard allant des enfants à l'Ex-Soldat.

* * *

- Aïe, ça fait mal !

Cria Reno.

- Mais arrêtez de gigoter dans tous les sens, voyons !

- J'arrête de 'gigoter', comme vous le dites si vous arrêtez avec ce truc ! Ça brûle !

La jeune scientifique soupira.

- Ça vous apprendra à jouer les petits curieux.

- J'ai rien fait bon sang !

- Ah oui ? Et ça prend souvent à votre collège de vous assommer pour le plaisir ? Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il l'a fait.

Le rabroua encore Shalua.

- Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était la chambre de Tifa, hein ? C'est pas ma faute si elle ne portait rien à ce moment-là et- AÏE !

- Vous êtes vraiment douillet.

- J'ai déjà rencontré des infirmières plus douces que vous aussi.

Lui rétorqua le rouquin, boudeur.

Shalua roula de l'œil, légèrement exaspérée. Elle termina d'appliquer le pansement sur la joue du Turk et remballa son matériel dans sa mallette.

Reno se massant la mâchoire.

- N'empêche, il a toujours une si bonne droite, cet abruti.

Shalua lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

- Evitez alors de vous en prendre d'autres prochainement.

Reno lui adressant un regard de chiot battu.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous aime bien moi comme nounou et AÏE ! Mon oreille !

Shalua lui tirant l'oreille comme on le fait à un sale garnement.

- La nounou en question a un autre patient qui requiert justement son attention. Alors soit sage ou gare vilain garçon !

Reno leva ses bras en reddition.

- Hey ! J'me rends ! C'est bon !

La jeune femme cessa de lui tirer l'oreille.

- Putain, si on peut même plus rigoler…

Bouda le rouquin.

- C'est très sérieux, au contraire.

- Quoi encore ? Yazoo a encore fait des siennes pendant que j'étais KO ou quoi ?

- Non. Et personnellement j'espère que ça continuera comme ça.

Reno la suivant du regard.

- Faut pas compter là-dessus. Il s'est mis dans le crâne de nous pourrir la vie le long de sa convalescence et ça sera pire une fois rétabli.

Shalua se tourna vers lui, le visage sévère.

- A vous de le faire changer d'avis quand à vôtre société, en ce qui me concerne j'essaye de le mettre en confiance avec ce qu'il appelle 'notre genre'.

Reno lui adressa un regard vexé mais ne rétorqua pas. Il regarda sa montre, vu l'heure Elena devait déjà être là.

Il se leva et remplit le bol de croquettes pour chats pour la furette qui s'y précipita pour manger.

La jeune scientifique regarda la petite bête d'un air attendri. Même si Reno s'avérait un peu maladroit, il n'oubliait ses responsabilités.

- Faudra que je la sorte dans la journée, aussi. Rude a oublié sa caisse pour qu'elle y fasse ses besoins.

Shalua lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je crois que Tifa peut arranger ça.

- Ouais.

Il pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à Shalua, qui aussi devait quitter la chambre.

- Merci, Reno.

Reno caressant sa joue malmenée.

- De rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi.

Shalua lui haussa un sourcil, bien consciente qu'il y avait un double sens dans ses mots, mais ne releva pas.

- Je serais en bas, vu l'heure Elena a sûrement pointé le bout de son museau.

Encore une fois, Shalua le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire 'vraiment aimable' dans le sens sarcastique. Il fallait croire que les deux ne s'entendaient vraiment pas. _''Le monde n'est pas parfait…''_, elle se dit en rejoignant la chambre de Yazoo.

* * *

- Tu es bien installé ?

Demanda Vincent à Yazoo, après avoir installé les coussins derrière le dos de son fils.

Le jeune homme le regarda un peu essoufflé, le changement de son lit à la salle de bain et de la salle de bain sur le lit et ensuite sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre l'avait épuisé, même si c'était Vincent qui s'était chargé de le porter à la façon d'une jeune mariée. Avant, il aurait très mal pris ce genre de geste, mais il fallait croire que tout était plus simple avec l'ancien Turk. Pour ce qu'il avait compris, il l'avait installé le fauteuil avec l'aide de Cloud le temps que Shalua lui donnait son bain. Le geste de Vincent l'avait quelque part ému, sachant qu'il pourrait ainsi se changer les idées en ayant une vue en dehors de sa chambre.

- Oui, merci.

Des livres étaient entassés en pile sur la table de bureau de sa chambre, il était déjà impatient de pouvoir lire leur contenu.

- Ça va pour les vêtements, ils ne sont pas trop serrés ?

L'argenté acquiesça, il était surtout soulagé de ne plus porter le pyjama ridicule que Shalua lui avait offert avant. Le simple pyjama noir lui convenait parfaitement, il ne lui était ni trop large ni trop serré.

- Ça va bien, merci. C'est vous qui les avez choisi ?

Vincent s'appuya contre le bureau, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Disons que j'ai sollicité ce choix, je suis content que ça te plaise.

Yazoo appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller, las.

- C'est toujours mieux que le pyjama ridicule qu'on m'a fait porter avant.

L'Ex-Turk laissa filer un petit rire. Un rire qui fit sourire son fils. Le cœur de Vincent se serra, il était tout simplement incroyable comme le visage de son fils semblait rayonner quand il souriait, même son regard semblait devenir plus éclatant. Mais le plus incroyable était sans doute cette sincérité et innocence qu'il percevait dans le regard émeraude de son fils, une facette que sans doute que le jeune homme se forçait à ne pas dévoiler aux autres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant Shalua.

- Je vois qu'on est bien installé.

Vincent se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Yazoo se sent très confortable et il est content pour ses vêtements.

Shalua observa le jeune homme quelques instants d'acquiescer.

- J'en doute pas.

Elle adressa un sourire resplendissant de tendresse au jeune homme.

- Tu me dis quand tu voudras t'allonger, chaton, d'accord ?

Yazoo la regarda, légèrement agressif.

- Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Je ne dis pas tout de suite, chaton. Mais il faudra aussi à penser à faire une sieste en milieu d'après-midi pour soulager tes côtes.

- Je ne risque pas de me plaindre de la position dans laquelle je suis en ce moment, merci.

La jeune scientifique roula de l'œil.

- On verra, chaton.

Elle prit le plateau de Yazoo et se tourna vers Vincent.

- Je redescends en bas. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin, d'accord ?

L'argenté détourna son visage vers la fenêtre avec un 'hmmph' entre les dents. Ce que la manie de cette femme de vouloir le materner commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il se sentit moins crispé après le départ de la jeune femme. Cela le gênait au plus haut point, le fait qu'elle s'occupe de lui pendant le bain et encore pour la suite. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire de son contact, même si c'était purement nécessaire. Mais bizarrement cela n'était pas pareil quand c'était Vincent qui le touchait alors qu'il rebutait ce genre de contact. Pourquoi, rien n'était pareil avec l'ancien-Turk ?

Des rires lui parvinrent aux oreilles, et il était certain qu'il s'agissait de ceux de la petite Marlène et de Denzel. Les enfants devaient jouer bruyamment non loin de là.

Il soupira et tourna son regard vers Vincent, qui lisait la couverture d'un des livres qu'il avait empilé sur le bureau.

- Ça parle de quoi ?

Vincent leva son regard carmin du livre et le posa sur celui de son fils.

- C'est un livre qui parle de la science et la nature. Ça t'intéresse ?

Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête de côté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y aurait-il pas un livre sur les armes de combat ou le méthodique de la stratégie ?

Vincent lui adressa un sourire et alla chercher dans son armoire un livre assez usé dont le titre était presque illisible qu'il lui passa.

Yazoo le pris avec mille soins de crainte que le livre se défasse en poussière dans ses mains. La cape était noire et les pages jaunies par le temps.

- Le titre originel de ce livre est 'Le code d'honneur'.

Yazoo le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quel rapport avec ce que j'ai demandé ?

Vincent d'une voix patiente.

- Tu comprendras au bout de quelques lignes.

De sa bonne main, il ouvrit le livre, une note y était adressé à Vincent.

- 'Que la voie que tu as choisis sois celle de la justice. Sache qu'une balle perdue est comme le vent, elle peut atteindre n'importe qui et bouleverser bien des vies. Respecte le code d'honneur. Signé Veld.

Le jeune homme leva son regard, confus.

A la confusion visible dans le regard de son fils, Vincent acquiesça en lui fournissant des explications.

- Il a été mon mentor et un homme juste. Il était le premier leader des Turks. Ce livre représente beaucoup à mes yeux. Une époque peut-être révolue, mais immuable au sein de ceux qui ont partagé sa sagesse.

- Vous l'avez connu ?

L'ancien Turk acquiesça.

- Je venais d'entrer dans le cadre des Turks, quand il me l'a personnellement offert.

- Comment ça ?

Vincent haussa les épaules, un peu las.

- Veld suivait de près ceux qui aspiraient à devenir des Turks. Ils les choisissaient non seulement pour leurs compétences mais aussi pour ce qui les motivait à devenir un Turk.

- Et quel était vôtre motivation, Vincent ?

Vincent se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla au dehors quelques instants en silence avant de répondre.

- Un monde meilleur. Un monde juste.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

- Autant te faire la confidence qu'il n'y a qu'une poignée de gens qui ont pu avoir l'honneur de posséder un exemplaire de ce livre en main. Tseng est l'un d'entre eux et, ce fait, il a transmit à ses hommes le code en question.

Yazoo posa son regard sur la note. La justice… il y bien longtemps il avait cessé d'y croire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la survie, _leur_ survie. Rien n'avait été juste pour eux. Les entrainements poussés, les expériences, la torture physique et psychique… où pouvait-il avoir de justice quand on vous forçait à briser toutes les limites ? Le plus ironique était sans doute que justement pour cette justice, Kadaj avait été tué. Loz aussi était mort et que maintenant c'était lui qui subissait des leçons de morale sur la justice.

Son égo lui criait de réduire en miettes ce 'code d'honneur' et de rire au nez de l'ancien Turk, mais son bon sens et sa curiosité pris le dessus. Vincent lui avait confié un objet qui lui est cher et il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui avait poussé justement à l'homme devant lui devenir un membre des Turks. Il savait qu'il trouverait peut-être des réponses sur ce qu'il cherchait dans ce monde en lisant le livre.

- J'en prendrais soin, Vincent. Je vous le promets.

Vincent acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire.

* * *

- Voyons les enfants, ce n'est pas drôle ! Encore désolé Elena, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal pris.

Elle aida la jeune femme à se débarbouiller. Denzel avait profité du fait que Cloud s'était absenté dehors et que Tifa lui tournait le dos pour lancer de la confiture de fraise sur les cheveux d'Elena sur un pari de cap ou pas cap.

Elena se força à ne pas sortir de ses gongs. Elle détestait vraiment les gosses. Ils riaient et s'agitaient pour un rien, ils étaient bruyants et leurs fait et gestes étaient difficiles à prévoir. _''Heureusement que garder les gosses ne fais pas partie du cadre des Turks, parce que sinon, j'aurais fait en sorte de les EXTERMINER !''_.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand un Reno joyeux entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour les enfants !

Marlène et Denzel lui répondirent du même ton enthousiaste ce qui irrita encore plus la jeune Turk. _''Pourquoi je ne m'étonne même pas…''_, elle pensa en se tournant vers son comparse.

- Tu es en retard.

Le Turk rouquin pouffa et lui enleva un peu de confiture qui restait sur sa joue du doigt et l'amena à la bouche.

- Même avec de la confiture, je te trouve immangeable.

Denzel et Marlène partirent à rire, Tifa se retenait de rire, malgré qu'elle fasse de tout pour se retenir.

- Allez, les enfants, filez dans la chambre.

Ordonna la jeune barmaid.

- Mais on veut voir Yazoo !

Protesta la petite fille.

- Tu l'as promis Tifa !

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas.

- J'ai dit que je demanderais d'abord à Shalua et après seulement on verra.

- Roh, c'est pas juste !

Râla le petit garçon.

- Allons lui faire encore plus de dessins, Denzel !

Proposa la fillette.

- D'accord !

Les deux filèrent comme des flèches en souhaitant au revoir à leur 'tonton Reno' qui les regardait partir avec malice dans son regard.

Une fois partis, le rouquin se tourna vers la blonde.

- Alors comme ça tu te lances en tant que nounou ?

- Même pas pour toi je le ferais et ça ne change pas au fait que tu es quand même en retard.

Reno s'installa à table où il se servit un café.

- On n'a pas d'horaire ici, alors relax pour une fois.

Il la regarda en affichant son sourire renard et c'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme remarqua le pansement.

- Cadeau de Rude ou de Yazoo ?

Le rouquin mena une main à sa blessure et dévia le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il se tourna vers Tifa qui débarrassait peu à peu la vaisselle de la table.

- Dis-voir Tifa, tu n'aurais pas une petite caisse pour que je puisse y mettre du sable ?

la jeune femme leva son regard vers lui.

- Oui, je devrais pouvoir te trouver ça. Cloud en a en rab pour quand il doit changer l'huile de sa moto. C'est pour Fluffly ?

- Ouais, t'as tout compris !

- Ne me dis pas que cette… chose… est ici ?!

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Ouais et elle est dans la chambre en ce moment même, ma très chère Elena.

La Turk blonde sembla horrifiée de devoir partager la chambre avec l'horrible bestiole.

- Du calme, Elena. J'ai beaucoup de chambres vides dans la maison. J'en préparerais une pour toi pour ce soir.

La rassura la barmaid.

La blonde soupira de soulagement et le sourire de Reno s'effaça, mais elle savait qu'il allait lui faire des sales en coups en douce.

Cloud rentra à l'intérieur et grimaça.

- Saaaalut blondie, bien dormi ?

Le nargua le rouquin.

Cloud remarquant le pansement que Reno avait à la joue.

- Sans doute mieux que toi. Un cadeau de Vincent pour te rappeler à l'ordre ?

- Non. Mais avoue que ça t'aurais arrangé, pas vrai Strife ?

Le blond le regarda écœuré. C'était à se demander comment on pouvait être aussi pourri que l'était Reno.

- Cloud, tu pourrais me ramener une des caisses que tu utilises pour changer l'huile de ta moto ?

Lui demanda Tifa d'un ton jouasse pour atténuer l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installé.

Cloud d'un ton maussade.

- Ouais, je t'amène ça tout de suite…

Tifa remercia son ami d'enfance d'un sourire, que quelque part alerta l'Ex-SOLDAT.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Le blond la regarda d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il essayait de discerner ce que cette 'soudaine bonne humeur' cachait.

- Quoi ?

Demanda la jeune barmaid.

- Rien… Je vais te chercher ça.

Sur ces mots il descendit à la remise.

Reno siffla.

- Oulà. Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, Tifa ?

La jeune femme regardait l'entrée de la remise.

- Si c'est le cas, tant mieux. Ça m'épargnera de perdre du temps.

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Je peux assister ?

Tifa se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieuse.

- Non, Reno. C'est une chose que je dois régler seule. Et même sans ça, autant qu'aucun de vous ne soyez dans le coin.

Elle se tourne vers Elena qui semblait perdue.

- Je suis désolée, Elena. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais autant que Cloud ne vous accuse pas à tord alors que vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Mais… je comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Reno fini son café et se lève, se tournant vers la Turk blonde.

- Je t'explique plus tard. Faut qu'on file avant que l'héros en herbe ne ramène son museau.

Il se tourne vers la jeune barmaid.

- Bonne chance pour expliquer à l'abruti de service, de la chance qu'il vient de louper.

Tifa soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'il ne s'apercevra de ça que trop tard.

- Comme d'hab quoi.

Lui répondit le rouquin en grimaçant, en faisant allusion à bien des choses.

Il fit un geste de la tête à Elena qui le suivit, mais tout en regardant Tifa d'un air curieux.

Pour sa part, Tifa rassemblait tout son courage pour faire fasse à l'éprouvante épreuve qu'elle allait affronter. Il fallait dire que c'était une épreuve de taille.

''_Il faut le faire… Sinon… Je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse….''_. Elle regarda la remise, s'attendant à voir Cloud y émerger d'un moment à un autre.

* * *

Elena au pied de l'escalier.

- Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Reno s'arrêta à la deuxième marche et se tourna vers la blonde.

- Tifa va mettre fin à ce délire de sa pseudo-relation avec Cloud.

Elena haussa un sourcil.

- Il était temps, je dois dire. Mais pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Je croyais qu'elle était du genre optimiste.

- Elle l'est. Mais disons que quelqu'un lui a donné suffisamment de courage pour y mettre fin, c'est tout.

Elena soudain la curiosité piqué au vif.

- Et c'est qui ? Toi aussi tu ne vas pas t'y mettre en cachotteries à la façon Rude, non ? Je suis même prête à parier que c'est lui qui t'a foutu une beigne, à savoir pourquoi.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Shalua les croisa en descendant.

- Bonjour Elena, comment ça va ?

La jeune femme répondit en lui adressant un acquiescement bref de la tête.

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Mauvais timing. Il y a Tifa qui s'apprête à mettre les choses au clair avec Strife.

La jeune scientifique regarda en direction de la porte, pensive,

- Dommage, mais il faut avouer qu'il a passé à côté de quelqu'un de bien.

- Phhh. Quand on est con à ce point, il y a pas à s'étonner.

Fit Reno d'un air dédaigneux.

- Il n'a jamais été foutu de la remarquer, alors que ça sautait aux yeux que Tifa en pinçait pour lui.

La jeune scientifique haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Je vais juste ramener le plateau. Je ne veux pas non plus trainer dans le coin quand elle mettra les choses au point avec Cloud.

- Perso, je remontais voir comment ça se passe avec Yazoo et après j'allais voir les gosses.

La jeune Turk le regarda, abasourdie.

- Mais… ! On est sensé surveiller Yazoo, pas de faire du babysitting à domicile !

- Yazoo a surtout besoin de tranquillité et Vincent est avec lui.

La rassura la jeune scientifique.

- Même. On est sensé le surveiller et—

- Tu t'excites les neurones pour un rien, Elena. Vince nous fera signe en cas de besoin, c'est tout. Alors, profite de ce temps pour te faire une beauté même si je doute qu'il ait du changement de ce côté-là te concernant.

Elena, sur le point de lui sauter au cou.

- Ouh, toi !

Shalua roula de l'œil.

- Vous avez fini ? Ou je dois mettre chacun dans un coin avec le bonnet d'âne comme on fait à l'école pour calmer les garnements ?

Elena lançant à Reno un regard meurtrier.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Reno passant devant, la narguant avec son sourire renard.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Elena, du fond du cul. MOUHAHAHAHA !

Il monta les escaliers, fier d'avoir eut le dernier mot. Avoir Elena dans le coin allait pas mal le tromper de son ennui, pour sûr.

Elena serra les poings et tremblait de rage.

- C'est toujours comme ça ou c'est l'envie d'embêter son monde qui le démange ?

Elena se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- C'est toujours comme ça, mais il ne perd rien pour la revanche.

Shalua lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

- Je le tien et vous le cognez ?

Elena lui adressa un regard bizarre, comme si Shalua débarquait d'une autre planète. Il fallait savoir que l'humour noir de la scientifique était spécial.

Shalua, voyant qu'elle avait surprise la jeune Turk.

- Je taquinais, voyons.

Elena la fixait toujours avec son air bizarre.

- Bon je vais rendre ça à Tifa. A toute à l'heure.

Fit la jeune femme pour briser le malaise qui s'était installé.

- Oui, c'est ça. A toute à l'heure.

Fit la jeune Turk en montant les escaliers d'un pas pesant.

Shalua soupira en secouant la tête.

- L'ambiance règne… Pas étonnant que Reno s'en donne à cœur joie de l'enquiquiner.

* * *

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Tifa se retourna. Son expression s'adoucit en s'apercevant que c'était Shalua qui ramenait le plateau de Yazoo.

- Alors comme ça, on est sur le pied de guerre ?

Le ton plaisantin de la jeune femme fit sourire la jeune barmaid.

- J'aurais préféré que ça soit réglé autrement avec Cloud, mais oui, c'est le cas.

Shalua posa le plateau de Yazoo sur la table et regarda vers la remise.

- Je suppose qu'on va vous entendre ?

- J'aurais fait sortir les enfants pour pas qu'ils assistent à la dispute mais…

Shalua en croisant les bras en se tournant vers Tifa.

- Oh, ça. Reno est avec eux. Le connaissant, il fera en sorte de faire assez de grabuge pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Tifa la regarda, surprise.

- Reno est avec eux ?

Shalua acquiesça avec un sourire.

- C'est un grand gamin dans l'âme, il saura s'y faire. Mais je plains Elena.

Tifa eut un petit rire.

- Les deux ne vont pas ensemble, à moins qu'on veuille avoir une zone sinistré sur commande.

Shalua partagea son rire.

- Oui, j'ai put constater ça par moi-même il y a quelques minutes.

Tifa eut un autre rire mais le perdit quand elle entendit les bruits de pas remonter l'escalier de la remise, signe que Cloud n'allait pas tarder.

- Je vais te laisser ma belle et courage.

Elle prit les mains de son amie en guise d'encouragement.

Tifa lui adressa un sourire et regarda Shalua partir.

Elle était à présent seule face Cloud.

''_C'est maintenant ou jamais''_, se dit-elle en voyant le blond émerger de la remise.

* * *

Ah ! AH ! Oui, je suis sadique ! le fin mot de cette histoire au prochain chapitre, MOUHAHAHAHA ! Mais l'attente en voudra la chandelle et comme toujours, le prochain chapitre sera rempli de plein de surprises ^^

En attendant, laissez-moi un p'tit, ça fait toujours plaisir )

Bisous câlins 3


End file.
